The Time Matrix Chronicles
by Blue Dragon
Summary: Seven years after the defeat of Earth the remaining Animorphs get a chance to change the past. It all develops into a story of hope, impossibilities, VERY close calls, CLIFFHANGERS, heroes, traitors, surprises, and of course... the Time Matrix.
1. The Only Way Out

The Only Way Out  
  
  
  
  
Jake launched at the force field. It stopped him, but he slammed both fists at it before pulling back again, admitting defeat.  
  
Visser One laughed. He was standing on the other side of the force field.  
  
A wonder you haven't given up yet, he said. You've lost, human. You're locked up neatly. Alone.  
  
"I'm not defeated until I'm dead," Jake spat. And then added. "Filthy slug!"  
  
Behave yourself, Visser One sneered. His tail whipped forwards, through the one-way force-field, struck Jake's shoulder and then retreated back to safety. Your friends' health depends on it.  
  
Jake flinched. His hand grabbed the wounded shoulder, but still he glared at the Andalite-Controller.  
  
"Harm them and die!"  
  
Visser One laughed. Don't worry, he said coldly. They're useless dead. We only want healthy hosts. No cripples. But still… they only need to morph to be well again. I can beat them to the limit of survival, and still have a healthy host for one of my lieutenants.  
  
His stalk-eyes twisted and looked sideways at the Animorph leader.  
  
I must admire your courage, he said. It got you far. Almost far enough. But not enough to win. Only to loose with honour.  
  
The Visser turned and left the room, swaying his tail cockily. The lights were switched off as soon as he had gone.  
  
Jake growled. But he sank down on his knees and closed his eyes to stop the tears.  
  
It was too much. It had been seven years since the all-out was had begun. Seven years of hiding in the hills, changing hideout every other day, never staying in the same place twice. The Yeerks had slowly tightened the snare about them all - them, and their families, and the free Hork-Bajir, and the small but strong army that they had built up - by placing guards everywhere. There had been no-where left to hide.   
  
The risks had risen higher and higher.   
  
And all along, the Yeerks had been ravaging around the planet, taking it over by force. There had been resistance. Guerilla groups had popped up everywhere. But only Jake, the other Animorphs, and their small army had been the real threat to the Yeerks. The others had been crushed long since.  
  
He didn't know where it'd gone wrong. Maybe it had all been doomed from the start. Maybe it had been doomed when the Andalites had refused to come.  
  
Maybe it had been doomed when the Yeerks had grown too numerous.  
  
Or maybe, as Cassie said, it was doomed when he forgot how to laugh. When the war had tore too much at him.  
  
"But that wasn't it, Cassie," Jake whispered. "That wasn't the worst part. It must have been when Marco stopped joking. When Rachel grew sick of fighting. When the Andalite pride stopped shining in Ax's eyes. When Tobias stopped flying just for feeling free. And when you stopped… caring."  
  
Jake sat still on the floor. Thoughts tumbled through his head. At the break of dawn, they'd come. The Yeerks would come to bring him down to the pool to be infested. Visser One had scheduled it then to make sure he could supervise it personally.  
  
Until then, he was alone. Locked up securely, no chance of escape. He had already tried every way he could come up with. And a few ways he couldn't come up with.  
  
But the worst was knowing that the others were locked in as well. He might have been able to feel better if he knew someone else was still out there, fighting.  
  
He had tried to make them leave. The battle had been lost before it started. The army, the free Hork-Bajir, the Animorphs… all lost. But he had tried.  
  
"Take the morphing cube and go!" he had called to Cassie. "Go!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you." And Cassie had stayed. She morphed the wolf and joined the fight despite his protests.  
  
"Fly away why you can!" he had said to Tobias.  
  
"I'm not giving up," Tobias had replied. And he hadn't.  
  
"Run away before it's too late!" Jake had ordered Ax.  
  
But the sad Andalite refused. "That is one order I will not take, my Prince."  
  
"Rachel, please! Go! Survive!"  
  
"No. Not now; not ever."  
  
"Marco! Get out of here!"  
  
"If you're staying, I'm staying!"  
  
The replies from the army had been the same. Young and old, every single one had refused to leave. They were dead now. Dead or waiting for infestation, as himself.  
  
Why didn't they listen? But the answer was clear, Jake knew. They didn't leave for the same reason that he hadn't left.  
  
Jake tried to sleep, but restlessness forced him to his feet and he began pacing around in his prison.  
  
No way out.  
  
Jake could have sat down and accepted his fate. It would have been so easy to sit down and accept the inevitable. He would be infested. He would become a high-ranking Controller. Maybe transferred to fight the Andalites on their world. The attack there had begun, he knew. Visser One's next assignment was the Andalite home. Ax would probably be a major part of that.  
  
It was the longest night of human history. The last flame of rebellion against the Yeerks was about to be extinguished. Thousands of hopes were about to be put out. But dawn, it seemed, came early.  
  
A group of Blue-Bands came into the room right on time. Two of them walked through the force field and grabbed Jake's arms tightly. He was too tired to protest.  
  
Too weak, he thought bitterly. Too weak.  
  
As the Hork-Bajir dragged him down to the pool, he could see flashes of battles before his eyes. The one that stayed the longest was the bitter defeat from the day before.  
  
Where is it!? Visser One had raged. WHERE IS THE ESCAFIL DEVICE!!?  
  
No-one had told him. Cassie had hid it safely towards the end of the battle. No-one else knew where it was, and no-one was about to tell the raging visser who had hid it. But soon, the Visser would know.  
  
He had figured that out, as well. Very well, he had said. I will have my escafil device, sooner or later. When you all are infested, I'll know where it is. And you will be punished severely for hiding it from me!  
  
Now Visser One would get the escafil device. He would get Earth. And be far on the way to capturing the Andalite home world. All in one, single, crushing victory.  
  
Jake was half aware that he was left alone in another force field cage. This time, near the pool. He heard the Visser speaking, although it was distant. He almost noticed when the others were pushed in, one by one. Ax, no longer proud and with his tail blade sheathed and tied down to his weak hands. Tobias, in human morph, probably nothlit again. Rachel, battered and almost broken. Marco, his face glum, not even attempting to joke. Cassie. Beautiful, brave Cassie, her face a mask of sadness.  
  
Jake caught her in his arms and hugged her close. With tears rolling down his cheeks and Cassie clutched tightly, he again saw flashes from the past battles.  
  
Cassie had said something to him, very long ago. So long ago that it was almost like a dream. "As long as we're alive, there's hope." He had believed it. But he didn't any more. As long as they were free, there was hope. Being alive had nothing to do with it. Hope was shattered at his feet, and yet he still lived.  
  
Then another flash. The defeat, the last battle; "I'd rather die then be infested!" Cassie had shouted. It had been shouted fiercely, with a very un-Cassie-like determination. At that point, she'd been more alive then she had been for the last four years.  
  
The Visser spoke again. One at a time, he said. Jake heard him clearly. One at a time. Save the leader for last, it'll help break his spirit.  
  
"Jake," Cassie wept. "Don't let them take me."  
  
Jake didn't answer. What could he do?  
  
We'll start with the girl… the Visser continued. The one who morphed the wolf. Bring her out.  
  
Jake felt how Cassie shuddered. Her face was buried on his shoulder. He could see the Hork-Bajir, who stood on a tight circle around the force-field, coming closer. Two of them entered.  
  
He couldn't overpower two Hork-Bajir. No time to tell the others to help. No time to…  
  
He had to save Cassie. There was only one way. One way to save her from infestation.  
  
One way to save her, and the morphing cube.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Carefully loosened the grip her arms had around his neck.  
  
Then he burst into motion, pushing her away from him and backwards.  
  
Her face was expressionless as the Hork-Bajir blade shot through her. She didn't make a single sound. Her gaze fixed on his. A thin smile cruised her lips, but blood oozed out of her mouth. Then her eyes faded, and she fell limp in his grip.  
  
Her face was peaceful.  
  
But Jake knew he was screaming.  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
Well... sad.   
  
Review, please! Write anything! Just take five seconds to write "good" or "bad" in the box below, make up something that can do for a name, and press the button at the bottom. I mean, you spent a minute or more reading, so you can spare a few seconds, right?  
  



	2. An Alternative

An Alternative  
  
(Author's Note; kind of a sequel to "The Only Way Out." Not as tragic. You CAN read it freely, but I suggest you read "The Only Way Out" first...)  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Rheith, also known as Visser Four, asked. Is it a good plan?  
  
Jake refused to answer. But Rheith read his mind and laughed when he found that the plan was "faultless".  
  
It can't fail, Reith agreed, self-amused. Can it?  
  
Jake didn't reply. He had long since stopped acknowledging the Yeerk's presence. And he wasn't about to start. Only…  
  
Answer me, human! You know the price for ignoring me!  
  
Jake knew. He knew very well. Rheith had an ugly habit of replaying the worst moments of Jake's life. The defeat. The first time he got infested. The time… the time he killed Cassie.  
  
For her own good. Yeah, Jake thought. For her own good. He had to keep on to that belief, or he'll loose whatever Rheith hadn't already stolen of his mind.  
  
Pitiless slug! he said weakly. No. It… can't fail.  
  
Rheith laughed. He muttered something about pathetic human, and started speaking to the Hork-Bajir. Giving out orders. Jake felt repulsed every time he heard his own voice, because he knew it wasn't his. He felt weak and helpless to know that the voice would never be his again.  
  
"And I don't want to hear about any failures!" Rheith finished. "Whoever -"  
  
But Rheith stopped speaking suddenly. He saw the astonished faces of the Purple-Banded Hork-Bajir, saw one of them burst into nothingness as a dracon was fired, and spun around.  
  
"Too late," a familiar voice hissed. The owner pulled back a iron-gloved fist and aimed.   
  
Jake saw with terror-mixed happiness when the fist struck it's goal. Then things went blurry. Another blow sent him drifting into blackness.  
  
  
  
Jake knew even before he'd woken up who that was. He could hear Rheith's voice muttering in his head, and he could feel his head ringing as if it was a bell.  
  
Tobias! Rheith hissed. You saw, didn't you, you pathetic human? You saw who that was! Who was it? Tell me who it was!  
  
Tobias, Jake agreed. He was waking up more, now. Enough to know he was tied to both feet and hands with an "unbreakable" force field rope. Morphing wouldn't get him out this time.  
  
Not that Jake himself had any intentions of getting away. He was more worried about what Rheith thought. Rheith was in charge, whatever Jake thought of it.  
  
I know his Yeerk. Kelrok one-nine-two, Sub-Visser Six. Kelrok would never let go of a host like that once he's got his hands on him. So it's still Kelrok, Rheith reasoned. Jake could feel anger steaming from the Yeerk. Kelrok! How dare he!  
  
He was in a transport. In the luggage room of a transport. It was dark, but Jake had been in enough Yeerk transports to know one. They had a special smell about them; especially when there was an old Yeerk pool there.  
  
We're trapped, Jake said. He knew Rheith was tugging at the force-ropes. But Jake laughed joylessly. We're trapped! I'm trapped!  
  
Then the lights were turned on.  
  
"Hey. You awake yet?" Tobias - Kelrok - walked into sight. He held an aimed dracon gun. He gave Jake one look, and Rheith twisted Jake's head around to meet his gaze. Tobias sighed.  
  
"I almost thought I'd hit you too hard. I'm not too strong, but a metal glove aimed properly tends to knock people out." He smiled. "Don't try anything. I know you're not yourself. Hang on in there."  
  
"Traitor!" Reith called. "Don't you know who I am? I'll have you starved for this!"  
  
"No," Tobias replied. "No. No, Yeerk. That's where you're wrong. I'm not Kelrok any longer. I'm not a Controller at all. I'm free." Another smile. "And you will be, too, Jake. Soon."  
  
Tobias walked out again, and turned the lights of on his way out.  
  
He's going to starve me out, Rheith hissed. He plans to starve me. ME! Doesn't that fool know who I am!? I'm Visser Four! He can't do this to me!  
  
Yes, he can, Jake replied. For the first time in a very long time, he felt hope. HOPE. It seemed so foreign and so odd that it made him giddy. He can.  
  
Shut up! Rheith commanded.  
  
Not this time, Jake sneered. This time, you've lost your advantage. Read a few of my memories. You're so good at it. Remember what happened to Temrash one-one-four… of the Sulp Niar pool. He was in my head. If Tobias and the others could starve him out, Tobias can starve you out.  
  
Reith growled. Then he brought out the painful memories from deep inside Jake's head and played them over and over again until long after Jake had started screaming and begging for him to stop.  
  
  
  
"We're heading to the Andalite hide-out," Tobias said, later that day when he brought in water and what food the spacecraft offered. He didn't untie Jake's hands, so fed him it piece by piece. Rheith had tried refusing to eat, but only to find that refusing to do anything is hard when you're tied up. "Rumour says that that's where Marco is."  
  
"Marco?" Rheith made Jake chuckle. Then some water got stuck in his throat and the chuckle turned into a cough. "Marco is dead! He's lost in combat."  
  
"He was captured by the Andalites," Tobias corrected. "I was there. They might have killed him. Or they might have starved the filthy Yeerk out. People claim to have seen him among the Andalite fighters. We can only hope."  
  
"Hope is pitiful."  
  
"Not when it's all you've got."  
  
  
  
At the end of the second day, Tobias stormed into the room. "He's still there? Yeah, I guess. I'm holding you for a full three days to make sure."  
  
"You… can't do this to me," Rheith said with Jake's voice.  
  
"Can so," Tobias snapped. "Shut up, slug. Listen, Jake; I don't have any time to wait until this creep in your head is dead. We're almost there. So I'm telling you my little story now. I've escaped, as you could've guessed."  
  
Tobias sat down in front of Jake. He still held the dracon aimed. "I… just took control. I don't know how."  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"I know. I was half aware. Dizzy. Kelrok had put me in that state; he did that now and then. Then my dad… Elfangor… came. It was like that time I was caught long ago. With the Anti-Morphing Ray, you know. That time Elfangor came, as well. Ax called it some type of genetic memory. An Utzum. Elfangor was just there… in my mind. The Yeerk saw it all. He freaked. And Elfangor told me to be strong, and then I took control. I forced the Yeerk out."  
  
Rheith shook Jake's head in disbelief. Shook it wildly. "No… it's impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"  
  
"I thought so too," Tobias said. "But here I am - free. It's amazing, after all this time. Anyway. A few minutes before my dad arrived to help me - however that happened - I got a message. I was monitoring an old Andalite frequency. One they use often. Me and this Taxxon pilot in a camo-bugfighter. Near that planet where the remaining free Andalites are hiding. That's when a really interesting thing arrived. A Hirac Delest."  
  
"A what?" Rheith muttered.  
  
"I don't know, exactly, what it is. But it's Elfangor's Hirac Delest. And Jake… it reveals where the Time Matrix is. It's on Earth. We can go back, Jake! We can change it all!"  
  
Jake felt as if he was floating. Time Matrix. Go back. Change. Maybe win the war. Maybe avoid the Yeerk victory.  
  
Let Cassie live.  
  
If he went back, Cassie would live. If he went back, he could change things so that he never had killed her.  
  
Alive.  
  
Cassie. Alive. All that mattered.  
  
Yes: Floating. That was it. Relief jumbled with happiness inside him. Both were foreign, unfamiliar feelings.  
  
Hate to burst your bubble, human, Rheith hissed. But let me remind you of one thing. The Time Matrix is on Earth. Remember who controls Earth…  
  
Jake felt as if he'd fallen from a cliff and, after flying freely through soft air, suddenly hit the ground. And the ground was not soft. Yeerks.  
  
Yes, Rheith laughed. And my best friend. The glorious, wonderful, first Andalite-Controller. Visser One.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
Author's note;  
Well, that was it. Or not. I'm continuing to write on this; I've got a few ideas, but I have so many ideas nowadays that I won't bother finishing it unless you readers out there want me to. So send in a review or mail me and tell me to put up some more of it...  



	3. A Surprise

A Surprise  
  
(Author's note; this is the sequel to "An Alternative", which in a way is the sequel to the terribly depressing "The Only Way Out". Read them first, if you want to...)  
  
  
  
Jake stood up. It felt so weird; he stood up. Not the Yeerk. Not Rheith. Jake moved his arms. Yep; still him in charge. It was amazing.  
  
"Feels great, doesn't it?" Tobias said from where he was standing at the controls of the camo-bugfighter.  
  
"Yeah," Jake agreed. He waved his fingers in front of his face. "Strange, though. I'm not used to… moving. I feel clumsy."  
  
"Me, too. I still wish I was back a hawk." Tobias sighed.  
  
"You're a nothlit," Jake said, nodding. "Human, this time. I guessed as much."  
  
Tobias laughed ruefully. "No. Twist of fate. I'm not a human nothlit. I can still morph. The Yeerks caught an Andalite scientist who had figured out how to reverse it. Or at least give back the morphing ability."  
  
"Good," Jake said. He looked out through the window. Even just moving his eyes, he felt clumsy. Blunderish. "Is that it? The Andalite hideout?"  
  
He pointed at a beautiful, blue planet. It was more land then sea, not as Earth, but otherwise very similar.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, it is," Tobias agreed. "You should have seen their real home planet. It was like a jewel. But now the Yeerks have ruined it. As our own home."  
  
Tobias steered the camo-bug closer. "We've just got to remember one thing," he said. "We're in a Yeerk camo-bug. Which means they won't see us on any sort of senor until we're within eye sight. But when they do see us, they'll shoot at us. So we'll have to contact them and ask them not to."  
  
"You think they'll believe us?"  
  
"They have to. I thought about that, too. I've got something up here that they really would want. That box in the storage. It contains two live, healthy kafit birds that I managed to save from the Yeerk labs."  
  
Tobias punched a few buttons on the control panel. A hologram appeared, showing an Andalite face.  
  
"Yeerks," the Andalite sneered. "What do you want?"  
  
"We're not Yeerks," Tobias said.  
  
"I am no fool! I recognize you! You're Sub-Visser Seven. And… Visser Four."  
  
"Not any longer," Jake said. "Hey, we're looking for an old friend. He's a human, he thinks he's funny, and he goes under the name of Marco."  
  
Jake could have sworn that the Andalite flinched. Except; Andalites don't flinch. At least they didn't when Jake had last heard from them.  
  
"How… how can we be sure you aren't Yeerks?"  
  
"You can't," Tobias said. "but we're willing to make you a deal. We've got two healthy kafit birds in here. A gift. You send up a few fighters, escort us down to your planet, and hold us for three days. Then you know we're not Yeerks. If you shoot us down, the kafits go as well. If you don't want us near, then say hi to Marco for us and he can decide whether or not to come up here himself."  
  
All four of the Andalite's eyes had gone wide. "Kafit?" he breathed.  
  
Jake nodded.  
  
  
  
"See?" Tobias said. "Simple. Now we're on the planet."  
  
"And guarded closely," Jake said. He was feeling tense. They were sitting outside the camo-bug, in a hangar at the primitive, half-finished spaceport. The Andalites had treated them kindly, but firmly. They were to stay there. There were guards outside the door to make sure they followed orders.  
  
The first thing the Andalites had done was to check if their claim to hold kafit birds was correct. Then they had removed anything which even resembled a spare Kandrona. Tobias and Jake were only glad to get rid of them.  
  
Tobias shrugged. "Yeah, but we're on the planet. We've still got the kafit. This'll work out fine. I've… no, my Yeerk; Kelrok… has been dealing with refugee Andalites ever since I got infested. I know them like my own… talons, I would have said. But 'hand', I suppose, now."  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait three days."  
  
"Let's hope Marco is here."  
  
Then a third voice joined them. "Of course I'm on this dump of a lousy planet, where else would I be?" Marco walked up, coming in through the door. "You guys aren't Controllers anymore, I hope. No. Of course not. A Yeerk would never have made a deal like that."  
  
Tobias stood up. He peered at Marco. "You okay?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine. Living like a king. If any lifestyle on this piece of rubble can be called that."  
  
"They didn't hurt you, or anything?" Jake asked.  
  
"They? The Andalites?" Marco laughed. "Hurt me? Ha! Ha ha! And also, ha ha. Those lumps of blue fur jump when I say 'hop'."  
  
Both Jake and Tobias stared at him. Marco looked casually back. "Glad to see you guys free," he said. "Honestly. But I'm sorry you came. Cause there's no way anyone is getting of this planet alive."  
  
"Due to the Andalites?"  
  
"No. Due to the Yeerks. You should know, Bird-boy. You've been in charge here ever since I was 'captured'. Those slugs are guarding this atmosphere as tightly as any force field."  
  
Marco turned around. "Hey, you!"  
  
An Andalite walking past outside the door stopped dead in his tracks. Both stalk-eyes turned quickly towards Marco.  
  
"Yeah, you," Marco said. "Get me something to drink. And whatever nutso so-called War Council member you can find. Step on it."  
  
The Andalite blinked. He glanced into the room with his main eyes.  
  
"I SAID STEP ON IT!" Marco roared.  
  
The Andalite zoomed away at top speed.  
  
"Marco… 'Nutso War Council member'?" Tobias gasped. "If Ax had heard that… he'd… he'd have… nu… nu… 'nutso'?"  
  
"Got that right," Marco chuckled. "And I'd like to see the look on Ax's face when he finds out I've demoted half the free Andalite species to donkeys."  
  
"Donkeys?"  
  
"They carry stuff on their backs," Marco explained patiently. "You've got no idea how useful they are. They can carry much more then they look like. Once they've lifted it up in place, which takes a while. Their hands are useless."  
  
"How did this happen?" Jake asked. "You've got the high and mighty, the self-appointed overlords of the galaxy, the ANDALITES coming at your beck and call. How?"  
  
"Those fools landed here with transports and themselves. Nothing else. No weapons, no warriors, no spare food. Nothing. When I landed, they were in chaos. I kind of grabbed them by the neck and shook some sense into them."  
  
"Why did they listen to you?"  
  
"Cause they knew I was right. I told them to work, they knew work needed to be done. And I told them that had they only helped us back on Earth, and avoided the Yeerk army from growing a hundred sizes too large, avoided Ax getting infested, the Yeerks would never have dared come to their planet."  
  
Marco looked at the doorway, tapping his foot loudly. He muttered something about 'slow'.  
  
"They actually listened to you?"  
  
"Well, they had no choice, did they?" Marco snapped. "I knew about the Yeerk plans. I was of use to them. So they couldn't kill me. And without all their technology and on a planet where they barely had figured out the grass wasn't poisonous, they couldn't drug me either. And I can shout very loudly."  
  
"Marco, do you know why we came?"  
  
"No, I don't. Something about kafit birds."  
  
"That was just our ticket in," Tobias explained. "We were here to ask you to come with us back to Earth."  
  
Marco's face shifted to stone. "Earth is Yeerk, now," he said. "Last I saw of it, it was… horrible. Destructed. Ruined. Dark."  
  
"I know," Jake whispered sadly. "I've seen it, too."  
  
"But we can undo it," Tobias said. Then he leaned closer, and quickly made sure no-one was near. "We know where the Time Matrix is."  
  
Marco looked astonished. Jake saw the briefest smile dance on his lips. Then he spun around, his face again firm, and met the gaze of an old Andalite who came walking in.  
  
You asked for me, the Andalite said simply. The was he carried himself, Jake knew he was a Council member.  
  
Behind him came the Andalite Marco had sent. He was carrying something which looked remotely like a cup in his weak hands.  
  
Marco glared. "That took three minutes," he snapped. His gaze softened, if not by much. "You're getting quicker. Slowly, of course. And you better get even faster before I'm happy."  
  
The Andalite stepped up, handed Marco the cup, and then trotted out silently.  
  
The old Andalite spoke again. You called for me. Do not repeat it. Marco, this is beginning to lean towards…  
  
"Unacceptable?" Marco filled in. "I know. That's why it's so fun."  
  
I will never understand human humour.  
  
Marco drank from the cup. Then he lowered it. "Neither will I. Now then. My friends here are supposed to stay here three days. I was wondering if they could be let out early."  
  
From his tone, Marco wasn't wondering. He was simply suggesting, like an equal or even a superior, that something could be done. And should be done.  
  
The Andalite agreed. If you say so, Marco. Just remember not to expect me to come this quickly next time. My legs are getting old and tired.  
  
"That's okay, Jarali," Marco said, shrugging. "I'll get someone to carry you."  
  
Jarali's eyes smiled. Then he looked at Jake and Tobias. This human is rather annoying. Not to mention extremely insulting. But we would never get anything done without him.  
  
Jarali bowed his head fondly at Marco, who nodded back, just as fondly, and then the Andalite stepped slowly away towards the door.  
  
"If anyone in the old days had said Marco would be bossing around the War Council, I'd have died from laughter," Jake declared. "I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
Marco grimaced. Then turned serious. "Time Matrix?" he said. "Where? On Earth?"  
  
"Don't tell the Andalites," Tobias warned. "They might… abuse it."  
  
"So might we," Marco reminded him. "Where is it? If I find that thing, I'm going straight back and… undoing."  
  
Jake nodded. "That's what we're thinking, too. Undo it all. Undo the defeat. Are you in?"  
  
"Of course I'm in! Where is it?"  
  
"On Earth. The construction site."  
  
Marco blinked. "Earth? Oh, no… I should've known." He smiled. "Do the others know?"  
  
"We haven't any clue where they are," Jake said.  
  
"Last I heard of Rachel, she was on Leera," Tobias said. "My Yeerk used to keep track of the other officers' locations. To see if he could hop in at a disappearance and come up in ranks. Anyway, Rachel's not there any longer. And Ax was… I don't know."  
  
"And you know what happened to Cassie," Jake finished sadly.  
  
Marco sighed. "Oh, well. Give me two days, and we're leaving." He laughed. "I'm finally getting of this jumble of stone! YES!"  
  
How? a voice asked. It was an Andalite female, stepping in and moving gracefully up to Marcos' side. And, where, exactly, are you going, Marco?  
  
Marco glanced away. He made a face at his two friends, which indicated that if there was any Andalite that bossed him around, this was her.  
  
"To Earth, Larynia dear," he said. "I need to leave. I'm… going with my friends."  
  
Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Larynia asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Marco agreed, the words tumbling over each other in his eagerness. "This is Larynia. She's a… cousin… of Ax's. And this is… Jake and Tobias."  
  
And you are all going to Earth, Larynia said in her clear voice. Maybe so. Maybe you are able to get of this planet. Then again; maybe not.  
  
"We'll find a way," Marco assured her.  
  
Anyway, Marco, Larynia continued. If you're going, I'm going. For surely you did not intend to leave me behind. Then suddenly her voice was as sharp as her tail-blade. Did you?  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
As before, I'm only continuing this if I'm asked to... I have too much to do. 


	4. The Warrior

The Warrior  
  
  
  
(Author's note; A sequel to "A Surprise", which follows "An Alternative", which is sort-of a sequel to "The Only Way Out". Might want to read those first...)  
  
  
  
  
  
A very tight fit, Larynia remarked. Her stalk-eyes swept around in the camo-bug.  
  
"It's built for one human and one Taxxon," Tobias said. "Not three humans and an Andalite."  
  
Of course, Larynia said. It can be made larger. If we clear out the luggage room, and remove the wall between here and there, we will have enough room for everyone.  
  
Tobias shrugged. "Fine. Okay."  
  
Good. Marco?  
  
"You're the one with the tail-blade."  
  
Larynia shot him a cold stare.  
  
Marco threw his hands up. "Okay, okay! Gee! I'll do it. Tobias, Jake? You've got an axe or something?"  
  
Dear, use a shredder.  
  
"Yeah," Marco grabbed at the shredder at his belt. "I knew that."  
  
I'm confident that you did. You just needed someone to remind you. Larynia backed out of the transport. Notify me when you're done. I will go and tell my parents and friends that I will be leaving.  
  
Jake hurried out after her. "Larynia!" he called.  
  
Larynia turned her stalk-eyes to look at him.  
  
"Are you sure what you're getting yourself into?" Jake asked. "This isn't a pleasure trip."  
  
I am aware of that, Larynia said.  
  
"We don't want anyone getting hurt," Jake continued.  
  
I can take care of myself, the Andalite said sharply. Are you under the impression that I can't fight?  
  
Jake realized he was out in on thin ice. "It's just that Andalite females… don't join the army. At least not that I know of."  
  
True, Larynia replied. The War Council's biggest mistake. But I grew up with warriors and arisths all around. I've played tail-fight with my brothers and friends since I could stand. Which is a long time.  
  
"This isn't a game."  
  
No, Larynia agreed. No, it isn't a game. It's dark, cruel, horrid reality.  
  
"Think it over."  
  
Done. I'm coming, my Prince. her eyes smiled. That's what my cousin Aximili called you, isn't it?  
  
Jake rolled his eyes. "Yes. But I never grew used to it."  
  
  
  
Jarali watched the group from outside the camo-bug. Marco was standing in the doorway, Larynia by his shoulder.  
  
When will you return? the old War Council member asked.  
  
"I all goes well, we won't return," Marco said. "If things go bad, we won't return either - not without Yeerks."  
  
Then I shall wish you a safe trip and no return, Jarali said. Can you tell me what you will be up to?  
  
"No," Marco said. He grimaced. "My so-called Prince doesn't want me to. Secret mission."  
  
Take care of things here, Jarali, Larynia said. Take care of my family.  
  
I will. I think I'll be able to run things smoothly… though not as smoothly as Marco has.  
  
Marco ran things smoothly because he knew what was needed, Larynia said. So do you. Keep to discipline and a few insults, and things should work out.  
  
"They did for me," Marco said. "Goodbye, old chap."  
  
Goodbye.  
  
The door closed.  
  
"Ready for lift-off," Tobias announced. "Hold on. She's a bit bumpy at the start."  
  
The camo-bug lifted gracefully from the ground. Hovered for a few moments a meter or so up into the air, and then swooped away upwards. Nothing at all near 'bumpy'.  
  
"Marco, take the battle station," Jake said. "In case anyone wants to play with us."  
  
Marco nodded and stepped over to the station. He pressed a few buttons and locked his eyes on the screen.  
  
"Be careful," Tobias warned. "They updated it big-time. Keep it on low settings, cause the high settings will blow us out of the sky as well if not aimed properly."  
  
But they left the atmosphere without being disturbed. There were advantages with having a Yeerk craft. Tobias punched in some coordinates into the computer, and jumped into Z-space.  
  
  
  
Now can you tell me what we're doing? Larynia said when they were half-way to Earth. She had taken over controls for the moment, while Tobias was sleeping. I believe I should know. And I think you should tell me.  
  
Marco glanced at Jake. Jake nodded.  
  
"We're on a mission to find something…" Marco began. Then he grinned foolishly. "You'd never guess what. You see, Tobias suddenly had Elfangor's Hirac Delest in his computer, and it told where this thing was, and…"  
  
Jake interrupted. "The Time Matrix."  
  
If Larynia hadn't had four legs, she'd have toppled over. Instead, she turned her entire head and both stalk-eyes towards Jake. Time Matrix?  
  
"We've used it once before," Marco said. "A long time ago. Undid what that Visser Four had messed up. We can use it again. And we will. We can undo it all. Undo the defeat."  
  
Which would leave Earth and the humans free, Larynia said. It's a good plan. Then she quivered. Can you take over here, Prince Jake? I… need to rest.  
  
Jake stood up, walked up to the controls and took over when Larynia stepped away slowly.  
  
Marco watched her anxiously. Larynia had thought about something they had missed. Thought about something she wouldn't want to speak of, by the looks of her. But what?  
  
  
  
"I'm taking us out of Z-space now," Tobias announced. "If all goes well, we'll be within sight of Earth."  
  
"That's bad, though, isn't it?" Marco muttered. "I don't want to see Earth. It's bad enough just to know that it's horrible. Bad enough to have seen it once."  
  
But Larynia walked up to stand next to Tobias. She looked out through the glass that covered the camo-bug's entire front, giving maximum view, and aimed all four eyes forwards. Have you set out the coordinates for landing? she asked.  
  
"Yes. Roughly. I don't really know what the terrain is like."  
  
"How about ugly and jagged?" Marco snapped. "Or dried-up and cracked? Unfriendly and dusty?"  
  
"What's up with you, Marco?" Jake sighed. "You've been like this for hours now."  
  
"Oh, nothing," Marco muttered. "Just a little angry about this whole Yeerks-won-the-war-and-ruined-our-planet thing."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Tobias agreed. "I could have managed with them leaving Earth alone." Then he sighed. "There. Out of Z-space. Anyone want to take a look?"  
  
The planet, once blue and white and green and very beautiful, was dark. Rust-red clouds covered many parts of it, and the ground that was visible under them was a sooty black-gray. Even the sea was blackened. It had turned a deep, sickening green colour.  
  
"There!" Marco exclaimed. "There! We've seen it! And it's horrible! Isn't it horrible?"  
  
Yes, Larynia said. Hideous. Ghastly.  
  
Jake swallowed. He focused his eyes on the planet, a mere shadow of what it had been. "We're going in," he decided. "Tobias, take us to the surface."  
  
Marco muttered. He kicked at the controls, only to find that his toes were softer then the cold metal. Then he groaned, and sank down with his back deliberately towards Earth.  
  
Are you okay, Marco? Larynia asked privately.  
  
"No, I'm not okay. Do you think I'm okay?"  
  
No. I think you are unhappy. Larynia folded her legs and lay down clumsily next to where Marco was sitting. She stretched out a hand and touched his cheek. But we are here to change it back to what it was. Remember that.  
  
  
  
"Commander! Commander! Yeerk camo-bug approaching!"  
  
Jordan spun around. "They found us? How many?"  
  
"Only one, commander," the boy gasped. He had been running, and was tired.  
  
Jordan began barking out orders. It all came automatically now. She had been leader of the resistance for five years, and it all had become instinctive. "Go alert the guards. Get me the officers. Wake up the Hork-Bajir, their nap is officially over. Get me that fool of an Andalite Prince! Fetch the Chee! What happened to their hologram cover? And take the refugees down into the cave!"  
  
The boy bowed his head, and stormed down into the valley.  
  
"Jordan," Sara said quietly, stroking her weapon nervously. She had never been like Rachel, and never as Jordan. She was calmer. "If they found us, what then?"  
  
"We fight," Jordan replied. Her eyes were scanning the sky feverishly. Camo-bugs were impossible to see on radar or scanners, but with normal eyes you could see flickers of colour where they passed.  
  
"And if they are too many?"  
  
"Then we run. Or die. Whatever comes first."  
  
"You sound so calm," Sara accused.  
  
"It's my job. What else can warriors do? I'm not loosing Earth again."  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's note; Okay, so I'm gonna finish this one without being asked to. I like it... hehe. But review anyway, okay? 


	5. Hope and Despair

Hope and Despair  
  
  
  
(Author's note; sequel to "The Warrior", which follows this little series I've been writing... read them first to understand this better.)  
  
  
  
The camo-bug turned, and flew over the spot again. The ground was rocky, jagged, with plenty of good hiding places for anyone who knew about them. Especially that late at night.  
  
"See anyone?" Jake asked.  
  
"No," Tobias replied. "Nothing. But the main sensor… it picked something up. Then it was gone."  
  
Things do not disappear from the sensor, Larynia reasoned. Unless they intend to.  
  
"So we're dealing with something intelligent," Marco said. "And on Earth, the only species in charge of itself are the Yeerks. We have a hiding Yeerk under us."  
  
Is there any other sensor on this lump of Yeerk metal?  
  
"She's a beautiful craft," Tobias said, patting the control board affectionately. "Even if she's made by Yeerks. And yes, there are other sensors. Heat-sensor, radio-sensor, underground scanner, movement detector, long-range DNA reader…"  
  
"Try the DNA reader. Let's see what we have under us." Marco grinned.   
  
"Focus it on the location," Jake said. "Set it to maximum. Try getting enough for a picture. Or at least a species-ID."  
  
"No prob," Tobias said. He pressed a few buttons. A hologram screen appeared, showing firstly a bunch of numbers but then a clearer and clearer picture. But, half-way to a proper ID, the hologram stopped dead.  
  
Tobias frowned. "There's a disturbance," he said. "A bunch of them. There's more then one of them down there, and none of them is very clear. It's… mixed up. Jumbled."  
  
Focus it more firmly, Larynia suggested. See? Yeerk sensors never work properly.  
  
"It works fine," Marco snapped. "Considering that any sensor you Andalites have is blown into a billion pieces."  
  
Larynia glared at him. Marco seemed to shrink together. But both of them, and Jake and Tobias, all knew that Marco had spoken the truth. The Andalites had no own army left, except for three weapon-less transports. They had a few stolen bug fighters, but nothing more.  
  
"I'm concentrating it to this first being," Tobias said. "Wait… No. still jumbled. It's as if it's got more then one DNA pattern."  
  
A short silence. Then Tobias slapped his forehead. "Of course. A morphable."  
  
"That takes away the good of knowing what species," Jake said. "Do you know how many there are down there?"  
  
"No. Not that many. Under a dozen."  
  
"Only one thing," Marco said, slowly and clearly. "A morphable means someone who was part of our army… before the defeat. If there is a bunch of them, then… well, I don't intend just to leave them there. If we can help them… then they can help us to. They know this new form of Earth. We don't."  
  
"Should we land?" Tobias asked Jake.  
  
Larynia glanced out the window. We are safe in this craft. And this craft holds weapons. Correct? Yes, of course. We can land.  
  
Jake nodded at Tobias, who steered the craft gently towards the ground. Marco kept both eyes focused out the window.  
  
  
  
"It's landing," Sara announced at a whisper. Nothing other then her mouth moved. She couldn't afford being noticed.  
  
Jordan did nothing to show she had heard. But, being a silent, crouched panther beside Sara, Jordan couldn't have missed a sound so close.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Now Jordan answered. She sent the message out to every single waiting warrior nearby. Wait for my signal. Then attack.  
  
  
  
Jake looked around. He took a deep breath, and opened the door carefully. Nothing came in. There was no sound from outside. No movements that his eyes could catch in the darkness.  
  
"Any volunteers to go first?"  
  
Marco stepped up. He held a firm grip on his shredder. Larynia was so close behind him that she could have been his shadow.  
  
Careful.  
  
Marco jumped out of the fighter and landed softly on the ground. He took three steps away to let Larynia follow. There was a slight "clop-clop" sound as the Andalite's hoofs thumped down on the rocky ground.  
  
Jake stepped out of the fighter. He peered into the darkness, but saw nothing.  
  
"Stay there," he whispered and held up a hand when Tobias was about to jump out. "We're not coming out all at once. Maybe that's what they're waiting for. Keep a link to the controls."  
  
I can't see anything, Larynia announced. She walked boldly further from the camo-bug, tail cocked and Marco following. Maybe there's no-one here.  
  
Jake walked around to the other side of the fighter. He saw nothing. But he knew that many animals that didn't want to be seen, weren't seen.  
  
"Nothing here," he called.  
  
Then a glimpse of green caught his eye. He aimed the dracon, focusing his lame human eyes on the spot.  
  
A shadow swept over him before he had a chance to do anything else.  
  
  
  
Where did Prince Jake go? Larynia asked.  
  
"I don't know," Marco said. "Don't worry about him. He can manage."  
  
Go take a look.  
  
Marco shrugged. He turned and walked back towards the fighter, intending to pass it.  
  
Halfway there he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a distinct FWAP. He spun around, and was met by an aimed dracon. He saw Larynia further away, surrounded by Hork-Bajir.  
  
"Tobias!" Marco roared.  
  
The red dracon canons on the camo-bugs sides turned, aimed, and a small red lamp indicated that they were ready to fire.  
  
The scene was bathed in light as Tobias turned the camo-bug's lights on.  
  
Marco blinked, looking at the face behind the aimed dracon.  
  
"Sara."  
  
The dracon was lowered. Sara took one step back. "Marco."  
  
  
  
"I don't know you're not Yeerks," Jake told his cousins. Both Sara and Jordan were standing in front of him, although Jordan was the one with the determined face.  
  
Determined and cold. Maybe with reason. Maybe not.  
  
"And we don't know you're not Yeerks," Jordan countered.  
  
"Three days, and we'll see," Marco said. "What's the big deal? Let's talk out a few things while we wait. For example, if you're free as you say you are, HOW? The Yeerks don't make a habit of letting healthy, morphable hosts walk free."  
  
"The Chee found me," Jordan said. "They locked me in a room. And let me out when the Yeerk was dead… which was the next day. Then they hid me with them until I was brave enough to save Sara."  
  
And together you built up an army, Larynia said. Possible. Maybe. How long ago did you escape?  
  
"Only one year after the defeat," Jordan snapped. "Little Andalite." Then she continued ignoring Larynia. Marco could tell - both from the Andalite's face and from personal experience - that ignoring Larynia was a bad idea.  
  
Although Jordan was in a position to do exactly what she wanted to do. Just two steps away were a dozen Hork-Bajir, who did exactly what she told them to do.  
  
Jordan continued. "But let me just tell you one thing, Jake. This is my war now. My army. Don't think you can take it."  
  
Jake looked away. Down at the ground, glanced nervously to both sides.  
  
Jordan took on a sharp voice. "You hear me, cousin? You can't just step in and take the leader-role from me. You had your chance. You lost. You lost big-time. Now it's my turn. And I don't have any plans on loosing."  
  
Then the girl spun around on her heels and walked away, calling "Watch them!" to her Hork-Bajir guard.  
  
Sara reached out and touched Jake's shoulder. "She's just in a bad mood," she said. "But you better listen to her. She had high thoughts of you once. She doesn't, now. You can hang around, if you wish. Not much else to do on this planet nowadays. But don't get in her way."  
  
Then Sara turned and walked away as well.  
  
Jake and his little group stayed with the small resistance camp for two days without seeing either of the sisters again. The resistance camped out in a valley in the hills, which very well might have been the old Hork-Bajir valley. But if it was, it wasn't at all like it once had been.  
  
The group was barely large enough to be called an army. It consisted of mostly humans, around three hundred of them, and half of those were veteran morphables from Jake's own army so long ago.  
  
There was a bunch of Hork-Bajir, among them two seers (neither of them being Toby; Toby had been killed), but totaling only fifty or sixty, maybe seventy.  
  
Two Andalites walked among the rest of the warriors, but instead of Andalite pride they seemed to carry Andalite disgrace. They kept a low profile, which was a very un-Andalite thing to do. (Larynia tried to talk to them, ask their help, but they wouldn't do anything - not even graze - without Jordan's or Sara's permission.)  
  
There were four Chee, who's main assignment was to keep the area cloaked with a hologram. And to help the sick or wounded.  
  
And then there were the refugees. People who weren't fit to fight, or maybe didn't want to fight, but kept hidden with the army and mostly worked with collecting food and making clothes and whatever else they and the army could need. There were over two hundred of them, almost as many as there were warriors.  
  
The strangest thing, though, was the four-legged inhabitants.  
  
The camp was filled with dogs. Mongrels, mix-breeds… mostly large, shabby and fierce. They growled at anyone they didn't know, which meant that Jake, Tobias, Marco and Larynia had to watch their step carefully not to come too close. Sara explained that the dogs warned of intruders and helped hunting. There weren't many animals left on Earth, not much left to hunt and not much food to find, but the dogs were experts at finding what food there was.  
  
It was an impossible fight. But somehow the army was still there. Still fighting.  
  
There was hope for Earth. Even if they didn't find the Time Matrix, there was a small, tiny breath of hope.  
  
  
  
Tobias caught up with Jordan when she was returning to camp after another mission on the third day.  
  
"We need to talk," he said. "Now."  
  
Jordan stopped, then glanced around. She sighed. "Fine. Talk. Make it quick." The large dog at her side wagged his tail, but lowered his head and bared his teeth when Tobias came too close.  
  
"Okay," Tobias started, stopping at a distance of a few steps. "Firstly, do you know where Rachel is?"  
  
"Yes, I know where she is," Jordan said, her voice hard. The dog growled. "I see her almost every day. She almost got me killed just a few hours ago."  
  
"Yeerk?" Tobias said and swallowed. He'd hoped maybe she was free, in the camp somewhere. He could just have missed her.  
  
"What else?" Jordan wondered. "We've been trying to get her out, but she's a Sub-Visser. We can't get close enough. And when we do, the Yeerk uses her grizzly morph. Trying to cope with a grizzly and a few dozen Hork-Bajir, just as many human-Controllers and armed Taxxons is way beyond what we can handle."  
  
"We'll see what we can do," Tobias said. If Rachel was nearby, he had to try to help her. And he was sure Jake would agree. Just in case they didn't find the Time Matrix…  
  
"Forget it," Jordan said, reaching down to calm the dog by scratching his ear. "Leave it to us. You'll get killed. Anything else?"  
  
"We're looking for something here on Earth," Tobias said. "We need help finding it."  
  
Jordan glanced him over like a parent scolding a child. "We don't have time for games here," she replied. "If you've got no more important questions, and if you excuse me, I've got a refugee camp to visit. And then I need to look over our defenses." Jordan spun around and started hurrying away, the dog following closely.  
  
"I'm not talking games," Tobias yelled after her. "I'm talking Time Matrix."  
  
That made her stop. She turned, slowly, peered at him, leaned her head to the side. "Time Matrix?" she whispered. "Where?"  
  
"So you know what it is," Tobias said simply. "Then you know what we can do - if we had it."  
  
"My Yeerk was obsessed with finding it," Jordan said in a low, steady voice. "Of course I know what it is! Do you know where it is?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Can you find places and so around here?"  
  
Jordan nodded eagerly.  
  
"It's dug down… under ground. The old construction site."  
  
Jordan's eager pose faded like a starved flame. Then she laughed ruefully. "Of course," she said. "Where else?" And she shook her head sadly.  
  
Tobias watched her. "Is there a problem? You can't find it?"  
  
"Guess where Visser One built his base?" Jordan replied. "He built it as a monument over where he killed Elfangor. Which means…"  
  
"On the construction site."  
  
"Yeah. You can kiss the Time Matrix goodbye, Tobias. Nobody comes close to the Visser's house alive. And nobody… NOBODY… digs under it."  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note; He he he. Messed it up for them big-time, didn't I? Let's see them make it out of this one. (*Oh. Wait. I'm the one that has to get them out of this one. Uh-oh ...*)  



	6. The Plan

The Plan  
  
  
(Author's note; A sequel to "Hope and Despair", which follows "The Warrior", and before that there's a few more. Read them first to understand all this better.)  
  
  
Visser One's base, Larynia said calmly. She was the only one calm after the news. Even if her stalk-eyes were darting back and forth, she was calm. That could present a problem.  
  
"It's totally impossible to reach," Sara sighed. "We've tried. A few hundred times."  
  
Jake paced back and forth. "There is a way," he said. "There is a way. We've overlooked something."  
  
"If there's a will, there's a way," Tobias agreed. He rubbed his hands together and held them closer to the fire in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Are you INSANE?" Marco asked. "We've got the Time Matrix. Buried under Visser One's house. Remember Visser One? He's the big blue bad guy with a really huge attitude problem and a monster morph for every occasion."  
  
Visser One is not the main problem.  
  
"No. Of course not. The main problem is that we're supposed to dig a huge pit to find a big sphere called the Time Matrix under the entire old construction site… which, incidentally, someone built a Yeerk base on. That Visser One is there is just a big, ugly bonus."  
  
Marco? You're talking too much.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I think that we should consider our options, Larynia suggested with a tone that made "I think" sound like "I command".  
  
"Option one," Sara said. "Ignore it. It's impossible."  
  
Might be true. But we don't know unless we try.  
  
"Option two," Tobias said. "Take the entire army in a huge blow against the base."  
  
"The army, Tobias," Jordan snapped, from where she stood glaring into the fire. "Is like a pestering fly to Visser One. He'd crush us."  
  
"If we reach the Time Matrix that wouldn't matter."  
  
"If we don't reach the Time Matrix it would."  
  
"Option three," Marco said. "Stealth. Sneak in, sneak out."  
  
Jordan shook her head. "Sneakily dig a pit under Visser One's house. Very good idea, Marco. How?"  
  
"Option four," Jake said before Marco said something he'd regret. "Morph something with access."  
  
"And how are we supposed to get our hands on something to morph?" Marco wondered. "Ask politely? Ah. I can see it now. 'Hey, Vissy? Can I morph you?' Nice one."  
  
Marco. Your mouth needs shutting.  
  
"Sooo sorry."  
  
Jake shook his head. "Or free someone with access."  
  
Tobias looked up. "Rachel. She's a high-ranking Sub-Visser. She'll have access."  
  
"Good luck," Jordan said. "Don't you think we've tried that one?"  
  
Of course you have, Larynia said. But you failed. We intend to succeed.  
  
"Easier said then done," Marco commented darkly.  
  
Larynia shot him a stare which made his arms fly up to protect his face.  
  
  
  
"So the plan is go in, grab Rachel, pull her out, and lock her up for three days. Easy. Piece of cake." Marco grimaced where he sat in a corner near the camo-bug's controls. "I'm such an optimist."  
  
"If Rachel's Yeerk doesn't want to be grabbed, we have a problem," Jake said. "Rachel wouldn't be easy to 'grab' unless she wanted to. Neither will Controller-Rachel."  
  
"Specially not in grizzly morph."  
  
We cannot succeed only the four of us, Larynia said. We are too few.  
  
"We should be able to find a way to turn that into an advantage," Jake said. "Or at least less of a disadvantage."  
  
Tobias climbed into the camo-bug, grinning. "I've got an idea," he said. "If we can't get to Rachel, we'll make her come to us."  
  
How?  
  
"Set a false alarm for them finding the army. According to Sara, Rachel comes running anytime the Yeerks get a sniff of where the army is." Tobias rubbed his hands together. "And not only Rachel. Also… Ax."  
  
Larynia swivelled both stalk-eyes towards him Aximili? And Rachel? Will come to us?  
  
"Yes," Marco said smugly. "And yes, and yes."  
  
I like it.  
  
"All we need is some type of trap," Tobias said. "Some way to separate her from her troops. Cause she'll bring troops. I'm thinking about using my camo-bug."  
  
Will she bring her own bug fighters?  
  
"Of course," Jake said. "She'll bring enough to crush the army. That's the reason she'll be coming, anyway. So we can count up a large number of Hork-Bajir, some human-Controllers - probably morphables - Taxxons, and herself… and Ax."  
  
"And bug fighters."  
  
"They don't use camo-bugs very often on Earth," Tobias said. "There are only a dozen of them, in fact. Visser One has two, Sara and Jordan told me, but he won't be lending them out to anyone. I'll be able to shoot down whatever Rachel brings."  
  
And they will be equally able to shoot you down, Larynia pointed out.  
  
"The camo-bug is built to be impossible to find," Tobias disagreed. "You can see it, if you know what to look for, with your eyes. It's impossible to see on scanners and detectors and radar and anything else. And people in bug fighters have a tendency to forget their own eyes when they have seventeen different scanners."  
  
Jake nodded. "The camo-bug is invisible. You can't even find even it if you use a cloaking-detector. Believe me; I tried. Or Rheith - my Yeerk - tried."  
  
Who is the best pilot?  
  
"Marco," Tobias admitted. "He's the best with weapons, too. But I know the camo-bug better."  
  
"And maybe we shouldn't get you anywhere near Rachel," Marco said. "Sentimental reasons, you know. You'll never be able to hit hard enough."  
  
Tobias shrugged, but his face showed concern.  
  
"Tobias takes the camo-bug," Jake decided. "And he won't be shot down."  
  
"Except for an extremely lucky shot," Marco muttered. "We set a trap someplace we've picked. Night-time's best, I think. We let Rachel and Ax land, then Tobias blows the rest out of the sky before too many troops are deployed. Fine. Then what?"  
  
We grab Rachel, Larynia said. Do we have any morph that can grab this grizzly you mentioned?  
  
Jake and Marco exchanged a glance. Tobias shook his head.  
  
"And we have a further problem," Marco said. "Ax. He will also be hard to 'grab'."  
  
Leave Aximili to me, Larynia said. He never could win over me when we played tail-fight.  
  
"I saw him fight a lot of times, before the defeat," Marco said worriedly. "He's older, now. More experienced. And, on top of that, he was good to start with. He's really good with that tail."  
  
Are you suggesting that I am not?  
  
"Never would dream of it," Marco said truthfully. "But be careful."  
  
Jake sighed. "Tobias takes the fighters. Then blows up any enemy troops he sees on ground. Larynia takes care of Ax." He peered at the Andalite. "Just don't kill him, okay? We need him alive. And Rachel? That's our job, Marco."  
  
"A gorilla and a tiger? Maybe polar bears would be better."  
  
"No," Jake said. "Two polar bears would be brute strength and they could take Rachel anytime… but any Taxxon or Hork-Bajir with a dracon would see us in the dark. We might as well wear big neon signs saying 'shoot here'. "  
  
"No prob. I bought a few saying 'don't shoot me'."  
  
  
  
Marco looked up towards the sky where Tobias had flown up. There was no trace of the camo-bug. No, wait… There; a flicker of colour. It barely lasted a second, but it was definitely there. He turned his gaze up to the silver disc that was the moon. The only sight on Earth still beautiful; the night sky. At least when those red clouds disappeared.  
  
Jake nervously flicked his tiger tail. See anything?  
  
Nothing, Marco said. But the bug fighters will be cloaked. We won't see them.  
  
Tobias will, Larynia said. Her tail was cocked and ready, and her delicate fingers were closed around a small shredder - Marco had insisted that she should have it, going as far as stating that she was coming no-where near the battle without it. Are the Chee in place?  
  
Yeah, Jake said. I hope.  
  
The Chee were putting up the hologram of the army and the refugees, mostly to fool the Yeerks that there really was an army there.  
  
And we've all checked the area? Marco asked.  
  
I know it by heart, Jake said. Lots of places to hide, many places to fight on… although hopefully the hologram will lure the Yeerk warriors away.  
  
I'm worried, Marco said.  
  
Larynia reached out her free hand to grab his gorilla fingers. Certainly you are. You're always worried.  
  
The enemy you underestimate is the enemy that kills you, Marco said. And I really don't want to get killed right now. I feel like we missed something.  
  
Surely we did, Jake agreed. It can't be this easy. But let's hope it is, cause this is probably the only chance we'll get.  
  
Then a flash of red light appeared in the sky.  
  
Dracon! Jake warned. Stay hidden. They've seen the hologram.  
  
Suddenly the bug fighters popped into view. Dozens, an army of them, maybe a hundred in all, dropped their cloaking and started firing on the fake army.  
  
Oh, no, Marco mumbled. Too many. Way too many.  
  
Tobias will never shoot all those down in time, Larynia agreed.  
  
We make the best of it, Jake said. We know the terrain. They don't. We can see them, they can't see us - until we want them to. They don't know about Tobias. He's our backup.  
  
They're landing, Marco announced.  
  
Two bug fighters swooped down. The doors opened. An Andalite stepped out, followed by a Hork-Bajir. He looked around, his tail swooping through air, and then turned and called an order to the fighter.  
  
The other bug fighter opened its door. A Hork-Bajir leaped out, looked around, and then Rachel stepped out.  
  
Three more fighters landed, and Hork-Bajir and Taxxons came out, some holding dracons, some not.  
  
Where is Tobias? Jake muttered. Why hasn't he started yet?  
  
The bug fighters in the sky kept shooting at the hologram. The fake army looked as if it was busy fleeing, and more Hork-Bajir and Taxxons were placed on the ground to chase them. But there was no sign of Tobias.  
  
Then a flash of dracon. A bug fighter blew into a billion pieces, and the pieces fell down, burning.  
  
Rachel spun around. "What was that?" she roared in a voice that could be heard even where Jake, Marco and Larynia stood hidden.  
  
To answer her, another bug fighter was blasted.  
  
"Well, shoot it!" Rachel raged. "Whatever it is, shoot it!"  
  
Bug fighter debris fell out of the sky like a rain of burning metal. Tobias obviously knew his way around the weapon station.  
  
Then the bug fighters began shooting around themselves, wildly, mostly hitting their own. The rain of debris increased. Rachel and Ax stood near the landed bug fighters, watching the growing army of landed Hork-Bajir and Taxxons and watching the slaughter in the sky.  
  
Let's hope no-one gets that lucky shot, Marco whispered.  
  
Tobias lived as a bird, Jake said. He's probably somewhere above them all. They didn't think about that.  
  
Larynia squeezed Marco's fingers.  
  
Then suddenly a dracon beam hit the Yeerks assembled on the ground.  
  
About time, Jake said. We move fast. Soon.  
  
Rachel was roaring. She had taken a small telephone from her pocket and was barking orders into it. Ax was almost red with rage, calling orders in thought-speak, but not many of them were followed.  
  
Bug fighters had stopped dropping down to position troops. They were shooting wildly among themselves, causing just as much damage among themselves as Tobias did.  
  
Tobias burned a large number of Hork-Bajir and Taxxons on the ground before they got the picture and started leaving, forgetting their roaring Sub-Vissers and ignoring the hologram of the fleeing army.  
  
Then Tobias changed the settings to low and blew apart two bug fighters on ground.  
  
Rachel's and Ax's. They were thrown away by the explosion, landed at the edge of the flames, but got quickly to their feet. The main part of the Yeerk guards that had stood near were gone. There were only four left.  
  
Now!  
  
Jake leapt out of cover, kept to the shadows, reached and struck a Hork-Bajir before anything else happened. He half-saw, half-smelt Marco not far away, punching a Taxxon in the face so that he popped open. Larynia used her shredder on the two remaining Hork-Bajir.  
  
Rachel was morphing.  
  
Get her while she's half-morphed! Jake called, and Marco sped up towards her, keeping mostly to the shadows.  
  
Then Jake, who was further away, had to jump even further back to avoid a piece of falling bug fighter. After that he started forwards again to help Marco with the almost-completely grizzly version of Controller-Rachel.  
  
Larynia looked around for Ax. But however she looked, she couldn't find her cousin. Andalite eyes could see in every direction at once, but they were not great for darkness. Especially not in the jagged, rocky terrain which left plenty of shadows and plenty of places which could hide animals as large and larger then Andalites.  
  
She cast a glance at where Marco and Jake were - successfully - trying to overpower a large, shaggy creature. Larynia didn't need to wonder whether the creature was strong. It had slammed a blow at Marco's face which sent him flying.  
  
FWAP!  
  
Larynia's weak fingers lost their grip on the shredder.  
  
Her stalk-eyes swept back behind her.  
  
Cousin, Ax said. A surprise, to find you here.  
  
Larynia swept her tail downwards to scoop up the shredder. But quick as she was, Ax had guessed that would be her move and stepped down one front hoof firmly on it. Then his tail swooped down towards her shoulder.  
  
A CLANG as she blocked it. Ax kicked away the shredder and reared up on his hind legs. His front legs kicked. Larynia side-stepped, swept her tail towards his belly but there was another CLANG as he blocked the blow and kicked out towards her side with his hooves.  
  
The blow made her side-step again, this time not voluntarily. But three quick snaps with her tail made Ax sink down on all fours with blood dripping from his front leg.  
  
She aimed at his head but Ax blocked it, and somehow locked her blade in his and twisted it to the side.  
  
It felt as if the blade might break off!  
  
Where the blade was attacked to the tail, there was a sharp pain. And Ax had locked her blade so that she couldn't pull it loose!  
  
A trick I learned, Ax said, twisting Larynia's blade further to the side. Very useful. You couldn't have predicted this, could you, cousin dear?  
  
Yeerk filth, Larynia spat. She pulled desperately at her tail.  
  
Ax's face mirrored hate. He twitched his tail.  
  
There was a loud snap.  
  
Larynia's blade hung limply from the tip of her tail. Useless. She took one step back, all four eyes aimed on her cousin. She knew very well that she was trapped. And she didn't like it one bit.  
  
Ax laughed cruelly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
Hehehe. I'm just piling up trouble for the poor group, aren't I? Wonder what Larynia will do this time. Without a working tail-blade, and Andalite isn't much trouble... hope you read the next part. It'll be up soon!  
  
Merry Christmas!  



	7. The Hidden Cube

The Hidden Cube  
  
(Author's note; A sequel to "The Plan", but before that there's a few more. This one is number seven in the "series". Might want to read them first, none of them is very long…)  
  
  
  
Larynia staggered as Ax's blade swooped down again and, this time, hit her shoulder.  
  
She held her own tail up only by habit. But her blade dangled loosely from the end.  
  
Did you like my trick? the Yeerk inside Ax's head asked.  
  
Larynia knew she couldn't outrun him. She would have been able to outfight him - she'd won over him a thousand times when they were younger - but Ax's Yeerk had learned that trick. He'd caught her blade and twisted it until it snapped at its root. The pain was unbearable.  
  
Any Andalite that looses a blade feels depressed. Mourning. Larynia would never have guessed it would happen to her. But it had. And now she was weaponless.  
  
And being weaponless in front of an enemy was turning out to be a very ugly experience. She hadn't counted the cuts, but they were counting up to more and more. Some were frighteningly deep.  
  
She knew there was only one thing to do. However much it went against her pride.  
  
MARCO! she cried.  
  
Ax's face took on a look of disgust - but was that fear in his eyes? - and his blade stung her side again, only to swoop up and the flat of the blade hit her neck.  
  
Larynia swayed. Her hand flew up to her forehead, as if to steady herself. Then she leapt away when Ax's blade again came towards her.  
  
Shredder. Her shredder was on the ground. Somewhere on the other side of Ax. Maybe…  
  
She leapt away again to avoid Ax's blade, but it left a neat slash across her arm. She was getting slower. The wounds slowed her down…  
  
Larynia? Marco yelled. Where are you?  
  
Ax's blade swooped down, she avoided it, but it turned in mid-air and cut deep into her side.  
  
Here! Larynia called. And, if only to prove to herself that she wasn't out of the picture yet, she added; Hurry, you proton-brained human!  
  
  
  
Tobias shot down another bug fighter. It was all too easy; they couldn't see him, so they couldn't shoot him. His camo-bug was hovering alone, over the mass of desperately firing bug fighters.  
  
Not only did they completely miss the camo-bug when they fired, but they also shot each other. And Tobias was honest enough to admit that he had nothing against that.  
  
He reached out for weapons again. Aimed for a fighter. Locked on target. Fired. The fighter blew into nothingness. Debris rained down in flames.  
  
"Bingo," he said.  
  
Yes. Much too easy. Boring.  
  
Then the camo-bug's systems flashed red and instantly it threw itself to the side.  
  
Tobias recovered quickly enough to see the flash of green light that was a hand-held shredder being fired. It had almost hit him! A mistake, of course, but it made him a little annoyed.  
  
Anyway. That had been the signal. It was time to get to ground level. He fired at a few more bug fighters - just to create some confusion - and then turned the camo-bug's nose downwards and dove towards Earth.  
  
He found the others right below him. He landed, put the systems on rest - but kept a mental link to the computer for safety - and opened the door.  
  
A gorilla stood outside. Marco in gorilla morph. Gently hung over his shoulder was Larynia.  
  
Alive, but barely conscious.  
  
In his gorilla fist was an Andalite's tail. On the ground, having been dragged behind Marco, was Ax.  
  
"What happened to Larynia?" Tobias asked.  
  
Ax happened to Larynia, Marco replied in a dead, dark voice. If he wasn't a Controller, I'd have killed him. Slowly and agonizingly.  
  
Tobias believed him. Marco was standing perfectly still, but quivering with held-back rage.  
  
Out of the darkness came Jake, still in tiger morph. He had Rachel thrown up clumsily on his back. She wasn't moving. But that was a good sign; Rachel was a Controller. And when she was moving, she was big-time trouble.  
  
Get me those force field ropes, Jake ordered. The ones you used on me when I was a Controller.  
  
Tobias turned and searched around in the camo-bug until he found what he was looking for. He walked back outside and gently placed the "unbreakable" ropes around Rachel's wrists.  
  
"They're low on power," he said. "But there's no time to refill them. We'll have to keep an eye on her, she could get loose any time."  
  
It's better than nothing, Jake said and begun to demorph. Tobias pulled Rachel up into the camo-bug and left her in the back end. He wished there was a cage or something to lock her in, but the wall between the transport/cage area and the main room had been removed to let the small fighter carry three humans and an Andalite without being so crowded.  
  
Marco silently lifted Larynia into the camo-bug. She couldn't stand on her own, so Tobias had to help her, and with that help she managed to lay down in a corner without falling along the way.  
  
Any fool could have see what was wrong; she was bleeding badly from several cuts, probably a lot more than what was good for her, and her tail-blade was… twisted… unnaturally. It was simply fractured at the root.  
  
Jake climbed in through the door and moved out of the way to let Marco lift - very brusquely - Ax in. After Marco climbed in himself, Jake shut the door.  
  
"What about the Chee?" Tobias asked.  
  
"They said they'd manage back on their own. We're outta here."  
  
  
  
The large, shabby dog waved it's tail and rolled over for a belly rub. Jordan smiled; no matter what, the dog's blind do-goodish innocence could always make her smile.  
  
"They're coming back," Sara sannounced, seeing a flicker of colour in the sky.  
  
"Think they succeeded?" Jordan asked. "We've tried to save Rachel a few times. We never managed."  
  
Sara smiled. "This is Jake, Tobias and Marco we're talking about. Plus Ax's cousin. As much of the Animorphs as you can get. If they can't, we'll sign it off as impossible."  
  
"Jake failed in the long run," Jordan reminded her. "He lost the war."  
  
"So will we," Sara countered. "However much you dislike the thought. It's impossible to win a war of a few hundred against a bunch of billion."  
  
"There's a first for everything."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Sara agreed carefully. "And if anyone can do it, it's someone in our family. Stubborn enough."  
  
"We can only try." Jordan sighed and stood up. "Let's go meet them. See if our sister is finally on her way to freedom."  
  
  
  
Rachel growled and pulled further into the corner. The force field ropes had given way, and her hands were free; fists ready to punch. She had gotten free just in the moment that Jake and Ax had left the transport.  
  
Tobias was left to catch her again. Something turning out to be harder than it seemed.  
  
"Look, Yeerk," Tobias said tiredly, "we can do this two ways. The easy way, or the hard way."  
  
He reached out to grab her arm but she kicked out and hit his knee before he came close enough. Her hands shot out and he was shoved back again.  
  
He rose awkwardly, rubbing his knee. "The hard way, then," he sighed. "Fine."  
  
Not taking his eyes from the growling Controller he fetched the iron glove and slid it slowly onto his hand. Then he walked back to Rachel. She glared suspiciously at the glove.  
  
Tobias held it up in a fist.  
  
"I can knock out a Hork-Bajir with this," he said. "Don't make me hit you."  
  
"You'd never dare," Rachel sneered. "Weak human."  
  
Tobias bent down and quickly snatched her arm with the gloved hand. The pain made her flinch, and she kicked out again - less accurate this time - and he avoided it easily. He pulled her to her feet, and made sure her hands couldn't reach his eyes.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"Dirty son of Andalite filth!"  
  
Tobias's glove-clad hand squeezed harder - maybe too hard - around her arm. His eyes turned as hard as they had been while he was a hawk. He turned her around, and grabbed her throat (not in the glove-clad hand, in that case he was afraid he'd crush it.)  
  
He spoke in a dangerous voice. "Take. That. Back."  
  
Rachel sneered at him. But even for a Yeerk it was hard to manage a proper sneer with a hand holding her throat and her own hands held firmly at her side.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "I'm a Yeerk, yes, and you don't mind killing Yeerks. But harm me and you harm Rachel. And little sweet Tobias wouldn't do that. Would you?"  
  
Tobias replied in something that could only be a growl. But he forced himself to forget it and pulled her out of the fighter to join Jake and Ax.  
  
  
  
"Is she okay?" Jake asked.  
  
Marco was sitting, as he had done for hours, cross-legged next to Larynia.  
  
"She's asleep," he said in an empty voice. "And alive. Not okay. Definitely not okay."  
  
Jake looked over the wounds that the Chee had tended after best ability. The tail, they said, they couldn't do anything about. It was a very complicated fracture, and they couldn't fix it without the proper equipment. They couldn't even make it grow back right. They had lined the bones up properly as good as possible, and tied it up securely, but that was all they could do. A bunch of ligaments had snapped, and the Chee didn't dare touch them because they weren't sure which ligament part belonged to the next.  
  
She'd lost a lot of blood. Since they brought her back, she'd been asleep when she was at her best. And the Chee had told Jake that "there was nothing to do" in a very sad way.  
  
"When she wakes," Jake said, assuming the best that she'd wake long enough, "tell her to morph the wounds away."  
  
Marco shook his head. "You never listen, do you? The Andalites fled with nothing. Which means, no escafil devices. Larynia can't morph. It's the only way to get her tail back, to get her back, and the numb-witted Andalites don't have any cursed cubes!"  
  
Silence. Marco clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles were white.  
  
"Neither do the Yeerks," Jake said. "At least, they didn't a week ago."  
  
Marco sighed emptily, looking down at the sleeping Andalite. "Then there's no hope."  
  
Jake disagreed. "There is one hope."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One escafil device. The one Cassie hid."  
  
  
  
"Jake? You outta your mind?" Tobias snapped. "False hope. You've given Marco false hope! If the Yeerks didn't find that escafil device over all these years, then we won't. Cassie was the only one who knew where it was hidden."  
  
Tobias was leaned over a part of the camo-bug that had taken a glance shot. It wasn't bad, but he wanted it fixed. And he wanted to have something to do to keep his mind clear. Otherwise he'd go mad. Too much to worry about.  
  
"And Cassie is dead," Jake agreed in the same flat voice he used every time he talked about her. "But… Larynia'll die as well if we don't find it."  
  
Tobias's head flew up. "Who said so?"  
  
"No-one," Jake said. "But the Chee kind of suggested it, gently, when Marco wasn't near. And look at her. She's barely alive. We need her alive. She's essential to our mission."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jake sighed. "When we get the Time Matrix and go back, sure; we'll alert our camp. Maybe lead the Yeerks away from it. But that would only delay the defeat. We want to undo it. For that, we need the Andalites to come. They won't listen to any of us, but they ought to listen to Larynia."  
  
"That still leaves one question. How do we find that escafil device? Before it's too late?"  
  
"We'll find it. We'll find it because we have no choice."  
  
  
  
Jordan had a serious talk to the two Andalites in her camp. They knew nothing more of escafil devices than anyone else; which was, they weren't around any longer. She was very angry at them for it, and for the next few days they tip-toed around camp even more than usual.  
  
She spoke to the Hork-Bajir seers. They barely knew what an escafil device was, having been born in Yeerk clutches and not having been too informed about the world until they were set free.  
  
She spread word around her officers and the refugees and all the warriors that any information on escafil devices was well needed. Not many knew anything. A few knew how they looked, and could mention a material they were partly made of, but nothing more.  
  
Then she spoke to the Chee. Two of them were away - pretending to be Ax and Rachel to fool the Yeerks. The remaining knew very little of use, although they knew more than all the others put together. But one of them mentioned that an escafil device could be located simply; by scanning for a specific type of morphing energy. But of course, the scanners with that ability were rare, and maybe there weren't any left.  
  
Jordan sent her to Tobias, thinking maybe they could build one or find something that would do just as well in the camo-bug.  
  
"Possible," the Chee, called Theresa, said. "But not likely. I don't know much about how they work, actually, but… I'll try."  
  
  
  
Tobias rummaged through the camo-bug. "It is here somewhere," he repeated. "I know it is. It can't be gone, I mean, where could it have gone?"  
  
"What are you looking for?" Theresa asked again.  
  
"You said… about finding those cubes… you could track energy. I was hunting Veleeks on Saturn before… Visser One had some silly idea about using them again… I have it here, somewhere."  
  
"Have what?" Theresa wondered. If she hadn't been a Chee, she'd have gotten annoyed by then. But Chee don't get annoyed. And Theresa was thankful for that. Ever since she had arrived to the camo-bug, and spoken for only a few moments to Tobias, he'd been rummaging around inside looking for something and he didn't even clearly say what.  
  
Tobias straightened up, and his gaze swept across the camo-bug. It locked on something, and three quick steps put him in a new place to look.  
  
"Okay, I give up," Theresa sighed. "tell me what you're looking for so I can help you. Or I'm leaving to work with my fellow Chee. You can at least talk to them."  
  
"I'm looking for an energy beam," Tobias said. "we used it to lure the Veleeks."  
  
"And how, exactly, would an energy beam help us find an escafil device?"  
  
Tobias straightened again and looked at her. "It's not only an energy beam," he said. "We noticed that some Veleeks began preying on bug fighter energy - which was the reason for my Yeerk to get this camo-bug, which uses another type of energy - and we needed to avoid them. Simple enough… full speed out of the atmosphere. But we set up the energy beams to be able to track energy as well to warn us earlier."  
  
"Can it track morphing energy?"  
  
"I don't know," Tobias said. "I don't think so. But it can track many different types of energy… maybe the cube holds one of those."  
  
"It's a slim chance."  
  
"It's better than nothing. And there's another chance… a slim one, of course… that the energy beam can be reset to track morphing energy. If you Chee know… or anyone of the former Controllers know… how to 'teach' it a new energy."  
  
  
  
Larynia squinted against the light. She was standing. Her tail was held proudly behind her. She had a faint feeling of that being somehow… wrong. But it vanished as soon as it had come.  
  
A shadow emerged. An Andalite, tall, proud; like the Andalites had been before. He was mostly a shadow, fading and then reappearing with new strength. In a way, very familiar.  
  
Larynia.  
  
Then she knew. She knew who this was. He had stopped a bit from her. Barely visible; a dark figure against a bright light. A proud figure.  
  
Elfangor.  
  
Go back, Larynia, he instructed firmly. You're not coming through here yet. Go back.  
  
She didn't understand. She was confused. Coming through where? she asked. Go back where?!  
  
Go back, he commanded, lifting his hand as if to say farewell.  
  
She was fading. The light faded, she faded… everything faded. Slipped away.  
  
And suddenly she was back. Her tail was filled with pain. She felt dizzy, weak… she was lying on her side. She forced her eyes open. Two darker, human eyes were watching her.  
  
Marco.  
  
"Hang on."  
  
She wanted to answer him. Tell him… something. But she couldn't form any thought-speech, however she wanted to. It was like trying to grab something far above your head with your hands tied to the ground.  
  
"Please hang on."  
  
Yes. She was back. For the moment, she was back… then her mind faded again as she fell into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note; Next part will be up as soon as I finish it. Shouldn't take long.  



	8. Visser One Again

Visser One Again  
  
  
(Author's note; A sequel to "The hidden cube", which follows "the plan". this is part eight in the series.)  
  
  
  
"Marco?" Jake whispered. He prodded gently at his friends shoulder. "Marco! Wake up!"  
  
Marco turned his head away, still sleeping soundly, and didn't notice the people around him. But his hand still held Larynia's.  
  
"It's no use," Tobias said. "He hasn't slept in days." He shrugged. "Neither would I if… well. Let him sleep."  
  
Jake nodded.  
  
Rachel shook her head sadly. Her hand was up, rubbing her forehead again.  
  
Tobias smiled. Rachel had just been freed from being a Controller. "Feeling weird?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Can't believe he's… gone."  
  
Jake nodded. "Felt the same way. But it goes away."  
  
Then Larynia's eyes opened. The three of them looked down immediately.  
  
Rachel sat down next to the Andalite and smiled. "I'm Rachel," she said. "Look, I…"  
  
But Larynia had close her eyes again. She wasn't getting any better; and no-one could do anything about it. Not without getting that morphing cube that Cassie had hidden so long ago.  
  
Cassie had known where it was. But Jake had killed her. To let her escape infestation after the defeat.  
  
Dizzy… a faint whisper of a Larynia's usually clear voice said. Where's Marco?  
  
"Asleep," Jake said. A stalk-eye, surprisingly clear, swiveled to look up at him.  
  
I am not getting better, am I?  
  
Jake opened his mouth to answer, but wasn't sure what to say. When he made up his mind, Larynia had drifted off into unconsciousness again.  
  
Jake stood silent for a few moments. "We need that cube," he said suddenly, making both Rachel and Tobias flinch from the sudden sound.  
  
Jake straightened up and walked silently away.  
  
"Have you and Theresa made any progress?" Rachel asked.  
  
Theresa was one of the Chee; one who knew a little about morphing cubes. About how to find them.  
  
"No," Tobias replied. "We found the energy beam, but I can't remember how it works. My Yeerk had a nasty habit of letting my mind 'sleep' while he was doing something important. Which means I don't remember it."  
  
"Energy beam," Rachel said, hooking her arm under Tobias's and leaning slightly towards him. They started walking away as well, leaving the sleeping Marco and Larynia alone. "I'm sorry, I know nothing… I don't think I do, anyway. But I'll give it some thought."  
  
  
  
Ax felt his eyes opening. His mind was forced awake by Ilriss, the Yeerk.  
  
Your time ends today, he said silently, ignoring that the Yeerk wanted to tell him something.  
  
Not if I can help it, Ilriss replied. He made Ax's tail tug at the ropes, but only with the effect of pulling his arms painfully upwards.  
  
The tail could easily pull hard enough to break the arms. But that would leave the blade sheathed and tied to broken arms instead of whole arms. It wasn't worth it.  
  
You can't, Ax said. He could see that he was still in that cave. Hork-Bajir and humans - all of them free, Ax knew - guarded the entrance. Half-asleep dogs, lying in the shade under a nearby tree, kept an eye on them all. The camp was full of dogs. If he escaped the cave, he wouldn't escape the camp.  
  
Ax's hands were tied to the sheath of his blade, behind his back, his front legs were locked together, and that collar around his neck was still attached securely by a heavy chain to the wall.  
  
It was a very insulting way to treat an Andalite, but very effective. Ax couldn't leave. Which meant that Ilriss, inside Ax's head, couldn't leave either.  
  
You'll starve, Ax said. You know it. Filthy Yeerk.  
  
Ilriss, always fast to punish him harshly for anything similar to an insult, ignored the remark. For the first time. Ax never knew what the Yeerk thought or felt - Ilriss was very skilled at hiding things from his host - but he was very sure that Ilriss was scared. How could he not be?  
  
Rachel is free, Ax continued. Her Yeerk starved yesterday. You'll be dead by noon.  
  
Shut up, slave.  
  
Ax laughed bitterly. His mind was playing, over and over, his life ever since Ilriss had become his dictating master. Yes, he agreed. Slave. For a few more hours…  
  
Ilriss tugged again at the tail. He pulled at the collar. He wriggled Ax's front legs, trying to free them.   
  
He failed.  
  
  
  
Theresa pointed down. "There!" she said. "That's it."  
  
Tobias nodded. But as his eyes searched the area for anything familiar, he grew uncertain. "It doesn't look like it…" he said. The spot was bathed in sunlight, but it was impossible to compare to how it had looked…  
  
"No," Rachel agreed. "But that's the place of the battle. The place of the defeat." She laughed bitterly. "Visser One ripped it apart looking for that escafil device. I don't think we'll find anything."  
  
"Possible," Tobias said darkly. He halted the camo-bug in mid air and let it hover. "But he doesn't know how to look."  
  
"I hope I'm wrong," Rachel added quickly. "But…" she shrugged, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
  
"I know," he said. "Theresa, you've got the energy beam?"  
  
"Yeah," Theresa said, biting her lip - or making her hologram project the picture of her biting her lip. "Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"Maybe. We're landing." And Tobias made the camo-bug lower itself downwards, slowly.  
  
As it landed, Rachel opened the door and leaped out. She was holding a dracon, and as she inspected the area closest to the camo-bug she kept it ready.  
  
"Safe," she called.  
  
Tobias switched the controls to stand by and made sure his mental link to it was working. Then he helped Theresa carry out the energy beam - even though any Chee could have carried the weight alone, the thing was very clumsy to carry after it had been modified.  
  
"Now then," he said, as they set it down on the ground. "This thing will show up on every sensor within miles, if we're unlucky. If so, we're outta here. Jake told me not to take any chances."  
  
Theresa looked over the switches and then her hologram flickered away.  
  
"I hope this works," she said.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Theresa, now a dog-like android of metal and patches of white, opened a small hatch on the smooth surface of the original part of the energy beam. She put her hand in it, connected a few wires to her fingers, and nodded.  
  
"You know what type of energy it is?" Tobias asked worriedly. "You can duplicate it? Can you program this thing?"  
  
"I think so," said Theresa. "We've been over this. Let's try it before it's too late."  
  
Rachel kept an eye on their surroundings. She nodded as Theresa spoke. She, if anyone there, knew very well how closely the Yeerks watched that specific place.  
  
"And if you can't, then just search all energies and you'll have to recognize the morphing energy yourself."  
  
"I remember, Tobias," the Chee said. "I'm an android. I don't do forgetting."  
  
Tobias grimaced. "I know. It's just that Marco will have my hide if we return without that cube."  
  
Then he flicked a button and the energy beam switched on. A soft buzzing was heard, that gradually grew louder and louder.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Tobias muttered.  
  
  
  
Rachel kept an eye on the quickly darkening sky. Hours had gone by. She was getting bored. Theresa stood with a look of concentration on her face - or would have if androids could have displayed feelings on their face, that is - and Tobias was busy watching the screen and running up to the camo-bug to check the area with those scanners.  
  
Nothing was happening. She threw her dracon into the air and caught it in one hand. Having nothing else to do, she tossed it up again. At the horizon the sun was disappearing in a display of colours. The red clouds didn't reflect the beauty of a sunset as the white ones had before the defeat, but the sun itself was the same brilliant streak of yellow and orange and red.  
  
Tobias pulled his gaze from the screen on the energy beam and walked again up towards the camo-bug.  
  
"Getting anywhere?" Rachel asked Theresa.  
  
"I've got a faint reading of an unknown energy not far away," the Chee replied. "Could be it. I'm trying to focus this thing better."  
  
Rachel nodded. She watched the horizon again, seeing the last of the sun sinking out of sight.  
  
Tobias's head appeared in the doorway of the camo-bug.  
  
"Hurry!" he snapped. "Yeerks coming!"  
  
Rachel sprang to her feet. "Where?"  
  
"West," Tobias said. "Don't know how many. Theresa, we're leaving!"  
  
But the Chee didn't move. "Not now, I've almost got it! How much time?"  
  
"Three minutes, maybe less." Tobias grabbed a shovel from inside the camo-bug and threw it to Rachel. He took another for himself and leapt out. "Where is it?"  
  
"Nineteen, maybe twenty meters straight that way," Theresa said and pointed. "Or something like that. It's not too far under…a wonder they didn't find it…"  
  
Rachel rushed off in the given direction and started digging. Tobias looked at the screen briefly, frowning, counting the given numbers quickly in his head and trying to estimate the energy in a way that Kelrok had done often, but he himself never known how.  
  
"Go dig," Theresa said. "I'm getting a positive here, and it looks more and more like morphing energy."  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"I'm comparing it to the energy coming from you and Rachel. Dig!"  
  
Tobias ran up to Rachel and shoved the shovel as deep as he could into the ground. Digging in the dry, cracked ground seemed almost pointless. It was hard work, almost impossible to do much more than scrape the surface… and it seemed especially so when he knew they were low on time.  
  
"Try a decimeter to the left," Theresa called. "It's a meter below, maybe only a half."  
  
Tobias shifted the spot for digging and saw Rachel do the same. They took turns digging at the spot, ripping the ground up as fast as possible.  
  
"I'm sensing bug fighters energy coming fast!" Theresa warned.  
  
"How many?" Rachel asked. She fingered the dracon at her belt, making Tobias take an extra turn of digging.  
  
"Two."  
  
"If we're in the camo-bug, two won't be a problem," Tobias reasoned. "On the ground…"  
  
"We're dead," Rachel finished. She took a deep breath. She squinted in the darkness towards the camo-bug and Theresa by the energy beam. "I'm just spending my first day of freedom in years. I'm not intending to get caught now."  
  
"Conclusion?"  
  
"Dig faster."  
  
"Of course," Tobias said, and pushed the shovel down deep again.  
  
The small pit in the ground grew deeper and deeper - slowly. Hurried on by the knowledge of the coming bug fighters, the hole was half a meter deep by the time Theresa cried out that they may be down to seconds. Then she added that they must be very close by then - and that the thing was an escafil device.  
  
"I'm sure it's it," she said. "So now we have no choice. We have to get it out."  
  
"What do you mean, no choice?" Tobias snapped. "Of course we have a choice!"  
  
"No we don't," Rachel said. "If we leave now, the Yeerks will se we've dug here. They'll wonder why, and dig on deeper. And then they'll get the stupid cube. We leave with it, Tobias, or not at all. The Yeerks aren't getting the cube. NEVER."  
  
Rachel and Tobias kept digging, this time even faster. For they could see the lights of the bug fighters closing in, preparing to land not far away.  
  
"I'll dig," Rachel said finally. "You help Theresa get the energy beam into the camo-bug. Hurry!"  
  
Tobias gave her a look to make sure she was certain, and when she nodded, he darted away.  
  
"We're finished with this," he told Theresa and threw the shovel into the camo-bug. He pulled her hand out of the hatch, and together they lifted the clumsy thing and carried it - slower than wanted - towards the camo-bug. When they had lifted it up completely (and Theresa had turned her hologram back on) Tobias glanced towards the bug fighters.   
  
They had landed; people were coming out. From the way they moved; Hork-Bajir.  
  
"Can you fly this thing?" he asked the android and received a quick nod. "Good, power her up - quickly!"  
  
Then Tobias turned back towards the fanatically digging Rachel and called; "Rach! We're leaving!"  
  
He could see Rachel drop down on all fours and dig in the put with her fingers. "I found it!" she called triumphantly.  
  
"Good," Tobias replied. "cause the Yeerks are meters away!"  
  
And maybe a hundred meter or so away, the Hork-Bajir were closing in. There were a dozen of them! Too many. Too many!  
  
Tobias looked at Rachel as she stood up, clutching something tightly, and began running.  
  
"Systems powered!" Theresa announced. "Weapons almost ready… oh, gosh - I can't use those anyway! I'm non-violent!"  
  
"Hurry!" Tobias called again.  
  
Rachel fell. She tripped over a root and fell forwards, landing on her face.  
  
She had dropped the cube. Tobias took the few steps towards her, pulled her to her feet and hissed at her to get into the camo-bug.  
  
Then he bent down and picked up the escafil device.  
  
It was in his hand. All that power, and a symbol for more. The escafil device was finally theirs! They'd save Larynia. Go back in time, convince the Andalites… They were going to undo the defeat!  
  
He breathed an order at himself. "Now. Quickly. Camo-bug. Go."  
  
Tobias straightened. He heard the camo-bug buzzing softly behind him as it rose a meter or so into the air. He heard Rachel call for him to hurry.  
  
He lifted his face.  
  
Hello, Animorph, a familiar voice hissed. We meet again.  
  
"Visser One!" Tobias gasped. How had he gotten there?  
  
Yes, I believe so. Visser One got something deadly in his eye. He readied his tail. He held out his hand. Give me the escafil device.  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's note;   
Oooooooh, I like this... hehe. 


	9. The Approaching

The Approaching  
  
(Author's note; Follows the series I've been writing. this is part nine, part eight is called "Visser One Again"...)  
  
  
Jordan finished talking to the Hork-Bajir seer, Jal Omek, and walked away, thoughtful. More reports of Yeerks coming close. Too many, coming with less and less time between.  
  
They would have to move again, soon. Her mind was already going through possible hide-outs. Immediately dropping most of them. Useless; they had hid there before. No; it was too well guarded. Certainly not; too close. Never; drinkable water wasn't found near enough.  
  
They were getting trapped again. Jordan knew very well that one of the main reasons the war had been lost was that there had been no-where left to hide. And now she found herself facing the same problem.  
  
Where to hide? Where would they be safe?  
  
Nowhere.  
  
She was running low on time. She wanted her army to grow; she wanted to have a large enough army to win ground… win land where they could at least be safe. Where they could live openly, not hidden. But her army was pathetic; puny, weak, and both badly trained and badly equipped.  
  
The Hork-Bajir couldn't use wooden pikes or lances as they had done in Jake's time; there weren't enough trees. And you couldn't make pikes of rock or dust. The humans who weren't morphables would be completely defenseless if there was an attack. The two Andalites were weapons themselves. So were then Hork-Bajir, but she would have preferred to have them all equipped with dracon beams, maybe even bug fighters.  
  
The camp of hundreds had a few dozen stolen dracon beams. Not near enough. And half of those they had went out to the lookouts.  
  
Attacks to steal more were risky; attacks to save more people were close to impossible. Trying often lost her more troops then she gained.  
  
Jordan sighed and stretched down automatically to scratch the large dog behind his ears. He lolled his tongue out, wagged his tail, and squirmed on the spot.  
  
"At least one of us is happy," she said.  
  
The dog barked loudly and took off to play with his friends. She couldn't help smiling.  
  
  
  
Tobias closed his fist harder around the morphing cube. No Yeerk would ever get it. Never.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
Visser One's tail flew forwards. Tobias had been expecting it, and took a quick step back just in time to alter the attack (that would have split his head) to a slash across his chest.  
  
But it still made him stumble away, clenching his teeth together as hard as he could to avoid screaming. He was holding the morphing cube tighter then ever before.  
  
Give it to me! Visser One raged. His tail twitched. Tobias could hear a loud swoosh as it began…  
  
No. Not from Visser One's tail. It came from behind him… flew over him…  
  
A flash of yellow. Visser One cried out and Tobias lifted his face to see why.  
  
Get into the camo-bug! Rachel yelled.  
  
Rachel, a cheetah, had leaped at the Visser, and was now using all the speed and agility she could muster to keep him away - and to keep his tail away.  
  
Tobias turned, grabbed the bottom edge of the doorway on the camo-bug - which was hovering two meters above the ground - and lifted himself in.  
  
"We've got the cube?" the Chee called Theresa asked, standing at the controls.  
  
"Yeah," Tobias said. "We've got the cube." Then he dropped the escafil device and threw himself after Rachel's dracon that was lying in a corner.  
  
He grabbed it, turned, and leaned out the doorway. Hork-Bajir were advancing quickly from one direction. Rachel was keeping the Visser in check in the other direction.  
  
If the Hork-Bajir came too soon, Rachel would be doomed. One cheetah against a dozen Hork-Bajir and Visser One? Not happening.  
  
"Xena! Camo-bug! Now!" Tobias roared. And he aimed the dracon and fired at the Hork-Bajir.  
  
Rachel leaped into the camo-bug, snarling something about I should have killed him while I had the chance!. As it accelerated, Tobias almost fell out through the open doorway. He pulled himself back in and closed the door, sitting down with his back to it, panting.  
  
Rachel started demorphing. She had a badly bleeding cut across her face, but otherwise the only blood on her was Andalite blood.  
  
"We did it," said Tobias disbelievingly. "We actually did it."  
  
Rachel pawed at the escafil device, lying on the floor. She smiled with a half-human mouth, showing a set of glistening cheetah teeth. Yeah. Barely.  
  
  
  
Jake woke up from someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, and looked up.  
  
"Sorry," Marco said. "But you don't want to miss this. Ax is free!"  
  
"The Yeerk died?" Jake said, and yawned, stretching his arms lazily. It had been a while since he had slept well.  
  
"Yeah, and about time."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's watching over Larynia for the moment," Marco added. At that name, his voice grew empty. "They're cousins, you know. And I bet he's a bit angry about what he did."  
  
"It wasn't his fault," said Jake sensibly, standing up. "It was the Yeerk."  
  
"Ax is an Andalite. Very self-reproachful."  
  
Jake nodded. "Any news from the cube-group?"  
  
"No," Marco sighed as they started walking. "Jordan has told the lookouts to keep an extra eye on the sky, so we'll know as soon as they get close."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Let's hope they succeed."  
  
They kept walking until they reached the place where Larynia was lying. Ax stood next to her, his tail held low and his head bent. But his stalk-eyes swiveled back as soon as he heard them arriving.  
  
Marco. Prince Jake.  
  
"Don't call me Prince," Jake said, smiling. He rubbed his temple and sighed. "For the last time, Ax; DON'T call me Prince."  
  
Yes, Prince Jake, Ax said, just as normally as he would have done six years earlier, before the defeat.  
  
Jake and Marco walked up closer, Marco sitting down and lifting up Larynia's head onto his lap. Ax turned his stalk-eyes back downwards, towards the lying Andalite.  
  
"You okay?" Jake asked, peering at the Andalite. Ax had had a dead look in his eyes, just for a moment.  
  
Yes, replied Ax. I will be.  
  
  
  
"Sara! Sara! Commander Jordan!" someone cried. "They're coming! They're coming!"  
  
Sara lifted her head first. She heard the voice, and flew to her feet, Jordan closely following.  
  
"Who?" Sara asked.  
  
"The camo-bug!"  
  
"Where?" Jordan demanded.  
  
The young girl who had been shouting stopped and pointed eagerly towards the hills. Jordan remembered something vague about her name being Joy. "There, commander!" she said. "They're coming!"  
  
"Alert the camp and tell Jake," Sara instructed before Jordan had a chance. "He'll inform the others."  
  
Joy nodded and sprinted off again. She was a fast runner.  
  
"Do you think they succeeded?" Jordan asked.  
  
"They got the cube," Sara assured her. "I don't think they would have returned without it."  
  
"Maybe so," Jordan said. "Maybe so. Then again, maybe not." She was silent as they began walking. But then she asked the question that she knew needed an answer. "Sara, where are we going to hide next?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "I think we need to move north," she said. "Far north. There's no other place to go."  
  
Jordan nodded once, doubtingly. There was a valley further north… much further north. Her scouts had told her about it. It was far away from any Yeerk base, but as much as that was an advantage, it was a disadvantage for anyone who wanted to sneak into the base and free a few hosts.  
  
And water would be hard to reach; they'd need to travel far to find it. The Yeerks had deliberately removed several rivers and streams just to make it harder for the resistance to hide. The result was that the land was dry and barren as well, but the Yeerks didn't care about that.  
  
"Maybe north isn't good," Sara said suddenly, frowning. "One of the newly freed Hork-Bajir had heard something about plans for a new Kandrona up there."  
  
"That makes it impossible," Jordan agreed simply.  
  
She knew she had to find a new place to hide. She knew she had to do it fast. Further reports of Yeerks coming close to the camp were raining in.  
  
  
  
Tobias allowed Theresa to steer the camo-bug back to the resistance's camp. He was too tired himself, too high on nerves. They had found the escafil device. They had escaped - narrowly - from Visser One. And they were almost back at camp.  
  
If he'd known how to, he'd have danced with happiness.  
  
"Here we are," Theresa said finally as they flew through the shielding hologram and saw the camp stretch out before them.  
  
Free humans and Hork-Bajir were gathered tightly on the ground, watching them. Kept watching as the camo-bug landed. Watched as Rachel opened the door and cheered as she stepped out.  
  
Tobias was next. He held the morphing cube tightly clenched in both hands, but as he jumped out of the camo-bug, he raised it high above his head for everyone to see.  
  
The crowd roared. Hork-Bajir and humans alike shouted and whistled.  
  
Theresa stepped out and walked silently away to wherever the other Chee were. She was wearing a tired smile.  
  
Tobias saw Jordan, Sara, Jake and Marco pushing through the crowd, accompanied by Ax. Tobias was glad to see Ax free, and put together with the happiness of finally having the morphing cube, the newly started day seemed perfect.  
  
Marco didn't allow any time for celebrating, though. He took the cube and gave Jake a short look which said exactly what he wanted done.  
  
Jake nodded. "Come on," he told Tobias and Rachel. "We don't have much time."  
  
They pushed through the crowd, which slowly separated and went back to their duties, on strict orders from Jordan and Sara and the entire group of lieutenants. They hurried towards where Larynia lay.  
  
Jordan barked an order over the crowd to a Chee who looked like an old woman, who nodded and followed them  
  
"This is Penny," Jordan said. "She's a doctor. She might be able to help."  
  
Marco glanced at the Chee, not wanting any delays. "We've got the morphing cube," he said. "All we need is someone near for her to acquire and morph."  
  
"And how do you plan to wake her up?" Penny said. "She's unconscious most of the time, from what I've heard. An unconscious person - human or Andalite - will have a hard time acquiring anything."  
  
Marco agreed, on hearing that, and the group continued.  
  
Jake took the escafil device from Marco and grabbed his shoulder. "You should go somewhere else," he said.  
  
Marco looked surprised. "But… I… Larynia… I don't…"  
  
"Go," Jake said. "We'll handle this. You might interfere, you might ruin things… being to eager."  
  
Marco complained, but Tobias agreed with Jake. And Rachel agreed with both of them. She hugged Marco, and said softly; "We'll take care of Larynia. Don't you trust us?"  
  
Marco gave up and walked away, most reluctantly.  
  
  
  
About half an hour later, nearing noon, Marco was still sitting where he had sat down to wait, with his back towards where the others had gone. And about that time, he felt something cold against his cheek.  
  
He pulled his head away to see a tail-blade. An Andalite tail-blade.  
  
Marco flew up, spun around, and laughed as he saw Larynia.  
  
He threw both arms around her and hugged her tight.  
  
Ehm, Marco?! Larynia said. Watch it! Not that tight! Andalite arms, remember? You'll crush my arms.  
  
Marco hurriedly let go, took her head gently in his hands, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I thought you were dying."  
  
I was dying, she said, placing her hands on his cheeks, smiling with her eyes. But now I'm better.  
  
"Who did you morph?"  
  
I preformed what Ax calls a Frolis Maneuver… mixed different DNA to a single morph. I've got my own human morph, now. Her blade swooped playfully through the air as she pulled away, rearing up on her hind legs and laughed. And I've got my tail back.  
  
  
  
Joy had been born during the beginning of the first war, and when the defeat came she'd been six years old and very traumatized to find herself a slave to the Yeerk in her head. Two years after that, she was rescued by her older cousins and joined the resistance and refugee camp. She worked, as all the refugees, mostly with collecting food. But that night, just after sundown, she was the northwestern lookout.  
  
Joy, now almost thirteen but very small for her age, felt very important where she sat hidden, gazing intently at the sky. She knew how important it was too keep watch, even on the north side of camp. If the Yeerks found the camp, they would all be killed - or caught.  
  
Joy wouldn't want to be caught. She still remembered the horror of being a host. She had been a child, but some things are very hard to forget.  
  
Actually, Joy's friend Gar Tepak was supposed to sit there with her. Lookouts were always in pairs. But Gar had been ill very suddenly, and they had agreed that it was best for him to return to camp and send someone else. She was waiting for that person now, hoping it wasn't Gar's brother, who was obsessed with having become a warrior. He wouldn't keep quiet about it, and the lookout needed to be quiet. Joy thought that a warrior should know that.  
  
She shivered. The wind was cold, and she didn't have a good enough jacket to keep warm properly. She didn't complain; she was lucky to have a jacket at all. And she was used to the cold. She was mostly annoyed by her cold fingers. The thorny bushes around her barely left room enough to rub her hands, but she did her best. And at the same time checked that she still had the stolen dracon she had been given strapped to her leg.  
  
She didn't dare move more then that. Someone might spot her. She would stay hidden in the thorny bushes, as she'd been told. As she knew she had to.  
  
Being a lookout was important work. But cold. She shivered again.  
  
She kept her eyes on the sky, looking for any signs of coming Yeerks. Maybe that's why she missed it. As she looked at the sky, shivering from the icy wind and afraid to move should she be spotted, she almost forgot to look down from her cliff. Everyone expected the Yeerks to come by air. Especially if they came from the north; the nearest Yeerk settlement to the north was several weeks' journey away. And the terrain was impossible.  
  
But finally she remembered. She crept up, careful not to rip her clothes or face on the thorns. She glanced over the edge of the cliff. At first she saw nothing. But as her eyes grew used to the dark (she had been looking up at a full moon) she saw a slight movement.  
  
She made out the shape of a Hork-Bajir. Only one. Joy was relieved at first; a lone Hork-Bajir might mean one belonging to the camp. As she saw the second Hork-Bajir, she still felt pretty secure. Two Hork-Bajir could be from the camp.  
  
Then came the Taxxon. Joy felt as if the wind suddenly had frozen her to ice. There were no Taxxons in the camp; all Taxxons were voluntary hosts. Taxxons weren't freed, they were killed.  
  
Joy noticed that she wasn't breathing. She started again, her heart beating very fast and her eyes peering into the dark. She was afraid. She had been glad about being trusted to be lookout, but she hadn't expected she would see anything. She wished that Gar had been there. Then at least she wouldn't have been alone. And Gar wouldn't have been afraid. Gar was brave.  
  
More then a dozen more Hork-Bajir emerged very quickly, followed closely by a large number of Taxxons. Joy knew now; this wasn't a troop which ran into camp by mistake. They were too many, too organized, coming straight towards her.  
  
Joy started creeping backwards, quickly. She needed to get to camp. She needed to warn camp. It was all up to her. Joy felt that this was a little too much responsibility. She could have managed with less.  
  
But as soon as she had pulled herself far enough back, she dared up on her legs and began running. She ran barefoot, but her feet were used to the terrain and it didn't bother her. She wasn't bothered by the uneven, sharp rocks either. She knew the land well, and even in the dark she found no problems running through it.  
  
Only one thought existed; get to camp. Get to camp! Get to camp, quickly!  
  
Then suddenly a red beam of light tore down right before her. She stopped dead, and would have been shaking with fear if she wasn't too busy stopping. She spun around, turned her head upwards, and was met by the red glare of a dracon gun. A dracon gun on a Yeerk Bug fighter. She screamed.  
  
The dracon fired, and that red light was the last thing she ever saw.  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;   
Okay, so now I've solved a huge problem by that last part. See if you can figure it out. I want reviews before I put the next part up!  



	10. Second Defeat

Second Defeat  
  
  
(This is part ten in my series. Part nine is called "The Approaching", and the first part is "The Only Way Out")  
  
  
Sara looked around her. The camp was in confusion. From where she stood, she could barely make out the army at the northwestern edge of camp. But she knew it was there. She knew, because the bug fighters in the air above it were firing wildly into camp.  
  
A woman grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where's my little boy?" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Where's Sebastian? Where?!" She was one of the refugees; not a warrior. She was helpless.  
  
Sara pulled loose. She couldn't help the woman find her son. She couldn't even help herself. The woman wailed and ran into the darkness.  
  
Too late to do anything but fight bravely and hope to die, Sara thought bitterly. Hope to die instead of being captured.  
  
Sara found to her surprise that she was perfectly calm. Clear in the head. Not the slightest bit afraid. The Yeerks had found them. They were going to lose this battle. But Sara, who always had been the one that worried for re-capture, wasn't afraid.  
  
She was only afraid that the Yeerks would find the morphing cube. She had stuffed it into her pocket, and now she put her hand in as well and fingered at it. It was time to hide it again. Time to dig it down again. Like Cassie had done during the first defeat.  
  
Cassie had dug it down. And Cassie was dead. Sara suddenly shivered as she saw her future. The only way for her if she was the one to hide it. But her calmness wasn't disturbed.  
  
Then she realized another thing. She couldn't dig it down this time; the Yeerks would get lucky. Digging it down had worked once, in some unexplainable way, but it was too risky to try twice.  
  
She needed to destroy it. She needed to destroy the galaxy's last morphing cube, since it could fall into Yeerk hands. Which would do damage beyond imagining.  
  
Yes. Destroy it. Sara pulled out the morphing cube. Placed it on the ground. Drew a deep breath, perfectly calm. Released the dracon strapped to her leg. Set it to high power. Aimed.  
  
Fired.  
  
  
  
Jordan raised her dracon and fired again. A Taxxon burst, and without hesitation she blew another. And another. And another.  
  
Frustrating. Too many. She could shoot as many as she liked; they would still be too many. She saw her outnumbered Hork-Bajir warriors fighting Hork-Bajir-Controllers to her left. The Controllers were winning. She saw a small squadron of morphables fighting Hork-Bajir-Controllers and morphable-Controllers to her right. The free warriors were helped by the snarling pack of dogs that roamed and guarded the camp. But there, too, the Controllers were winning.  
  
"Fight till death," Jordan muttered, reminding herself of her personal motto. "Not till capture." And then she fired at another Taxxon, and added; "And if all else fails; die, don't get caught."  
  
Never capture, a voice behind her agreed. It was the Andalite Prince, Seemron. A good saying. His hands and front were burned and bloody, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Then why aren't you fighting?" Jordan sneered. The two Andalites in her camp weren't among the officers. She listened to their advice at times because, despite the Andalites being terribly disgraced and mistrusted around the galaxy, they were still pretty bright.  
  
Because Sara is dead.  
  
The dracon fell out of Jordan's suddenly limp hand. She whimpered and sank down to her knees. She wanted to cry. But the tears refused to come. They never did.  
  
She made a mistake, Seemron continued, offering his tail for her to lean on as she slowly stood up again. She wanted to… well, destroy the escafil device, I believe. But she set the dracon to high power, and the device, which is very sensitive, exploded in her face.  
  
Jordan didn't manage to say anything. She straightened, blanking her face, aimed at a Taxxon, and fired. She missed the first shot. Aimed. Fired, hit a Taxxon which exploded. Aimed again.  
  
Better dead then infested, Seemron reminded her.  
  
"Yes." Fired.  
  
And the escafil device is safe.  
  
"Suppose so." Aimed. Fired.  
  
Seemron bowed slightly towards her. I will go and arrange a similar fate for myself, he said. I will not be captured alive again. I wish you luck with the same. He turned.  
  
Jordan looked up. "Prince Seemron?"  
  
Seemron stopped. His stalk-eyes swiveled around to look at her. She had never used his title before. Yes?  
  
"I…" Jordan hesitated. "Thank you."  
  
Seemron nodded, and trotted away, towards the losing morphable squadron.  
  
Jordan looked out over her army. Her resistance was about to be crushed. Her younger sister was dead. And all she could do was hope she wouldn't be caught alive.  
  
  
  
Rachel stood up, shaking. "It's Sara," she whispered, looking down at the scorched corpse. "Sara." She suddenly looked very small and vulnerable.  
  
Tobias placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her away, gently but firmly. "I'm sorry." He glanced around. They weren't safe there. Actually, he didn't know where they were safe. He knew that the camo-bug was hidden not far from camp. If they got to the camo-bug, they'd be able to escape.  
  
But Tobias wasn't going to escape and leave Marco, Larynia, Jake and Ax. Or Jordan. If they found her. If she was alive.  
  
The attack had come without warning. Suddenly, the Yeerks had stormed through the hologram, into camp, from the northwest. The northwest lookout was probably dead, although nobody knew. And nobody bothered worrying. There were more urgent troubles at hand.  
  
"We need to find the others," Tobias said, one arm around the sobbing Rachel and both eyes looking around for dangers. "We need to find them and escape."  
  
Rachel forced herself to stop sobbing and nodded grimly. "There's still the plan. Get the Time Matrix. Undo the first defeat. That would bring Sara back, as well."  
  
"Yes," Tobias agreed. "The Time Matrix. It seems that's Earth's last hope, now. But we can't do it alone. We need Jake and Marco and Ax and Larynia. And Jordan, too."  
  
"Jordan, if I know her, is at the front fighting," Rachel said with a weak smile. "She'll be fighting like mad. And she won't desert her camp. She told me that I should get the group together, escape in the camo-bug and go for the Time Matrix."  
  
"Then let's find the others. Before it's too late."  
  
  
  
Jake growled again, rushed forwards, and sank his tiger fangs into a Taxxon face. Then he stepped back, revolted by the taste.  
  
Ax! he called. No answer, so he tried the others. Marco! Larynia! Tobias! Rachel!  
  
Jake cursed his bad luck silently before going after another Taxxon. He was up at the front. In the middle of the fighting. Taxxons and Hork-Bajir were everywhere. Almost all of the Hork-Bajir were Controllers. In the dark, it was hard to tell them apart.   
  
He didn't dare attack any of them before he was sure they weren't free… which meant he didn't attack any Hork-Bajir which didn't attack him. And even then, he wasn't sure. They might just be thinking he was a Yeerk.  
  
He peered around him. Two Hork-Bajir closing in, fast. He made a quick decision to deal with them instead of avoid them, and as soon as they were near enough, he attacked the first one. A black panther struck down the other.  
  
Thanks, Jordan, he said - automatically, remembered from the last war. That the words were that deeply rooted surprised him.  
  
I needed to tell you something, Jordan replied in a empty voice. I need you to tell Rachel as well. Sara's dead.  
  
Jake froze in the middle of a leap and almost got his front paws sliced off. He pulled back and realized he didn't have the opportunity to mourn now. He needed to fight now, or he'd die as well. Sara, dead, he repeated. He felt weak. How? When?  
  
She destroyed the escafil device to keep it from the Yeerks. It blew up in her face.  
  
Jake threw himself over another Hork-Bajir and ripped it's throat out, roaring. That escafil device was cursed! She didn't need to do that! She…  
  
And why are you still here? Jordan snapped. Find Rachel and the others and leave!  
  
You'll lose this battle, Jake growled. More Hork-Bajir were closing in. He leaped at one. But you can still escape it.  
  
And leave my troops like a common coward? I fight, Jake. I fight with my army. I'm their commander. They trust me; they need me here. And if we're going down, we're going together; and we're not going peacefully.  
  
I'll fight with you.  
  
This is my war. Leave, Jake. Your war is in another time.  
  
Jake avoided a blade and struck out with a tiger paw at an exposed belly. The Hork-Bajir bellowed in pain. He saw Jordan slashing wildly at a group of Taxxons. That distraction cost him a deep cut across his shoulder, and he yelped in surprise as he backed away. Then he leapt forwards again.  
  
Find the others, Jordan said. Find them, leave, get the Time Matrix and undo the defeat. I don't care how. And I don't care if I lose today. Just get your butts back in time and kick some Yeerk as before they get to kick ours.  
  
Don't get killed, he said softly, eyeing her.  
  
Jordan laughed ruefully. Emptily. Rather dead then infested, cousin. Rather dead then infested.  
  
Jake turned and abandoned the front lines. He saw Controllers come towards him, and turned to the left to avoid them. Then he turned again as they followed.  
  
Find the others. Find the Time Matrix. Go back in time and change things. Don't let Earth fall. Don't let Cassie be killed. Don't let this second defeat ever happen. Don't let Sara die.  
  
But first, shake off those Controllers!  
  
  
  
Marco ran faster, his eyes darting around. He was in mid-morph from gorilla, and the fastest he could run wasn't very fast. But he'd been badly wounded by a dracon beam and had to demorph.  
  
Larynia! he cried. She'd been there, somewhere. Maybe closer to the front. Maybe taking part in the fighting.  
  
Marco stumbled as his arms shortened and he was forced to run only on half-human legs. He fell, landed in the dirt, but pulled himself up and continued.  
  
He was alone. And alone was a bad idea. He knew he should find the others. Join the group. But closest to heart was finding Larynia. Finding her before she was hurt.  
  
"Larynia!"  
  
Marco was glad when the demorphing was finished. He didn't worry about being defenseless in human form without any weapons. He had other things to worry about.  
  
Then he saw two people he recognized. Tobias and Rachel. Maybe they knew were Larynia was.  
  
He ran up to them.  
  
"Marco, good!" Rachel exclaimed, lowering the dracon she had raised. "We've been looking for you."  
  
He didn't let that distract him. "Have you seen Larynia?"  
  
"No…" Tobias began. Marco didn't hear whatever he said after that.  
  
Marco turned. She must be closer to the battle. At the front. It was dangerous there. She might get hurt. He wouldn't let her get hurt.  
  
Marco sprinted away, towards the fighting.  
  
"No! Marco! You'll get caught!" Rachel cried. "Tobias, stop him!"  
  
But Marco didn't listen. And he had already disappeared into the darkness. Tobias and Rachel hurried after.  
  
"I liked him better when he was all-go for watching his own skin!" Rachel growled.  
  
Tobias stopped. There was no sight of Marco. "Where did he go?"  
  
  
  
Larynia glanced at her cousin.  
  
The camo-bug, she suggested. They might be there.  
  
Do you know where it is? Ax asked.  
  
No. Tobias hid it somewhere outside camp.  
  
Then it won't do us any good.  
  
Larynia swiveled her stalk-eyes to look behind her. Taxxons, she announced calmly. A dozen.  
  
Revolting creatures, aren't they? Ax said, turning to face them.  
  
Yes, Larynia said, also turning. Very ugly.  
  
The two of them easily defeated the Taxxons, and then hurried away from the scene and the stench which always lay over dead Taxxons. Where haven't we looked? Ax said.  
  
In the middle of the battle, Larynia said. But they will probably be looking for us as well. The question is where.  
  
We still need to go after the Time Matrix, Ax agreed. Which means we need to survive this, keep free, and do so together.  
  
The two of them decided to go closer to the battle anyway, to keep an eye open. Ax suggested that he could morph an owl and keep an eye from the sky, but Larynia pointed out that the Yeerk bug fighters shot anything in the air.  
  
They neared the battle. All of a sudden, watching their backs became much more important then finding anyone else.  
  
Hork-Bajir-Controllers cried out when they saw the Andalites. Most of their efforts went from defeating the refugees to capturing the two Andalites. Most Andalites were Yeerk hosts. But that didn't mean that Yeerks were less pleased to capture them.  
  
Larynia! Behind you!  
  
Larynia spun a stalk-eye around, FWAPPED her tail in an arch and brought it down on a Hork-Bajir face. She ripped it across his eyes. Experience had taught her that her smaller female blade wasn't any good for digging deep into flesh or cutting entire arms or legs off. But she found other uses for it.  
  
The Hork-Bajir cried out in pain. She let her blade sting his face again, and he roared as he turned to run, his hands clutching his face.  
  
Aximili, this isn't a good idea, Larynia said. They focus on us too much for us to do any good here.  
  
Ax agreed. They fought a way through the wall of Hork-Bajir-Controllers before it grew too thick and dashed away. And the Hork-Bajir weren't fast enough to catch two fleeing Andalites.  
  
"Hey! Hey, AX!"  
  
Ax stopped. He turned to his right. Tobias was running towards him, Rachel following.  
  
Larynia stopped as well. Good, she sighed. Then she looked worried. Where's Marco? Ax glanced at her, so she immediately added; And Prince Jake?  
  
"Marco ran away," Rachel hissed. "That idiot ran right into the Yeerk lines! In human morph and without any weapons except for his big mouth."  
  
Larynia pawed the ground like a worried horse. Her stalk-eyes darted back towards the fight, and the Hork-Bajir that were closing in.  
  
"We don't know where Jake is," Tobias said. "But we can guess."  
  
At the front, fighting, Ax said, and nodded. But Larynia and I are at the center of attention there. We won't be able to do any good. And we cannot stay here; Hork-Bajir are chasing us.  
  
Rachel saw the coming Controllers, raised her dracon, and fired. One Hork-Bajir sizzled into nothingness. Rachel fired again, and another was sliced in half. That left half a dozen, all of them eager at the thought of an Andalite host.   
  
"Go!" Rachel snapped. She aimed her dracon, and fired. "Go!"   
  
Larynia and Ax began trotting away again. Tobias grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her along, despite her trying to stay and shoot more.  
  
When they were far away enough (and Rachel had managed to shoot enough Hork-Bajir for the rest to lose interest) they stopped to ponder their options.  
  
"It's still us needing to go for the Time Matrix," Tobias said. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, looking down, rubbing his temples as he thought. "Whatever we do, we need the Time Matrix."  
  
And then we need to get into that base, Ax added. We might have been able to do it by using Rachel and I to help, but by now the Yeerks will have figured out that we've escaped and those are just Chee filling in for us.  
  
Or they will, once they infest the prisoners, Larynia said.  
  
Tobias's head snapped up. "Who knows about the Time Matrix except us?"  
  
"Only Jordan and Sara," Rachel said. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "And some of the Chee, but they can't be infested. And Sara's safe; she's dead."  
  
Which presents another problem, Larynia said. If the Yeerks infest Jordan, they'll know. If they infest Prince Jake… or Marco - her voice grew slightly unsteady at that - they'll know.  
  
We can't let that happen, Ax said simply.  
  
Tobias sighed. "So first we need to make sure they're safe. Then we need to get to the Time Matrix. And to do any of the mentioned, we're back at the basics and need a way into the Visser's base."  
  
Rachel, who was standing with her back towards the rest of them, was watching the battle from a distance in the light of the rising sun. It wasn't much of a battle any more. The Controllers were burning heaps of dead and leading the hundreds of helpless prisoners onboard transports.   
  
Rachel wondered if Jordan was among the prisoners. If Marco was there. If Jake was there. She hoped they weren't, because then they would be on their way to infestation. She hoped they weren't, but there was no other place they could be.  
  
All of a sudden she got a stroke of brilliance. Her lips curved into a thin smile. "I've got a way into Visser One's base."  
  
  
  
Jake woke with a headache. He couldn't move. He could barely open his eyes. But he did, and blinked until his vision grew less blurry.  
  
His arms were tied behind his back with force field rope. That made him give up any hopes of morphing his way out. He was lying half under another prisoner, and there were more all around him in a large heap, but he couldn't turn his head enough to see who they were.  
  
He remembered what had happened. He'd been badly wounded in tiger morph, and crawled under the cover of a few bushes to demorph. Obviously, the bushes hadn't hidden him enough for him to be safe.  
  
He sighed, and tried to turn his head to see more. He was in a Yeerk transport ship; a large one. He could guess where he was going. He knew he wouldn't like it. He could also guess that they didn't recognize him for who he was. Otherwise he'd have been secured better then just being tied up and left on the floor.  
  
A few Taxxons scuttled around the room. Humans and Hork-Bajir were guarding. Actually, most of them laughing, pointing upwards. Jake forced his own aching head to turn for him to look in the same direction.  
  
And was shocked at what he saw. A woman was dangling from the roof by her wrists in a force field rope. She was conscious, but blood was running down from her body and dripping from her feet to the floor right beside him. She was badly wounded, hanging limply from her swollen wrists, as if she was too tired to try easing the pain in her wrists.  
  
The Hork-Bajir were laughing because they were throwing stones at her. They, and the group of human-Controllers.  
  
Suddenly a stone hit on the chest. Her face dropped downwards. Her eyelids fluttered weakly. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air.  
  
Jake gasped as well.   
  
It was Jordan.  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
Okay. At least five reviews before the next part. How hard is it to type a few words, make up a name, and press a button? Not harder then reading this story. So why don't you? I don't care what you write as long as you write something...  



	11. A Wish

A Wish  
  
  
(Author's note; this would be part eleven. Part one is "The Only Way Out", and part ten is "Second Defeat". Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
"A way into the base?" Tobias said. "Yes, good! Any way at all!"  
  
Rachel smiled and told them the plan, as she was watching the prisoners being loaded into transports at the other end of the valley. Seeing what was probably their last sunrise in freedom.  
  
It is risky, Ax commented calmly. He was practicing tail-attacks on a thoroughly rotten log that might have been there for ten years.  
  
Tobias disagreed. "Risky? It's insane!"  
  
It sounds like the Rachel Marco told me about, Larynia said with a smile. You might as well start morphing.  
  
They all turned to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean, 'we' start morphing?" Tobias wondered suspiciously.  
  
Larynia sighed. You said, Rachel, that we can 'hitch a ride' on the prisoners. As flies, or cockroaches, or flees or mosquitoes. I only have one morph; human. Which means I will have to be the prisoner you 'hitch a ride' on.  
  
Too risky, Ax snapped.  
  
"Are you sure, Larynia?" Tobias said. "Last time, you…"  
  
"Almost got killed," Rachel finished. "In fact, you'd be dead long ago if you hadn't morphed."  
  
Larynia shook her head. It's the way it must be, she insisted. Ax's face was set at a dangerously stubborn expression. Or do you want to leave me here?  
  
We'll hide you in the camo-bug, Ax said. You'll be safe there. You know where it is, Tobias.  
  
Tobias nodded. His face was also stubbornly set. His hand, wearing that iron glove, was flexing all five fingers thoughtfully.  
  
Larynia sighed and spread her hands wide. Fine, she said. And her eyes smiled. But you never know. I might get worried. I might think you've been caught. I might… just might… come to the base with the camo-bug to look for you. And me, alone, in the base… are you sure you'd like that?  
  
Ax's face shifted. You wouldn't do that.  
  
Larynia's smile, if she'd had a mouth, would have widened. Instead, her eyes took on an innocent expression. Wouldn't I?  
  
Ax transferred his weight to another set of hooves. Tobias, can you block the controls of the camo-bug?  
  
Tobias nodded, but Larynia's face darkened as she glared at her cousin. Don't you think I know how to get past a control block? Don't insult me, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil. Don't you dare.  
  
Rachel put her hand on Ax's arm. "It's a way in." Ax glared at her. Tobias wrinkled his forehead. But Rachel turned towards him and said "You said 'any way', Tobias. This is that way."  
  
Trust me, Larynia said.  
  
Not if I can avoid it, Ax replied cautiously.  
  
Larynia smiled. It was just what Ax used to say when they were younger. I won't be alone, she said. You'll be there, too. All I'll have to do is tell you I'm in trouble, and you'll be right there.  
  
"Right there and in trouble with you," Tobias muttered. He shook his head. Then he glanced at Rachel.  
  
"Let's do it!" Rachel cried and clapped her hands.  
  
  
  
"Marco," Jake whispered, kicking softly at the person he thought was Marco. "Marco, this isn't naptime."  
  
A guarding Taxxon looked suspiciously at Jake, who pretended to be unconscious. Jake was lying on the floor of what could be nothing else than a Yeerk transport. He was tied with force field ropes, which meant he wouldn't get them off without the controls for them. And the Yeerks had the controls.  
  
Morphing out would be just as impossible. Any attempt to morph would be noticed by the force field ropes. And they would cause a pain in the prisoner which was so strong that it was impossible to concentrate enough to finish the morph. Or to demorph back.  
  
Jake knew. He'd been, when he was a Controller, in charge of the project that had developed the technique.  
  
The heap of prisoners on the floor was a jumble of Hork-Bajir and humans. Jake wasn't able to turn or twist enough to see who they all were, but he was pretty sure that the person lying with his back to him, just by Jake's feet, was Marco.  
  
Just great. Not only was he captured, now Marco was as well. That is; maybe.  
  
"Marco!" Jake hissed. But there was no response.  
  
Jake glanced up again. Jordan was still hanging by her wrists from the roof… of course. How would she have gotten down? Why did he even hope for that?  
  
Reith, Jake's former Yeerk, would have added that hope was pathetic.  
  
But one more thing. Tobias had once replied to that by "not when it's all you've got". Jake hung on to that sentence. Of course there was a way out. He'd been miraculously freed after five years as a Controller. Freed by Tobias, who actually had overpowered his Yeerk. And if that could happen, anything could happen.   
  
Right? Of course.  
  
Jake didn't like any of it. And he started feeling stressed - if not panicky - when there was a slight tremble which announced that the transport was lifting.  
  
  
  
You're not alone, Rachel reminded the Andalite. Remember that.  
  
Larynia took a few more steps. Her stalk-eyes darted around nervously. The cuts she had given herself - to make it look more real - troubled her mind more than her body. They made her feel unsafe.  
  
We're only a demorph away, Tobias added.  
  
Somewhere in her fur were the three fleas. Larynia focused on that, on not being alone, and on looking scared and confused, as she pretended to stumble down into sight of the Yeerks.  
  
Looking scared wasn't a problem. The problem was not to turn and dash away.  
  
Larynia scolded herself for even thinking about running away. She had been the one to insist things had to go this way. She couldn't back out. So she gathered up her willpower and forced herself slowly down the slope, towards the Yeerks.  
  
If anyone ever had told Larynia that she would be voluntarily caught by Yeerks, she'd either have laughed or cut that anyone's eyes out. But there she was. The though caused her to start giggling.  
  
Are we there yet? Ax wondered worriedly.  
  
Not yet, Larynia snapped. Being afraid made her short-tempered. Keep quiet. You're disturbing.  
  
The last of the Hork-Bajir were beginning to notice her now. They began rushing up towards her, dracons aimed, eyes shining. Yeerks would do almost anything for an Andalite host. And the Yeerk who caught one would get one.  
  
Larynia again told herself strictly that she was there to be caught. If she was caught, she'd be brought to the base. And that's what she wanted. That was the point of the entire plan.  
  
They're coming, she said, her voice not as steady as she'd have liked it to be. What do I do? What do I do?  
  
Pretend you're too weak to resist, Tobias said calmly. But try, anyway.  
  
Larynia stumbled again, and fell - careful not to hurt herself. Then she quickly - but not too quickly - got to her feet. She focused all four eyes on the Hork-Bajir, letting her stalk-eyes wander away to the sides now and then. She swayed a bit, and readied her tail as clumsily as she could.  
  
The Hork-Bajir laughed at her. She suppressed the fear with anger that boiled inside her, and took on a face of forced concentration.  
  
She let her tail lash out at a Hork-Bajir. A tail meant to miss, even though the Hork-Bajir laughed harder when it did.  
  
They surrounded her. She let them. She kept lashing out with her tail, missing every single time, and she kept pretending that it took all her strength just to keep her eyes focused. They talked to her. Told her to follow them.  
  
No, she replied slowly. Never. And her tail lashed out again, to miss.  
  
A Hork-Bajir raised his dracon. He had set it to low power.  
  
I'll be stunned! she warned the three fleas. Don't demorph.  
  
She didn't have time to say anything else before the Hork-Bajir fired. She didn't feel herself collapse. She didn't hear Ax screaming about demorphing.  
  
  
  
Michael was silent as usual when his Yeerk, Adriss, led a prisoner from the transports to the prison at the lowest floor of the base. But Adriss wasn't silent. She was gloating over Michael's memories from the time he had been led through those corridors himself. And the infestation not long after.  
  
I remember the first thing you said to me, Adriss chuckled. You said there would always be a resistance. That one crushed last night was the last one. It seems, human, that you were wrong.  
  
Michael paid no attention to her. She was never quiet, and after six years, he was more than used to her babbling.  
  
Oh, Adriss continued. those were the days, huh? You kept screaming for weeks. Never gave up. Breaking you down was one of the most interesting things I've ever done.  
  
Michael felt the familiar hate and anger steaming inside him, but Adriss laughed at it. I'll miss guarding prisoners, she confessed. But no resistance means no prisoners. All for the best, I guess.  
  
The prisoner refused to enter her cell. Adriss lifted the electric rod that Michael carried and struck the back of the prisoner's neck. She screamed and fell forwards. Adriss closed the door, giggling to herself.   
  
"Prisoners," she said fondly with Michael's voice. "There's almost always a flame of rebellion left in them. Well then. Back for the next one." She sighed. "Probably the last prisoner I'll ever escort."  
  
She turned Michael and made him walk back through the halls. Up the corridors, towards the docking area.  
  
The next prisoner was an Andalite female that looked about to fall over any moment. Adriss received strict instructions to keep an extra eye on her, to which Adriss replied "I know, I know. Andalites are harder to escort" and took the leash that was fastened to the Andalite's collar.  
  
Adriss made Michael make sure the sheath on the Andalite's tail-blade sat securely tied to her hands, and pulled at the leash.  
  
"Come along," Adriss sneered with Michael's mouth. She tapped the Andalite's shoulder with the electric rod, and the Andalite jumped forwards in shock. "I don't have all day."  
  
Then Adriss made Michael laugh as she tugged at the leash and the Andalite followed her into the corridors.  
  
"So how come a noble Andalite that you ended up like this?" Adriss asked.  
  
The Andalite stumbled along behind her, but said nothing.  
  
Adriss pulled at the leash and almost made her fall. The Andalite hissed; None of your business, filthy Yeerk.  
  
Adriss made Michael laugh again. "You'll break like the rest of them," she said. "Believe me. I've seen it happen to the strongest."  
  
They walked further into the corridors. Finally they found themselves alone in a corridor. And suddenly, the Andalite stopped.  
  
Adriss tugged at the leash. Nothing happened. Adriss raised the rod warningly and turned around with sharp words waiting to be said.  
  
They kept waiting.  
  
For the Andalite female didn't look half-dead any longer. She stood proud, refusing to move an inch. Hate burning in her eyes.  
  
Beside her stood another Andalite. And behind her, two humans.  
  
Sleep well, the other Andalite said. His tail whipped forwards and Michael felt it strike the side of his head. He didn't feel anything more.  
  
  
  
Larynia shuddered. Cousin, if you don't mind, GET THIS COLLAR OFF ME!  
  
Ax smiled and FWAPPED his tail forwards. The collar fell off and landed with a metallic clang on the floor. Ax let his tail sting the sheath, and the restraints that held her hands, and they too fell away.  
  
Larynia stretched out her tail and rubbed her wrists. I am NEVER doing that again, she hissed. Never. Never!  
  
Tobias glanced around. His hand had demorphed complete with the iron glove, which he had included into his normal shape with some practice. Now he was nervously making sure it sat properly on his hand. "We don't have all day."  
  
Rachel nodded. She picked up the electric rod and held it in one hand. In her other she took the dracon from the fallen guard and handed to Tobias. Her own dracon was strapped to her leg. "This way," she said, and set off down a corridor.  
  
Larynia, Ax and Tobais followed. They hurried through the corridors, carefully avoiding meeting anyone. Rachel and Ax both knew the corridors by heart, from spending a lot of time there - as Controllers, of course.  
  
They reached a corridor with a locked door. Over the door was one word: "Restricted". Rachel stretched out her hand, placed it on a smooth, square surface. The words "ID please" flashed in green over her fingers.  
  
Rachel drew a deep breath. "Sub-Visser Two, Jethir one-two-five, host Rachel, Animorph."  
  
Nothing happened for three seconds. Rachel's face shifted, and she jerked her hand away, as "False ID" flashed and the square suddenly sprout tentacles that tried to grab her. But she had escaped. The tentacles slithered back into the square again.  
  
"That was close," she whispered.  
  
Ax nodded. That proves it. They know we're free. And they'll know about someone trying to break in here, too.  
  
"Good for us that I know the code," Rachel said, grinning. She lifted the electric rod, and placed it on the flat square.  
  
There were a few flashes of electricity. The pad began smoking. Then Rachel lifted the dracon with her other hand, putting it on lowest power, and fired at the square.  
  
There was a small snap. The door opened obediently.  
  
Larynia was watching approvingly. How did you do that?  
  
"The square just checks the ID. If it is incorrect, or no ID is given, the tentacles sprout after exactly four seconds. The door opens if the tentacles don't come, and since I didn't give an ID and fired the dracon to stop the tentacles…"  
  
The door opens.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Brilliant, Larynia said. For us.  
  
The four of them entered the small room. There were three corridors leaving it, going down and deeper into the network.  
  
We don't have much time, Ax said. So listen quickly. Three corridors. One holds normal prisoners. One holds morphable prisoners. The third, the wide one, holds high-priority prisoners… rebel leaders and so on.  
  
"Great," Tobias said, peering into the corridors. "And each one is about three hundred meters long. Must be over two thousand cells down here!"  
  
Ax continued. We won't find anyone in the low security corridor. We might find someone in the morphables corridor. Jordan will be in the high-priority corridor. If Prince Jake was recognized, he will be too. And Marco.  
  
Rachel nodded. "I'm going to the last one. Jordan might be there."  
  
Larynia, go with her, Ax said. Larynia glared at him but followed Rachel into the widest corridor.  
  
"So, Ax-man," Tobias said. "Every other door?"  
  
Ax nodded. The two of them stepped into the middle corridor and started checking who was inside the cells through the small force field windows.  
  
  
  
Rachel and Larynia used another method. The doors on the high security cells were windowless, edged by force fields and the only way to see who was inside was to look at the computer screen next to the door.  
  
But all the cells were empty. It went pretty quickly to check them all, click a button, see that it was empty, and continue. They came nearer and nearer the end of the corridor without finding anything.  
  
But then Larynia spoke. Rachel, she said. It's Jordan.  
  
Rachel took the three steps across the corridor and looked down at the screen. "Or what's left of her," she said bitterly. Then she started working on opening the door. "Keep checking the other cells."  
  
Larynia nodded and disappeared. Rachel worked her way past the security and got the door opened.  
  
She stepped in.  
  
Jordan lifted her head and glared at her. Then her gaze softened, and turned to worry. "What are you doing here?" she said in a weak voice.  
  
"Saving your butt," Rachel replied. She eyed the force field that ran across the room, splitting it in half. She looked at the force field restraints that held Jordan's wrists, knees and neck to the wall.  
  
She looked over the wounds that covered Jordan from head to toe and shivered.  
  
"Go save someone else," Jordan said. "Get the Time Matrix. I'll be… fine." Then her forehead wrinkled. She looked as if she would have shook her head, if she'd been able to. "No. There's one thing I need to tell…"  
  
"Sara." Rachel whispered. She was fingering the force field, trying it's strength. It was too strong to blast with a dracon. Actually, the dracon would go straight through it. It was a one-way force field. "Dead. I know."  
  
Jordan sighed. Her fists clenched and unclenched.  
  
"How do I get you out?" Rachel asked.  
  
"You've worked with prisoners," Jordan said with a weak smile. "You should know."  
  
"I've never tried to break anyone out before."  
  
"So I'll tell you. You can't break anyone out."  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Not from these cells. The force fields are altered up in the main control room. Visser One himself is the only one with the access codes," Jordan said. "You know that, Rach. I've tried a few dozen times to break people out of the high security cells. It's impossible. If anyone knows, I know."  
  
"I can get past codes," Rachel said stubbornly. There was a strange pain in her chest. "I lost one sister. I'm not losing another."  
  
"Impossible," Jordan insisted. "You don't have time."  
  
"I'll get you out."  
  
"No. You'll get caught."  
  
Rachel went over to the wall. Felt the edges of the force field. Felt for the tremble that was a switch. A weakness.  
  
Jordan saw what she was doing. "It's no use."  
  
"Anything to get my sister out," snapped Rachel. She was systematically going through centimeter by centimeter of the force field. Looking for that tremble. Growing more and more desperate.  
  
"Rach, I need you to do something for me." Jordan's voice was steady, but here hands were clenching and unclenching again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to be a host. I…" she drew a deep breath.  
  
Rachel suddenly realized. She looked up from the force field, with an expression of fear on her face. Her head began shaking, almost by itself.  
  
"Just one last favour, sister." Jordan's voice was still steady. "I need you to kill me."  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's note;  
*rubs hands together and grins* Hehehe. (But wait. I've done that twice now. Oh, crap. That happens sometimes...)  
Five reviews before the next part, please!  



	12. Inescapable

Inescapable  
  
  
  
(Author's note; this is part twelve of what I've (finally) decided to call "The Time Matrix Chronicles". Part eleven is "A Wish", and part one is the highly depressing "The Only Way Out".)  
  
  
  
  
Rachel fell to her knees, whimpering. She buried her face in her hands. "Don't ask me that."  
  
"I have no choice," Jordan replied simply.  
  
"Don't ask me that!" Rachel screamed.  
  
"Free or dead," Jordan snapped. She tugged at the force field restraints that held her wrists to the wall. She couldn't even tug at those that held her neck and knees. "My freedom just expired. That leaves one choice. Please, Rach."  
  
"I can't," Rachel wailed. Somehow she got to her feet. Forced her hands to keep searching the force field for that tremble. The tremble that was a switch for those that knew how to use it.  
  
"Rach, don't let those slugs get me. Please."  
  
Rachel shook her head. Tried to focus on the force field without much success. "Can't. How could I kill my own little sister? My… little…"  
  
Jordan's voice grew sharp. "Don't see me as your little sister. See me as what I've become, not as what I was. See me as a warrior."  
  
"You're my little sister!" Rachel cried, the tremble forgotten. "I've lost one. I'm not losing another! I…"  
  
"Listen to me!" Jordan snapped. "Listen!" Rachel raised her gaze to look at Jordan's face. Her hands were shaking. Jordan continued. "I'm a warrior. A captive warrior. And I don't want to be a slave. I WILL NOT be a host, Rachel. Help me."  
  
"Can't," Rachel whimpered. She drew her fingers over the last parts of the force field without finding anything. With a short sob she started over, but knew it was hopeless.  
  
"Yes you can," Jordan insisted. "You've got a dracon. Use it."  
  
Rachel looked at the dracon strapped to her leg as if it might bite her. There was a long, heavy silence.  
  
"You've given up, then," she said finally. "You're a warrior, but you've given up. Accepted defeat."  
  
Jordan smiled. "No, I haven't given up. Don't you see, Rach? I've won. I might have lost the big war, but personally I've won."  
  
Rachel shook her head. She lowered her hands; she had checked the force field twice without finding anything. "No."  
  
"Sara will never be a host. She died free. The morphing cube is safe. You're free. And as for me, I'll never be a host. They Yeerks will never get what they want." Jordan made a feeble attempt to point at her head, without much success. "This. They want this. They'll never have it, now. That's what I've fought for ever since I learned about the Yeerks."  
  
Rachel swept a few tears away with her arm and managed a weak smile. "I remember that. You… and Sara… and mom…"  
  
Jordan didn't cry. Her face was set in stone. Well, soft stone, maybe, but still stone. "There's just one thing you need to know. In the normal prisoners' corridor, the last cell to the left, the floor is loose. You can lift it up. The tunnel leads out of the base. I used it five years ago to escape - the Chee knew about it - and I used it to save Sara. I think it's still there. Just don't go too far; now there's a deep-going BioFilter all around the base. But it's a way to get under the floor of this building."  
  
"And that's where the Time Matrix is," Rachel agreed. "One step closer. Do the Yeerks know about it?"  
  
"They almost never use those cells. Especially not that one. The lock is broken, and they haven't fixed it. You can't get out anyway due to that BioFilter."  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
Jordan knew it was meaningless to even try nodding. Her throat was held to the wall, and she couldn't move her head. Instead, she drew a last deep breath. The air was dusty and almost made her cough.  
  
"Go on," she urged, casting a meaningful look at the dracon. "Put it on high power. Make it quick."  
  
Rachel felt numb as she reached for the dracon. She didn't even manage to nod this time. She didn't notice that the tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. She didn't notice how her hands were shaking. Her thoughts were blank.  
  
She pulled the dracon loose. Raised it. Aimed.  
  
"Good luck." Jordan smiled encouragingly. "It's up to you, now."  
  
Rachel, with a new sort of strength, pressed the trigger and watched her sister dissolve into nothingness.  
  
The dracon fell out of her hand, scrambled to the floor, ending up near the wall on the other side of the one-way force field.  
  
Then Rachel cried out and fell.   
  
  
  
Tobias rushed forwards and caught her before she hit the floor. He pulled her up to her feet again, helped by Jake and Marco.  
  
"Shh," he said softly, placing an arm around her as she threw up both of hers around his neck, burying her face on his shoulder. "Shhh." Tobias looked at the dracon on the floor. Looked at the force field restraints that held air where Jordan had been.  
  
He turned the whimpering Rachel away from them and started leading her out of the room.  
  
Jake and Marco exchanged one look and walked on ahead to watch the entrance to the area, where Ax and Larynia were waiting. They left Tobias and Rachel alone in the corridor.  
  
Larynia's face was grave when the two reached them. She had seen Jordan and Rachel, guessed what had been about to happen, and thought it best to fetch the others. Now she nodded grimly. It takes one type of courage to kill an enemy. But to kill a friend… a sister…  
  
Her hand snuck into Marco's and he squeezed it gently.  
  
"Rachel is brave," Jake said simply. "She has to be. I know. I had to do the same thing."  
  
Ax was silent. He was guarding the entrance, thinking about all the prisoners.  
  
Maybe we should set them free, he said suddenly.  
  
"Set who free?" Marco wondered.  
  
The prisoners, Ax said. We could set them free to roam this base. They would provide an excellent distraction.  
  
Jake nodded. "But it might be wrong to use them like that. For our own purposes."  
  
Marco raised an eyebrow. "Jake. We've 'used' people for our own purposes ever since this war started. Why the sudden sentimentality?"  
  
Jake smiled sadly. "I was just reminded of Cassie. And that's what she would have said."  
  
"A good time for old grieves," Marco chuckled. "Soon we'll have a few new ones as well. We're about thirteen meters and two minutes from being found by Yeerks. We're still in their base, you know. And all bunched up neatly and waiting in their prisoner area. Perfect."  
  
Marco is correct, Ax said. This is not the best place for us to be.  
  
"Of course I'm correct, Ax-man. When have I ever been wrong?"  
  
I think the total number of times would come up to…  
  
"No statistics!" Marco interrupted. "Anyway. The prisoners. Should we free them?"  
  
Those we can, Larynia said. The high security corridor is empty now. But the other two are almost filled with prisoners. Surely the Yeerks won't mind a little confusion.  
  
"Naturally they won't."  
  
They grinned at each other. "Grinning" is hard to do for an Andalite, but it seemed that Larynia had practiced. Her eyes smiled in a way that could be nothing else than a proper wide, evil grin.  
  
The two disappeared into the second tunnel, the one for morphables.  
  
"Tobias!" Jake called into the third tunnel. "We can't hang around forever."  
  
Tobias came out of the tunnel, one arm around Rachel. Rachel's face was emptied of all emotions. But her eyes were red from tears. That electric rod she had stolen from a guard was clenched in her hand so tightly that her knuckles where white.  
  
Jake felt a stab of pain as he was reminded of his own past. He felt the old wounds, still not healed, ripped wide open again.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. He had just lost two cousins. It felt like a slap in the face. He'd known about Sara. He knew about Jordan. But his mind hadn't registered it all until he saw Rachel's haunted look. He felt like he wanted to sit down. That, as well as being reminded of Cassie, was enough to make anyone need to sit down.  
  
But there was no time. No time to feel sorry for himself. No time to mourn the dead. No time for anything but the mission.  
  
The Time Matrix. Find it, go back, undo the defeat.  
  
You okay? Ax asked.  
  
Rachel nodded. "Okay enough," she said quietly.  
  
We need a safe place to hide, Ax said. But preferably inside the base. We will never come near it again if we leave it.  
  
"Yeah," Marco called as he and Larynia hurried past and into the first tunnel. "I knew it. 'IF' we leave it. Which suggests that we won't be able to."  
  
"We can't," Rachel said. "But we don't need to. Jordan told me about something. Come along."  
  
She freed herself from Tobias's gentle grip and led the others into the first tunnel. The tunnel was filling up with people looking firm but frightened. Newly freed prisoners, waiting for the rest of them to be freed so they could fight what would probably be their last battle.  
  
But none of them looked anything like backing out. It was fighting or waiting peacefully for infestation. And none of them were planning to be infested if they could avoid it.  
  
Rachel ignored them. Jordan had said the last door. To the left. She found it easily. Opened the broken door just as easily. And knelt down to find how to remove the floor.  
  
What are you doing? Larynia asked as she walked up, opening the last door to the right.  
  
"The floor is loose," Rachel explained. "We just need to move it."  
  
Easy, Larynia said. The prisoner in the last cell stepped out cautiously. Aximili? Use your blade.  
  
Ax stepped up, but Rachel stopped him. "No! We need to lift it in place above us again when we've climbed in. Leaving no traces. So we can't break it."  
  
Marco and Jake helped Rachel locate the thin crack that was barely wide enough to get one's nails in. But the crack was the only available aid in lifting up the slab of stone.  
  
"You need something strong and thin to get it open," Jake said, fingering the crack. "Or to widen the crack. It's a few millimetres wide on the other side as well - look." He pointed.  
  
Marco, take care of the prisoners, Larynia instructed. Marco nodded and motioned to the prisoners to follow him. Larynia edged her thin blade in between the slab and the rest of the floor. Aximili. This would be our job.  
  
Ax pried his tail-blade in as well and the two of them began trying to widen the gap.  
  
Tobias sighed, watching the slow progress. "This is going to take time."  
  
Jake sat down by the wall and nodded. He glanced out towards the small room where the prisoners were gathered around Marco. "Yeah. A lot of time. Let's hope we have that time."  
  
  
  
Visser, Terith said. He stared down at the screen with his host's stalk-eyes. Visser, disturbances in the prison area.  
  
Visser One stepped daintily closer to his subordinate. Terith was glad that his host was an Andalite; Andalites seldom display fear. That made it easier for Terith as well.  
  
What… disturbances? Visser One hissed in a dangerous tone.  
  
Terith let his host's nimble fingers dance over the controls in front of him. The Andalite, named Alanla, was muttering something again, but Terith ignored her. She was usually silent, and when she spoke it was always the same old thing about "filthy Yeerk".  
  
A prisoner has escaped… the high security cells…  
  
So locate him!  
  
Not him, Terith said. Her. The leader.  
  
Visser One inched closer, his tail cocked, his pose menacing. Terith was once again thankful that his host was Andalite. But Alanla's mind was worried. Worried that the escaped prisoner might not escape after all.  
  
The force field is still there. And so are the restraints. I checked her five minutes ago, as I'm supposed to with the high security prisoners, and she was there. But now she isn't. Just… gone.  
  
Alanla loved when they escaped. It gave her hope. Which meant that Terith had to break her spirit all over again. It was really very annoying, Terith thought. Andalites, as well as many humans, were hard to break. Close to impossible in come cases. They were… disturbing. It was hard to keep focused when your host was fighting for control. It was hard to do anything with a "disturbing" host. And when one worked close to the Visser, having a "disturbing" host could easily be lethal.  
  
Gone, Visser One repeated flatly. Which for him meant that heads were about to roll.  
  
Yes, V-visser, Terith stuttered.  
  
Well then, Visser One smiled with his stalk-eyes. It was a smile which made Alanla's mind shiver, and Terith agreed with her. We'll have to catch her again. And whoever helped her get away. Correct, Terith?  
  
Terith quickly agreed. There was nothing else to do.  
  
Then don't just stand there! Visser One screeched. His hand flew up and slapped Terith's face as hard as he could. Considering that the hand was Andalite, it wasn't especially hard. But the blow filled it's purpose; it reminded Terith that those who keep the Visser waiting died. And those that the Visser slapped were very close to their own graves.  
  
Terith had seen Yeerks of much higher rank than he himself being slapped by the Visser. Most of them were dead. It was a warning to be taken seriously. Very seriously. It meant that the only reason you were still alive was that the Visser was too lazy to use his blade. So, unavoidably when talking about the Visser, slaps didn't happen very often.  
  
Terith nodded and sped out of the room, hooves clopping on the floor. He called on his Two Dozen and Five Hork-Bajir guard, and they followed him as he blew through the hallways towards the prisoner area. He ordered others along the way to join in as well.   
  
High security prisoners were dangerous.  
  
And Terith had no plans on trying to explain an escaped prisoner to the Visser. The concept itself was impossible. Especially from the high security cells.  
  
An escaped high security prisoner.  
  
It was impossible!  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
Ooooookay. Not one of the better chapters, I'd say. But the next one will be good, if I get things my way...  
  
I won't demand any reviews this time. (Although I'll be happy to get a few!) I'll just say this; PLEEZ REVIEW!  



	13. Closing the Trap

Closing the Trap  
  
  
(Author's note; this is part 13. Part 1 is "The Only Way Out", and part 12 would be "Inescapable". Read. Review. Nothing more to say right now.)  
  
  
  
  
Marco nodded, pleased with the group of prisoners, and told them to be careful.  
  
"We'll be more suicidal than careful," one of them said. He was probably the one who would become the leader. "We'll get you your distraction - for whatever you think is so important - but then we'll probably get ourselves killed trying to get out."  
  
Most of them nodded. The youngest, a boy of five or six, nodded the most. Marco thought if very sad that they would all end there. In the Yeerk base. Especially for someone that young.  
  
No choice. It was impossible to bring them along. This gave them at least a chance to avoid infestation. That was all one could ask in the base. Going in or out was impossible. There was only one other way…  
  
"You're on your own," he said. Then he left them and walked back to his own group.  
  
Larynia and Ax had inched the slab of stone far enough to the side with their blades for Jake and Tobias to get their fingers in. The two of them were trying to lift the stone away so they could get into the tunnel under it.  
  
Rachel was sitting on the side, playing with the electric rod she had stolen from a guard. Her face was blank.  
  
Marco took one look at the hard work of lifting the stone and decided he had better things to do.  
  
He sat down next to Rachel. "You okay?"  
  
Rachel nodded slowly. "There was nothing else to do," she sighed. "But… it isn't fair."  
  
"It never is, Xena," Marco said. "It never is. It hasn't been fair since the Yeerks came. No, wait; make that since we started school."  
  
Rachel flashed a weak smile. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what? I haven't done anything! I promise!"  
  
Rachel sighed. "That. You keep everyone's moods up through the worst."  
  
Marco flinched. "Ooooh. You sound so serious that you're scaring me. Quit it!"  
  
Then Larynia placed her hand on Marco's head. Dear, the stone.  
  
Marco turned his head up to look at her with an innocent expression. "What stone?"  
  
The one they are trying to lift, silly, Larynia said, tugging lightly at his hair. Help them lift it.  
  
Marco stood up, not bothering to try any excuses against the strong-willed Andalite, (he had tried it a few times but only to learn that it didn't help) and promptly helped Jake and Tobias with the very heavy stone.  
  
A few of the Chee would be of use right now, Ax commented.  
  
Marco managed a nod.  
  
Despite the three of them struggling to lift the stone, it barely moved. It was too heavy. And the cramped space in the cell didn't exactly help either. The stone slab was the floor of the cell; it ended about a finger's width from the doorstep. Which meant that those trying to lift it had to stand in the very narrow doorway.  
  
Marco soon had a better idea. He began morphing his gorilla.  
  
Move back, he said. And as Jake and Tobias stepped back, Marco finished the morph. He had to stand on the other side of the cell's doorway to have room for his massive shoulders. But the same shoulders and the arms attached to them made an easy job out of lifting the thick slab of stone that had been the floor.  
  
Marco lifted it, and leaned it against the far wall.  
  
There, he said. Everyone jump on down. Before the Yeerks arrive.  
  
Rachel slipped past Marco and jumped down into the dark tunnel. There was a long pause before a THUD announced that she'd hit the ground.  
  
"It's a long drop!" she called. "But I'm okay!" The faint sound of movement. "More or less. Come on down."  
  
Jake dropped down the hole. He landed much more heavily than Rachel, moved out of the way, and called up that the next person could follow.  
  
"I wonder how Jordan got up and down here," Rachel said. "She said she used this tunnel to save Sara."  
  
Maybe she was smart and brought a ladder, Marco muttered. He was demorphing. His gorilla morph was too large to fit through the hole.  
  
Tobias dropped down the hole and landed on all fours. "Ax and Larynia better morph," he called. "There's no way that your delicate Andalite legs can land here without breaking!"  
  
Ax huffed, insulted. But it was obvious that Tobias was right. And the hole was too small to allow an Andalite to jump through. Both Ax and Larynia morphed to humans. Then Ax dropped down after the others.  
  
Larynia's human morph looked a lot like Rachel. That wasn't surprising, because Rachel and both of her two sisters had all contributed some DNA to it. As well as Jake and Tobias, but the most striking feature was still the long, blonde hair that was an exact copy of Rachel's.  
  
Marco watched with a certain degree of anxiousness as Larynia sat down on the edge, and swung herself into the hole. She wasn't used to her human morph yet. Still a bit clumsy - although he'd never actually tell her that. The drop seemed longer than usual. He was relieved when she yelled at him to hurry up.  
  
If she yelled at him she had to be okay. It was when she didn't yell that he'd get worried.  
  
Marco prepared to jump down.  
  
Then the slab of stone caught his eye. It was still standing on that thin stretch of floor, leaning against the far wall of the cell. The door of the cell was wide open. (So were the other doors, but this door being open would stand out since it was broken and the cell was never used.)  
  
There was no way he was able to do anything about it. Not if he wanted to follow the others into the tunnel.  
  
But they might as well leave a sign saying "we went THIS way."  
  
"Jake," Marco said. "We have a problem."  
  
  
  
Michael woke when he felt someone kicking at him. Adriss opened his eyes and raised his arms to protect his face.  
  
Get up! a voice snarled. Another Andalite hoof struck his shoulder.  
  
Adriss made Michael jump to his feet. "S-s-sub-Visser!" he stuttered.  
  
Yes, said the voice of the Andalite-Controller. The Yeerk's name was Terith, and he was known for his bad temper. Michael knew the host; she was a sad young female Andalite called Alanla. Why were you sleeping?  
  
"I…" Adriss hesitated before she continued. Michael could feel her roaming through his memories. "I was knocked out."  
  
And who, exactly, would dare knock out a Guard?  
  
Michael smiled to himself. Adriss was in trouble big-time if she told the Sub-Visser. And even more if she didn't. "An Andalite tail-blade."  
  
Terith brought his host's tail forwards and cut Michael across the forehead. Fool! You let an Andalite escape?!  
  
"N-n-no, Sub-Visser!" Adriss wailed. She didn't dare bring her hand up to her bleeding forehead. She was shaking. Or, more correctly, Michael was shaking for her. "Th-the one I was escorting was shackled! There was another one! A-and two humans!"  
  
Terith's stolen Andalite face took on a look of contempt. Fool. Who would have allowed another Andalite - and two humans, as you claim - in without shackles?  
  
"I-I don't know!"  
  
Where are they now?  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Idiot! Incompetent fool! Therith was surrounded by Hork-Bajir. They seemed to be just as frightened by Terith's anger as by Visser One's anger.  
  
Michael didn't blame them. Although from what Alanla had told him, Terith was as scared of the Visser as anyone else.   
  
I hope you get demoted, Michael said silently to his Yeerk.  
  
Shut up, slave, Adriss hissed. This is your fault! You distracted me!  
  
Michael laughed. If I remember correctly, Adriss, he said. You were the one that insisted we should have a conversation.  
  
Shut up!  
  
In fact, you were the one that neglected to keep both my eyes on the prisoner…  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
Terith turned away and began walking. The Hork-Bajir followed. You will accompany me down to the prisoner area, he snarled with Alanla's voice. Immediately. A prisoner has escaped from the high security cells. And Visser One will hear about your failures! I only hope he can associate that to the escaped prisoner…  
  
Terith looked down at Michael's empty hands. "Sub-Visser… they stole my weapons. I'm unarmed."  
  
Terith's stalk-eyes swiveled around. That, would be YOUR problem.  
  
  
  
Marco rubbed his aching foot and looked upwards towards the open hole. The door was still open. The floor stone was still standing, tilted towards the inner wall of that cell. There had been no way to close it. It would have been possible… if there hadn't been a four meter drop between the tunnel floor and the cell above.  
  
"Maybe they won't notice," Rachel said and shrugged. She had been alone in landing perfectly - without straining any feet or knees. Fortunately, there were no severe injuries.   
  
"Yeah, and maybe Visser One will invite us for tea," Marco snapped. He shook the foot a bit and made sure it was working. He had landed a little on the side, which hadn't been such a great success. "This is like walking into a trap. One way out - that way -" he pointed upwards "and only if anyone figures out how to jump four meters straight up. The other end - a BioFilter to let nothing through."  
  
"And we walked into it willingly," Tobias agreed. "Not the smartest thing to do."  
  
"You had a better idea?" Rachel wondered in a dangerous tone. "This got us down under the floor. Where the Time Matrix is. And anyway, we didn't know this was such a long fall. Were you suggesting that the rest of you should have stayed up there? Left me alone?"  
  
"Of course not," Tobias said hurriedly.  
  
Marco stood up and tried leaning on his foot. Well; he could stand at least. Not that well, but it would have to do. He didn't have the time or the energy to worry about it.  
  
"Come on," Jake sighed. "Let's move."  
  
The group started walking along the tunnel, moving slowly. Ax and Larynia remained in human morph. The ground was uneven, and the roof was low. They had to walk bent, and crawl on all fours at some times.  
  
"Amazing," Larynia said at one time, when they slithered along on their bellies, the roof pressing at their backs. "Human bodies are actually good for something."  
  
"Did you ever doubt it?" Marco said, grinning where he crawled behind her. He reached forwards, found her foot and tugged at it.  
  
"They look very weak," Larynia said, pulling her foot loose. The roof suddenly raised, and she could now use her elbows to move more quickly. "And clumsy."  
  
Jake was in the lead. Where he was, the roof was high enough to stand. It had raised quickly. He felt along the walls and noticed that the tunnel had grown wider. It felt like the roof and walls had fallen - or something like that - and widened the cave. The dirt floor wasn't packed as tightly where he was standing.  
  
It was dark. If the tunnel had fallen here once, it might fall again if they upset it. Jake thought it best if they got a pair of eyes that could see in the darkness. Or maybe sonar.  
  
"Rachel, could you morph the bat?" he said.  
  
Rachel nodded - a useless gesture when nobody could see anything - and began morphing.  
  
"Ax and Larynia, you better demorph and remorph while we've got the space."  
  
The two Andalites both replied "Yes, Prince Jake," and did as they were told. Marco chuckled briefly as Jake expressed his opinions on being called that.  
  
They were all standing bunched together in the small cave when Rachel let out the first clicks of sonar.   
  
It's a cave, she said. A few more clicks, that only she could hear. And I don't think you should take more than five steps forwards, Jake. There's something there… it's vague, but it's definitely too smooth to be a cave wall. I think it's the BioFilter.  
  
Marco sighed. "So that's it. We're done for. All we can do is wait for the Yeerks."  
  
No, Rachel said. There's the path going forwards, continuing on the other side of the BioFilter. That one's useless to us, but… there's another path as well. Along it. It doesn't look like it's been dug. It's a crack, maybe caused by the BioFilter. It goes left.  
  
"For how far?"  
  
How am I supposed to know?  
  
Jake sighed. He felt with his hands along the left wall. Inched forwards until the wall disappeared to the left. "Is it wide enough to walk through?"  
  
It's about a meter wide, Rachel said. to start with.  
  
"It'll be dangerous business to walk along it," Ax commented. "With the BioFilter so close… it's very easy. One wrong step and…"  
  
"Gee, that certainly helps everyone's good mood," Marco snapped. His foot was still troubling him. He would morph as soon as he got the order.  
  
"We go for it," Jake said.  
  
"We've got no choice," Tobias added.  
  
They lined up and, with Jake still in the lead, entered the crack. They were very careful about keeping close to the wall. Rachel sat - clumsily - on Jake's shoulder, keeping an "eye" on how close the BioFilter was.  
  
Marco limped along last, muttering to himself.  
  
They followed the crack, edging along between it and the deadly BioFilter, for a full two hours. At a slight widening, they hoped for the best and sat down to rest. Ax and Larynia demorphed and remorphed again. Rachel demorphed, and Marco volunteered to morph the bat in her place. When he was done, Larynia lifted him up from the floor and handed him forwards until he reached Jake.  
  
He sent out a burst of clicks and noticed - with a mental sigh - that the passage was still continuing deeper into the ground, without any changes.  
  
This is getting seriously dull, he said.  
  
"At least the Yeerks aren't on our tail," Tobias replied.  
  
Always one advantage, Marco muttered. Very well. Coast's clear. Start walking.  
  
  
  
Terith glared at the open cell. At the floor plate which stood open.  
  
Fools, he spat spitefully - he had an image to keep up. This is too obvious.  
  
"S-sub-Visser?" Michael said carefully. To Terith's annoyance, he had gotten his hands on a dracon and an electrical rod - the standard Guard weapons. "Maybe that is the point. Maybe it is just a… diversion."  
  
No, Terith snapped. You are as much a fool as they! The prisoners - the ones that were freed - were the diversion.  
  
"And a good one, too… Sub-Visser," Michael muttered. The 'Sub-Visser' was added at the last moment. "They kept us up for a long time."  
  
Terith glared at him for interrupting. This is where they went. The door was left open because - look here - there was no way to close it again and then disappear down that hole. The floor - that stone slab - is too heavy to move easily. It could not be replaced from the tunnel. It must be a long drop.  
  
He let his stalk-eyes peer into the darkness below. They went this way. I can feel it in my tail.  
  
"Sub-Visser. Amazing that no-one noticed this before," Michael commented.  
  
Guards - like yourself - are idiots. They seldom see further than the tips of their own noses.  
  
Terith saw - with a certain amount of satisfaction - how Adriss let Michael's expression slip to hate and contempt - mixed with just a bit of fear - for just a moment. Someday - soon, hopefully - he would be able to give enough evidence to the Visser to be allowed to teach the Guards a lesson. The Guards were a bunch of self-obsessed fools.  
  
"Should we follow them, Sub-Visser?"  
  
This tunnel can only end up in two places, Terith said. Somewhere inside the base - where we will find them and infest them - or outside the base. Which means that the BioFilter will kill them all. Either way, we've still got the advantage.  
  
"There is a third way," Michael objected. And added quickly; "Sub-Visser. If this tunnel goes deep enough, it will avoid the BioFilter."  
  
The BioFilter reaches down fifty meters, Terith snapped.  
  
"Maybe the tunnel goes that deep," Michael muttered, maybe hoping Terith didn't hear him.  
  
Only one way to find out… Terith said. Before Adriss - in that slow, human head - had reacted, Terith had whipped his host's tail forwards and Michael fell down into the hole, screaming.  
  
There was a long silence, and then a loud thump. Michael screamed louder.  
  
Did it go deep enough? Terith asked kindly.  
  
There was a moan and a sob from down in the tunnel. The sound of a person dragging himself along a dirt floor was heard.  
  
Answer me! Terith snapped. He could hear Alanla accusing him in screams of being evil. The human host was her friend. He didn't care; he was used to it.  
  
"Not… deep enough…" Michael whispered somewhere down in the dark. "Sub-Visser… my… my legs…"  
  
Adriss was probably not so cocky right now, Terith thought happily. Her host was alone and badly wounded. Alanla screamed at him. Terith ignored her.  
  
Morph, he said carelessly. Terith was jealous at Adriss's morphable host. Even though he himself would not accept anything less than an Andalite, morphable or not. And then find those prisoners! Hunt them!  
  
"Sub-Visser, I…"  
  
Defy me and you shall be left down there! ALONE!  
  
Terith whipped both Alanla's stalk-eyes around and glared at the collection of Hork-Bajir. Alanla was weeping silently. She hated herself for being a host. For being used for Terith's "evil" purposes.  
  
The Hork-Bajir straightened up. Terith's own Two Dozen and Five guard saluted.  
  
How many of you useless fools can morph? Terith asked.  
  
A few nodded and saluted again. Carefully. Not willingly; no. They did not want to risk Terith's anger, but they did not want to hunt those prisoners, either. They were useless. Cowards.  
  
Terith made all Alanla's four eyes narrow. And glare at the Hork-Bajir. You morphables will accompany that idiot Guard in hunting the escapees. I KNOW that this is the only way out of the tunnel. It shall be guarded. So if you return without the prisoners… I will personally see that you are cut off from Kandrona.  
  
That would make them follow orders. If nothing else. The morphables saluted again. Fear in their eyes. Fear was good, Terith thought. Alanla called him a monster.  
  
Get into the hole and GET ME THOSE PRISONERS!!!  
  
The Hork-Bajir morphables lined up and hurried to leap down into the hole, tripping over each other in their tries to hurry more. Terith counted them; seventeen. Seventeen dracon-equipped morphable Hork-Bajir and a lousy Guard. Should be enough.  
  
Otherwise, Terith would have them starved.  
  
And Visser One would have Terith starved.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
Okay. I've started to include things from the Yeerk view. Interesting. It helps me... explain... the trouble I'm about to get them into. ~*oh, I'm so evil*~  
  
Next part will have a more exciting end. I had it planned for this one, but - as usual - I couldn't fit it in. I just "had to" add that "slight" thing inbetween and - oops - there was my chapter-length limit.  
  
Review. Pleez? Next part coming up soon... hopefully.  
  



	14. So Close

So Close  
  
  
(Author's note; Part 14 of the Time Matrix Chronicles. Part 13 is "Closing the Trap", and part 1 "The Only Way Out")  
  
  
  
Still another number of hours later - and a few demorphs and remorphs for Ax and Larynia and whoever morphed the bat - the narrow passage hadn't changed a bit. Solid stone or dirt on one side. BioFilter on the other. The group continued into what seemed like an endless mountain. The sun and sky seemed very foreign. Fresh air was becoming more and more of a dream.  
  
Thirst and hunger were emerging quickly in their places.  
  
"I'm so hungry I could eat an Andalite!" Marco exclaimed during one of the pauses.  
  
Highly unlikely, Ax said. He had demorphed, and was remorphing.  
  
"A Taxxon, then."  
  
It would ruin your breath, Larynia said. So please don't. She was almost human, except for her stalk-eyes. They were useless anyway, in the dark tunnel.  
  
Marco sat down, sighing heavily, and leaned against the wall. Larynia sat down next to him, searching in the dark until she found his hand.  
  
We can't stop now, Jake said. He was the bat for the moment. The only one who "saw" anything. We need to continue. Before the Yeerks find us.  
  
"Find," Marco huffed. "In this dark crack for a tunnel? Pah! I couldn't find my own nose down here if I searched for a thousand years!"  
  
"The path hasn't split once, except for the time we first came to the BioFilter," Rachel pointed out. She had pushed Jordan and Sara out of her mind by focusing on the mission. She had to focus very hard. "All they have to do is follow the tunnel, and they'll find us."  
  
"Neither Andalite or Hork-Bajir or Taxxon will be able to get through the tighter parts of the tunnel," Tobias said. "So if they're on to us, they'll be human."  
  
"Or some other animal. A snake would get through easily," Marco said.  
  
"How fast would the snake travel all the way here?" Ax asked.  
  
"Not very fast. But the point is… a morphable Hork-Bajir or a morphable Andalite. Both would get through easily."  
  
"And remember," Larynia said. "They'll bring weapons. Maybe flashlights. They'll be able to see. That will allow them to move faster."  
  
They'll probably have numbers on their side, Jake added.  
  
"And time," Tobias said. "They'll just wait until we're too weak with hunger and thirst to be of any danger, and they'll…"  
  
"I don't like the turn this conversation has taken," Marco interrupted. "Let's keep moving. Discussing how we'll lose won't help us win."  
  
They continued in silence. The darkness was relentless. The path endless. But turning back was not an option.  
  
"I believe this path is descending," Ax said suddenly. "The path is moving downwards."  
  
"Good," Marco snapped. "Something actually changed down here. Variation is good."  
  
"Actually, no," Tobias said. "How deep do you think the Time Matrix was buried? Not much deeper than this."  
  
"We are nine and a half meters below the surface," Ax said. "Descending half a meter for each twenty-five forwards."  
  
"Which would put us seven meters too far down."  
  
Rachel sighed. "Oh, well. We'd have had to dig ourselves anyway to reach it."  
  
The tunnel dug on, endlessly deeper into the ground. Following the edge of the BioFilter, sometimes going frighteningly close. Edging along in the darkness, seeing nothing, and knowing only that there was a BioFilter set to let nothing through on one side, and a packed-dirt wall on the other side.   
  
"How long have we been down here?" Marco asked finally.  
  
"Almost twenty-four hours," Ax said.  
  
"No wonder we're hungry," Tobias said. "None of us have eaten since… well, maybe twelve hours before we even entered this tunnel. There wasn't really that much time to stop and eat when the Yeerks attacked camp."  
  
Ax continued. "It is almost time to demorph again."  
  
"How long can you humans last without water?" Larynia asked. "Or food? I am actually hungry too. There is simply no grass down here."  
  
"It depends," Marco said.  
  
"Which means that Marco has no idea," Rachel snapped. "We'll last a while. But no water gets us tired. And weak."  
  
"Same with Andalites," Ax said. "We can only hope we find water soon."  
  
"Or that the Yeerks are thoughtful enough to bring some when they find us…" Marco said.  
  
Hello? Jake said suddenly. Did anyone else hear someone say it was demorphing-time?  
  
  
  
It's right up ahead, Tobias said. Four meters in front of us. The path turns. Away from the BioFilter.  
  
Rachel sighed with relief. "Do you hear any water yet?"  
  
Maybe. I don't know. There's this weird buzzing. Don't know what it is. Can't hear much else.  
  
"Something Yeerk?" Jake suggested.  
  
Maybe. I don't recognize it from anywhere. Well… actually, I've heard it before. Or something like it. But I don't know where.  
  
"That's a lot of 'don't know's, Tobias," Marco said. "Is there anything else you don't know? While you're at it?"  
  
"Shut up, Marco," Larynia snapped. "You are being grumpy again."  
  
"Oh," Marco said. "So now thirst, starvation, fatigue, and the fact that we're as good as trapped by the Yeerks isn't good enough to be grumpy?"  
  
"No. Not as long as I have to listen to your silly comments."  
  
Rachel smiled in the dark. "Good, Larynia. Very good."  
  
Jake, still in the lead, was the first to notice the turn of path that Tobias had mentioned. "Stop," he said. They all stopped obediently behind him.  
  
Tobias flapped his bat wings and flew into the new crack. It goes upwards, he said, landing clumsily on the sloping ground. Noticed that he didn't get a good grip in the mud, and flew up to hang in the roof. And it's steep. You won't be able to climb it.  
  
Jake turned around the corner, bent down and felt the muddy, steep surface. He still saw nothing, but was getting used to finding things with his hands.  
  
The walls were close together. Good. That would make things easier.  
  
"Tobias," he said. "How long is this thing to climb?"  
  
Depends on how you look at it, Tobias replied. Ten meters, maybe a bit more. But on top of that it's really steep, all the way up.  
  
"How far below surface are we?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Approximately eleven meters," Ax said. "Which is nine and a half meters lower than we want to be."  
  
It isn't that much to think about, Tobias said. This is the only way, except for going back.  
  
Jake nodded. But as they were still in pitch-black darkness, he said "Yes" as well. He kept feeling along the edges of the new crack. It was steep. But the walls were close to each other, and the roof wasn't too high.  
  
You should be able to…  
  
Yes. He climbed into the crack. Pressed his back against one side, and hands and one foot against the other. Moved, slowly, upwards.  
  
His foot slipped on the steep floor. He pressed harder against the walls, and continued upwards.  
  
"It's climbable," he said. "It'll take time, though. A lot of time. Press against the walls. The floor is slippery."  
  
"Mud?" Ax said.  
  
"Mud," Jake confirmed.  
  
"Mud means water," Ax continued. "Maybe there is a spring up there!"  
  
"Then let's get to the top of this thing before we die of thirst," Marco said. "hurry, hurry, hurry!"  
  
  
  
Michael was not happy.  
  
It was just that simple.  
  
Not. Happy.  
  
First of all, he was a host. He had - half way - hoped the fall into the tunnel would have broken more than his feet and legs (for example his neck) but it didn't. Adriss had easily made him morph away the wounds.  
  
And that Sub-Visser had ordered Adriss to catch the prisoners that were somewhere in the tunnel. Hunt them out.  
  
Now Michael, as well as being a host, was hungry, thirsty, and feeling generally depressed. No-one who has been part of the resistance wants to see it crushed.  
  
Unfortunately, Michael wasn't exactly in charge any more. Adriss was.  
  
And Adriss made him lift the electrical rod higher into the air. She made him keep the button pressed; light shone dimly from the rod. Enough to see by, at least. Enough to see the escaped prisoners before they came too close.  
  
Fifteen morphable Hork-Bajir followed him. Two went in front of him. They were all Hork-Bajir, because for the moment the tunnel was wide and tall enough to allow that.  
  
He had had seventeen Hork-Bajir when they started into the tunnel. But two of them had walked into what could have been nothing else than a BioFilter.  
  
Michael hoped Adriss would make a mistake, and touch the BioFilter as well. But whatever mean names he had for his Yeerk, "stupid" wasn't among them. Adriss was highly intelligent.  
  
And highly dangerous.  
  
Interesting thought, Adriss mused. Any more positive thoughts? It's not often one gets admiration from a host.  
  
That wasn't admiration, Michael muttered in the only corner of his mind which was still his own. It was unwilling acknowledgement.  
  
Whatever, slave, Adriss sighed. Whatever.  
  
She held out Michael's hand further. There was a turn of the tunnel not far ahead. Adriss had pushed both her own host and the hosts of the others to the limit. If the prisoners weren't brought back in chains, then Adriss and the other Yeerks would be starved.  
  
A happy thought, Michael laughed, remembering how horrified Adriss had felt when the Sub-Visser had said that.  
  
If I get starved, you get reassigned, Adriss hissed. She was busy examining the muddy floor of a steep crack. Maybe your next Yeerk will be less… kind… than I am.  
  
If you're kind, Adriss, then the universe is a very happy place.  
  
It is. If you happen to be a Yeerk. And a Council Member.  
  
Aloud, with Michael's voice, Adriss whispered; "These tracks are fresh. They're not far away. Let's keep on moving."  
  
  
  
The slope was followed by a large cave. There was a tiny stream slithering out of a crevice on one wall, and they all drank their fill before taking a brief pause.  
  
The two Andalites demorphed. So did Tobias. Ax morphed the bat and they examined the rest of the cave.  
  
It is large, he said. Oval-shaped with low roof.  
  
Any exits? Larynia asked. She was morphing human again, but had been muttering about it. She didn't like being human; she missed her tail. And she was still clumsy, and inexperienced with walking on two legs.  
  
One, Ax said. Or two, with the way we came. It is a tiny crack in the other end of the cave. You will have to crawl through it on your bellies, if you want to get through.  
  
Jake sighed. "Tell us which way, Ax-man."  
  
Ax guided the five humans through the cave towards the crack in the other end. Jake reached it first, but one by one they made sure they knew exactly where the crack was before Ax hopped in, on wing-fingers and small feet. Jake lay down flat on the ground and followed. Rachel hurried after, and then Tobias.  
  
Marco was about to follow when he was surprised by a sudden light. Coming from behind him.  
  
Yes; light. There was light in the cave.  
  
He spun around. His eyes hurt, they were too used to darkness. He squinted against the dim light.   
  
Hork-Bajir were suddenly everywhere. Very close, having been able to sneak up that close in the shelter of darkness. Marco didn't have time to count them. He shouted a warning, and saw Tobias trying to back quickly out of the crack again.  
  
But then a Hork-Bajir was suddenly there. Before Marco had time to react, he had grabbed Tobias's foot, pulled him out, and threw him over his shoulder. Tobias hit the roof, and fell to the floor with a moan.  
  
And lay there, motionless.  
  
Larynia was demorphing. Quickly. She wanted her tail. She was very vulnerable in her unfamiliar human morph.  
  
Marco wished that Rachel would hurry up to get out. She was the one that carried the weapons.  
  
But while he was waiting, he found the source of the light. A tall man - a Controller, of course - was holding an electrical rod that shone dimly. A dracon was strapped to his leg. He was a Guard.  
  
"Stop demorphing!" the Guard snapped at Larynia. He took the few steps towards her, and slammed the rod on her arm. "Andalite scum!"  
  
Larynia staggered. Her features melted back to human as the electricity from the rod shot through her.  
  
Marco felt anger boiling up inside him. He shouted something and started forwards.  
  
Larynia turned and faced the Guard. Her fists were clenched. He swung the rod again but she avoided it. Second time he swung it, she wasn't that lucky. The electricity made her fly backwards.  
  
Marco rushed forwards. But suddenly a Hork-Bajir arm appeared in front of him, and slammed - hard - into his chest. He flew backwards, through the air, and into the wall.  
  
The dirt on the wall crumbled down to the floor where he hit. Marco followed, landing in a heap. He raised one hand to his forehead, as if to steady himself. And used the other to lean against the wall. Slowly, he got up to his feet. Blinked a few times to clear his vision.  
  
There was a funny humming in his head. Or outside his head. He wasn't really sure.  
  
Tobias was still lying on the floor. A small bat was zooming wildly around the head of a Hork-Bajir. Rachel was hanging from the same Hork-Bajir's hand by her wrists. She was morphing, but not fast enough. Jake was trying to kick away Hork-Bajir hands that were grabbing after his feet as he crawled out of the crack.  
  
Marco forced his feet and legs to obey him and got up to his feet, still one hand grabbing at the wall.  
  
The Guard had grabbed Larynia's hair. She kicked out wildly, but the Guard tapped her shoulder with the rod again. She went stiff, and then fell. The Guard knew his job. He placed one foot down - hard - on her shoulder, grabbed her arm, pulled at it, and twisted her around so she lay flat on the ground, back up.  
  
One foot down on her back, near her neck. Her head pulled back and her hair still held tightly. The dracon was pulled and aimed at her head.  
  
The light still shone dimly from the rod, now lying on the floor.  
  
Suddenly the soft dirt wall fell away under Marco's fingers. It was replaced by a cold, smooth surface that made his fingers tingle. There was a glint of metal. He scraped away more earth, and revealed a surface large enough for a hand.  
  
The humming grew louder. It came from the metal surface.  
  
Somehow, Marco knew what he had found. There was simply no mistaking it. A smile appeared on his face and his hand moved victoriously towards the metal surface.  
  
Towards the Time Matrix.  
  
More power than anyone could ever imagine.  
  
And it was right there, barely centimeters away.  
  
The power to undo the past. Change the present. Alter the future.  
  
The power to change everything and anything.  
  
But the Guard was not stupid. He had seen the triumph on Marco's face. He glanced at the Hork-Bajir. One raised and aimed his dracon towards Marco. The Hork-Bajir who held Rachel put a blade against her throat. Ax, the bat, was caught and held tightly. Tobias was still motionless on the floor, but now with a dracon aimed at him. Another Hork-Bajir finally managed to grab Jake's foot and pulled him out.  
  
The Guard pulled harder at Larynia's hair.  
  
"I don't know what type of mighty weapon you've found," the Guard spat. "But move that hand another millimeter, and your friends… first of all this Andalite scum… dies."  
  
Marco couldn't endanger Larynia.  
  
He felt his hand automatically fall away.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's note;  
  
Okay, okay, I know Marco's an idiot. (so what else is new?) But I promise, honestly, he knows what he's doing.   
  
Hm. More or less, that is.........Hm again. Actually, it leans more towards 'less' than 'more'.  
  
Anyway. Next part coming soon. Hopefully. Reviews *might* make it come faster...  



	15. Time Games

Time Games  
  
  
(Author's note; This is part 15 in the Time Matrix Chronicles. Part 1 is "the only way out". Read & Review... & Enjoy.)  
  
  
  
The Guard smiled a terrible smile. "Good," he said. "Good. Now step away from that wall."  
  
Marco glanced at Larynia. Her face was in darkness - the electric rod that let out that dim light was behind her - but her eyes were blazing. He took one step away from the wall.  
  
Away from the Time Matrix.  
  
Marco, Ax's voice said. Marco, this is not a time to be silly. That is the Time Matrix. Nothing matters… the Time Matrix, Marco. Get the Time Matrix.  
  
Rachel gave a slight nod. Jake nodded as well. Tobias finally lifted his head, took one stressed glance at the scene, and froze in the middle of a movement.  
  
The Hork-Bajir tensed as Marco moved again. But all he did was to scrape the dirt floor with his toes.  
  
"Seize him," the Guard said. He glared at Marco. "And if you decide to bring things over to the hard way, just remember that I've still got a dracon aimed at this lousy Andalite."  
  
Larynia flinched at the word 'lousy'. Her hands clenched again. Marco saw for his inner eye how her tail cocked, but she didn't have a tail when she was in human morph. She was vulnerable in human morph.  
  
Why had he let her morph human?  
  
Two Hork-Bajir advanced on Marco. Marco felt a tingle that announced being ready to spring into action. But at the same time, he was wondering what to do.  
  
He didn't have to wonder for long.  
  
Cause that's about when a large sphere appeared in the middle of the cave.  
  
And next to it, Marco.  
  
The new Marco lifted a dracon, fired at the Guard. He fell, and Larynia got to her feet and scrambled away, grabbing the fallen Guard's dracon.  
  
A Hork-Bajir cried out and raised his own dracon. He fired at this new Marco, but missed. Larynia aimed at him, fired, and he fell with a scream.  
  
The Hork-Bajir who held Ax (still a bat) lifted another dracon. Marco shot him and Larynia managed to shoot a third. Ax fell to the ground and was demorphing before he hit it.  
  
Then the new Marco saluted at the other himself - he saluted the himself standing by the wall, looking astonished - with a bandaged hand.  
  
"Remember to make this extra time trip," he said.  
  
Marco raised a hand in response, and caught the dracon that was thrown to him.  
  
The next moment new Marco was gone. The remains of a high-power dracon beam shot through the air. The Time Matrix shimmered and disappeared.  
  
Marco stared at the empty space where he had been.  
  
A FWAP announced that Ax was finished demorphing. A Hork-Bajir cry announced that he had begun cleaning house.  
  
"Demorph," Ax snapped at Larynia. Then he aimed at the Hork-Bajir that held Jake and fired. Jake snatched up the dracon from the Hork-Bajir and begun using it as well, freeing Rachel and Tobias.  
  
The air was alive with dracon beams. Hork-Bajir shot at them. They shot at Hork-Bajir. The dim light from the electric rod on the floor was the only light in the cave.  
  
Ax was the only one without a dracon. A Hork-Bajir had kicked it from his hand - and his hand from his arm. His other hand was holding the stump tightly. Ax was fighting a duo of Hork-Bajir, being backed up slowly towards the wall.  
  
Larynia had noticed that. She was Andalite again, using sleek Andalite hands to handle the dracon, and a deadly Andalite tail to handle the Hork-Bajir that came to close. Now she was hurrying to help her cousin.  
  
Marco was still staring at where the other he had disappeared. That is, until Rachel came close enough to shove him out of the way of a dracon.  
  
"Idiot!" she barked when the dracon sliced air between them. "what are you doing?"  
  
"I just watched myself getting killed," Marco said in a weak voice.  
  
"Yeah, and if you just stand there the rest of us will get to do it twice in just a minute. Geez, Marco, there are Hork-Bajir to take care of!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Marco said. "That was me. That's what will happen to me."  
  
"So it's not good enough? You get to save our butts. You get to save Larynia's Andalite hide. Anything else you'd like to do?"  
  
"Maybe survive?" Marco suggested.  
  
Rachel saw a dracon being aimed out of the corner of her eye. She pushed Marco out of the way again and took a step back herself. The dracon hit the dirt wall on the other side of them.  
  
"Last chance, Marco," she said. "To save our butts earlier - or later, whatever you want to call it - you keep alive now. Is that too hard for you?"  
  
Marco nodded. "Maybe."  
  
Rachel eyed him briefly before letting her concentration return to the Hork-Bajir.  
  
  
  
Ax pawed at the ground as he finished the last of the demorph to heal his hand. The earth was soft; his hooves left clear prints.  
  
Prints. There was a bowl-shaped print where the Time Matrix had stood in the center of the cave. There were two human footprints on one side; Marco's. He had stood in the exact same place all the time. The prints were easy to see, even in the dim light.  
  
On the other side of the Time Matrix's small crater were Andalite prints. Too small to be his own. They had to be Larynia's. His own prints were spread about in the cave, but he could easily tell them apart from his cousin's; hers were sleeker, smaller, and not as deep.  
  
The prints from the Guard where just as easily recognized. The only human prints with shoes were his. They led from the steep crack, followed the wall about half-way into the cave, and then the Guard's prints and the prints of the Hork-Bajir formed a half-circle in the cave. Surrounding the spot where they had been crawling into that crack.  
  
Despite the light from the rod in Ax's hand being so dim, he could read the prints well enough to get a pretty accurate summary of the battle. The dead Hork-Bajir on the floor marked the ends of some sets of prints. The Guard marked the end of another.  
  
And Marco's two lone prints marked where he had appeared in their time and ended.  
  
"Ax?" Jake said suddenly. "You coming?"  
  
Ax joined the others by the Time Matrix, still only partly visible where it stood in the wall of the cave.  
  
Marco, with the dracon he had been given by his other self strapped to his leg, placed his left hand on the surface of the Time Matrix. He took Larynia's hand, and Larynia - who was looking very worried - took Rachel's. Rachel grabbed a tight hold on Tobias's hand and Tobias clasped Jake's.  
  
Jake held out his free hand for Ax to take.  
  
Ax swept his stalk-eyes back to where the other Time Matrix had been. Why had it disappeared? To protect itself from the Yeerks?  
  
Was the Time Matrix capable of that? And if so, what else was it capable of?  
  
Ax didn't like not knowing.  
  
But he took Jake's hand in his left and placed his right hand on Marco's shoulder.  
  
Jake sighed. "Fire away, buddy."  
  
"When to?"  
  
"Before the defeat. But within ten days. We don't want to hang around waiting for things to happen."  
  
"Not that we have anything better to do…" Rachel muttered.  
  
We might disturb something up by just being there, Ax said. We need to be careful. If we catch a rabbit to eat, and that means that someone else goes without food, which…  
  
"We get the picture, Ax-man," Rachel snapped.  
  
"Within ten days," Marco repeated. "Fine. No problem. We've got all the time in the world…"  
  
  
  
The group sat down in the clearing and Jake made them all review the plan.  
  
No-one listened that much. The landscape was beautiful. At least compared to the barren, dry and rocky landscape of the future Earth.  
  
There were trees. There was grass under their feet - or hooves, in Larynia's and Ax's case. And the sky was blue, not reddish gray. The clouds were white and puffy. The sun shone beautifully like the crown of a masterpiece.  
  
It seemed like an illusion.  
  
They had left the Time Matrix within view not far from there. But none of them really wanted to go too near it. It represented the inevitable; that Marco was going back to the future. And not returning.  
  
While Jake was attempting to get them to listen, Marco and Larynia were having their own debate.  
  
I can't believe you did that! Larynia said again. Maybe for the hundredth time.  
  
"And what did I do that was so wrong?" Marco snapped back.  
  
You HESITATED! Larynia exclaimed. You actually listened to that Controller!  
  
Marco sighed. "He was holding a dracon to your head."  
  
He did. Okay. SO WHAT?  
  
"I'm not risking you getting killed," Marco said lowly. "Or even hurt."  
  
Too bad, Larynia said. You still don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter. That's the TIME MATRIX, Marco. With that, nothing matters. Not anything, not me.  
  
"Don't say that. You matter a lot."  
  
To you, maybe. But with the Time Matrix, nothing matters. Nothing. You can undo everything that happens, has happened and will happen.  
  
"I'm not going to watch you getting killed just because I can undo it," Marco hissed. "It would have broken me. I wouldn't have been able to do anything, least of all operate that complex Time Matrix."  
  
Larynia swiveled one stalk-eye to look at him. Then she turned with a faint thought-speak sob and trotted speedily away.  
  
Marco flew up to his feet and followed her. Jake gave up trying to speak to the group, and threw his hands into the air.  
  
"Larynia!" Marco called. He jogged up to her side and up in front of her. "Larynia! Why are you sad?"  
  
Larynia stopped and turned all four eyes down on the ground. Do you think I can deal with you getting killed? You're being selfish, Marco.  
  
Marco reached out to stroke her cheek, but she pulled away. He lowered his hand. "I'm… sorry. I didn't see it that way."  
  
Of course not, Larynia said. But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all. You know why. We don't matter any more, Marco. We never will. Never have.  
  
Marco was quicker this time. His hand reached up and lifted her chin. Then he looked into her main eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
We don't matter.  
  
"What? How can you say that? How…"  
  
Suddenly Larynia's gaze grew hard. She pulled away again. You haven't figured it out?  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
Undoing the defeat. It means that we'll never meet.  
  
Marco stared at her. Questioningly. When she nodded, he nodded as well. Accepting.  
  
"That's why you were sad on the way to Earth," he said. "You knew all along."  
  
She nodded again. Her eyes were hard. Marco didn't know what to say.  
  
And yet you never even thought about it! You dim-witted… foolish -  
  
Without warning Larynia spun around and ran away. She was too fast for Marco to even try following her.  
  
"Larynia!" he called. "Larynia! Get back here!" But Larynia didn't listen… "Larynia!!" …and disappeared out of sight.   
  
So did a few of Marco's hopes.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Marco clenched a fist and slammed it with all his might into a tree. The skin on his knuckles cracked open and blood trickled out, but Marco ignored it and beat at the tree again, even harder. The rough bark ripped open new wounds.  
  
Marco sat down with his back to the tree and buried his face in his hands.   
  
  
  
The group had assembled near the Time Matrix again. Except Larynia, who was still gone. Marco had bound a piece of cloth around his hand - he was too tired to bother morphing it away. Everyone ignored the fact that Larynia wasn't there. Not really ignored… more like avoided. It was an uncomfortable subject.  
  
Uncomfortable for everyone except Rachel. "I'll tell her you said bye," she said softly to Marco.  
  
Marco nodded grimly. "That's about all I've got left to say," he said. "And I better say it to you too. Bye-bye, see you… well… never."  
  
Jake smiled despite himself. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry.  
  
"Have fun ruining Yeerk plans," Marco continued. "Kick some extra butt for my sake."  
  
"No problem," Rachel said.  
  
Tobias nodded. "They'll be plenty of Yeerks, and plenty to share."  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I've gotto go back to the future and save our butts so you can save Earth and I can go back to saving our butts."  
  
Ax nodded. That was about it.  
  
"This time traveling business is giving me a serious headache," Marco said, rubbing his forehead and grimacing. "Oh, well. I hate long goodbyes. Let's get this over with. I've got no choice, so no point avoiding it."  
  
Marco turned towards the Time Matrix.  
  
And Larynia stepped into his way. For the first time since the first time Marco met her, she looked afraid. In fact, she looked like she was falling apart. Quickly.  
  
It made him sad.  
  
Marco… please…  
  
Marco turned his gaze down on the ground. "Out of my way," he said in a low voice.  
  
You'll be killed! You… you know you'll be killed.  
  
Marco didn't answer. Larynia looked at him in despair. Her stalk-eyes were wobbling. If she'd had a mouth, she'd have bit her lip. If she'd had hair, she'd be running her fingers through it.  
  
Aximili?  
  
Ax didn't move. He closed his main eyes and his stalk-eyes turned away. Larynia pawed at the ground, shifting her weight to another set of hooves.  
  
Rachel? Tobias?  
  
Neither of the two responded. Rachel gave Marco one look, and then turned to walk slowly away. Tobias smiled good-luck-wishing at Marco and followed her.  
  
Prince Jake! Larynia wailed. Tell him!  
  
But Jake remained silent.  
  
Marco walked up closer to Larynia. Placed his hands on the sides of her face. And leaned his forehead against hers. His thumbs stroked her cheeks softly. She was trembling.  
  
"I love you, Larynia," he said. "Be brave. But stay here."  
  
Before Larynia did anything else, Marco had stepped past her and was nearing the Time Matrix. The dracon that had been strapped to his leg was now in his good hand.  
  
Larynia stood quivering uncertainly for two seconds. She looked about to turn any moment.  
  
"Don't move," Jake snapped when her front hooves lifted above the ground. They sank down again obediently. "Stay there, and that's an order. Got it?"  
  
Larynia nodded. Her stalk-eyes were fixed on something far away. She refused to turn them to look behind her.  
  
Marco reached up with both hands, and, with a sigh, placed them on the Time Matrix's smooth surface.  
  
He began to shimmer. There was a very long, silent moment. Jake thought a goodbye to his friend.  
  
Suddenly Larynia spun around and grabbed Marco's arm. The next second both of them and the Time Matrix were gone.  
  
Jake gaped. "She disobeyed a direct order!"  
  
Ax nodded sadly. I knew she would.  
  
"She… disobeyed… oh, is she in trouble!"  
  
Guess why they don't allow females in the military? Ax said. Larynia especially. She simply isn't made to follow orders. And when a female's heart is set on something… there's no stopping them. If half the army deserted whenever they felt like it, the War Council would have a serious problem. His stalk-eyes darted from side to side. Just do not tell any female that I said that.  
  
Jake agreed. "But she actually…" He clenched his fists, unclenched them, and calmed himself. "Too late now. Anyway. When is this? When has Marco dropped us off?"  
  
Tobias and Rachel knows. I… was not really paying attention.  
  
  
  
The first thing Tobias and Rachel noticed when Ax and Jake came back to the clearing was that Larynia wasn't with them.  
  
Rachel smiled. "Tobias? Just for the record. If there still was such a thing as money, you'd owe me ten bucks."  
  
"She went with him?" Tobias said, ignoring Rachel.  
  
Jake nodded. "After I specifically told her not to. If she comes back alive, she'll be in so much trouble."  
  
"She's trying to save Marco's life," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. She'll be in trouble all right. Ax-man? What have you got to say for your cousin's defence?"  
  
You would have done the same thing, Ax chuckled.  
  
Rachel pretended not to hear that. "You know this presents a problem?"  
  
"Yeah," Jake agreed. "We need to call the Andalites. They won't listen to any of us, we know that from experience, so… we needed Larynia to talk to them."  
  
"And now we're back to them not listening," Rachel sighed. "Which ruins our plan completely. If we can't convince those self-obsessed blue dung bags - excuse the expression, Ax, but you know where I'm heading - to get their asses down to Earth, we can kiss undoing the defeat goodbye."  
  
We will figure something out, Ax said.  
  
"We've got no choice," Tobias added simply.  
  
"When are we?" Jake asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Marco said he dropped us off some time during those ten days you mentioned," Tobias said.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Exactly?"  
  
"Exactly would be good."  
  
"That time you and Rachel almost gnawed off Visser One's tail," Tobias said with the faintest trace of a smile. "It was one of the moments he remembered clearly enough."  
  
Rachel smiled as well. And so did Jake.  
  
Ax, however, looked horrified.  
  
"What?" Jake asked.  
  
That happened the morning before the night of the defeat, Ax said.  
  
"Say what?!" Rachel snapped.  
  
We do not have ten days. We have ten hours.  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note; OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, I absolutely *L*O*V*E* doing that to them. (And to you readers, of course. *Ooooh, I'm so evil.*)  
  
Anyway. If you brought your brains with you this time, you'll know what'll happen. I left plenty of clues. I just hope they aren't too obvious. If you can't figure it out, you'll be told in the next part... whenever I manage to get it up.  
  
Just a reminder: REVIEW!!  
  



	16. The Limit

The Limit  
  
  
  
  
*10:01:00 REMAINING*  
  
"Ten hours," Jake said in a flat voice.  
  
Ax nodded tensely. Or a minute more.  
  
"And no Larynia."  
  
Ax nodded again, now sadly at the loss of his cousin.  
  
"And… no Time Matrix."  
  
Grim silence.  
  
But then Rachel flexed her fingers. "We've got some serious work to do."  
  
"Got that right," Tobias said, standing up. "Serious work. We're supposed to prevent the biggest defeat in Earth's history, and we've got ten hours to do it."  
  
The only way is to call the Andalites, Ax reminded them. And they do not listen to any of us.  
  
"I'll teach them to listen," Rachel growled.  
  
Jake began morphing the falcon. He was stressed and angry and sad, but still a part of him managed to look forwards to soaring across a blue sky again. Must be a part of him not aware that the world was about to be destroyed - unless they did something about it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tobias asked.  
  
"I'm going to have a long talk with this time's myself," Jake said. "If I remember correctly, we had a Z-space transponder at camp. I think we need to borrow it."  
  
"Why the talk? Steal it," Rachel said.  
  
Jake smiled with twisted lips that were hardening to a sharp beak. "Remember who used to guard that transponder day-time, Rach. I really don't want to have to fight you for it." He crouched down low, spread his wings and swooped up into the sky.  
  
"He's wrong," Rachel said in a low voice. "And he knows it. This specific day, I didn't stand guard. A duo of junior morphables did. But he wants to go for another reason as well. He wants to see Cassie."  
  
But Tobias looked after Jake with envy. "Rach, can't we go flying? Just for the fun of it? I haven't flown just for the sake of flying in… well… since before the defeat. Long before."  
  
There's no time, Ax said.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do except wait for Jake to return?"  
  
Ax thought about that for a moment.   
  
"We can always call it surveillance," Tobias suggested hopefully.  
  
Rachel nodded, eager.  
  
Ax shrugged, smiling with all four eyes. I suppose there is nothing else to do.  
  
"Then let's fly!" Rachel said. She began morphing without waiting for an answer.  
  
Ax and Tobias exchanged a glance and morphed as well.  
  
  
  
That small patch of land saw four people morphing birds and taking to the sky that day. But not long after, something even more remarkable happened.  
  
A large, shimmering metal sphere, an Andalite female and a man with a bandaged hand and a look of surprise on his face appeared.  
  
The man blinked as he looked around him. Looked down at his hands and arms as if they weren't supposed to be there. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I'm… I'm alive!"  
  
Of course you are alive, the Andalite said softly, and walked around the sphere. She had been standing on the other side of it. I got us out of there just before that dracon would have hit you.  
  
The man suddenly looked angry. "You!" he said. "You followed me! I told you not to follow me!"  
  
Did you expect me to listen? the Andalite replied, totally indifferent. She eyed the sphere with her stalk-eyes.  
  
"No," he said angrily. "Of course not. But you should have."  
  
I just saved your life, she snapped and her eyes grew hard. Be a little grateful.  
  
"I'll be grateful when you start doing as you're told! You could have been hurt!"  
  
Unless I've misjudged it, I was not hurt.  
  
"That's beside the point!"  
  
She looked critically at him. Like a mother angry at a spoiled child. The War Council obviously coddled you too much, she said in a tone that challenged anyone to disagree. Hopping around at your every wish! Don't even pretend that I ever even thought about listening to your orders! I'm not here to be bossed around. I've got my own free will.  
  
"And plenty of it!"  
  
Certainly. If you have any problems with that, then I'll let you come on closer terms with my tail-blade.  
  
The man actually laughed. And when the Andalite glared at him, he laughed even harder.  
  
How can you do that? she wondered. How could you just laugh?  
  
He smiled at her. "Whatever would I do without you, my four-legged love?"  
  
I am not sure. Probably, you would get lost a few times a day. Forget what time it is. Forget what you're supposed to do…  
  
"About that," he interrupted. "What do we do with this thing?"  
  
It was obvious that he was referring to the glittering sphere.  
  
I don't know.  
  
"We better figure something out. This thing is very dangerous in most hands." He glanced mischievously at her. "And very annoying in others."  
  
Is it annoying that I saved your life?  
  
"I was totally convinced that I was done for. I'd accepted it! I'd set my mind on it! And then you went and saved me!"  
  
Oh, shut up, Marco. Keep to figuring out what to do with the Time Matrix.  
  
Marco looked around, suddenly distracted. "Where are the others?"  
  
Larynia - the Andalite - swivelled her stalk-eyes in circles. Her main eyes kept focused on the large, glittering sphere that was the Time Matrix. We are exactly three minutes after when we left. They should be here, she said.  
  
"But they're not. Which means, something has happened."  
  
Yeerks, Larynia growled fiercely.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions. Might be, but… You don't think they went along peacefully, do you? And there are no signs of battle."  
  
Yeerks are good at covering up their tracks.  
  
Marco snapped his fingers - on his good, not bandaged hand. "Hey! 'Covering'? Genius! We'll dig this stupid thing down!"   
  
Not good enough, Larynia said. Didn't work that well the last time. They even built a Yeerk base on it, but we got it out anyway! No. We need to get rid of it for good. We cannot let anyone find it. Ever.  
  
"Throw it into a river?"  
  
As if we could ever lift it. Rolling is better. Roll it into an especially large, fast-flowing river. But a river is too small.  
  
Marco tapped the sphere thoughtfully. "A lake. Let's see… where's the nearest lake?"  
  
Why not an ocean?  
  
He stopped tapping. "Ocean is good."  
  
They grinned at each other. Larynia's grin faded first.  
  
But I'm still angry at you for not figuring that out about the effects of undoing the defeat.  
  
Marco's grin faded as well. "I know."  
  
  
  
*8:14:00 REMAINING*  
  
Jake circled once above camp. The guards on the ground looked suspiciously at him. He could see the flying guards - a bunch of hawks and ospreys and eagles - focus their gazes on him as well. At least a few of them. Some were too far away, flying over the surroundings to see if anyone was nearing on foot.  
  
The camp was heavily guarded. Just as he had wanted it to be. It was impossible to come close to it without being noticed. Good. But, he knew from clear memory, that hadn't helped.  
  
He continued, flying away, aiming vaguely east without thinking that much about it.  
  
Everything in camp was in order. Just as he remembered it. No signs of the coming disaster. No signs that anyone had any clue to what was about to happen.  
  
They weren't really supposed to know, either.  
  
Jake kept flying while he thought about what to do. They needed that transponder as soon as possible. But he didn't want to get killed trying to get into camp. And he didn't want to be seen by anyone except the other himself.  
  
Somehow, that sentence sounded odd.  
  
He decided to land and demorph - he was almost out of time - and rest, so he swooped down low into a valley. The valley was clear. Empty, with no-one and nothing within sight. Nothing but plants. Unnaturally peaceful.  
  
Maybe that should have warned him.  
  
But he was too busy looking for resistance guards and Yeerks in disguise to notice the strange lack of wildlife.  
  
So, he blew through the hologram and suddenly an entire Yeerk army appeared under him.  
  
Jake realized what had happened and flared his wings instinctively to kill speed. His wings strained, but he flapped wildly to move upwards and out of sight.  
  
As soon as possible. He shot upwards with as fast as the falcon's wings allowed.  
  
And hit a roof. He fell, struggled to steady himself again and finally got air under his wings just as he had figured out what he had flown into.  
  
A force field.  
  
A one-way force field.  
  
Ingenious, Jake admitted to himself. Anyone or anything could get in. But not out.  
  
The design itself revealed that the Yeerks were convinced that they could take care of whatever came in. They were more worried about what might succeed in getting out and warning the resistance.  
  
Now, everyone that stumbled into the Yeerk camp was trapped in the Yeerk camp.  
  
Including Jake.  
  
  
  
Dive! Rachel yelled, dropped her wings and blew downwards at full speed.  
  
Ax kept guard above. He was happy about flying, as the others, but he was worried.  
  
Tobias swooped down after Rachel and cut off the dive just before he hit the ground. He saw Rachel climbing up beside him.   
  
Stop playing around, Ax said suddenly. I believe I see Prince Jake.  
  
A red-tailed hawk and a bald eagle rose quickly upwards again on a thermal.  
  
Where? Tobias asked. He's coming back?  
  
Not… exactly… Ax said. He's flying east. Maybe trying to avoid the camp guards.  
  
Rachel gazed around the sky and spotted a peregrine falcon soaring purposefully to the east. Gotto be Jake, she said. The Yeerks had - have - shot down most of the real falcons and hawks and eagles by… now. And there were only three other peregrines in camp.  
  
So it's Jake, Tobias agreed. But which one? Our Jake or this time's Jake?  
  
This time's Jake would be home in camp checking the food supply at this time, Ax said.  
  
The small falcon continued east. The harrier, hawk and eagle watched it, unseen, from a distance.  
  
We should join him, Ax said. Come.  
  
He pumped his wings and soared away towards the falcon. The two others followed him.  
  
The falcon dove down into a valley.  
  
And was gone.  
  
Hey! Rachel exclaimed. Where did he go?  
  
I don't know, Tobias said. He was soaring upwards on a thermal, and when he was high enough he turned and dove forwards and downwards.  
  
Hologram, Ax said. He must have flown through a hologram.  
  
We had no holograms at camp! Rachel protested.  
  
No, Ax said. But the Yeerks must have had one.  
  
They flew closer to the valley where Jake had disappeared. There was no sign of any other birds in the sky. Jake hadn't reappeared.  
  
Why isn't he coming out again? Tobias wondered. You can fly through a hologram both ways.  
  
But not through a force field, Ax said. There may be a one-way force field to keep prisoners from escaping. If they have any. It is also possible that the Yeerks simply built a trap here… and have their camp somewhere else. Then there will be no guards.  
  
That's good.  
  
The three began circling in wide circles above the valley. But then Rachel, slowly and carefully, spiralled down lower.  
  
Jake! she called. You down there?  
  
First, no reply. Rachel flew down further, setting out to soar as low down as she dared.  
  
Jake! You hear me?  
  
Yes, I hear you, Jake's voice replied. And just for the record… I've found the Yeerk army.  
  
So much for the trap idea.  
  
Is the army large? Ax wondered, soaring down to join Rachel.  
  
Well, let's put it this way… it's much smaller than it seemed during the attack on camp. But it's big enough to kick the resistance's butt a few dozen times over.  
  
That's not good, Rachel remarked. No wonder we lost. Any way to decimate it?  
  
No.  
  
Have you found any way out of there? Tobias asked, now flying at the same height as the other two. An exit through the force field?  
  
No again. I'm trapped. But fortunately, they don't spend that much time looking up, so they don't know I'm here. I've hid as a cockroach under a few leaves near the force field, so I'm safe for the moment.  
  
What shall we do? Ax asked.  
  
Get to the camp and get that Z-space transponder, Jake instructed. And contact the Andalites. Tell them to get down here quickly.  
  
It will take at least three months for the Andalites to arrive here, Ax pointed out.  
  
No, Tobias said. There has just been a flick of Z-space, remember? It'll take them about one day. I know, cause I was sent to join the attack on their home world the first thing after being infested.  
  
Which - counting one hour for us to get the transponder - makes them arrive still seventeen hours too late, Ax pointed out.  
  
That will bring them here about one hour after we're all infested, Rachel said.  
  
Maybe one hour too late, Jake agreed bitterly. But I think I've got a plan. And it's better than them not coming at all. We'll figure the details out as we go. There's no time.  
  
And what about you? Tobias asked.  
  
Me? I'll hang around, Jake said. Wait until the Yeerks leave here, and then I'll leave as well. I'll haul up to camp and hopefully arrive before the Yeerks do. Then I'll have that talk with myself and get the resistance out of the way.  
  
That will only buy us time, Rachel said. And not time in days. Time in hours.  
  
Enough time for the Andalites to arrive.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Tobias sighed. This plan has way too many holes in it.  
  
It's the best we'll get.  
  
Why doesn't one of us talk to the other you? Rachel asked. Get the army clear earlier.  
  
Jake laughed dryly. I have a tendency to be very suspicious - from about that time. Remember how many people came into camp and tried to fool us? If you tried, I'd probably have you locked up. I'm not even sure I myself will be able to convince the other me.  
  
Travelling by land to the camp from here will - in this terrain - take an hour or more, Ax said. By air, it will take five minutes. That is a very tight time limit to relocate the entire resistance and cover up their tracks.  
  
Again, it's the best we'll get, Jake said. No choice. Now get that transponder, okay?  
  
Let's go! Rachel said. She flapped hard and soared upwards. Ax followed her.  
  
You'll be OK? Tobias asked Jake.  
  
I'll be fine, Jake assured him. Now get outta here before the Yeerks see you!  
  
  
  
*7:00:00 REMAINING*  
  
"There," Marco said as he finished the demorph. "Told you I could get him."  
  
The small hawk stayed still on the ground where Marco had left it. It was alive, but knocked out.  
  
That animal you morphed did not seem capable of "getting" anything, Larynia commented.  
  
"Cheetah," Marco sighed. "It's called a cheetah. And you're jealous of his speed, aren't you?" he grinned.  
  
No. I do not need to be.  
  
"The fastest kitten in the universe. Don't underestimate the power of that cat. And, Larynia dear, he is fast enough to bring down an Andalite."  
  
Not likely, Larynia said. You were only lucky to catch this…  
  
"Some type of hawk."  
  
Hawk. It was on the ground long enough.  
  
"It was hungry enough to risk it," Marco said. "Poor thing."  
  
Yeerks again, Larynia hissed. They destroy the balance of nature.  
  
"This time we've gotto thank them, though," Marco said, lifting up the hawk and holding it as Larynia acquired it. "You needed a bird of prey morph. And if this little guy wasn't hungry enough to risk landing near a cheetah for a meal, well… my osprey isn't big enough to knock one out of the air for you."  
  
Larynia nodded and took her hand away from the hawk.  
  
"I wonder what to do with him," Marco said suddenly. "If we just leave him here, unconscious, then he'll get eaten."  
  
We can hide him.  
  
"Not well enough."  
  
There's no time to stand guard over it, Marco, Larynia said softly.  
  
"I know."  
  
But right then the bird woke up. Ruffled it's wings, noticed where it was and took to the air with a screech, leaving bleeding scratches on both Marco's hands from its claws and beak.  
  
Problem solved, Larynia said. Time to fly. And she focused on the new hawk DNA inside her.  
  
Marco smiled, looking up after the bird, and began morphing his osprey. He was much more used to morphing, having had years of practice, and was already in the air when Larynia finished her morph.  
  
Come on, he said. We've gotto find the others.  
  
Larynia sighed as she flapped her new wings, testing them, still standing on the ground. I'm just glad we got rid of the Time Matrix properly, she said. That Orca of yours was very useful in pushing it into the sea.  
  
Only problem is, it isn't pushed out far enough, Marco replied. But it'll take a few years time before anyone finds it. I buried it under seaweed and everything else I could find and lift. It'll be lost beneath the sea bottom before long.  
  
Will you be able to find it yourself? Larynia flapped harder and lifted slowly from the ground.  
  
I don't know. Sea bottoms are unpredictable. If the Yeerks get me, let's hope I can't. Marco peered down at her. Let the hawk fly. Stop running in the air. Don't keep your tail so stiff, it's supposed to be moving…  
  
And I suppose you know everything about flying? Larynia snapped. She rose to the sky more elegantly now, getting used to her new body. Her wings pumped her quickly up to Marco's level.  
  
She was a fast learner. Had no problems adapting to the hawk's mind. And when she had rejoined Marco and they rose together on a thermal, she could - with the hawk's help - fly almost as good as he ever had.  
  
Let's get to the resistance's camp and check the situation, Marco said. If the others are around, they'll be there.  
  
Where is this camp? Larynia asked.  
  
Somewhere that way, Marco said without giving any clue to which direction he meant. But he seemed pretty certain when he led the way through the skies.  
  
Larynia was troubled. Marco. What are we going to do?  
  
We're going to find the others, get that transponder, call the Andalites, relocate the resistance, and then join the Andalites in kicking the slugs off this planet.  
  
Not about that.  
  
Then about what?  
  
About… about us. About what this past-altering will do.  
  
Marco was silent. I don't know. No idea. he angled the feathers on his wings and rose higher on a thermal. Follow me, he said, changing the subject on purpose. You can just see camp from here. Well… you can see the place it's on, at least. But it's camouflaged pretty neatly.  
  
Larynia caught the thermal and soared up higher as well. She looked over the area Marco motioned towards with his wing. At first glance, her hawk eyes saw a normal area - there was nothing special about it. But when her eyes focused harder, she saw the edges of structures which simply couldn't be natural. There were too many straight edges. She didn't have much experience with Earth nature, but she was pretty sure there were no natural structures like that.  
  
They were manmade. Or possibly Hork-Bajir-made.  
  
The resistance camp.  
  
And it was surrounded by hawks, eagles, falcons, and ospreys. More were coming up from ground level, quickly. Dozens of them were rising to the sky and joining the others. They kept in a tight group, focusing tightly on something like a single, giant bird.  
  
Something's wrong, Marco said. They're not supposed to do that…  
  
The only birds of prey not joining the formation was a large eagle, a reddish hawk, and a harrier. The eagle was carrying something in its claws.  
  
And that was what the other birds were after.  
  
Hey! Marco exclaimed. That's the transponder!  
  
The harrier, eagle and hawk were speeding away from their pursuers - a band of well-disciplined, well-organized and highly annoyed mismatched birds of prey.  
  
And then that must be…Larynia said.  
  
Ax, Rachel, and Tobias, Marco agreed. And they need serious backup. Come on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's note;  
  
Okay, so once again, not one of the best chapters. I got stuck about half-way through and it felt like walking through tar to write the next part.  
  
I need ideas! Anything that complicates life - preferably badly - for the group. If you've got some ideas, e-mail them to me and if they fit in, I'll use them...  
  
AND REVIEW! I want at least seven reviews before the next chapter... *that should hopefully buy me some time... hehe*  



	17. Link and Loss

Link and Loss  
  
  
  
  
  
*6:49:00 REMAINING*  
  
Rachel! Tobias cried. Behind you!  
  
Rachel flared her wings and turned around. With some difficulty, due to the burden she was carrying in her talons.  
  
Another bald eagle was closing in on her fast.  
  
Drop the transponder! a voice ordered.  
  
Rachel almost laughed. It was her own voice; the younger her.  
  
Almost laughed. Not laughed. Because all of a sudden she found herself trying to hack at the other eagle at the same time as she stayed airborne and hold on to the transponder.  
  
Tobias, Ax said. Maybe we should…  
  
Tobias was busy with another set of birds. He was easily the most skilled flyer in the group, but the numbers were the three of them against dozens. And he didn't want to hurt anyone badly; it might mess things up. They were playing games with time itself, and then it is a very bad idea to mess things up.  
  
Ax blew to the side to avoid an osprey from hitting him. Then he dove down to avoid another one. A merlin came at him, but Ax flapped once and avoided that one as well.  
  
Rachel was still locked in combat with the other herself. The transponder was making things difficult.  
  
We need backup! she yelled.  
  
Gee, you think?  
  
A osprey blew past, slamming into the much larger young-Rachel eagle with just enough force to knock her off course.  
  
Tobias was so surprised by the sudden thought-speak voice that he was hit by a harrier and got a large number of wing feathers torn out. He couldn't maintain altitude and fell.  
  
Ax noticed the voice as well, looked at the osprey for a few seconds in disbelief, but then noticed that Tobias was falling. He dove down, grabbed the hawk's wing and flapped hard to slow down the fall.  
  
Rachel steadied herself in the air and managed to avoid the eagle that was the younger her when it came the next time.   
  
The osprey blew down again, this time knocking a peregrine falcon out of its course. Happy to see me? he wondered.  
  
Almost, Rachel snapped. So you're not dead, Marco. Where's Larynia?  
  
Above, Marco said. We were in the neighbourhood, and decided to dive by.  
  
Then Ax rose upwards again close to them, rejoining the fight. Rachel! Tobias is on the ground, he's morphing the wolf. He could get the transponder away from here if we cover his back.  
  
No prob, Rachel said.  
  
Marco snatched the transponder from her talons and dove downwards with it. The weight was much too heavy for his small bird morph, so he couldn't do much else than dive. In the confusion, the other birds didn't pay any attention to him. Maybe they thought Marco was one of them, since he had "snatched" pretty roughly.  
  
Move! Ax suggested.  
  
Ax and Rachel began flapping away from the pack of birds. Larynia, a hawk just a bit larger than Tobias, swooped down to join them.  
  
Marco rode on Tobias's wolf shoulder. He was small enough.  
  
Oh, no you don't! the younger Rachel suddenly yelled, and struck the older version of herself with talons stretched out. Rest of you, back off! This one's mine!  
  
Rachel tumbled through the air, straightened herself, and turned to meet her attacker.  
  
Rachel! Larynia said. Not the time to…  
  
Oh, shut up! Rachel snapped. I'll keep them back, just get outta here!  
  
Larynia wasn't an experienced flier. Normally, she would have protested when anyone disagreed with her, but right then she was busy with using all her skill to avoiding the birds of prey that were everywhere around her.  
  
Rachel flared her wings at the last second to fake a hesitation, but then folded them and smashed beak-first into the other eagle.  
  
Xena, come on! Marco said. He was up in the air again, flying close next to Larynia, nudging at her whenever she needed to get out of some bird's way.  
  
Marco! You're back five seconds, and already you're annoying me! Rachel moved out of the eagle's way and flapped hard to gain some lost altitude. Get that transponder outta here!  
  
Ax didn't agree. Rachel, it would be unwise…  
  
SHUT! UP! Rachel screeched.  
  
She can take care of herself! Tobias called from ground level. At least I hope so. Let's go! We don't have time to convince her!  
  
  
  
*5:50:00 REMAINING*  
  
There, Tobias said as he was demorphing. See? Still in one piece. I might have sharp teeth, but I can still carry things.  
  
Marco looked down at the transponder critically. "And slobber all over it. Nice going, Bird-Boy."  
  
Tobias grinned.  
  
Just one question, Ax said as he lifted up the transponder and used his tail-blade to cut some grass to dry it with. Where is the Time Matrix?  
  
Marco laughed. "Time Matrix? We got rid of it."  
  
And hopefully, it will not be found any time soon, Larynia added.  
  
Tobias looked alert. "When you say 'got rid of it', you don't mean 'got rid of it permanently', right?"  
  
"Of course permanently!"  
  
Ax and Tobias exchanged a glance.  
  
Not good, Ax commented.  
  
"Definitely not good," Tobias agreed.  
  
"What do you mean by not good?" Marco wondered.  
  
We had ten hours left when you disappeared, Ax started.  
  
"Explain," Marco demanded. "Ten hours what?"  
  
Tobias shook his head. "Now, we have less than six hours left."  
  
Six hours what? Larynia asked.  
  
Six hours till the Yeerks storm into the resistance camp and kick our butts, Rachel said and landed to join the group. You picked a hell of a good time to drop us off, Marco. We've got a really tight dead-line.  
  
Marco swallowed. "I messed up?"  
  
"Yeah, you messed up," Tobias said and nodded. "You messed up big-time."  
  
  
  
If there were any vibrations in the ground from near-by footsteps, Jake didn't feel them. He crawled up from under the leaves again. He needed to demorph - and see if the force field was gone. The force field gave out a slight tremble that even the roach senses had a hard time feeling. He couldn't be really sure if it was gone or not.  
  
Jake knew - as well as any roach could - that he was as good as hidden by a few bushes and the shadows of nearby trees. So he demorphed, being careful to crouch down when he was finished. Then he felt out to the side with one hand to find out if the force field was gone or not.  
  
It was still there. So Jake sighed silently to himself and began morphing again before some Yeerk guard came along and found him.  
  
Then Rachel's voice called from a distance. Jake? You there?  
  
Yeah, I'm here. Any problems?  
  
Not really, Rachel said. But a surprise. Larynia and Marco are back.  
  
Marco? Larynia? Jake said with a glimmer of hope in his voice. What about the Time Matrix?  
  
They… got rid of it. Jake was silent, so Rachel continued; It's hidden somewhere out in the ocean. Hidden well, Marco says. Looking for it will take much too long.  
  
And we don't have time to waste, Jake agreed. How about the transponder?  
  
We've got it, Rachel confirmed. They're working on getting it working right now.  
  
And they sent you away because you tend to loose your temper -   
  
…with those respect-less, dim-witted, four-legged…  
  
That'll do, Rachel, I get the picture. Jake sighed. Let's hope Larynia is as good at convincing War Council members as Marco claims she is.  
  
Rachel sniffed loudly. He'd claim she could turn straw into gold if it helped her in any way.  
  
Jake felt like nodding, but - being a cockroach - he didn't. Probably, he said instead. Probably. But from her temper, I'd say she could convince anyone the sun was blue.  
  
Let's hope so, Rachel sighed. Her voice was heavy - a part of the pain inside her had cut through her shell. Let's hope so.  
  
  
  
*5:30:00 REMAINING*  
  
Larynia pawed the soft grass gently, smoothing it out before placing her hoof down on it.  
  
Tobias was asleep, curled up in the shadow of the thick tree branches above them. Maybe he was a little cold, but otherwise the spot seemed comfortable. Larynia never really had gotten used to the strange poses humans rested in.  
  
"Taste good?" Marco asked. He was resting, sitting and leaning against a tree. This was another one. The very concept of leaning her back against something was strange. It made her spine tingle.  
  
Good enough, Larynia replied softly.  
  
"Good enough for you ever considering to stay on Earth?"  
  
Larynia took a few steps away, feeling uncomfortable. No use, Marco. When we erase this time line, we in this group will be erased with it.  
  
"I know." Marco closed his eyes and slid down lower against the tree.  
  
Larynia glanced at him, resisted the urge to do something about the way his hair looked, and took the few steps over to Ax and the transponder.  
  
Anything? she asked.  
  
No, Ax said. They're not answering. I believe they know whose transponder is trying to call them.  
  
Possible, Larynia agreed. So change the dial code.  
  
Ax blinked.  
  
Larynia smiled. Poor Aximili, she said. Tired?  
  
Perhaps a little.  
  
Go rest, Larynia said. I'll keep an eye on the transponder. And change the dial code.  
  
Ax nodded and did as he was told. He left the transponder on a large stone where it was easily reached for an Andalite - which meant they didn't have to go through the awkward procedure of standing on their knees and bending down even further just to reach something happening to lie on the ground.  
  
Marco joined her by the transponder and helped her change the dial code. The transponder was primitive in more ways than one compared to the ones she was used to. Changing the dial code wasn't as easy as doing it on the advanced transponders she and her brothers had played with as children.  
  
But after some experimenting and some work the dial code was changed. And when they switched the transponder on and told it to call the Andalites, the reply was almost instant. The link to help was established.  
  
And cautious, as any Andalite. Who is this?  
  
Larynia directed her thought-speech to the device. Who are you?  
  
This is the Dome ship River's Promise, the voice said with a note of pride. I am Jaruili-Taninis-Eredric.  
  
Larynia remembered the River's Promise being one of the ships shot down when the Andalite planet was taken. She decided not to mention that. This is Larynia-Tanele-Sirinial, she said. She left out from where she was calling.  
  
There was a short silence. The Andalites on the other end were probably going through their computer. Larynia-Talene-Sirinial is a youth, said the Andalite finally. Or barely an adult. Not old enough to match your voice.  
  
I am aware of that, Larynia said. This is an older version of me. A few friends and I found the Time Matrix and used it to go back in time.  
  
That got their attention. Time Matrix? It is a myth!  
  
No, it is not, Larynia snapped. She knew they didn't have that much time. Now listen to me. You can contact my parents and the younger me and I shall prove who I am if I need to. The important thing is that you listen.  
  
A short silence. Possibly going through the computer again. Possibly deciding not to trust her, but still to listen to what this maniac who wasn't even able to get a fool-proof cover had to say. We are listening.  
  
Okay. First of all, if you don't do as I tell you, we can all kiss our planet goodbye.  
  
A laugh. A cruel, mocking laugh.  
  
An Andalite's laugh. Larynia's tail twitched, but Marco gave her a look which told her to keep calm.  
  
You speak like a human, the voice said.  
  
I spend time with humans, Larynia acknowledged. A glance at Marco and she added privately: Too much time.  
  
And you are the cousin of Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.  
  
Ax's head flew up. Larynia met his gaze. He looked like he was warning her about something.  
  
Yes.  
  
The laugh came again. Larynia hated being laughed at; her tail twitched again. Marco grabbed the end of it to keep it from slashing at the transponder.   
  
No use listening to such low individuals, the officer at the other end sneered. Larynia was sure he was an officer; there was a tone in his voice which suggested superiority. They try to save Earth when our own home is under attack. Disloyal keerach!  
  
Larynia, now quivering with rage, was preparing to say something sharp in reply but Marco knew her well enough to stop her in time. He gave her tail a sharp tug and when her stalk-eyes darted back and glared at him, he motioned for her to keep silent.  
  
Marco leaned closer to the transponder. "What did you say your name was?"  
  
Jaruili-Taninis-Eredric.  
  
"Tell me something, Jaruili," Marco said sharply. He didn't like this Andalite; 'keerach' was one of the worst things an Andalite could call another. And this Andalite had used the word to call Larynia. "Do you want to see your wife infested?"  
  
Another pause. Then… Are you Yeerks? Jaruili growled.  
  
"No. But I was. In your future. But my past. Is your wife called Alarna-Faulene-Brithila?"  
  
Perhaps, Jaruili muttered. How do you know that name?  
  
"I met her in the Yeerk pool," Marco said, increasing the sharp edge in his voice. "She was weeping because they had killed her two sons." When Jaruili was silent, Marco continued. "She was weeping because her husband was missing in action, her two young sons had died trying to keep the Yeerks out of your scoop and she herself had cut her own daughter's throat."  
  
Jaruili remained silent.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth," Marco said. "You might not like it, but it is the truth."  
  
How did you know my wife's name? Jaruili said finally. How did you know I have two sons and a daughter?  
  
"I told you. In a near future, the me of this time will meet your wife - in a cage - in the Yeerk pool."  
  
Liar! Jaruili shrieked. Liar! LIAR! How dare you? Who are you?  
  
"My name is Marco," Marco said. "I was part of the last human resistance. In about five hours, that resistance will fall. Ten hours after that, I'll watch my best friend kill the girl he loves to keep her from being infested. A few minutes later, I'm screaming helplessly at the Yeerk in my head. Do you want to know more? The Yeerk's name? I can tell you the name of the Yeerk who'll be very happy about having your wife as a host. Do you want to know it? Do you want to know what he thinks about your daughter being dead?"  
  
STOP IT! LIAR!  
  
"I'll tell you," Marco growled. "Your wife's Yeerk tortured her mind for weeks because she killed your daughter. Killed a very valuable host."  
  
Jaruili was screaming now. You couldn't understand what he was saying any more.  
  
"Listen to me," Marco said. "I'm going to break this connection. In a few minutes, I'll call you again. By then you will have decided whether or not to listen to my friend Larynia. If you have decided not to, then don't reply when I call. But then what I just told you will happen. And your planet will, as Larynia said, be history. Understood?"  
  
A stubborn silence.  
  
"UNDERSTOOD?!!"  
  
Yes, Jaruili replied.  
  
Marco cut the transmission. And looked up to find Larynia and Ax staring at him.   
  
That was very cruel, Ax said softly. Playing on emotions. Playing on the most basic instincts; protecting loved ones.  
  
"Cruel." Marco nodded bitterly, looking down. "But necessary."  
  
Larynia placed a hand on the side of his face. How did you know that?  
  
"We were lucky," Marco said. "Alarna's and my Yeerk shared feeding schedule for a few months. We got to know each other pretty well."   
  
Larynia managed a smile. Not too well, I hope.  
  
"She was just one of many broken Andalites there." Marco shivered. "I hate the Yeerk pool," he spat. "No-one deserves that. No-one."   
  
I know, Larynia said, taking his hand.  
  
Marco pulled loose and turned his back to her. She felt rejected, and that made her feel empty. "You don't know at all. Someone who hasn't been there can't understand. You don't understand what people do to avoid it, for themselves or others."  
  
Larynia looked helplessly at her cousin with her stalk-eyes. But Ax looked away. He had also been in the pools. He knew exactly what Marco meant.  
  
"No-one deserves it," Marco said. "That's why we're trying to prevent it." And then he walked away.  
  
  
  
Larynia was still standing in the same place feeling distant when she realised that someone was talking to her.  
  
It's time, Ax repeated. The connection has been initialised.  
  
Larynia nodded and trotted up to the transponder. She replied in a low voice when the Andalite called Jaruili declared that he would listen to what they had to say.  
  
But Larynia had barely begun her prepared little speech when a voice screamed in her head. Her stalk-eyes darted behind her and she saw a bald eagle flapping hard and coming straight at them.   
  
Yeerks zooming in fast! Rachel screamed. Morph and let's get outta here!  
  
Tobias jumped up from where he had been sleeping and was morphing before he was even on his feet.  
  
Ax snatched the transponder from Larynia and barked into it; Yeerks closing in. Breaking connection and will call back later if we survive.  
  
Then Ax switched off the connection despite Jaruili asking all types of questions at once. He held up the device and Rachel caught it in her talons as she dove and soared upwards again.  
  
Morph! Ax snapped at his cousin and feathers began growing all over his body. Fast!  
  
Where's Marco?! Larynia cried. Marco's not back yet! We have to warn him!  
  
Not the time, Tobias said. He was already on his way into the air, fighting a strong downdraft. We'll find him and warn him, we can't stay here!  
  
Come on! Morph! Rachel ordered. Fast!  
  
Larynia began morphing. The others were already in the air. Ax had just lifted and was flapping with all his might to win over the downdraft.  
  
She was the last one on the ground. And her stalk-eyes had caught a movement in amongst the trees. A flash of brown and greyish green that could be nothing less than a Hork-Bajir.  
  
  
  
Marco! Morph! Morph!  
  
The sudden voice made Marco's head snap upwards.  
  
Yeerks coming! Rachel informed him. We're leaving!  
  
Marco looked up. Rachel was carrying the transponder in her talons and the entire group was slowed down by the burden.  
  
Ax had a few tail feathers missing. The rest were blackened. A Yeerk dracon had taken a glance shot. Tobias was still the best flier; he was the least tired.  
  
Larynia wasn't with them.  
  
Marco looked again.  
  
No.  
  
She. Wasn't. With. Them.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;   
  
Oops. Cliffhanger. Again... oh, goody. *Hehehehe.*  
  
REVIEW! Please? A few reivews before the next part. At least five. 


	18. Clicks of a Tail

Clicks of a Tail  
  
  
  
  
*5:20:00 REMAINING*  
  
Where's Larynia? Marco called when he was halfway through the morph.  
  
Larynia? Ax's head turned jerkily from side to side as he looked around. Larynia!  
  
You lost her! Marco exclaimed and rose into the air as quickly as possible. You lost her!  
  
She… she was right behind us… Rachel panted. How…  
  
I'll tell you how! Marco snapped. That's the second time in her life she morphs the stupid hawk! She can't morph as quickly as any of us!  
  
Ax said something - and did so much too quickly for anyone to understand what he said.  
  
And she's not an expert flier either! Marco continued. Oh, no no no no no no…  
  
Damn it! Tobias said. The downdraft! The downdraft got her.  
  
Downdraft?  
  
We had a hard time climbing into the air, Tobias explained. And if we had a hard time…Maybe she didn't make it.  
  
Well, we can't stay here! Rachel said. The Yeerks are hot on our trail! Let's move!  
  
What about Larynia? Marco said. We can't just leave her! I've gotto find her! I… he set off in the direction the others had come from.  
  
Not again, Rachel sighed. That was the second time Marco set of on some crazy must-find-Larynia mission. The last time, he'd been caught by Yeerks. Another thing to worry about. And the transponder in Rachel's talons was feeling much heavier by the second.  
  
Marco! Tobias snapped. Marco, get back here!  
  
Marco flared, turned to face them, and then tilted his wings and turned away again.  
  
Marco! Tobias called. There are two ways to do things. One is the smart way…  
  
And then there's your way! Rachel finished. Now get back here! One dizzy osprey isn't much to put against the Yeerk empire.  
  
  
  
Jake! Jake, you down there?!  
  
Jake woke from his half-sleep and noticed the voice calling him. It was Marco's voice; and he sounded seriously stressed. But Jake was still happy to hear his friend, because he had for a time been completely sure that Marco was dead.  
  
Don't fly to close, Jake warned. I hear you. Keep a distance. What's happened? Did the Andalites refuse to listen?  
  
The Andalites aren't the problem, Marco said. The problem is the Yeerks.  
  
I think I figured that out a long time ago, Marco, Jake said, keeping his voice calm. What's wrong this time?  
  
Larynia's gone.  
  
Jake sighed heavily. So that's why Marco was stressed. He'd be totally impossible to deal with. That would also be why the others had sent him to talk to Jake. A wonder Marco hadn't flown away on some crazy spur-of-the-moment rescue mission.  
  
Yeerks got her?  
  
Marco began talking quickly, the words tripping over each other and none of it made any sense.  
  
Talk slowly, Jake instructed. What happened?  
  
I walked away from the group for a few minutes, Marco said in a stressed but forced-slow voice that was still pretty unsteady. Not important why. Then suddenly the others came as birds of prey above me and told me to morph because they'd spotted Yeerks.  
  
And Larynia wasn't with them, Jake finished for him.  
  
Yes.  
  
And you wonder what to do about it.  
  
I know what to do about it, Marco said shrilly. It's just… the others… they don't agree with me! They…  
  
Slow down, Marco, Jake snapped. You know war. What's the biggest mistake you can make in war? Marco was silent, so Jake sighed and let the question drop. Instead he said; You're loose control of yourself, buddy. That's a bad idea. You panic at the wrong moment in a standard life-death mission situation, then you're most likely dead. And your friends as well. Keep cool!  
  
But…  
  
Get a grip, Jake said in a fake-calm voice. For Larynia's sake, if nothing else. Where are the others?  
  
Ax went back to the spot where the Yeerks had been spotted and checked it out. Tobias and Rachel went ahead to the Yeerk pool to see if they found anything.  
  
What were you told to do?  
  
Inform you about the whole thing.  
  
And then?  
  
Nothing, Marco cried. They told me to do nothing! Oh my god, I can't just do nothing! What do I do?!  
  
First of all, calm down.  
  
And then?!  
  
Then fly to where the others are and join… Jake stopped talking. He might have been in cockroach morph, and saw nothing at all, but he knew Marco well enough to know that Marco was already gone.  
  
  
  
So, Rachel said. She was still an eagle, hovering over the old mall, trying not to be noticed by the guards below. Fortunately, it had begun to get dark, and add that to the altitude and they were pretty safe. The transponder was hidden in a safe place in the ruins of Loren's house. How do we get in?  
  
Don't know, Tobias admitted. We're meeting Ax - and Marco will probably be coming as well - outside the old school. From there, why not use the same way we went in last time?  
  
Which way was that?  
  
The cockroach highway. That crack that the Yeerks didn't notice when they filled in the passage from the janitor's closet at school.  
  
Did we use that today?  
  
In a way. Remember what day it is, Rach. This is the day you and Jake almost tore Visser One's tail off.  
  
Almost, Rachel said and sighed dreamingly. Think he's pissed?  
  
Probably, Tobias said.   
  
Good.  
  
No; not good. If he's mad, he'll take it out on the first person who comes along. Which in this case would be Larynia.  
  
Don't tell Marco that.  
  
I wasn't going to. Anyway. Let's get to school. Tobias would have flinched at that sentence… if he'd been human and not hawk. Ouch. That sounds odd. 'Get to school'. Haven't said that in years. And it still gives me the creeps.  
  
The two of them veered away from the heavily guarded mall area and steered towards the charred remains of the school. The school had been blown up when the invasion was made publicly known. The Yeerks had simply blasted it and told the families to children and teachers that they'd blast the rest of the city as well if they didn't get things as they wanted.  
  
Rachel remembered that people had done one of two things; run or surrender. Enough people to suit the Yeerks had surrendered. The ones who ran were either hunted down and killed, or had been found by the resistance, and joined the fight.  
  
In the end, they ended up dead or infested either way, she thought bitterly.  
  
The school was still the unrecognisable heap of rubble it had been the last time they'd seen it. The basement was the only part to even partly survive any of the explosion. It had left a pattern of pits and trenches. The walls were gone. So were the doors. And the stairs.  
  
An osprey - Marco - was perched on a piece of rubble, hidden down in one of the trenches.  
  
What took you so long? he called when they came closer.  
  
We didn't take long, Rachel said. Didn't you go see Jake?  
  
I did, said Marco and fluffed his feathers as the two landed beside him.  
  
What did he say?  
  
Marco began demorphing, hopping down from his perch to the floor. He told me to cool down.  
  
And you listened? Tobias wondered sceptically and started his own demorph.  
  
No.  
  
Course not, Rachel said. She was also demorphing. The next step would be cockroach. Seen the Ax-man?  
  
"No again. But I've got a feeling you two are going to make us wait for him."  
  
"He'll be quick," Tobias assured him. The worry was more easily seen on Marco's human face than on his osprey. "It's his cousin."  
  
"Which would make you another relative," Rachel said to Tobias.  
  
Tobias blinked. "I didn't think about that. But yeah, she would be my dad's cousin, right?"  
  
Surely enough, it was only minutes before Ax arrived. They went through a quick sketch of a plan - basically sneak in and bust out - and located the small crack which lead into the Yeerk Pool. It was hidden under a strangely oval slab of stone, so it was pretty easy to find for anyone who knew what to look for. The group morphed cockroaches as quickly as possible and entered the crack.  
  
They made Marco go third, with someone to keep an eye on him from behind and two someones to stop him from rushing ahead.  
  
  
  
Larynia thought that things were as positive as they could get.  
  
Okay, so she didn't have that many places to go. In fact, she had no places to go. Except forwards, were the Hork-Bajir guards - that made an effectively trapping circle around her - were determined to get her. She wasn't too keen on obeying, because that was the direction of the pool. So she dug her hoofs in and refused to move.  
  
But on the other hand, she didn't have that stupid collar that she'd had to wear the last time she was - that time on purpose - trapped by Yeerks. And another plus; no leash. If there was anything Larynia ever had really hated (well, anything she could think of right then), it was that collar and leash.  
  
Her tail was tied down to her hands, behind her back. But the restraints were made for Alloran. With her own, much sleeker hands and wrists, she'd have no problems wriggling out of them. And if she got her hands free, at least her tail could slam. Not cut or slash - the sheath was covering it and she wasn't sure if she could open the lock quickly enough. But slam.  
  
The only real problem was the guards. Larynia was honest enough with herself to admit that she couldn't fight two dozen Hork-Bajir all by herself. And even if she could, there'd be another few dozen to take their places. And, at the end of it all, there'd be still be Visser One.  
  
So why not skip straight ahead to the Visser?  
  
Larynia thought up a quick plan and squeezed and twisted her slim wrists free of the shackles.  
  
The Hork-Bajir reacted instantly. So did Visser One, who began shouting orders. Larynia, though, wasn't planning to lose this new freedom. She swung her tail in a wide circle. The heavy restraints and shackles and the sheath were still attached to it, and it all made clonking sounds when it hit two Hork-Bajir faces.  
  
The other Hork-Bajir pulled back as the two stumbled away, roaring. There was a short confusion, and only the Visser seemed certain about what to do; shout orders from a safe distance. But before any Hork-Bajir moved forwards again, Larynia had had time enough to inspect the lock on the tail-blade sheath. It was a simple one, so she opened it quickly with a click.  
  
With her tail free, she'd have a better chance to get away. Or at least get further from that pool. But she had to snap her tail at a large number of Hork-Bajir eyes before they got the picture.  
  
What are you doing?! Visser One yelled at his guards. Catch her!!  
  
Afraid, Visser? Larynia yelled back. Do you send your guards because of fear?  
  
I fear no-one! Visser One raged.  
  
Then why do you hide behind your guards like a common coward? Larynia watched the Visser's face carefully. She clearly saw the anger growing. The reaction she had hoped for. She took half a second to congratulate herself before continuing. You are afraid. You're afraid of a simple little Andalite female.  
  
Larynia preformed a mocking bow and clicked her tail-blade against the floor in front of her three times. Then she straightened up, held her tail cocked and ready, and focused all four eyes on the Visser. She hoped the Hork-Bajir would keep out of it.  
  
Visser One quivered. You challenge me?!  
  
Yes. I challenge you. Accept it, or cower behind your guards in fear!  
  
Visser One laughed.  
  
Larynia ignored that. If I win, you shall let me go free.  
  
Visser One laughed even harder. His Hork-Bajir had joined him - except the ones clutching what once had been their eyes. Human-Controllers and Taxxons also laughed.  
  
Larynia waited (not so patiently) until the laughter had died. She had been laughed at before for challenging other, real, non-Controller Andalites. Most of them had regretted it. Even if she hated being laughed at, in this case it was one anger she could keep under control.  
  
Finally the Visser looked at her again. Motioned for his guards to step aside. Larynia met his gaze calmly, with all four eyes, standing very still.  
  
'Show no fear,' her brother had taught her. 'And let them fear you for it.'  
  
  
  
*4:50:00 REMAINING*  
  
"Do you see them?" Marco asked.  
  
The three others were crouched on the cliff ledge, hidden from anyone below by shadows. Marco hadn't been allowed to crawl up to the edge yet.  
  
Rachel glanced over the edge and down into the pool area.  
  
Larynia had been surrounded by the Hork-Bajir guards. Now they formed a half-circle behind her, with the Visser in front. The two were talking. Their thought-speech voices barely reached the ledge where they were hidden. Marco was a few meters further behind and couldn't have heard anything more than a faint mumbling.  
  
"Yep," Rachel whispered. "We see them."  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"She's managed to lose the restraints and sheath," Tobias said. "And the Hork-Bajir have backed off."  
  
"Good."  
  
Tail-clicks. Ax formed one of those special eye-smiles that Andalites used. He was peering over the edge with his stalk-eyes. My cousin just challenged the Visser to a duel.  
  
"WHAT!?" Marco cried.  
  
A Hork-Bajir almost straight below them spun his head around suspiciously. Fortunately he didn't think about looking up.  
  
"Shut up!" Rachel hissed. "They'll hear you!"  
  
"Oh, god," Marco whimpered.  
  
I almost feel sorry for the Visser, Ax contradicted. Marco. Do you know the duel's law?  
  
"Of course I know!" Marco exclaimed - in a low voice. "I had to morph a blue four-leg and fight a few myself, to convince the more stubborn Andalites that they should listen to me!! Larynia's dad trained me."  
  
"Did you win any?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Most of them. Actually, in the end after a few rematches, all of them. Except for one."  
  
Who? Ax asked in a voice soaking with over-done interest.  
  
Marco wrinkled his forehead and stopped a laugh. "Larynia."  
  
Thought so, Ax said smugly. Did she used that dance trick? The knee slashes? Or the triple feint? I always fell for that one.  
  
"The dance," Marco said. "I mean, it's hard to concentrate on the duel when your opponent suddenly starts dancing! I just stood there, and then suddenly my eyes were cut out and she'd won."  
  
Her father and brothers taught her to fight, Ax said. Her mother taught her to dance and improvise. Combined, she's deadly.  
  
"And you're still worried?" Rachel laughed at Marco. "Cute."  
  
"I've got reasons," Marco said. "Last time she fought she got her butt kicked."  
  
Ax's stalk-eyes dropped. That was Ilris, my Yeerk. He had a mind for evil tricks. But he never shared them with anyone except those he killed.  
  
"Hush," Tobias ordered. "You can hear what they're saying again."  
  
And if I win, Andalite? Visser One spat, his thought-speech voice reaching the ledge where the group was hiding. If I win, then what?  
  
Larynia didn't twitch a muscle as she replied. Then I shall hope to have died with pride.  
  
Marco crawled up to the edge of the cliff and peered down. From there, the thought-speech voices were clear even to him. It was also clear that his mind was screaming at him to morph something.  
  
Tobias gave him a harsh glare to make sure he didn't.  
  
The Yeerk Visser below chuckled delightedly. No. No, no, no, my sweet. If I win, little Andalite, I will not kill you. Nothing says I must. I know the duel's law.  
  
Alloran knows it, Larynia said. You know nothing.  
  
I know what he knows, the Visser hissed. If you win, Andalite - which I highly doubt - I shall indeed let you go.  
  
"He better," Marco growled. Rachel slapped the back of his head to make him quiet down.  
  
If I win… the Visser smiled cruelly. If I win, my sweet, I shall see you walk up to the pool and place your own head beneath the surface.  
  
Rachel and Tobias grabbed one each of Marco's arms to keep him from jumping down from the ledge.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
Hmmm. Not too bad. Not too bad at all. *does a rather silly dance around the room celebrating the finishing of another chapter with an effective cliffhanger*  
  
REVIEW! AND THAT'S AN ORDER! 


	19. Duel's Law

Duel's Law  
  
  
  
  
  
*4:47:00 REMAINING*  
  
Marco was growling and snarling like an infuriated wolf. "Let me go!"  
  
"Are you mad?" Tobias hissed.  
  
Marco pulled at his arms, trying to break free, trying to get a hold with his feet on the ground and push forwards. But then Rachel shifted her grip to grasp his wrist, twisted the entire arm backwards up to the elbow, and pulled back sharply. Marco followed, biting his lip to stop a scream.  
  
Rachel and Tobias shoved him into a corner.  
  
"And stay there," Rachel snapped. "Idiot! What were you planning to do? Jump? If, by some miracle, you survived the jump you'd still be dead before you were back on your feet!"  
  
"No I wouldn't," Marco said, keeping in his corner and rubbing his wrist.  
  
Ax was keeping an eye on things below them. Keep your voices down, he reminded the three. Hork-Bajir have good ears.  
  
Rachel gave Marco a last look before returning to her place by the edge. From there, you could easily see most of the Yeerk pool area - that was easily dominated by the large, ugly pool itself. Almost every single Controller and caged host in the place was focused the same thing; the two Andalites standing further away, surrounded by Hork-Bajir. The usual cries and wails from the caged hosts was missing, and the pool area somehow felt incomplete without it.  
  
"Anything new?" she asked Ax, who had kept a stalk-eye on things below.  
  
Yes, Ax said. The Visser told Larynia his demands.  
  
"That's the part that got nut-case back there upset," Rachel said. "Anything else?"  
  
I was coming to that, Ax said impatiently. There was a faint flicker of stress in his voice. And his stalk-eyes were darting back and forth between the Visser and Larynia. Larynia agreed.  
  
Rachel laughed. "Either she's crazier than me, or she's as nutty as Marco. Both would be pretty impressive to pull off."  
  
Larynia is neither, Ax said. She is smart. Skilled. Just lets anger and pride get to her sometimes. And she is overconfident. She would take on the entire Yeerk fleet by herself if she believed she needed to.  
  
"That's crazy," Rachel corrected. "Like me."  
  
Ax smiled. My estimate is that, if you helped her, the two of you would have half of them blown to pieces by the time anyone stopped you.  
  
Rachel flashed a grin.  
  
"Stopped them? Not that easy, Ax-man. Not that easy." Tobias crawled up to where the two were looking down into the pool area. Marco stayed in his corner. "So. Before Marco explodes again, how about figuring out something to do?"  
  
"That's an easy one," Rachel said with a smile. "From what Ax just said here, we could just leave the Visser to Larynia and have one problem less to worry about."  
  
"Oh, no we won't!" Marco muttered from behind them. "Not a chance in the universe."  
  
  
  
Larynia saw the Hork-Bajir form a circle around her and Visser One. The duel circle was usually made of Andalites, but when there were no other Andalites around the Visser had ordered his guards to take their places. Larynia felt a little insecure knowing that the circle guards - that were traditionally placed to make sure the fight was fair - would all attack her if Visser One told them to.  
  
But that worry for another time.  
  
She knew the duels. Any Andalite living on their refuge planet in the future would know them; it was an ancient tradition brought back because there was no other way to get order and laws back. It had been a method of deciding who was in charge.  
  
She relaxed her back legs, then her front legs, and loosened the tension that had built up in her arms and neck. Flicked her tail from side to side to warm it up. Stretched her stalks as far as they went. Straightened to her full height (which really wasn't much to brag about), lifting her tail to defence mode.  
  
She always went into defence first. To confuse, to make her opponent overconfident, if nothing else. Especially when she wasn't sure how skilled her opponent was.  
  
Visser One did the same thing. But not properly; more quickly, as if it was just an annoying routine. But his own tail was lifted into attack.  
  
On Visser One's command, a Hork-Bajir stepped forwards. "First circle," he said. And then, taking a step back to join the circle, added: "Begin."  
  
Visser One began with a strike instantly. But Larynia's tail snapped from defence up to catch it in her blade and swing it away. The Visser FWAPPED his tail out again. Larynia backtracked, registered the flicker of triumph on her opponent's face, and took three steps forwards as she lashed out three times. A CLANG as the Visser blocked the first, another as he sent the second off course, but a thought-speak scream as the third struck his side.  
  
Larynia drew back again to avoid a sudden burst of activity from his tail. She blocked two of them skilfully (if she could say so herself) and then feinted a block that she changed at the last moment to a strike. The Visser was confused, his own strike was aimed to keep going despite being blocked, and now he had to pull back to keep his nose in one piece.  
  
Larynia's tail-blade cut easily through skin but she didn't let it go much deeper than that. The first circle was just like a warm up. If it had been the third circle, or later, she would have cut his face open. Maybe even cut through the bone of his face, if it had been the fourth circle.  
  
Visser One was lucky. But the pain made him roar and he reared up on his hind legs and kicked wildly at Larynia's own face. She sidestepped, turned, and flicked her tail at her opponent's stomach.  
  
Chance wasn't on her side. Visser One kicked with his hoof just at the root of her blade, and knocked it away. Then he spun on a back hoof, still kicking with his front legs, and Larynia received a duo of blows on her chest that made her fold back. At that time the Visser snapped his tail and made a neat slice over her back.  
  
Larynia staggered back. And staggered a few more steps than she needed to. When the Visser followed, her tail flashed like lightening and cut cleanly through one of his stalks. Then quickly back to defence mode. Visser One didn't draw back; he attacked blindly. His strikes were easy to stop because they weren't aimed properly.  
  
The judging Hork-Bajir stepped forwards and gestured for the two to stop. "Fault!" he roared, looking at the Visser who was holding his scalp where a stalk-eye had been earlier. "Illegal strike."  
  
Larynia nodded. Maybe it had been wrong to cut a stalk eye in the first circle. It had been a spur of the moment idea, but maybe not a very good one.  
  
"The circle judges tail penalty," the Hork-Bajir continued. Visser One beamed.  
  
Tail penalty?! Larynia protested. Tail penalty can't be set in the first circle!  
  
Silence, you fool! Visser One barked. You wanted this duel!  
  
According to the rules, yes!  
  
There was a moment of heavy silence. The air felt as if it was hard enough to walk on. Visser One's four eyes narrowed as he looked at Larynia. A part of her wanted to shrink away, but she was too proud and too angry to comply.  
  
The Hork-Bajir who was judging knew nothing of the duel's law. He was just taking orders from the Visser. Visser One was the real judge. And that was going to turn into a big problem.  
  
Look around you, girl, Visser One hissed. Who's word is law here? Yours, or mine? One word from me and this game is off. This goes on as long as it amuses me, and not a second longer. NOW ACCEPT THE PENALTY OR BE DRAGGED TO THE POOL!  
  
Larynia glared. The Visser looked back, annoyed. The Hork-Bajir guards around them tensed, ready to spring into action if they needed to.  
  
  
  
"He cheated!" Marco growled, fists clenched. "He isn't following the rules!"  
  
"Marco, who let you out of your corner?" Rachel snapped.  
  
Larynia did not follow the rules either, Ax said . Illegal strike. It does call for a penalty.  
  
"Not a tail penalty!" Marco countered. Rachel pointed harshly at the corner and he retreated back to it with reluctance. "Tail penalties are too harsh for the first circle!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Tobias interrupted. "Would anyone mind explaining 'tail penalty'? Just for us who never duelled as Andalites."  
  
"It is basically the same as a free strike penalty," Marco muttered. "A free strike penalty is a strike not allowed to be blocked or avoided. But the free strike is decided fairly… how deep it should cut, and most importantly where it should hit."  
  
The tail penalty has no such restrictions, Ax continued. Visser One is allowed one strike. And he can cut anywhere and however deep he wants to, as long as it doesn't kill her immediately.  
  
Marco was slowly inching up to the edge again, trying not to be noticed. "Tail penalties are commonly used to hinder movement. You can cut a muscle in someone's leg, or even tail, and then you're as good as guaranteed to win the duel."  
  
"No wonder Larynia doesn't like it," Rachel said.  
  
"She could still win," Tobias said hopefully. "She's been dominating the first part of the fight. If she wins, it'd save us a lot of trouble. And…" he clenched the fist inside the iron glove he always wore "…if she gets in a mess, we're only seconds away."  
  
"Seconds are very long," Marco said, now again peering over the edge and hoping no-one would notice. "Very long."  
  
Let us hope they are not too long.  
  
Rachel drummed her nails casually against the stone edge. "Marco? Corner."  
  
  
  
Larynia followed the Visser with one stalk-eye as he walked around her, wondering where to strike. She had to shackle both anger and fear tightly. She had duelled before, of course, but never for her life. Never for her freedom. And if the Visser picked the right spot, she'd lose the duel.  
  
She had a silent agreement with herself not to let any Yeerk infest her. If she lost the duel, she'd cut her own throat and hope the others could make it without her. They'd have to. She had agreed to Visser One's terms, yes; but he was cheating. And in a duel that was already corrupted on one side, she wasn't planning on becoming a host just to keep her own word.  
  
Oh, Visser One said, and stopped where he was standing to her left. He was watching her back. Maybe here. Yes, I think so.  
  
FWAP!  
  
Aaaah! Larynia felt the blade slice straight through skin and muscle next to her spine and couldn't stop the scream. Her left side was numb. She couldn't stand properly on her left front leg - it just folded away under her - and when she tried pain shot like a bullet from knee to where the Visser had cut.  
  
He had picked a good place to strike.  
  
She gave up trying to use it and balanced herself on three legs. A part of her heard the distant "Begin" from the Hork-Bajir posing as a judge.  
  
She blocked the first strike mostly on reflex. The second as well. But then Visser One aimed straight for her blade and knocked it backwards. He rose again on his hind legs, and kicked out with both front hooves.  
  
Larynia tried to pull back. Her right legs responded instantly, shifting backwards as normal. But her left front leg was useless, and when she moved the back left leg the pain in her side made her wobble. And the Visser's hooves slammed into her chest and shielding arms with full force.  
  
The blow was aimed to make her fall to the left. And her left front leg folded neatly under her. Her tail shot out right to balance it, but she fell down to the floor right on her wounded left side. The only thing that didn't hit the floor hard was her head. But when she knew she was down she let it fall slowly to the side and shut her eyes, drawing a deep breath.  
  
She heard Visser One clicking his tail three times to the floor in front of her face. Larynia didn't even think about the possibility of clicking her own back; of giving up.  
  
The Hork-Bajir judge stepped forwards. "Call for second circle," he said. And he kicked on Larynia's side, not that gently. "Get up!"  
  
  
  
"Why I oughta..!" Marco snarled, again about to jump over the edge. "I'll teach that Visser how to duel!!!"  
  
Tobias and Rachel pulled him back.  
  
She lost the first circle, Ax said disbelievingly. I cannot see how she could lose the first circle! It's…  
  
"Visser-beating time," Marco muttered. "Just let me…"  
  
Tobias shook his head. "Cool down. You'll help no-one by attacking in blind anger. We need a plan, or we'll be killed. We can't afford being killed."  
  
The Visser has an advantage now, Ax commented. But I am sure… there must be some way Larynia can compensate it. She always has some trick.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances," Marco said. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm…"  
  
"Going to stay right here until you've calmed down!" Rachel snapped.  
  
  
  
Larynia was given a minute to stand up. In the end, the Hork-Bajir had to lift her up. Andalites are a bit clumsy lying down, a bit clumsy getting up again, and with only three functioning legs - and of that, only two that she could move freely - the task might as well have been impossible.  
  
Visser One was gloating.  
  
I cannot see how you are going to walk to the pool yourself, he said smugly. I suppose I will have to allow you to break your deal and let someone carry you.  
  
Larynia nodded distantly, deep in her own thoughts. How do you win a fight with only three legs?  
  
First of all, she had to move right. Which meant that she had to keep the Visser in front or to her left. That couldn't be too hard.  
  
The other part was that she had to use her back legs more. She rarely reared and kicked in a fight; her female hooves were small and elegant, sleek and light. They didn't do half the damage of a male's well-aimed kick. And it wasn't worth exposing her belly to strikes for the small damage her hooves did. Now it seemed that if she was going to turn fast, it was going to have to be by rearing up and letting her back hooves do the work.  
  
She would have to fight a lot from defence. And hope that the Visser made some type of mistake. It wasn't her favourite type of fight, but she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Are you done swaying so we can begin? wondered the Visser.  
  
Larynia steadied herself. Set up her tail in defence. Aimed all for eyes on the Visser. He had his tail in attack, far from defence. If she attacked first…  
  
The Hork-Bajir judge stepped back into the circle. "Begin!"  
  
Larynia shifted her tail to attack instantly and did five quick slashes across the Visser's face. Then she backed away - to her right - and her tail was back in defence again.  
  
Visser One roared in thought-speech and his tail flashed. Larynia blocked all his strikes, switched to attack, backed away (led by her right side) and then leaped forwards and her tail-blade left a deep cut at the base of the Visser's tail.  
  
Visser One turned, aimed, and kicked out with both back hooves. Larynia was too slow to avoid it and it hit her in the side. The left side.  
  
Only by luck did she keep standing. She almost folded double where the hooves had hit. All air went out of her, and she was sure she had a few broken ribs - if nothing more. She gasped for air, steadied herself, and tried to push the pain from the wounded left side out of her head.  
  
Not so cocky any more, Visser One laughed as he turned back to face her. The only thing Larynia noticed was that his tail was back in attack, and that was dangerous. My sweet. I wonder which Yeerk will be worthy of such a weak host?  
  
That woke her up.   
  
Weak?   
  
No.  
  
Not then, not ever. Battered, never beaten. Hindered, never stopped. Never broken. Never defeated.  
  
Larynia clenched her fists, forced the pain from her side to a corner of her head, and attacked.  
  
The attack surprised the Visser enough for him to be too late to block the first blow. By the time his tail was out of attack, Larynia had cut a deep slash on the inside of his front knee. When his tail went down to block it, she swept it out of her way and slammed the flat of her blade into his other knee.  
  
The Visser collapsed, forwards, when his front legs gave way. Larynia swept again to keep him from getting up too soon… now at his neck. The flat of her blade struck, she limped two steps to the right to avoid the Visser's strike, and cut down at his right hock. He fell further, and another flat-side of the blade - now on his head - and he fell the rest of the way, down to his side.  
  
Larynia stood still, swaying violently like a human who has had too much alcohol. She was quivering in every part of her body, exhausted from the burst of energy. The wound on her left side was bleeding badly, as the slash across her back, things were black at the edges of her sight, her front leg was still useless, every breath hurt because of her broken ribs, and…  
  
She clicked her tail-blade against the floor three times. The Visser didn't click back.  
  
"Call for third circle," the judge grunted sourly.  
  
The Hork-Bajir stepped forwards and helped their Visser to his feet.  
  
  
  
A little better, Ax said, mostly to himself.   
  
"That's it!" Rachel cheered. "She's up and back in the game!"  
  
Marco, though, was looking worriedly down at Larynia. "She's not in very good shape. She's bleeding all over."  
  
She has been worse, Ax said. And now the Visser is hurt as well.  
  
"Not as bad."  
  
"It'll have to do," Tobias said. "You two know her best. Is there any chance she'll be able to repeat this round?"  
  
"Yeah, but not such a big one," Marco muttered. "If she gets angry enough, perhaps. And if she gets to fourth circle, she'll win. In the fourth circle you're allowed the deadly strikes. Makes the Visser more dangerous, but Larynia's had plenty of chances to kill him so far, but hasn't taken them because the circle is too early."  
  
"So she wins if she manages till then," Rachel said. "Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Yep." Marco nodded.  
  
I know one thing, Ax said. She will not click her tail in defeat. So if she looses, it will be because she falls when she is worn out and badly wounded.   
  
"When she can't continue," Marco agreed. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."  
  
Ax nodded.  
  
Tobias ran a finger of his iron-clad hand along the edge of the ledge. "Maybe we should try to move closer. To act more quickly if…"  
  
"Closer where?" Rachel said. "Oh yeah, we could join that group of Taxxons. Or that group of human-Controllers. Maybe the Blue-Banded Hork-Bajir. Or, if we're really desperate, we could always join the caged hosts! This place is packed!"  
  
Maybe we should at least tell her that we are here, Ax suggested.  
  
Marco nodded eagerly and began morphing. He would need thought-speech to speak to Larynia.  
  
  
  
*4:15:00 REMAINING*  
  
Larynia began the third circle with new confidence. Visser One demanded five minutes of rest. And, of course, he got five minutes. Plus a bowl of water to drink from. That gave Larynia time to rest as well - although no-one bothered to offer her a drink and she didn't think it a good idea to ask. It would have been against the duel's law to morph her wounds away before the end of the duel. But she felt that that would be the first thing to do when it was finished.  
  
Larynia?  
  
The soft call almost made Larynia jump out of her fur. But the voice made new energy seep into her aching muscles; it was Marco. She wasn't alone.  
  
She directed her thought-speech straight at him and snapped; What took you so long?!  
  
Don't even try, Larynia, Marco said. I can see you. I know you're not feeling good. I just wanted to tell you that I'm up here, just a few seconds away. Tobias and Rachel and Ax as well. Call us and we'll be down in a flash.  
  
What do you mean, 'up here'?  
  
Don't look up, Marco warned. But we're near the roof on a ledge on the wall behind you. You won't be able to see us, we're in shadow. But we're here, I promise.  
  
I figured that much out, Larynia replied. I'll tell you if I need help. But don't come barging in. I can take care of myself.  
  
Marco thought-laughed dryly from wherever the group was hiding. Whatever, love, he said. I'm up here. Be careful.  
  
Larynia found herself nodding.  
  
What are you nodding at? Visser One spat. Is there someone here watching? his one stalk-eye circled the room. Fortunately, it didn't look up. If there is, my sweet, tell them that I'll have you both killed rather than you freed.  
  
Don't call me 'my sweet', Larynia snapped, feeling braver now. Or your head will be rolling across the floor. Got it?  
  
Visser One laughed, limping up to his place in the circle. He motioned at the Hork-Bajir judge and the judge stepped forwards. "Begin."  
  
Visser One launched his tail forwards. He was leaning no weight on his right back leg; the one where Larynia had cut above the hock. It was as useless as Larynia's own left front.  
  
Maybe she could use that. Get him to lean on his back legs… push him to the right… and BANG! down he'd go. It was worth trying. If she got a chance.  
  
First, neither of the two moved more than they had to. They remained in more or less the same places as their tails flashed, and flashed, and flashed again, somehow trying to spot a chance, trying to get an advantage. Both of them tried a lot of moves, a lot of tricks, but nothing worked. At one time, Larynia locked the Visser's blade, intending to break it off like her own had been broken by Ax when he was a Controller, but the Visser's tail was much stronger than her own tail, she didn't have the strength to twist it, and if he managed to figure out what she was trying to do… he'd steal the trick. So Larynia gave that idea up and went back to defence position as Visser One renewed his attacks.  
  
Finally, after a millions cuts and bruises and what felt like hours, Larynia saw her chance. The Visser had received a minimal cut across his already badly cut face, and was distracted for just long enough.  
  
She pirouetted on her front legs, used her least favourite move and kicked out with her back hooves at his chest, still spinning around her right front leg. By pure instinct he leaned back; less weight on the front, more back.  
  
Quickly, Larynia spun around again, now on her back legs… but forgot herself and landed on her left front leg first. She fell downwards as the leg gave way, but her tail swept purposefully at the Visser's other back leg as she fell. Then she slammed at the inside of his front knees, and they also buckled and folded.  
  
By then she had used her right front leg to get back up. And she turned again (being careful about her left front leg) and kicked out with her back hooves at the Visser's side.  
  
He fell. Started to get up, but Larynia blocked a tail-blade coming for her left front leg before she flat-sided his head as hard as she could with the last of her strength. Then he hit the ground, hard. She was too tired to care.  
  
Good going! Marco cheered.  
  
But Larynia felt like falling down herself. Her tail-blade clicked three times against the floor because she had to, not because she had the energy. She stumbled to the side and almost went down twice before she had finished the three clicks. Her vision was blurry again; she barely made out foggy shapes….   
  
"Call for fourth circle," the judge announced resentfully.  
  
Larynia? Marco called. Larynia, fourth circle. Could be the last fight. You win this, you've won it all.  
  
…and she barely made out the third voice that cut through the silence.  
  
That was it! Visser One roared weakly as he was helped to his feet. He stood unsteadily, just like Larynia, but he had the Hork-Bajir to help him. He was already morphing, although slowly, to get rid of his wounds. No more fun and games. TAKE THE ANDALITE TO THE POOL!  
  
Tall shadows appeared everywhere around her. Dozens. More. Too many. Strong hands grabbed her arms. Her tail. Her neck and legs. Began half-pushing, half-carrying her in the direction they picked. Pushing at her wounds and kicking at her legs to make her go the way they wanted her to.  
  
And the severely wounded Larynia was easily overpowered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's note;  
  
Just for the record. This is, so far, the longest chapter in the entire story. And it's all about how Larynia came close to kicking some serious Visser butt!! Talk about boring.   
  
Me, I like variation. But I couldn't stop myself. My fingers typed it all! It's all their fault!! I couldn't stop them! They rebelled! *Translation: I just had to write this chapter, and that's all.*  
  
Anyway. Time's running up for them, and they've still got a number of problems to deal with. Getting Jake out, convincing the Andalites, warning and hiding the resistance, doing something about the Visser breaking his part of the duel's deal, undoing the largest defeat in history... that type of stuff. Nothing new.  
  
And, finally, here comes an order; REVIEW!!! Otherwise, I *sob* might think you don't want me to *sigh* put the next part up...  



	20. Shattered Hopes

Shattered Hopes  
  
  
  
  
*4:13:00 REMAINING*  
  
Marco swooped wordlessly down from the ledge on osprey wings before the Visser had even finished speaking. Now, when all enemy eyes were aimed on Larynia, he demorphed in the cover of some empty host cages and morphed his very special morph; the Andalite.  
  
As soon as he had four legs and a finished tail - and that awful scythe blade at the end of it - he bust out from his hiding place at a full gallop.   
  
Not towards Larynia. Even when he was terrified that she would get hurt, he knew better than to charge that many Hork-Bajir alone. He had one chance. He couldn't afford to mess up. And he wasn't completely stupid, after all.  
  
Or maybe he was.  
  
He ran full-out towards Visser One.  
  
Visser One was tired. He was hiding it pretty well, and now with his wounds morphed away he looked as fit as ever. But an Andalite would know the signs; the stalks and tail were carried just a finger's width or so lower, he was shifting his weight from hoof to hoof, and his back wasn't as straight as it usually was. He had all four eyes on Larynia and the army of Hork-Bajir that were leading her towards the pool.  
  
He didn't notice until it was too late when Marco came charging through what remained of his Hork-Bajir guard.  
  
Not until Marco had made him fall again, place a hoof on his head and a tail-blade against his throat and growled Let the Andalite go in a terrifying voice did Visser One realize he had unexpected company.  
  
Everything happened at once. Suddenly every dracon in the place was aimed at Marco. The Hork-Bajir tensed, then hesitated. Caged hosts cheered. Unarmed human-Controllers pulled back, knowing that they would be of little use against an Andalite threat. The guards around Larynia stopped where they were, eyes on their Visser. Larynia, still bleeding badly from her wounds, slumped together in a pile where she had been standing.  
  
Larynia! Marco called. Larynia! Morph, now! Morph!   
  
Visser One somehow managed a smile. You could kill me, he said flatly. And then you… and that female… will both be dead before I draw my last breath.  
  
Not if I can stop it, Marco growled. Tell them to let her go. Tell them to move away from her. NOW! DO IT! his tail-blade quivered at Visser One's throat. His hoof was pressing downwards on the Visser's head.  
  
The Visser grimaced. Listen! he called to his Hork-Bajir. I want you to leave… leave the female alone. a short pause, the Hork-Bajir hesitating, not wanting to be the first to obey the forced order, but not wanting to be the last. Then Visser One roared; BUT KILL THIS FOOL WHO THREATENS ME!!!!  
  
Hork-Bajir launched at Marco. His tail left the Visser's throat to defend himself against a bladed arm, and then Visser One took his chance and got up again, his own tail ready to strike.  
  
Marco was attacked from two sides. He might have had eyes enough to keep a few on both sides, but he didn't have tails enough to keep both sides back.  
  
Shortly said, he was in trouble. But fight fire with fire; right then, more 'trouble' arrived.  
  
"RHHHHHHHHOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRH!"  
  
A shaggy grizzly swept five Hork-Bajir away with a single swipe of her paw.  
  
Okay, the cavalry is here! Rachel announced. Who requested backup?  
  
No-one, Marco said, ducking as a dracon beam flew past him. But thanks anyway. Where's Ax and Tobias?  
  
Went to try and pick up your girlfriend, Rachel said. Now don't run off on me, or thins will get unpleasant. I'm stronger than you.  
  
For the moment.  
  
Visser One charged Rachel. But the strike was badly aimed; he might as well have tried to stop her with a needle. She grabbed hold of his tail and slung him over her shoulder. He flew through the air, landed on his side, rolled around a few times and stopped, sprawled against the wall. His guard split up; half rushed to protect their fallen Visser and lead him somewhere safer, and the other half stayed behind to deal with the grizzly and Andalite intruders.  
  
Marco sliced air with his tail, stretched his stalk-eyes up and tried to see over the heads of the Hork-Bajir. He had lost sight of Larynia, and it bothered him.  
  
Rachel rumbled forwards into the Hork-Bajir and three of them fell like bowling pins. She turned, ran them over again, and then grabbed a fourth Hork-Bajir's leg in her jaws. Rising on her hind legs, she swiped at him with her sledge-hammer of an arm and he sailed away through the air.  
  
Okay! she thundered at the remaining Hork-Bajir. Who wants to play with me?!  
  
A few decided to stay loyal to their Visser. The rest, who thought that their Visser wasn't there to protect anyhow, fled.  
  
Marco and Rachel took care of most of the loyal guards before the rest changed their minds and thought that being loyal had its definite drawbacks. They ran away as well.  
  
I hate when they do that, Rachel complained. Can I chase them?  
  
Go right ahead, Marco said. Kick some butt. Kick some extra butt for me. I'm going to the others.  
  
Sure, whatever, Rachel said. Just make sure you don't get us all hemmed in. We're outnumbered, you know.  
  
We've always been outnumbered, Marco replied, and pranced away on light hooves. Rachel turned her attention back to the Hork-Bajir, roared, and charged.  
  
Marco began looking for Tobias, Ax and Larynia. There was a problem; he didn't seem to find them.  
  
So he decided to ask for directions.  
  
He sneaked up on an important-looking Hork-Bajir that had been watching the scene from a safe distance in a remote part of the pool area and placed his tail-blade against the Hork-Bajir's throat.  
  
Don't scream, don't move, he ordered. The Hork-Bajir froze. Marco moved closer, letting both stalk-eyes circle to look out for assaults. I'm going to ask a few questions. I want nice, easy, straight-forward answers, or you'll get to experience how it is to lose one's head - literally.  
  
The Hork-Bajir nodded.  
  
First of all. What happened to the other Andalite?  
  
"She… was taken to the pool," the Hork-Bajir said in unusually perfect English.  
  
No, she wasn't, Marco said, pressing his tail-blade closer to the throat of the Hork-Bajir. My friends went to get her. Where are my friends, and where is the Andalite?  
  
The Hork-Bajir lifted a shaking arm and pointed at Rachel, who was raging about, throwing Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and human-Controllers into the pool.  
  
My other friends, Marco said, getting more and more annoyed - and more and more worried. A third Andalite and… Marco realised he didn't know what Tobias had morphed. He might have stayed hawk after flying down from the ledge… gone back to human and stayed human… or morphed something else. And another friend. Where. Are. They?  
  
"I don't know," said the Hork-Bajir. "I don't know! I didn't see them!"  
  
You must have seen them! They were right there!  
  
The Hork-Bajir swallowed hard. Marco's tail-blade was quivering, very just about to cut through skin and deeper. "I… saw… nothing! I promise!"  
  
Marco began swearing.  
  
There was a big drawback for the spot where Marco was standing. He had used the nearby stacks of crates as cover to sneak up on the Hork-Bajir. The problem was that the same stacks of crates presented an excellent opportunity for anyone who wanted to sneak up on Marco.  
  
Which, unavoidably, someone did.  
  
Marco kept a stalk-eye on the edge of the stacks of crates. So he saw the human-Controller in time to do something about her.  
  
She held a dracon aimed even as she leaped into view. But Marco's Andalite reflexes were fast enough to save him. He saw the Controller, noted the presence of the dracon, and whipped it out of the Controller's hand before she had any chance to fire.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream for help, but Marco flat-sided her head with his blade and she fell.  
  
Unfortunately Andalites aren't the only beings with fast reflexes. As soon as the blade was away from his throat, the Hork-Bajir was back in business, his blades whizzing furiously through the air.  
  
Marco blocked a strike at his head, another heading for his shoulder and snapped his tail at the Hork-Bajir's face.  
  
The Hork-Bajir cried out, and his blades stopped whizzing as his hands flew up to protect his face. Marco struck the Hork-Bajir's head hard with the flat of his blade and he slumped down.  
  
"Good one," said a voice from behind him.  
  
Marco turned his stalks and looked behind him. The Controller was on her feet again, standing at a safe distance, and aiming her dracon with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
Marco had forgotten about her.  
  
"Twitch that tail one millimetre and I'll scream," she declared. "Then you'll have every guard in the place here."  
  
Marco eyed the dracon, and saw that it was set on low power. It'd only stun him, not kill him. But that was bad enough. He noted her finger, resting tensely on the trigger. She was right; at the moment the slightest movement would make that finger press harder.  
  
Marco lowered his tail.  
  
The Controller swallowed, hard. A thin, forced smile appeared. "Good Andalite," she said. "Just do as you're told, and you'll be fine."  
  
And what am I told to do? Marco wondered bitterly. His mind was working on a way out.  
  
"I'm getting to that," she snapped. "Shut up!"  
  
The Hork-Bajir on the floor suddenly moved again. His arm flew up, and fell down. He turned to lie on his side, his hand grabbing at the floor, trying to push himself up. Then his arm folded, halfway up, and he fell down with a moan.  
  
A Yeerk slithered out of his ear.  
  
Marco's hoof flew down automatically to squash it.  
  
The Controller, startled by the movement, fired and hit him straight in the chest.  
  
  
  
Tobias noted something at the corner of his field of view which made him feel much better. He hadn't found Larynia yet, but Ax was working on that. Rachel was keeping the Yeerks busy enough. She was looking a bit tired by then, but he had just talked to her and she said she'd be fine for at least ten minutes. But - avoiding another dracon - he angled his wings, swooped down and landed on the ground. He began to demorph.  
  
Marco, he said, prodding with a beak at the Andalite that lay almost hidden by stacks of crates in a corner. Marco, get up.  
  
Tobias wasn't that worried about his friend. He was alive, and not hurt badly. Only stunned.  
  
There was more proof; a dracon was lying on the floor, set on low power. A human-Controller on her side, next to it, hands protecting her face. A dead Hork-Bajir. And a squashed Yeerk near where Marco had fallen. Probably a little fight had taken place.  
  
But staying in that place too long was risky.  
  
"Marco," Tobias said again, grabbing the dracon from the floor; just for safety. "Marco, get up. Get up!"  
  
An eyelid tremble briefly. Then his eyes opened. Stalk-eyes scanned the area, and he was quickly back on his feet.  
  
What? What happened?  
  
"You got stunned," Tobias said. "That's my best guess. Demorph. We're getting outta here."  
  
Okay.  
  
Tobias raised an eyebrow. No questions about Larynia. Maybe being stunned had affected to Marco's brain.  
  
Everybody okay? Marco asked. No-one missing?  
  
"Everyone's fine," Tobias said, and added: "Larynia, too. As soon as we find her."  
  
"Still missing?" Marco sighed. "Maybe she's playing hide-and-seek with us. She might consider it amusing."  
  
Tobias laughed silently, nodding. "It sounds like something she might do."  
  
  
  
Larynia thought it was too easy. She had gotten away so simply. She had just fallen down to the cover of being close to the floor and morphed while the Hork-Bajir were distracted. And not just any morph.  
  
If you want to hide a tree, put it in a forest.  
  
If you want to hide in the Yeerk pool, morph a Hork-Bajir.  
  
Laughably simple. She'd had to acquire one in the process, but that didn't matter. And as a Hork-Bajir, all she'd needed was a dracon and a watchful look and anyone would mistake her for just another guard.  
  
She had hung around a group of Hork-Bajir, watching the scene and guarding an exit. All the exits were guarded. But the guards talked too much among themselves to do a very good job guarding.  
  
And, by a stroke of luck, the guards were discussing - in low voices - the Visser's big attack on the resistance.  
  
Larynia found out that the attack would come with half the force from the east, a fourth from the north, and the final fourth from the south. It all would drive the resistance towards a dead-end valley, where they'd be sealed in from above by bug fighters and the blade ship itself. With the bug fighters letting no-one and nothing leave the ground, and half-circle formed by the Yeerk army letting no-one and nothing break out of the trap (using BioFilter Vehicles to be sure), every single member of the resistance would be caught or killed.  
  
There were details, of course. Nothing which helped; they only made Larynia realise how long the Yeerks must have been planning the entire thing. The plan had only been made public among the Yeerks that morning, and the guards didn't even know all the details.  
  
Besides, Larynia was smart enough to realise that asking too many questions would put her in a tight spot.  
  
Larynia, time to go, Aximili called again from where he had hidden. We need to leave.  
  
Not yet, Larynia objected. She was about to hear something which might be of value, and she told him so.  
  
Larynia, we are running out of time. Your gathered information will be wasted if it is too late.  
  
Larynia sighed, and began fading into the background. It was a trick her mother had taught her; if you pretend not to be there, those around you can look right at you without noticing you. It took some practice but filled its purpose.  
  
Larynia stepped backwards slowly, wearing an expression of doing nothing wrong. She had taken three steps when she backed straight into another Hork-Bajir.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, turning angrily towards her as Larynia spun around.  
  
Oops, Larynia thought. No eyes behind me. Forgot that.  
  
"What are you doing?" the Hork-Bajir demanded. He was standing at the edge of the group, and he asked the question Larynia had hoped to avoid; "Are you trying to sneak away?"  
  
All eyes turned towards her. Sneaking away was out of the question, now. Only one thing to do.  
  
Run.  
  
Larynia pushed her way past the Hork-Bajir and sprinted away as fast as her Hork-Bajir legs could carry her. To her relief, that was pretty fast. But the Hork-Bajir guards were pretty fast as well. And they could call for backup even faster.  
  
Time to demorph.  
  
Demorphing in plain sight wasn't a safe thing to do. But Larynia needed her Andalite legs and Andalite speed. And her Andalite tail. And, from Andalite she could morph bird and (finally, Aximili would say) fly up to that ledge to join the others. They probably had some plan to get out.  
  
Shouts followed her as she ran, beginning to demorph at the same time. Her stalks appeared first. That returned her much-missed 360 degree vision.  
  
Controllers were coming at her from all directions. More and more of them. It began to worry her for the first time when she had to stop and cut her way through a group of Taxxons. Taxxons weren't so bad, but if it had been a group of Hork-Bajir she'd have been in trouble.  
  
Larynia, is that you running? Aximili called suddenly.  
  
Yes, I should think so, Larynia snapped. Who else?  
  
Keep running. Turn right. That's where Marco and Tobias are. Rachel can keep an eye on your pursuers.  
  
Where is Rachel?  
  
Up here on the ledge, Aximili said. With a dracon. And she is well aware of how to use it.  
  
And sure enough, the next second a dracon beam made a Taxxon coming at Larynia explode.  
  
Larynia turned right and blew through a crowd of human-Controllers, leaping over - and on, perhaps regrettably - their heads and backs as they tried to get out of her way, flashing her tail at those who tried to stop her.  
  
Then she was joined by a trigger-happy gorilla with a dracon. His left shoulder was burnt raw by dracon fire and he had a slash across his chest, but the wounds didn't slow him down. Larynia followed him to a room in the wall of the pool area and he locked the metal door behind them, moving a huge crate in front of it.  
  
The room was small and inconspicuous. A few crates and a few boxes stood along the walls, and there was a single lamp in the roof. There was the metal door on one side, and… there was an exit on the other. The room was perfect for escaping the Yeerk pool.  
  
Marco demorphed, checked that the crate was staying where it was, and took the three steps towards Larynia. She took a gentle hold on his head, leaning his forehead against hers and smiling weakly. He closed his arms around her and hugged her tight… again, for maybe the millionth time, forgetting that Andalite arms and upper bodies are weak, and definitely not made to be hugged.  
  
"Why do you keep getting into trouble?"  
  
Why do you keep getting me out of it? Larynia snapped. Now stop hugging me. One of these days, you'll break my arms.  
  
Marco smiled at her, which made the annoyance of being hugged evaporate. She let a stalk-eye circle the room and saw Tobias, standing by the exit door.  
  
Tobias didn't smile. He looked grave. "Time to get outta here," he said. "Rachel and Ax already are gone. We've got a defeat to prevent, and we're almost down to three hours."  
  
Marco nodded, suddenly looking just as serious as his friend. "Since you're missing a cockroach morph, we need to use a real exit. This is Visser One's emergency escape route. We're borrowing it. We're leaving. And this time, Larynia, I'm keeping an eye on you."  
  
  
  
*2:32:00 REMAINING*  
  
"Okay," Tobias said. "Here's the plan; we've got a rough draft, but we're pretty much making it up as we go along. I had a talk with Jake and he gave the all-clear. His job is alerting the resistance. Our job, my friends, is calling the Andalites. And delaying the Yeerks. We're going ahead, and we've gotto do it fast. Ax, what's our time?"  
  
Around two and a half hour, Ax said. We might make it if we hurry.  
  
The group of five was gathered at the spot where they first had come back in time. Rachel had fetched the transponder from the ruins of Loren's house, and Larynia was holding it, fingering at the switches, preparing for transmission.  
  
"Then I'm only going to say this once," Tobias said. "We do this in two groups. Group one is Rachel, Ax, and myself. We're heading to the area north of the resistance camp. We're going to arrange a little waterfall smack in the middle of their line of attack. You know that river there? We'll redirect it. And thanks to Mommy Nature for cooperating with us. That river will be easily moved. The first fourth of the Yeerk army will have troubles crossing, and their BioFilter Vehicles won't get across at all. Then, we fly south."  
  
Rachel grinned and rubbed her hands together. "You know that rocky, steep cliff there? Well, turns out, that's from where the second quarter of Yeerks are coming. We're going to start a nice, old-fashioned rockslide. Most of them won't make it. Others will. And those, we'll just kick right back down again. And when they start trying to get their BioFilter Vehicles up, the real fun begins… they'll be smashed to little bits and pieces and…"  
  
"Enough, oh mighty rockslide-starter," Marco said. "We all have faith in your talent for destruction, Rachel. No need to prove it." He sighed. "Bird-Boy? What's Larynia's and my mission?"  
  
"You're going to stop the remaining half of the Yeerk forces," Tobias said and Marco made an ugly face. "That passage up to the east of camp. You've gotto block it. And block it well. There aren't any rivers around, and the cliffs there aren't made for any rockslides."  
  
"So that's where 'make it up as we go along' comes into the picture," Marco muttered, rubbing his forehead. "What's the terrain like? Oh, yeah. Bushes, right? Not that many trees. A few rocks, but nothing useful. Except for that cliff wall there… you can climb it. We could use it as an escape route, it'll bring us straight to you guys and your rock tumbling."  
  
"An escape route is always good," Tobias admitted. "But how about a plan?"  
  
A fire? Larynia suggested. A proper fire could delay the Yeerks for hours.  
  
Rachel grinned. "I like it."  
  
It may work, Ax said. And if it does, it works well. Let us hope it does not rain.  
  
Marco looked up. "It looks like rain," he said. "But get a fire warm enough, and it'll burn anyway."  
  
"That takes care of our plan," Tobias sighed. "Good. And any last-moment extra strokes of genius are perfectly acceptable. Anything that works."  
  
We've only got one chance, Larynia agreed. We better do this right.  
  
"Only one chance." Marco rolled his eyes. "Oh, goody. I feel so much better."  
  
"Come on," Tobias said. "We've got work to do." He began morphing his hawk.   
  
"We'll see you two later," Rachel said and feathers began growing all over her body. When her talons appeared, she gripped the dracon lying on the ground in them. If we survive. If not, then I've really liked working with you… well, with Marco as the exception.  
  
Marco grinned. "Love you too, Rach."  
  
Good luck, Ax said as he also began morphing. And Marco? Take care of my cousin.  
  
"I will, Ax-man," Marco promised. "Have a good time kicking Yeerks down those cliffs. Larynia? Call those blue scumbags."  
  
I am trying very hard not to be angry about that last comment, Larynia said as she initiated the transmission.  
  
A very stressed Jaruili replied almost instantly.  
  
Larynia? Is that you?  
  
Yes, Larynia said, at the same time waving as three of her friends took to the air. We escaped the Yeerks. Now…  
  
Jaruili interrupted immediately. I am sorry, Larynia. I contacted the War Council after our last talk and confirmed a few things. My orders were to head for Earth, in the company of a total of nine Dome Ships and a few smaller ships.  
  
"Then why the 'sorry'?" Marco asked.  
  
I was contacted just moments ago by the War Council again, Jaruili said. They… they told me my planet is under attack. My new orders, as those of all the others, are to head home.  
  
"You can go back, it doesn't matter," Marco muttered. "Your planet is doomed. We warned you. You don't have the numbers to kick Yeerk butt. The Yeerks took Earth; they have the numbers."  
  
You need to knock the Yeerks were it hurts, Larynia said. On Earth. They are strong here, but at the moment their fleet is gone. You should attack here, swipe at them from behind, and then you can retake our planet later.  
  
I know! Jaruili replied. I ran a simulation through my computer. If we had acted sooner on the Earth situation, the Yeerks would never have been many enough. Now, we are too late. Too late for anything! I am truly sorry, but my orders… there is nothing I can do. My orders are to protect my home. I cannot ignore my orders!  
  
Marco sighed. "Thanks anyway, Jaruili. Ending transmission. Good luck." Marco switched off the transponder and placed it on the ground.  
  
Marco, Larynia said. His Dome ship… the River's Promise. It was one of those destroyed in the battle.  
  
Marco nodded, nudging at the transponder with his foot. "We've got no use for this thing now. Can you cut it up?"  
  
Larynia FWAPPED her tail at the transponder. It split neatly into two pieces. We have work to do, she reminded Marco. But first, we need to tell the others about the Andalites.  
  
Marco began morphing the osprey. Larynia followed, slowly, deep in thoughts.  
  
Marco? she said as the two rose to the sky. I feel like we already lost this battle.  
  
Yes, perhaps we have, Marco said. Perhaps we have.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
???  
Hey! That wasn't a cliffhanger! *Slams head onto keyboard* Stupid story! Stupid story! Stupid stupid stupid!  
Anyway. I got big plans for the next one... *grins evilly and rubs hands together*  
Review. Pleez? 


	21. Hidden Enemies

Hidden Enemies  
  
  
  
  
*2:16:00 REMAINING*  
  
Almost there, Marco said, soaring up higher on a thermal. You see? That valley down there. With the rocky slope. That's our new fireplace.  
  
Good, Larynia said. But we need to talk to the others… about the Andalites failing to show.  
  
I know. Then we would be going this way. he veered north. They probably aren't finished with the river yet, so we'll try there first.  
  
Larynia and Marco soared down towards the river.  
  
I'll land first, Larynia said. Secure the area. Wait here. without waiting for a reply, she folded her wings and blew downwards like a bullet.  
  
Marco's eyes were kept on things from above as she demorphed. Then he swooped down to join her.  
  
No-one here,Larynia said.  
  
No-one that you can see, Marco amended, demorphing. Don't let that fool you. I can see them, because I know what to look for. he smiled with a half-human mouth. "We became very good at hiding while we fought the Yeerks."  
  
With good reason, Ax said, and appeared from behind some trees. Larynia. Remember what tricks you yourself use to hide. Remember that I know them as well. As well as a few dozen others.  
  
Larynia nodded. Good. Where are the others?  
  
Rachel swung down from the branches of a tree, grinning at the two of them. Tobias stood up, among the reeds in the muddy river. He was wet, of course, but that didn't bother him. The river was an excellent hiding place.  
  
"If we see a anyone coming, we hide," Tobias said. "To be safe. A few moments ago, there was a Taxxon."  
  
Where is he now?  
  
"Back at their camp, I hope. Because he looked like he was about to take a swim."  
  
"We've got bad news," Marco said.  
  
"The Andalites aren't showing?" Rachel guessed.  
  
Marco nodded. Larynia did as well. Jaruili informed us that a large portion of the fleet was sent to Earth. But then sent back home because their own planet was under attack.  
  
Tobias sighed, shaking his arms and legs to get the water off them as he came out of the river. "I forgot about that."  
  
"We can write them off completely now," Rachel said. "They're done for." She looked out over the river, her eyes tensely scanning the other shore. The others looked in the same direction. Then Rachel shook her head. "Just a leaf. Anyway. We aren't out of the picture yet. But we better work extra hard."  
How's the river going? Larynia asked.  
  
"We're working on it," Tobias sighed. He pulled out a dracon from under a few leaves and waved it. "We use this to speed things up. But it takes time. About half an hour."  
  
"Half an hour. What's out time?"  
  
Two hours and ten minutes, Ax and Larynia said simultaneously.  
  
"Get to work with that fire," Rachel ordered. "And let us take care of this."  
  
Marco nodded. "Okay. It's that way, isn't it?" he pointed roughly southeast and Ax nodded. "Larynia? Up for some running?"  
  
Larynia reared up halfway on her hind legs. Certainly.   
  
Marco began morphing Andalite.  
  
  
  
Jake was very relieved when at last the force field around the Yeerk camp disappeared. Just hanging around and waiting and feeling the clock ticking away was not his idea of a good time. But he forgot those thoughts as soon as he was in the air.  
  
He had work to do. He found a nice thermal and rode it upwards as high as it went. The peregrine falcon wasn't much good for soaring, but it was a killer in a dive. So when Jake was high enough, so high that he could feel the air being much too thin, he folded his wings and dove downwards, heading towards the resistance camp.  
  
The speed was insane. Thrilling. Faster than most cars. But despite that, Jake saw every single detail on the ground below him as they zoomed past.  
  
He was on his third ride-up-and-dive-down when he flared his wings, the momentum threatening to snap them, and stopped the dive half-way. He had seen something below that made him feel much better.  
  
Hey! Hey, Larynia! Marco!  
  
Marco turned his stalk-eyes up and stopped running. A peregrine was soaring above them. Jake! They let you out, huh?  
  
Yep. About time. And now we're dead if we don't move fast. Because the Yeerks are on the move as well.  
  
Larynia turned her stalk-eyes up as well and bowed her head towards the peregrine. My Prince.  
  
I'm angry at you, Larynia, Jake warned her.  
  
I know.  
  
You disobeyed a direct order.  
  
Marco began laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard that Larynia's tail-blade whipped after him. He blocked it and backed away, still laughing.  
  
Larynia honoured him with her sharpest glare. He stopped laughing instantly, pawing the ground with a hoof. Larynia turned back to the peregrine above them. I follow orders, she started.  
  
As long as it suits you, Marco amended.  
  
Maybe so, Larynia agreed, shrugging. I will not follow any order I consider unwise.  
  
Your point is..? Jake said, circling in wide circles but keeping mostly to the same place.  
  
Larynia bowed her head again, respectfully - or as respectfully as Larynia ever would. May I remind my Prince that, as things turned out, I did make the right choice as to not follow your order?  
  
Silence. Then…  
  
Point taken, Jake muttered.  
  
Marco gave Larynia a proud, highly fond glance with his stalk-eyes. She always manages to do that.  
  
Jake sighed. Look, I've got a highly stubborn resistance leader to talk to, so I'm outta here. You know what to do?  
  
Fry Yeerk butt, Marco said.  
  
Whatever. If it works, it's fine. Good luck! and he set off towards the resistance camp.  
  
We've got work to do as well, Larynia said. Lead the way.  
  
Marco did as he was told and trotted away in the direction they had been going to start with. When Larynia caught up, the two broke into a gallop and rushed through the woods, ducking branches, jumping logs and stones, and swerving in the last moment to avoid trees. They sped up when they reached any open areas, to avoid being seen, and because it was easier to run there.  
  
They ran for a few minutes before Marco stopped, panting from the run.  
  
Here, he said. This is it. This is where we're going.  
  
He pointed at the passage below them. The only way down there, without going a long way around, was a steep cliff. The cliff would be easy enough to climb, Larynia thought, but not for an Andalite.  
  
Marco began demorphing. Larynia morphed human. Then she walked up to the edge of the cliff, and sat down, legs dangling over the edge.  
  
"Be careful," Marco warned.  
  
"Are you afraid I might fall?" Larynia said.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Larynia gave him a short, amused look. Then she dropped over the edge.  
  
Marco sped to the edge and looked down after her. She was standing safely on a ledge under them, laughing at him.  
  
"I might be more experienced being Andalite," she said. "But I'm pretty confident I can at least climb."  
  
"Okay," Marco said, landing on the ledge next to her, grinning. "Last one down. Ready… set…" Marco grabbed a hold on the stone wall and swung himself to the next ledge. "Go!"  
  
"Cheater!" Larynia accused, but was fast to follow.  
  
  
  
Finished, Ax announced.  
  
The river was in place. So where a few of the traps that Rachel had fixed on the other shore.  
  
And it had started to rain.  
  
"If we're lucky, the rain will flood the river," Tobias said hopefully.  
  
"And if we're unlucky, it will make it impossible for Larynia and Marco to start their fire," Rachel added.  
  
Ax took the dracon from Tobias's hand. Not with this, he said. He set it to medium power, picked up a large stick, and lit the end. The flames struck up immediately, ignoring the rain and dancing closer and closer to Ax's fingers. Ax dropped it to the ground. The flames picked up quickly. In case they get past the river, he said. They will have more troubles.  
  
Tobias nodded, morphing the hawk as quickly as he could. "Genius," he said, and then switched to thought-speech. Ax, take that dracon to our two firestarters. They have more use for it than we do. Then meet us down south for our final trap.  
  
Ax nodded and disappeared among the trees. Rachel and Tobias, both birds of prey, took to the air.  
  
  
  
*1:18:00 REMAINING*  
  
Jake, the leader of the small remaining resistance, nodded, pleased with the ease of taking the decision if not about anything else, and told the others to go to sleep. It was late, and they all needed sleep. He told them, also, from habit, that the meeting was over.  
  
"But we can't let them just take that thing!" Rachel protested. Jordan, next to her, nodded but Sara looked unsure. "I mean, it's our link to the Andalites! We NEED it!"  
  
We haven't used it for years, Tobias said.  
  
"And we learned the hard way; noble Andalites don't listen to puny, backward humans," Marco sneered. Then he glanced at Ax. "Except for you. You're the exception that proves the rule."  
  
I do not know whether to feel glad or insulted, Ax said.  
  
Cassie yawned. "Anyway. We can't find them now. It's too late. They're gone."  
  
Rachel stood up, still with a menacing expression, and looked at Jake. "You're getting too soft. If we loose this war, it'll be because you're too damn weak-hearted to do anything about it!"  
  
And Rachel walked away. Jake was silent. Sara gave him an encouraging glance before she left, but Jordan stood up and walked away with swift steps like her sister and without a sound.  
  
She didn't mean that, Tobias said silently. She's just mad because that other eagle kicked her butt before.  
  
"I know," Jake said. "But she's right, too."  
  
"No she isn't," Marco said lowly, standing up and walking away. "None of us are. Not since this war started."  
  
Cassie slid an arm around Jake's waist with the faintest trace of a smile - the closest thing to a smile any of them ever showed.  
  
"That didn't help much, did it?" she said. Her voice was sharp and empty compared to how it had once been. They had all been beaten down by the war. Lost some of their personalities. Cassie had lost her caring; her mind had shut it down. She wouldn't have been able to handle any of it otherwise.  
  
Prince Jake, Ax said, nodded once, and walked away with heavy steps. Probably to stand guard somewhere. To fix some part of their defence. Not to sleep. Ax seldom slept.  
  
Tobias ruffled his feathers. Good night. And he flew away in the direction Ax had gone.  
  
Jake nodded. Cassie tugged gently at his arm to get his attention. "I need sleep, too," she told him. "I'm going to the tent. You'll be there later, right?"  
  
Jake nodded. By the time he reached the tent, she would be asleep. It had been one of those rough days. As always. He had forgotten what it felt like not to feel tired; how it felt to feel safe. None of them ever felt safe.  
  
Jake found himself inspecting the place from where the Z-space transponder had been stolen. The two morphables who stood guard looked worriedly at him, maybe expecting him to shout at them. But what good would that do? The transponder would still be gone.  
  
The morphing cube was still there. Where it had been earlier as well… hidden in a piece of cloth under a few leaves. The transponder had been slightly more obvious, but someone who found one would have found the other. And why steal the transponder but leave the escafil device?  
  
It hadn't been Yeerks. The Yeerks didn't do small-scale theft operations like that. They were more for the big-strike, smash-them-down-in-a-single-blow attack. Not tactical defeats as cutting the phone line to the Andalites. Another point: they could simply have hacked it to pieces and left it. Why bother taking it away? Why would they steal a transponder that was primitive and useless compared to their own?  
  
And they wouldn't have left the morphing cube behind. Definitely not.  
  
Jake looked at the two morphables. They were tired. Angry. Possibly upset. "Go get some sleep," he ordered. And he slipped the escafil device into his pocket and walked away. He would make sure it was safe.  
  
He'd give it to Cassie. Cassie could keep it safe. And he could keep her safe.  
  
When he reached the structure that served as a tent, Cassie was asleep. He placed the escafil device in her hand and closed her fingers around it.  
  
Then the flap of the tent door was lifted away.  
  
Jake spun around as quickly as possible in the cramped space. He prepared to morph if he had to.  
  
"Don't worry," a voice said. The man sat down just inside the opening and held out his hands to show that he was unarmed. Jake saw a dracon strapped to his leg with a degree of anxiousness. "I'm not Yeerk."  
  
The voice was… familiar. More than familiar.  
  
Jake swallowed. His throat was suddenly dry. "Hello, Jake," he greeted himself.  
  
  
  
Marco and Larynia spent a few moments at the bottom of the cliff, resting from the long run and the climb. Larynia kept careful note of the remaining time, and figured that they had at least a few minutes to spare.  
  
But not long after it started to rain, and Marco was the first to stand up. "Now then," he said, helping Larynia to her feet. "How do we light a fire?"  
  
Larynia's forehead, peeking out from her wet hair, wrinkled. "I don't know," she admitted. "Let's take a look around and see what we find."  
  
The ground was at a light slope, leading down from the cliffs and towards the centre of the passage. It was the perfect place for an ambush, but Larynia didn't think the Yeerks would bother about ambushing a passage they thought was empty. They would only use it as a short-cut to the resistance camp.  
  
There weren't that many trees, and the view from the top of the cliff pretty much gave the whole picture of the other end of the passage. The bushes and rocks weren't enough cover to hide anything larger than an average-sized bird of prey, like her own hawk. The rain was making the ground slippery on some places, and Larynia began wondering if Marco was right when he said that the fire could be started despite rain.  
  
Suddenly Marco slipped on a patch of mud, and fell. Larynia grabbed his arm to steady him but all that happened was that he pulled her down with him. The slope was soft and the bushes weren't thorny, so the two of them half-rolled, half-slid all the way down to the bottom without getting hurt.  
  
Larynia was laughing when she finally managed to stop herself. She caught hold of a bush and stopped rolling, looking around to see where Marco was. He was further down, but crawling back towards her quickly.  
  
Larynia waited, smiling, until he had reached her and then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly before pulling back.  
  
"I always wanted to do that," she said, grinning mischievously. "But Andalites don't have mouths."  
  
Marco smiled back. His arms, that somehow had find their way around her waist, tightened. "Then it's lucky you can morph."   
  
Larynia nodded. She removed a bit of her mud from her face, and blinked to get the rain out of her eyes.  
  
Marco brought one hand up to her face, stroking it with his fingertips, lowering it slowly until he was fingering on her throat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Larynia asked.  
  
Marco smiled. "Trust me." his one hand was rubbing her throat thoughtfully. The other arm held her trapped.  
  
Larynia was Andalite. And Andalites don't like 'trapped'. But the human in her didn't have anything to complain about.  
  
Not to begin with. But suddenly Marco's hand wasn't gentle any more.  
  
He was holding under her chin. And pressing thumb and fingers together so that she had a hard time breathing.  
  
"Marco," Larynia said again, twisting in his grip insecurely. "What are you doing?"  
  
Marco smiled, squeezing her throat harder and pressing her back against a stone, ignoring her question.  
  
"Marco, it isn't funny anymore!" Larynia said, trying to shove him away. Her throat was hurting. And she was about to find out how long humans could last without oxygen.  
  
"Guess what, Andalite?" Marco spat. "Not Marco any longer. Not since the pool. Although he's putting up quite a struggle."  
  
Larynia's eyes went wide. "Yeerk!"  
  
Marco clamped his free hand over her mouth and nose, using his elbows and weight to keep her in place. "Yes, but we mustn't tell anyone, must we?"  
  
By then Larynia was kicking with her legs and thrashing around wildly with her arms, trying to break free. The shortage of air was allowing panic to creep up on her, and the thought of demorphing to her trusty tail and hard hooves didn't strike her mind until very late, almost too late.  
  
She began demorphing, slowly. Marco noticed that, driving an elbow hard into her stomach which made the little air she had left in her lungs go out instantly. Her stalks appeared. Her fingers and arms grew weaker and thinner, and she almost considered reversing the morph to let them stay strong. But then came her tail. Trapped under her, for the moment, but still her tail.  
  
Marco elbowed her in the stomach again and the demorph hesitated, and stopped. She kept kicking, beating with her fists, struggling desperately for air and freedom.  
  
Blackness was edging onto her mind, shadowing her thoughts and hopes and making her fight even more fiercely. Her lungs were burning, and her chest felt as if it had been hit by a dracon. But her protests were weakening, giving way to the darkness. Her half-Andalite arms were about as strong as spaghetti.  
  
Tseeew.  
  
Then she was free, jostling up higher on the stone, eyes darting back and forth, filling her lungs with the sweet, cold air of Earth's night. She finished the demorph, and half-fell, half-scrambled down off the stone.  
  
Marco was on the ground. Twisting, his back scorched and burned by the dracon. His eyes wild, his hands clenched, and…  
  
And Larynia knew there was no way he could survive.  
  
She looked up to see who had pressed the trigger. On the top of the hill, above the steep, rocky cliffs… she met the eyes of her cousin. He looked away. The dracon dropped out of his hand, falling down the rocky cliffs and landing not far from where Larynia was standing.  
  
Larynia looked down again. Her mind felt numb.  
  
This couldn't be happening. Just couldn't.  
  
The Yeerk crawled out of Marco's head.  
  
Larynia cried out in thought-speech and her tail cut it to pieces as soon as it was on the ground. She lifted her tail again, shaking, feeling like all energy had been drained out of her.  
  
Feeling as if she hadn't escaped. Feeling as if the darkness was still holding her, making her cold, numb, burning her chest and making her want to start screaming and screaming and never stop.  
  
Marco reached out with one hand and grabbed Larynia's front leg. She wanted to cry. But Andalites don't cry. She fell down next to him and made a feeble attempt to hug him. But Andalites aren't made to lie down comfortably. And they aren't made to hug someone.  
  
Her arms were too weak to lift him up and hold him as she wanted. Almost by reflex she began morphing human, and her arms grew slowly stronger. The tears came almost simultaneously with her human eyes.  
  
Marco's eyes opened. "Forgive me," he whispered weakly.  
  
I'd forgive you anything. Larynia sobbed helplessly, blinked away the tears, leaned down and kissed him gently. I love you, you stupid human.  
  
Marco nodded once, accepting the reply. She had pulled him up into a half-sitting position, cradling him like a baby, with his head leaned on her arm.  
  
Then his eyes closed, never to open again.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
Ouch. Sorry. I had to get rid of Marco, and it was that or having someone cut his guts out. *struck by the idea of having Larynia take the job but realises it's too late* And I'm a sucker for dramatic.  
Anyway. Now you know what "bad thing" happened in the last chapter. Things are stepping up to the last battle. Wonder how that'll work out...  
This time, I'm trying reversed psychology; WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT REVIEW! 


	22. The Fallen

The Fallen  
  
  
  
  
*0:52:00 REMAINING*  
  
Larynia sat absolutely still for a long time, holding Marco's lifeless body and staring into space, no longer noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks or the rain whipping mercilessly at her face.  
  
She sat still, until Ax began morphing human to climb down the cliffs. Then she suddenly threw herself forwards, grabbed the dracon from where it had fallen and stumbled to her feet with it aimed. "Don't you dare come down here!"  
  
Ax froze in the middle of a movement. Put the dracon down, Larynia.  
  
"Why?" Larynia shrieked. "Because I might kill you? Like you killed Marco?!!"  
  
Put it down, Ax said in a fake-calm voice. I… know how you feel. Marco was my friend. Ax was partly morphed to human. He was wondering if he should finish the morph… or give up and demorph. The dracon jammed.  
  
"Jammed?!"  
  
I tried to set it to low power, Ax said, keeping two watchful sets of eyes on the dracon. But it was stuck halfway. He made up his mind and began morphing back to Andalite. It was safer. I would have been too late if I had attempted to climb down. I could choose between my cousin or my friend. And I chose my cousin. I did what my friend would have wanted me to do.  
  
"And completely forgot what your cousin wanted!"  
  
Larynia, there was nothing I could do.  
  
"You did plenty!"  
  
Listen to me!  
  
"NO!"  
  
Larynia pressed the trigger. Ax almost jumped out of skin when the dracon sliced air straight between his stalk-eyes. He was highly thankful that Larynia never had been much good as a shot. But that she was mad enough to fire worried him.  
  
Larynia-Talene-Sirinial! he roared, gathering his courage. Put that dracon down this instant!  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Larynia, we don't have time for this! Ax said, hoping he could plead to her sense of duty. We have a fire to start. We need to stop the Yeerks!  
  
Larynia altered the grip on the dracon and fired at the closest big bush. Flames shot up where the dracon beam hit, spread quickly, and Larynia repeated the process on another bush. Then she raised it to aim at her cousin again.  
  
Ax shifted his weight to another set of hooves. The flames were dancing wildly, spreading dangerously quickly despite the rain. Ax had been right when he guessed that enough heat would let the fire spread. But Larynia wasn't moving.  
  
If you do not climb up here now, you will be burnt.  
  
"I know."  
  
Ax tried to catch her eyes. Larynia glared back at him. Angry. Cold. Despairing. Empty.  
  
Larynia. You'll die.  
  
"I was dead the moment you fired that dracon, cousin," Larynia spat. "It doesn't matter to me any more."  
  
Do not be stupid! I… I can't just leave you down there!  
  
"Maybe not." Larynia smiled weakly. "Farewell, cousin." She fired the dracon.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Jake said. "I believe you. Me. From the future. Fine. Now explain what you're doing here."  
  
"I can't tell you too much," the man who claimed to be Jake-from-the-future said. He was sitting cross-legged just inside the tent flaps. "But you've got about an hour before the Yeerks storm into camp."  
  
That caught Jake's attention. He glanced back at Cassie, peacefully asleep behind him. "You sure?"  
  
"I lived through it," Older Jake said bitterly. "I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Did anyone…"  
  
"Die? Get infested?" Older Jake sighed. "Yes. Either one or the other. No-one escaped."  
  
Jake's eyes narrowed. "Then how come you're here? You a Yeerk? Trying to trick me?!"  
  
"No! Look, just listen to me. I don't care where you go. I only care that you go. And that you go now. My team is out slowing down the Yeerks. We tried calling the Andalites, but their planet is under attack as well. We can't count on them. But you need to move this camp. Now. Quickly."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Jake said. "Give me a reason."  
  
Older Jake shook his head, smiling thinly. "I knew you would ask that."  
  
"Then I suppose you have prepared a reply."  
  
"Yes. I shouldn't tell you anything, might mess things up, but I have no choice. You have to listen."  
  
"Speak up. Do it quickly."  
  
"Look behind you, Jake," Older Jake said. "See Cassie? She's alive. If anyone asks you, you'd say she was alive. I can't do that. I can't say that. She hasn't been alive to me for seven years."  
  
Jake stared, feeling like every nerve in his body had been stirred. Every emotion he had ever known flamed up. "You're threatening her?"  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
Jake bit his lip. Twisted his hands. Tried to read the blank face, hidden by darkness, shadowed by a mass of feelings; bitterness and fear, mostly. Tried to figure out if this future-Jake was lying or not.  
  
Decided that it wasn't worth the risk.  
  
"Get out of here," Jake said finally, already deep in thoughts about the task ahead. "Don't let anyone see you. I'm moving camp as soon as I gathered the others."  
  
Older Jake sighed and mouthed a 'thank you' at the roof of the tent. "Don't tell anyone about me coming."  
  
"I'm not that stupid. Now go!"  
  
  
  
*0:37:00 REMAINING*  
  
All right, Jake said as he landed by Rachel and Tobias, this time an owl - dripping with rain - and not a falcon. I saw that the river was in place. And anyone can see that fire. I see the rockslide is prepared for. I see you two. I saw Ax running towards us further back. Where's Marco and Larynia?  
  
"I don't know," Tobias said. "They should be with Ax, I'd guess."  
  
Rachel was also in owl morph, keeping two very good eyes on things below the cliffs, waiting for the Yeerks to come. It was rainy and dark enough for anyone to have to squint to see further than anything at arm's length, but the owl's eyes saw everything.  
  
The sky above the passage to the east was glaring red, and that the fire had caught up was obvious. And despite that, the rain was still pouring down, thrashing at faces and making the ground near the cliffs dangerously slippery.  
  
They weren't, Jake informed the two. I saw that. I didn't dare check the passage, because I hardly get enough lift to fly at all in this weather and I'm not about to go dare-devil and fly over that fire. But I didn't see them, that's for sure.  
  
Do you think something happened? Rachel said.  
  
By the way Ax was running; yes, Jake said grimly, beginning to demorph.  
  
"How much time do we have?" Tobias asked.  
  
About half an hour, Rachel said. I think. Ax or Larynia'll know.  
  
"Provided Larynia's still around to know," Tobias muttered.  
  
Pessimist.  
  
"I'm just saying something always goes wrong. So why should this be an exception?"  
  
About then Ax came bursting through the trees, wild-eyed and moving in short jerks, water dripping from everything between tail-blade and stalks. He stopped suddenly, digging his hooves in and sliding on the muddy ground.  
  
Before Ax said anything Rachel asked; Where's Marco and Larynia?  
  
Ax's stalk-eye darted towards Jake and he made a movement which might have been a respectful nod. Marco's gone. Larynia…  
  
"One moment. 'Gone'?" Jake said.  
  
Dead, Ax clarified, but still speaking quickly. Controller. I… Ì shot him.  
  
Controller?! Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"You shot him?" Tobias said.  
  
"We've got no time to debate it!" Jake snapped, his hands clenched tightly in a way that suggested he wasn't aware of it. "What about Larynia?"  
  
She… she was in the passage. She started the fire, but she didn't climb back out.  
  
"The passage is in flames, Ax-man," Tobias said. "And you just left her there?"  
  
Of course not! Larynia is my cousin, but more like my sister. She… she had the dracon. She tried to shoot me!  
  
Tried, Rachel said thoughtfully. Not succeeded.  
  
Larynia is not very good with a dracon.  
  
"What did you do?" Tobias asked.  
  
I ran, Ax admitted. To fetch help. We don't have much time! We've…  
  
"It's too late for that," Jake said, shaking his head. "The passage is history. And so is anything that was in it."  
  
Ax's posture sank together, just a bit.  
  
Ax, Rachel said, slowly. If she wanted you shot, you'd have been shot. You're not shot, so she didn't really mean to kill you. I'd be surprised if she did. She was just trying to get you out of her way. And it worked.  
  
Ax blinked hard with all four eyes. Then did something very strange; sobbed loudly, his entire body shaking, looking very much like a beaten dog.  
  
It's ok, Rachel whispered, realizing maybe too late that she should have kept that to herself.  
  
"This is not looking good," Tobias said. "Two dead. We're down to four."  
  
Jake nodded grimly. His face, if anyone (other than Rachel) could have seen it through the darkness and heavy rain, was completely blank. "We don't have time to grieve. We've got work to do. We need to finish these… these gadgets." He motioned at the logs and the masses of stone behind them. "And we need to hide them."  
  
  
  
Rheith didn't know much about swimming. His host, a young Hork-Bajir named Ler Telpak who almost never said anything, was still in shock about his recent capture.  
  
Rheith was very proud of his host. And of the information in his Ler's brain. It had given Reith a promotion up to Sub-Visser level. Ler had been one of the guards outside the resistance camp. Unfortunately for the resistance, the guards - very talented at guarding their camp - were not very well guarded themselves.  
  
A good number had been captured and infested. And successfully sent back to spy on the resistance.  
  
The resistance leader, a human called Jake who most Yeerks - including Rheith himself - hated very strongly and would love to infest, had made one, great big giant blunder. Ler was insisting what he had been told by some other infested resistance guard. That the fault was not Jake's; there were simply too few guards.  
  
But the guards were scheduled to guard every fifth 12-hour shift. Which meant, easily spoken, every two and a half days. It didn't take a genius to figure the rest out. The infested guards were brought quickly to the Yeerk pool during their shift, their Yeerks took a swim, and then they were transported back before the twelve hours were up.  
  
No-one had suspected anything. Despite a few close calls.  
  
Anyway, about swimming. Rheith was not even sure Hork-Bajir could swim. They should be able to, logically, but he had never asked himself that question before. But now Rheith and a few others were ordered to swim across a storming river - that according to Ler and Rheith both had not been there a few hours earlier - and secure the other side. Going as far as to put out the small fire on the other side.  
  
Rheith shuddered from the icy water storming past his host's legs, tearing at the blades. The current was strong. Maybe too strong. But Rheith felt a tingle along Ler's spine. And he knew that the tingle didn't come from Ler; it came from him.  
  
Thoughts of capturing the resistance had brought it forth. And thoughts of finally, after years and years, after uncountable fights and battles, after hundreds of good Yeerks losing their heads to the Visser's blade due to failures… after all that and more finally capturing and breaking the spirits of the almost legendary rebels called the Animorphs.  
  
  
  
They're coming, Rachel announced.  
  
Jake flicked a tiger paw at a pebble. The rain had stopped. The fire was still blazing strongly in the distance.  
  
Tobias stood up from where he had been sitting. He began morphing Andalite; the plan needed another Andalite tail. The tail that was supposed to have been Larynia's.  
  
Ax inched closer to the first set of rocks, camouflaged into the shadows with branches and sticks and leaves. He would just need to cut the thin log in front with his tail, and the rocks would tumble down the slope at the Yeerks.  
  
Any last moment orders, Jake? Rachel asked.  
  
No, Jake said. We go for it. Rachel? Morph something useful. Ax and Tobias? You're in charge of the rocks and logs. Get them moving at my signal. Not before.  
  
And Jake and I are taking care of anyone who makes it all the way up, Rachel said, sighing as she demorphed from owl. So give a yell if you see anyone. She completed the demorph and continued in normal speech. "By the way. What should I morph?"  
  
Preferably something that can see in the dark, Tobias said. So you don't rush right over the edge by mistake.  
  
"That would be cat or cheetah," Rachel said. "Cat is out of the question. And with the cheetah, I'd get tired too quickly."  
  
Use the grizzly, Ax suggested. It is your most powerful morph. And I believe you are accustomed to seeing nothing.  
  
Which, incidentally, Ax and I are also getting used to, Tobias said.  
  
Rachel nodded and began morphing.  
  
Jake crawled forth to the edge and peered down. The Yeerks were gathering at the bottom of the cliffs, preparing for the climb.  
  
The cliffs might not seem the perfect place for launching an attack, since it was very easy to place an ambush there. But it was a good place because no-one would expect enemies from that direction, and the Yeerks needed to snare the resistance which meant blocking this way out.  
  
The Hork-Bajir began climbing. Two of them, one on each end. They were coming up to check things out.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
Rachel, hide, Jake ordered, himself slipping into a shadow. Ax? Tobias? You too.  
  
The Hork-Bajir came up over the edge. They walked around the area, listening for sounds, keeping both eyes open for anything suspicious. But it was a cloudy, starless night. Not even the moon was visible. It was pitch black.  
  
The Hork-Bajir were soon finished with their ears-only search and called down "all-clear" to their friends below.  
  
Get them! Jake said and launched at the Hork-Bajir which was standing right in front of him. A quick snap with his jaws and the Hork-Bajir fell before he had even realized what had happened, and long before he managed to give any cry of alarm.  
  
There was a FWAP and Jake guessed that Ax or Tobias had taken care of the other Hork-Bajir.  
  
Get back to positions!  
  
Jake leaped to the edge. Peered down. Hork-Bajir were climbing swiftly now, thinking it was safe, putting up ropes as they went for their human friends to follow. The first group of climbers were about half-way when the next group followed. There was a team of Hork-Bajir and humans at the bottom, shouting orders.  
  
Further back was a bunch of Taxxons with dracons, guarding BioFilter Vehicles.  
  
What do you see? Rachel asked.  
  
They've got too long gaps between the climbers, Jake said. We want to hit a big group. We won't be able to. They're being careful, despite the area being "cleared".  
  
So what are we supposed to do, Prince Jake?  
  
Our main target is the BioFilter Vehicles. I don't care how many warriors there are, you can still sneak past them. Get those BioFilter Vehicles out of the way and a big chunk of resistance will be able to escape. So we need to wait until they get close enough, and smash them.  
  
They'll never bring those things close enough, Tobias reasoned. Not until half their army is up here. And we can't let that happen, either. We'd be toast. We'd be worse than toast.  
  
Should we just hope for luck? Jake suggested.  
  
Sounds good enough for me, Rachel agreed.  
  
Okay. Tobias? Five steps west… no, the other west… and in front of you. There's a stone jumble. See it?  
  
No. Tobias stretched out his hands. But I can feel it. Should I let the stones rock and roll?  
  
Exactly. On my signal… Jake peered over the edge. Waited for about two minutes before he was happy. Now!  
  
Tobias's tail flashed and he leaped out of the way and listened as the rocks tumbled down the steep slope. Hork-Bajir voices called out, first in surprise, then in alarm, switching over to fear, and finally in panic.  
  
Human voices below shouted warning. Taxxons screeched in high-pitched voices. Jake could see them running far away as the rocks - which had brought along a few friends from here and there on the way down - hit the ground and rolled into the Controllers.  
  
Ax! Your turn!  
  
Ax repeated the process. Rocks rolled and tumbled and crashed down the cliffy slopes. Hork-Bajir succeeded - and failed - in getting out of the way.  
  
It's begun, Rachel sighed. Now they know we're here.  
  
Ax moved carefully through the dark to the next set of rocks. Tobias did the same. It took a few minutes for them to get into position, and by then the Controllers were busy climbing again.  
  
On my signal… Jake started.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
A glare of red!   
  
Jake realized that there was one thing they hadn't counted on.  
  
The bug fighters!  
  
He felt the ground shake beneath him. He had been standing so close to the slope that he almost fell. He backed away quickly.  
  
Get away from the slope! he called. You okay?  
  
Fine, Tobias said.  
  
Unharmed, Ax said.  
  
A little mad, Rachel muttered. What was that?  
  
Bug fighters, Jake said. We forgot about them.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
That was the end of a large number of stone jumbles. They simply exploded, ceased to exist. Stone splinter flew through the air and cut deeply when they hit skin. The ground vibrated, the air shook. Jake was thrown away like a piece of cloth. He landed on his back, turned over, and stumbled up to his feet, feeling blood trickling down the side of his head.  
  
Stone splinter bombarded his face so he turned away until it stopped.  
  
Then he scanned the area. Rachel was curled up by a tree. She had been far away enough not to be affected by the blast. Her fur protected her from the splinter. Ax was struggling up, not far from where Jake was but a little closer to two still-standing jumbles of stone. Tobias was also just getting to his feet… dangerously close to the slope.  
  
Jake! he called. Jake, where am I?  
  
Jake was still the only one who could see anything in the dark. Let's just say this, he said. Whatever you do, don't move to your left. Or backwards. Come on. Go to your right. Slowly. Run to your right, get in among the trees.  
  
Tobias nodded and moved to his right, stalk-eyes circling but seeing nothing but black, arms and hands stretched out in front but feeling nothing but air.   
  
And the only thing Jake could think was that he was moving too slowly. The bug fighters above might not see - as in really SEE - them, but they had sensors or radar. They had to take cover among the trees. At least they were safer there than out on the edge of the cliffs, with only sky above them.  
  
Jake realized that Ax was also asking for a location. He didn't see anything either.  
  
Jake rushed up to the edge with five giant leaps. He stopped, the momentum almost carrying him too far, and looked down. The Hork-Bajir had given up their careful climbing. They had given up their few-at-the-time climb. They were swarming up the slope, as fast as water rushed down a waterfall. There were hundreds of them, thousands, climbing on each other as well as on the cliffs. Too many!  
  
If they reached the top, Jake knew his pathetic little group would be slaughtered. Simply slaughtered. That is, if the bug fighters didn't kill them first.  
  
Only one thing to do.  
  
Ax, five steps in front of you. There's a stone jumble. You need to let it loose! Now now now!  
  
Ax asked no questions. He cleared the five steps swiftly, found the thin log with his hands, struck with his tail and the rocks were on their way.  
  
Get to the next one! Jake called. Quickly! Ehm… about seventeen steps in the same direction!  
  
Ax did as he was told. Jake looked around. Except for the two stone jumbles Ax worked on, there was another three. Four had been destroyed by the bug fighters, and a few let loose already. The ones ready for service were on Jake's other side, opposite from Ax.  
  
Jake rushed over. He hoped he wasn't too late. He didn't have a tail-blade to cut the log, but he could just lift it out of place. He wedged his shoulder in under the log, and lifted. The stones fell away, rumbling. Jake's shoulder ached. He let the log go and continued to the next.  
  
Ax, get to the trees! Jake ordered. Quickly!  
  
Jake! What are you doing?! Rachel demanded.  
  
I'm trying to save our butts. Yeerks are climbing fast! I'm letting the rest of the rocks go. Jake paused for half a second, and then added; It's our only hope.  
  
Jake reached the other jumble of stone. He ignored the screams and shouts from below. Ignored the pictures in his mind of the Hork-Bajir coming over the edge and cutting the four of them to pieces.  
  
Wedged his shoulder in place under the log.  
  
And then things happened fast. Next thing Jake knew, he was falling. Fast. There had been a glare of red. He was falling and falling, helpless. Stones and parts of the log flew past him. But the tiger balanced the fall and got his paws downwards.  
  
He landed on a slope, his legs folded like spaghetti under him and he fell, tumbled down, rolled even further down, being battered by uneven cliffs on the way, and cut by sharp rocks. Fell another meter or so through air, landed hard on a cliff ledge and stopped.  
  
Back ached. Head ached. Back legs ached. Front legs beyond pain. Broken. Possibly even shattered.  
  
Jake tried to start demorphing. He had a vague memory of Hork-Bajir climbing. A memory which told him he was not in the best place to be.  
  
If only his head hadn't been spinning like that.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
*Yawn* Boring. Oh, well. That was a bit predictable. OF COURSE someone would fall down the slope. WHY would the story include a slope if no-one fell down it? *What would be the fun with that?*  
I reintroduced an old character. The Yeerk, Reith. Check out chapter two and you'll know who he is.  
I'll miss Larynia, though. She was turning into my favourite character. *sigh* Too bad. Maybe I'll give her a part in some other story.  
Next part soon. As soon as I figure out what'll happen. *rubs hands and grins evilly*  



	23. Twist of Fate

Twist of Fate  
  
  
  
  
*0:17:00 REMAINING*  
  
Jake! Rachel cried. Where are you?  
  
There was no answer. Only darkness and silence.  
  
Jake! Demorph! Tobias called.  
  
He fell down the slope, Ax said. I saw the tiger's silhouette in the dracon's red light. He went over the edge.  
  
Tobias went through a complicated list of well-chosen bad words.  
  
Watch your tongue, Rachel snapped warningly.  
  
Maybe, Tobias replied, for the moment completely indifferent to his language. Ax? We need night-eyes.  
  
Ax nodded (which was still a useless gesture when no-one can see anything) and began morphing the owl.  
  
Jake! Rachel called again. You okay?  
  
If he fell all the way down, he's history, Tobias remarked.  
  
Tobias? Rachel said. We all enjoy your optimistic view of things, but, with all respect, SHUT UP!  
  
Ax ruffled his almost-done feathers, and took to the air, heading for the slope.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
The dracon sliced cleanly through the trees, fires springing up, and Rachel saw - it was actually pretty impossible to miss - the red glare. She felt the sudden heat sear at her fur as it passed. She pushed the fear out of her mind and got up to her feet, stumbling closer to the ashes of the trees. The Yeerks probably wouldn't fire at the same place twice.  
  
I see Prince Jake, Ax announced. He is on a cliff. Approximately a third of the way down.  
  
And the Yeerks? Tobias asked.  
  
They are climbing right up at him.  
  
Tell him to demorph, Rachel said.  
  
It might be harder than that, Ax said. He is unconscious. I am landing and demorphing on the cliff. I will see what I can do.  
  
  
  
She turned her head to the side, gasping for air, still not really knowing what she was doing. She coughed from the smoke that entered her lungs. And gasped again. Something heavy was lying across her chest.  
  
She pushed at it with her hands. The surface was rough, but burning hot. It was bright enough, with the fires burning not far from her, to see that it was what remained of a tree trunk. It was still solid enough to be heavy, but the bark had been turned into coal, and the skin on her hands sizzled as she pushed it away and crawled out from under it.  
  
Still, she realized that the tree had saved her from being burned. Trees and bushes were burning all around her, flames both far away and so near that they almost touched her.  
  
She felt her arms and face with trembling fingers. Not only were her fingers burned and bloody, but so was her face. Her entire body was scratched and blistered. Her skin had melted away along her arms. She'd be amazed if anyone recognized her for who she was.  
  
She wrinkled her forehead, causing a flash of pain. Bringing her fingers up to her forehead, she found it sore and blistered, and bleeding.  
  
But she had bigger problems. She had just realized that she had no idea of who she was.  
  
Flames danced around her as she spent a few minutes trying to remember her name. But she remembered nothing - not who she was, not what she was supposed to be doing. Or where she was from.  
  
There was only one thing. A feeling of sadness. A horrible feeling, so dark that she pushed it out of her mind instantly, shivering at the thought of what could have had caused it.  
  
She stood up, and almost fell straight down again. Her entire body was trembling with exhaustion. But with pure willpower she stayed up. Focused her mind on that single thing, standing up.  
  
There was a stone wall to her left. The fire didn't burn as much there. She stumbled over to it, thinking she could perhaps climb it, but one touch on the rocky wall was enough to give that idea up. The rocks themselves were heated up by the fire and the skin on her fingertips gave off a sizzling sound as she touched them.  
  
Suddenly a coldness swept over her. Fear joined it, as she began hearing voices. Loud, rough voices, speaking a guttural language.  
  
She might not have known who she was, but she knew one thing; those speaking were not her friends. She looked out over the scene, searching for the source of the voices.  
  
There. Lizard-like, bladed creatures, tall enough for her not to even reach their armpits. They carried weapons, although their blades were all the weapons anyone could ever ask for. They were working frantically with putting out the fire.  
  
However much her skin was burnt, however little remained of her hair and clothes, she was thankful to the fire. It had kept her hidden.  
  
But now it was time to get away. She focused her mind again, gathered what strength she had left, and began stumbling away. she kept close to the rocks, but made sure not to touch them. The soles of her feet burnt and stung for every step, and every breath made her cough from smoke. The heat burned at her, and she must have tripped a million times by the time she had left the fire behind her.  
  
Only then did she stop to rest.  
  
  
  
*0:00:00 REMAINING*  
  
Reith looked out over the valley. In the dark, his Hork-Bajir host's eyes were useless. But with the bug fighters above, flashing their lights at everything that moved and firing their dracons to keep every enemy more or less in the proper place, he could see all he needed to see.  
  
He scanned the valley until he saw it. The tiger. Roaring and fighting for his life, fighting for the life of others, his… friends. His fellow rebels.  
  
Reith formed a horrible smile with his host's mouth. The tiger appealed to him. It was a graceful, deadly animal. It was liquid steel. Every movement controlled, calculated, lethal. Reith promised himself that as soon as Visser One had given him a morphable host, he would acquire a tiger.  
  
Reith set the dracon in his hand to just over medium power and raised his hand to motion to those who followed him to do the same.  
  
"Sub-Visser," a Hork-Bajir-Controller just behind Reith said in a low voice. "Shall we proceed according to plan?"  
  
Reith nodded. He fought down his host's sudden revolt, beat him back into a corner of his mind, and stood up, slowly. "Follow me," he said, and advanced down into the valley.  
  
There was a resistance to crush. Every fiber in Reith's stolen body quivered with excitement. This was a very important night. A very important battle. If he succeeded, he would surly be given a morphable host. Visser One would have to reward him if he succeeded.  
  
Ler fought him. It didn't matter. Reith was stronger. Reith was Yeerk.  
  
Reith was well-known for beating and crushing strong minds beneath his own.  
  
  
  
Jake opened his eyes slowly. He had a agonizing headache; that was the first thing he noticed.  
  
The second thing was the growing pain in his side.  
  
Someone was kicking at him. not hard, but hard enough to hurt. Jake focused his uncooperative eyes and looked up at Ax.  
  
Demorph! Ax ordered, and stopped kicking.  
  
Jake didn't even try standing up. His front legs had already told him - in a very noticeable way - that they wouldn't be working any more. He began demorphing, as fast as he could.  
  
What's happened?  
  
I believe the Yeerks know we're here, Ax said.  
  
Why do you think so?  
  
Because the bug fighters have started firing at us, here on the slope. It costs them a lot of their own, but Yeerks have never cared about that.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
The ground shook and Ax's back hooves scrambled to get a better grip. The ledge wasn't really large enough for a tiger and a standing Andalite.  
  
Correction. A tiger and a human. Jake got to his feet and looked over the scene. Or looked over what he could see of it - it was still dark.  
  
Maybe we should leave, Ax suggested.  
  
"Where is Tobias and Rachel?"  
  
Hopefully, Ax began, They are not up on the ledge. Hopefully, they have disappeared by now.  
  
"Why do you say 'hopefully'?" Jake wondered as he began morphing owl.  
  
Ax did the same. Because the Yeerks have almost incinerated the slope from here and upwards. The top is as good as gone.  
  
  
  
She found a small stream and washed her hands and face in it. The icy water made her wounds and blisters throb with pain, but she ignored it. She cupped her hands and filled them with water, bringing it up to her mouth to drink.  
  
She drank her fill and then continued. She didn't dare stop to rest again. She felt as if the hounds of hell were hunting her.  
  
Maybe they were.  
  
After some time, when she was far beyond feeling her feet and the pain in her legs and arms was on the limit for what she could bear, she began hearing the battle.  
  
Weapons being fired. Screams. Cries of anguish and fear, roars of spite and hate and triumph. Shrieks of the wounded, and… laughs.  
  
Laughs. Yes. Someone was enjoying the slaughter.  
  
She huddled down against a tree, wrapping her arms around herself, breathing hard and wondering what to do.  
  
She had two ways to go. Back to the fire, and the ones she knew were her enemies. Or forwards. Towards the battle between the unknown.  
  
Better the enemy you know, she said to herself, just to hear a voice. Than the enemy you don't know.  
  
Then she corrected herself. She didn't know either of the enemies. She knew nothing. She had even been surprised at how her voice sounded, as if she'd never heard it before.  
  
But she swallowed her fears, forcing forwards courage that she didn't know she had, and decided that whoever was trying to put that fire out behind her scared her more than anything that could come up in front.  
  
She began sneaking forwards. Or trying to; it was more like stumbling. She kept close to the ground, hoping not to be seen, but she had a feeling that the people doing the fighting didn't stop at using just their eyes.  
  
  
  
Marco! Get out of here! Jake snapped.  
  
Marco turned a gorilla head to look at his friend, at the same time remodeling a Hork-Bajir face with his fist. He registered Jake's order and was almost shocked. Jake asked him - expected him - to, when it really mattered, turn tail and run?  
  
No.  
  
If you're staying, I'm staying!  
  
Jake honored him with one of those rare, friendly looks. Maybe relieved, maybe saddened. Maybe both. You know we're losing this one, Marco.  
  
Marco punched another Hork-Bajir. Yeah, he said. I am painfully aware of that. Don't remind me. We should have hurried more to move camp. A few seconds faster, and…  
  
'Should have' won't help us now, Jake said. I'm going to find the Chee. See if I can at least get them out.  
  
Good luck.  
  
You too, buddy.  
  
As Jake leaped away, Marco wondered if he'd ever see his friend again.  
  
The thought distracted him just a second too long. Marco roared in anguish as a Hork-Bajir blade cut deep into his shoulder, through bone and flesh, and Marco's arm fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
He punched out wildly with his remaining arm, caught the Hork-bAjir in the chest and sent him flying through the air and landing hard on the ground. But another took his place, and slashed across Marco's chest. Marco grabbed his throat, crushing it in his hands, holding the Hork-Bajir at arm's length.  
  
When the Hork-Bajir went limp, Marco let go, took a deep breath, and decided - with a look at his arm, lying on the ground, fingers still twitching - that it was time to find a safe place to demorph and remorph.  
  
He hurried into what he hoped was enough shelter, among the trees and bushes, and sat down. He pushed the pain in his shoulder out of his mind and focused on his human shape.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Marco turned back to human. The pain disappeared. When he was done, he shook his arm carefully, making sure it was working.  
  
And heard a noise behind him. He looked up and saw the shadow of a Hork-Bajir, creeping closer, eyeing the area carefully.  
  
Too late to start morphing again. Marco moved quickly and silently, a skill learned after years of hiding and fleeing, being careful not to step on anything that made a sound. He fled up into a tree, chose a branch to sit on about seven meter up, and stayed perfectly still.  
  
People usually don't see what's above their own heads. Marco knew from experience that that was also true about Hork-Bajir. Especially something that far above their heads.  
  
But aside from watching the Hork-Bajir come closer and closer, another movement caught his eye. Marco turned his head - slowly, of course - to see better.  
  
It was a young woman, trying to hurry from the shadow of one tree to the next. She wasn't very good at it, unfortunately for her, and ran like someone who wasn't used to moving - actually, like Ax the first times he had morphed human, Marco realized with a faint smile.  
  
There was a problem. She was heading straight for the Hork-Bajir.  
  
Marco knew the chances that the Hork-Bajir wouldn't notice her were as good as zero. He also knew that, if she didn't get away, she'd be killed. Or worse; captured.  
  
Marco didn't know why he cared. He had more important issues to deal with then one, alone woman about to meet her fate. But there was something that made his entire being feel sickened with the thought of doing nothing.  
  
So he began looking around for a weapon. There was still no time to morph.  
  
He saw a dead branch half-way down, under his own branch. It was the perfect shape - long, more or less straight and neither too thick or too thin - and it was in the perfect place. He'd just catch hold of it as he dropped to the ground. His weight and momentum would break if off, and he could swing it at the Hork-Bajir's head.  
  
If he didn't move quickly enough he'd be dead.  
  
If the branch didn't break, he'd be dead as well.  
  
Not Marco's favorite type of plan. But he didn't feel he had any choice.  
  
So when the Hork-Bajir was beneath him, he was already hanging from his branch by his fingers, with five meters of drop beneath his feet and a strong feeling that maybe this had been a bad idea.  
  
Too late to change his mind. He dropped from his branch, fell downwards, caught the dead branch in his hand…  
  
The Hork-Bajir heard him falling and turned his head upwards. A look of surprise began forming…  
  
Marco's fingers slipped from the branch and he continued the fall - branchless.  
  
The Hork-Bajir began raising an arm…  
  
And Marco's heels slammed into his face.  
  
The Hork-Bajir slumped together without giving out a single sound. Marco fell to the ground, landed hard, and cursed as he dropped and rolled and still managed to slam hands and feet and knees and elbows onto the ground.  
  
He got up again, looking up at the branch that had failed to break. "Stupid thing," he said lowly. "You almost got me killed. Happy?!"  
  
The branch was indifferent as he continued to swear, rubbing his wrists and ankles and making sure that nothing was broken. In fact, the branch had saved him; not many would be able to take a fall like that. And Marco was definitely not among them. Although his fingers had been scratched raw from the branch's rough bark, it had slowed him down enough to land on the ground without being badly hurt.  
  
The woman had drawn back into a shadow, but Marco could still find her by using his ears. She was obviously frightened, her breath coming in hoarse gasps.  
  
"Come out," he said. "He's…" he kicked at the Hork-Bajir, trying to determine his condition "…unconscious."  
  
The woman stayed where she was. Marco peered at her. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Still, no reaction. Marco sighed and tried again. "Look, I can't let you stay here. They'll get you if you stay here. I know a place that's safe. Well, I won't lie to you, but it's safer than here."  
  
She said nothing. Stayed where she was for what must have been a minute. But then she made up her mind and stood up, slowly. Marco nodded, once, and held out his hand.  
  
"Come on," he said. "We don't have all day."  
  
She didn't take his hand. But she stepped up closer, signaling that she'd follow.  
  
Marco led the way through the very well-known valley and down to the hiding-place he'd mentioned. He helped her hide from the Hork-Bajir that were looking for victims, used branches to pop any Taxxons that came too close, and even managed to steal a dracon from a human-Controller and held it out for her to take.  
  
She hesitated, but then took it. And he got a good look at her hands; or what was left of them. She had been badly burnt. Marco guessed that she'd been by that fire that had shone up the sky on their east flank. And he also guessed that the Yeerks were coming from that direction as well. Because otherwise, she'd have fled away from camp and not towards camp.  
  
He decided to tell Jake about the passage being used by another army.  
  
But first, he led the burnt woman to the cave he had decided was more or less safe. He was the only one that knew about it; he used to sit there and think, take some time off. And it was hidden behind a small waterfall, so it wasn't easy to spot.  
  
"Come on," Marco said, motioning towards the cave's opening and showing her that there was one behind the waterfall. "In there. And stay there until it's safe to come out."  
  
She looked up at him. Clutching the dracon in both hands, she swallowed hard and easily squeezed in through the crack that was the caves opening. Immediately she was out of sight. Marco knew that the cave was cozy once you were inside, but the opening was minimal. He himself had to morph partly to something small to get in. So she was definitely safe from Hork-Bajir. And in case things got bad, she had the dracon.  
  
"Stay in there until it's safe," Marco said. Then sighed. He realized that if he was caught and infested, they would find her in the cave as easily as they'd have found her among the trees. "But not too long."  
  
Thank you.  
  
Marco nodded, made sure no-one had seen them, faked a smile for himself and snuck away silently.  
  
Only when it was too late to turn back did he realize that she had spoken in thought-speech.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
*Phew*, that one took some time to write. But it turned out pretty good, huh? At least I like it.  
Well, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret here. I was planning to have this story end "the bad way". *Considering that I love to put these characters through hell, that wasn't so hard to guess, was it?* But I grew tired of the idea and in this part I changed it back to "happily ever after". Maybe I'll change it again, maybe I won't.   
Next part soon. *Okay, so that's turning into a standard phrase. Maybe I should try to find a new one.* Don't forget to review.  



	24. Timing

Timing  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for that, Jake said. Back at the cliffs. You saved my life.  
  
Only one out of three, Ax replied.  
  
Quit thinking about that, Jake ordered. He was silent for a few moments, as silent as the owl wings that carried him through the night. Ax was soaring not far from him. Then Jake said; Do you think they made it?  
  
Ax didn't need to ask who he was talking about. Rachel and Tobias. From looking over the scene, no, he said. Before Jake said anything, he added; From knowing our friends, yes.  
  
Conclusion?  
  
They are probably about in the same position we are.  
  
Which is, we have no clue what to do or when to do it. Jake sighed heavily. What time is it?  
  
By now, the Animorphs will have been gathered in front of the Visser, Ax said. The resistance is crushed. Earth is doomed.  
  
Not if we can do anything about it. A short silence before Jake continued. The valley. If that's where the other us are, maybe we should be there as well, he said. What do you think?  
  
I will follow your orders, Ax stated plainly.  
  
And I want you to tell me what you think.  
  
Ax flapped his wings and looked out over the ground below them. I think it is time to set course towards the valley.  
  
  
  
Theresa and the other Chee hid, disguised as trees, and watched the scene in the dead-end valley below the long slope. Visser One was pacing around, looking generally deadly. Hork-Bajir-Controllers were guarding the prisoners, all standing in neat rows on their knees, hands bound behind their backs. The Taxxons were all busy eating the dead - and the wounded.  
  
For once, it seemed that even the Taxxon hunger would be stilled.  
  
It was a horror.  
  
Theresa wished she could look away, but her eyes refused. It was almost as if they were glued to the prisoners. Not for the first time did she wish that her programming didn't forbid violence. And not for the first time did she wish that her programming forbad watching it and its consequences.  
  
At the center of the scene were the Animorphs. Somehow, all six of them had survived the battle, and all six of them were sitting on the ground, bound and under draconpoint.   
  
Tobias had morphed human, after several threats first against himself and then against his friends, for the simple reason that Visser One wanted to see them all kneeling. Ax was the most awkward. Andalites were not made for kneeling.  
  
And to everyone's surprise, maybe mostly her own, Cassie was the most defiant. Her eyes were flashing angrily. She had refused to kneel until Visser One had ordered a Hork-Bajir to push her down to her knees. Even then, she was defiant.  
  
Theresa couldn't figure it out. She herself was terrified, and she wasn't even among those caught. Maybe Cassie felt she had nothing more to lose. If that was the case, she was right.  
  
Where is it!? Visser One raged. WHERE IS THE ESCAFIL DEVICE!!?  
  
No-one said anything. The gazes of the prisoners were stubbornly stuck on the ground. The refugees shivered, glanced around nervously, terror shining clearly on most faces, but they all kept quiet. The warriors, off to one side and under extra guard, didn't even move. Some of them lifted their faces proudly and glared, openly rebellious, at the Visser.  
  
Around the Visser stood his special guard. Four enormous, Blue-Banded Hork-Bajir, their eyes never ceasing to search the area.  
  
Visser One shook with anger. Tell me where it is! he demanded. His gaze fixed down on the Animorphs, sweeping from one to the next. Who has it?!  
  
"Scream if you wish," Cassie spat. "You'll never get it."  
  
Visser One's eyes narrowed. All four aimed at the usually calmest of the Animorphs. "Sweet defiance," he said, and suddenly laughed. "It will get you no-where! But do not worry. We'll watch that defiance fade, human, once you've been brought to the pool."  
  
Cassie flew up to her feet. "I'd rather die than be infested!"  
  
A Hork-Bajir slammed a fist into her stomach and she fell to the ground again with a grunt. Turning around to lie on her back - and on her tied hands - she looked upwards. The Hork-Bajir lowered a hand to pull her up but Visser One stopped him.  
  
No, he said. Let her lie there. It will do her good.  
  
Because of that, Cassie pushed herself up to sit cross-legged on the ground. "Forget the escafil device," she said lowly. "Because you will never find it."  
  
Visser One watched her for a few seconds. Cassie didn't move, but fixed her gaze on something in front of her that only she saw.  
  
Very well, Visser One said, still watching Cassie with an icy stare that was usually enough to make anyone shiver. I will have my escafil device, sooner or later. When you all are infested, I'll know where it is. His tail flew down and struck a rock, causing a sudden sounded which made everyone, even the guarding Hork-Bajir, jump.And you will be punished severely for hiding it from me!  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
Dracon, fired at the Visser! A Hork-Bajir guard leaped in front to save him, and the Visser turned a stalk-eye in time to watch his guard fall with the dracon's characteristic burn on his face and arms.  
  
Someone tried to shoot me! Visser One roared, as if it was the Hork-Bajirs' fault. His eyes had gone wide, both from surprise and anger. Then they narrowed again, this time definitely from anger. Rebels! REBELS! Find them! Kill them! KILL THEM!  
  
Theresa turned her gaze to down by the trees.  
  
There was only one rebel. A woman, who was clutching a dracon tightly in one hand as she ran away, as fast as she could.   
  
Theresa reacted immediately. She put out her own hologram, stepping into the holographic tree that was projected by her friend, and built up her own hologram around the woman to let her escape.  
  
When the woman came closer, Theresa and her friend projecting the hologram around them ran up to meet her and stop her.  
  
She almost panicked when she saw the two androids, but Theresa used her most friendly voice, and the woman stopped, and followed them as she was asked. Maybe she was too tired to object. She certainly had good reason; she was burnt from head to foot.  
  
  
  
Jake stopped himself at the last moment from crying out in disappointment. Someone had fired at the Visser… and failed!  
  
He didn't remember that happening. He didn't remember that happening while he had been kneeling in front of the Visser, so long ago and yet at that same moment.  
  
He and Ax had morphed Hork-Bajir, stolen blue bands for their arms and joined the Yeerk guards. It had been amazingly simple to do, and no-one seemed to suspect anything.  
  
Visser One kicked lightly at the dead Hork-Bajir that had leaped and saved him. Strange, he said. Of four guards, only one leaps to save me. his stalks traveled around the other three guards. I do expect more enthusiasm.  
  
"Visser, the…"  
  
Kill them, Visser One said coldly. And feed their bodies to the Taxxons. He looked out over his guards, leaving to his followers to handle what he had just ordered. The three doomed guards just stood there, gaping, and before they even thought about getting away each was shot with dracons.  
  
Jake knew it was a waste. The Visser felt angered, possibly even a bit shocked, about almost being killed. Instead of dealing with it, he let it out on his guards. Foolish. Jake looked away, as most of the Hork-Bajir guards, as the Taxxons began eating.  
  
They might need replacing as well, the Visser continued, glaring out over his guards.  
  
With your permission, Prince Jake, Ax said quickly.  
  
Jake thought about if for half a second and decided it was a good idea. Go ahead, Ax-man.  
  
Ax stepped up and took a place by the Visser's side. So did three other Blue-Banded Hork-Bajir. The Visser, unconcerned by the problem of the enthusiasm-lacking guards now that he considered it long gone, turned to one of his Sub-Vissers and the two began talking privately about something - probably concerning the prisoners.  
  
Suddenly there was a sharpness in Jake's mind. As if something had jumped in unannounced.  
  
Something had. A memory. An old memory… of that same day. But from the perspective of the Jake that sat with his hands tied in front of the Visser.  
  
Jake's eyes went wide as he realized what it was about. And realized that he had to stop it.  
  
Ax! he cried. Don't!  
  
Too late. He knew it was too late even before the words were out of his mind.   
  
Ax flew forwards, blades flashing. The Visser saw him with one stalk-eye, turned to face him, began rearing up on his hind legs and received a deep slash across his chest that had been intended for his throat.  
  
He thought-roared in pain, sidestepped to avoid Ax's blades, and…  
  
FWAP! FWAP! FWAP!  
  
Ax slumped to the ground. Began getting up again… FWAP… and he fell, his skull split wide open.  
  
Jake stood frozen, unable to move. Afterwards, he knew that if he had moved, if he had rushed up to mourn his fallen friend, he would have blown his cover and been killed himself. But at the time, he didn't move because he just felt… numb.  
  
He didn't hear the Visser roaring. Some of the prisoners had taken the distraction to attempt to flee, and Hork-Bajir were sent to catch them again.  
  
Jake saw another Hork-Bajir being ordered to take Ax's place, as the Taxxons began their next meal. The remains of a once-proud Andalite was gulfed down in large chunks.  
  
Jake followed the other Hork-Bajir as they led the prisoners to transports. He snuck away for a couple of minutes to demorph and remorph, and after that managed to get a place guarding in the transport of his own old troop. The Animorphs were honored with their own transport, filled with three dozen dracon-equipped Blue-Banded Hork-Bajir, force field cages for each of them, and BioFilters at each exit.  
  
Jake remembered being almost flattered. Almost, because he wouldn't have minded a little less guards. A little less high-tech security.  
  
He and four other Hork-Bajir were the ones chosen to escort the Animorphs, one at a time, to their cells. Jake saw immediately that it would be a very bad idea to refuse and back down the offer. It seemed that the Yeerks considered it a very high honour to escort the captured Animorphs. It would have rooted a lot of suspicions if he had said no.  
  
And the commanding Yeerk was Reith. His own Yeerk. Jake remembered very clearly how cruel Reith was. He remembered clearly how he'd cringed back to a corner of his own mind when the Yeerk was angered.   
  
A part of him wanted to fly up at Reith's throat, rip it out, and care nothing for what happened after. Another part of him managed to beat the idea out of his mind, knowing that it would do no good in the end.  
  
A third part of his mind agreed with the second part, but out of actual fear for the Sub-Visser who had shared his head for seven years.  
  
Jake still had a tight feeling in his throat as he grabbed a struggling Rachel under the arms, pulling her along, knowing exactly where and exactly to what. Knowing what he doomed her to.  
  
But he had no choice; not before, not when it had started. Against the four real Hork-Bajir guards who accompanied them, he could do nothing except die trying, even with Rachel's help. He felt like a coward, but knew it was true.  
  
Dragging himself to his own cell was not as bad as he had thought. That time, he didn't have to do the dragging. He walked in front. And guarded outside the cell as the other Hork-Bajir pushed the younger him in behind the one-way force field. He could hear himself screaming in spite, and was surprised at how strong his voice was. He seemed to remember it being much weaker.  
  
One at a time. Marco, Tobias, and Ax. Ax tried to break free, more successfully than any of the others thanks to having back legs to kick with, and ended up being led with two Hork-Bajir holding an arm each, Jake holding the leash of the Andalite-shackles in front, and two Hork-Bajir walking behind, holding his tail. As well as the three Hork-Bajir that accompanied from here and there along the way, for extra security.  
  
Then came Cassie. Jake couldn't bear dragging her, and instead lifted her up - as carefully as possible - on his shoulder. He almost broke out crying as she kicked wildly against his chest, twisting and turning and screaming in rage. He worked very hard on keeping a straight face.  
  
The other four Hork-Bajir waited outside the cell as he led her in. He put her down gently on the floor, holding her shoulders to make her stay more or less still, and easily avoided being hit as she kept kicking.  
  
Be brave, he said.  
  
She stopped kicking. Looked at him, frowned, tilting her head to the side, and mouthed one word; "Jake?"  
  
Jake gave a short nod, stroked her cheek reassuringly, then pushed her in behind the force field, and turned his back to her. She began screaming again, raving, slamming against the force field, roaring at him, but he ignored her pleas - ignored the cries of his own mind - and left the cell, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
He felt horrible.  
  
  
  
Rachel jumped again as a dracon sliced past, just next to her.  
  
"Oh, I want my camo-bug!" Tobias exclaimed. "I'd shoot those guys out of the sky faster than you can say 'ha'!"  
  
"We all would like your camo-bug, Tobias," Rachel said. "Unfortunately, they haven't been invented yet. What a shame, huh?"  
  
Tobias muttered something that Rachel missed, because another dracon shot down with a loud TSEEEW.  
  
"We can't stay here long," Rachel said.  
  
"Gee, you think?" Tobias was in a very bad mood. He was in a bad mood because he was scared. And that tended to happen to people who were shot at.  
  
"Problem is, where can we go?" Rachel continued.  
  
"We should try to find Ax and Jake."  
  
"Good one. Next problem; if we were a rebel leader with a near-death experience and a self-pitying Andalite, where would we go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Somewhere safe?" Rachel suggested, trying to straighten out her hair with her fingers as if she was at home in front of a mirror. "Or somewhere they could do some damage."  
  
"Okay. Safe. Plus do damage. Let's see, where's that? NOWHERE!"  
  
"Tobias. Stop snapping and start thinking."  
  
Tobias began muttering again, but sat down with his arms crossed and did as he was told.  
  
"Safe might be somewhere the Yeerks wouldn't be looking for us," he said finally. "Somewhere they don't expect us. Somewhere they think is safe."  
  
They exchanged a glance. Dawn was coming, and they could see with their own human eyes again. An advantage for them, but also a disadvantage; it meant that the Yeerks could also see them.  
  
"Yeerk pool," Rachel said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
Jake had demorphed and remorphed several times as soon as he had gotten the chance. It was dawn, and it was time for the infestation of the Animorphs.  
  
Jake had decided to watch. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything, but if he was there… maybe, somehow…  
  
But of course, he could do nothing. He watched, together with hundreds of other spectators, himself being pushed into the large cage in the center of the pool area. He knew the others would be following soon. And things would start over again.  
  
Jake was by one of the exits. After watching the display, he was going to leave. Find Rachel and Tobias. Maybe find a way to end his own suffering. It was growing too much. Failure upon failure, nothing could change it.  
  
He had been a fool. Thinking he could undo what's done. Thinking he could change the past. But he had learned his lesson now. He knew. You don't mess with time. Time messes with you.  
  
All the pieces fit perfectly. Even the Andalite world's defeat; they were defeated because their fleet had been called away. Who's fault was it? Theirs. Everything they had done set them on the road they had tried to avoid. Everything they had adapted and changed only tied them harder to the fate they feared.  
  
Jake sighed when he saw a younger Ax being half-dragged, half-pushed towards the force field cage in the center of the pool area. He turned on his heel, and began walking away. Quickly. There was nothing left to do. And he couldn't bear watching it.  
  
He demorphed to human as he walked. Passed through the BioFilter, walked further and further away from the pool, and finally morphed falcon. He flew for a whole two hours, caring nothing for where he was flying, just following the winds, before he landed. Drank some water from a spring, ignored the burning hunger in his belly.  
  
He found himself walking again. It was the middle of the day, and any Yeerk who passed by could easily spot him and kill him. He didn't care. He hoped half-way to find Rachel and Tobias, but made no effort to do so.  
  
It was almost night again when his thoughts changed. Suddenly he stopped, not knowing why, and looked behind him. He was far up in the hills, probably safe from the Yeerks, especially since darkness was falling.  
  
He squinted up against the sky, and the beautiful silvery moon. The stars were shining as brightly as ever. He didn't know why he was looking up, but he was. Maybe he was even hoping to see something that signaled the arrival of the Andalite Fleet.  
  
Then there was a sudden buzzing sound.  
  
Jake spun around, expecting a bug fighter, dracons, Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, human-Controllers, or even Visser One himself.  
  
Instead there was a woman. She fell to the ground, writhing, bleeding; a wicked, perfectly circular burn from a dracon right between her shoulder blades. Her breath came in rasps, she coughed, and tried to turn towards him but failed.  
  
"Help me," she croaked in a voice that was no more than a whisper.   
  
Jake stared, first at her.   
  
And then at the large metal sphere on the other side of her.  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;  
  
Oooooh, this I like. I'll give you a clue; someone's getting burnt awfully much these chapters... Poor thing. *hehe*  
And if you figure out who she is, can you figure out how she got there? And what she's been doing?  
Gave you something to think about, there. I hope.  



	25. The Future Past

The Future Past  
  
  
  
  
She stayed with the androids that called themselves the Chee for several days before she was better. She would never be fully better again; the burns would leave scars she would have to wear for the rest of her life. But by the end of those days she could move again without her sore skin tormenting her.  
  
She could move, but she still remembered nothing.  
  
The Chee fed her and hid her from the Yeerks as if it was the most natural thing in the world. But she had no memory of them, or of anything or anyone else.  
  
Over a week had been when she had the first flash of memory. She was sitting by a river, watching it flow, keeping both ears open for those the Chee called Yeerks and their bug fighters.  
  
The Chee were nearby, talking amongst themselves. She heard parts of their conversation. They were discussing possibilities of saving someone from the Yeerks.  
  
She still wasn't sure who these Yeerks were, but according to the Chee the Yeerks were the ones at that battle. The blue creature she had tried to kill was a Yeerk. So were most of the tall, bladed creatures. She didn't know anything more than that, but she knew that the word made her blood boil with rage.  
  
She was watching the river, and listening to the conversation between the androids. Then she heard a word. A word she recognized immediately.  
  
"…Jordan, maybe she'd…"  
  
She sat up, her back suddenly stiff. She knew that name.  
  
The Chee continued, and she heard the one called Tomi say "No, no, too risky. We can't…"  
  
But it was already done. She had had a flash of memory; a picture. A picture of a young woman, with long, blonde hair and a dangerously stubborn expression, surrounded by furry dogs baring their teeth.  
  
She stood up and walked up to the Chee. Who is Jordan? she asked.  
  
The Chee had been surprised the first times she spoke to them, claiming she spoke like someone in morph - whatever they meant by that - and wondering if she was a nothlit - whatever that was. Now, they accepted her way of speaking.  
  
It was the most natural way to speak. She had noticed that she was able to speak with her mouth, but it felt wrong.  
  
Tomi turned towards her, and smiled encouragingly. "You remember something about her?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"She's a sister to one of the Animorphs," Theresa said. And at her confused expression, she added; "The resistance leaders."  
  
Does she have blonde hair?  
  
Theresa nodded, wrinkling her holographic forehead. "Yes. You know her?"  
  
Perhaps. I recognize her name.  
  
"It's a good start," the one called Mack said. He seemed to always be optimistic, and she liked him for that. "Maybe, if we're lucky, you'll remember your own name as well."  
  
She nodded, and went back to her river. She toyed with the dracon, that she kept with her ever since it had been given to her, and started thinking again. Maybe she would find something else that she recognized.  
  
But her memory was sealed off tightly. Hidden behind a wall. And she couldn't break through.  
  
  
  
The next time she got through to her memory was the next morning. Being bored, she asked Tomi to tell her about the Animorphs.  
  
And then came another name she recognized.  
  
Tomi was telling the story - in holographs as well as words - of each of the Animorphs - being as organized as any Chee and telling it in alphabetical order.  
  
She started by showing a hologram of one of those blue creatures. And said; "That's Ax."  
  
Aximili, she corrected automatically.  
  
Tomi blinked, turned towards her. "What did you say?"  
  
She repeated the word, insecurely, wondering to herself where she had gotten it from. And then she asked Tomi what was special about it.  
  
"Aximili is his real name," Tomi said. "You see, 'Ax' is just a nickname. His name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill."  
  
Her eyes widened when she recognized the name. And recognized who the name belonged to. My cousin, she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
But she was sure now. She remembered that clearly. He's my cousin! she blurted, and flew to her feet, happy with knowing finally something about who she was. I'm Aximili's cousin!  
  
Tomi stood up, watching her. The other Chee turned away from whatever they were doing and watched her as well. Theresa smiled. Mack reached up to pat her shoulder lightly, being careful about her burns.  
  
But then Tomi and Theresa exchanged a worried glance.  
  
"That would mean you're Andalite," Tomi said carefully.  
  
I am?  
  
Theresa nodded. "Yes," she said. "And also a nothlit. As we thought."  
  
She didn't know what they were talking about, and she didn't care. She finally had a clue to who she was! She turned towards Tomi. Tell me more about Aximili.  
  
Tomi sighed. "He's got a brother who gave the Animorphs the power to morph. The escafil device, that they called the blue box. His name was Prince Elfangor."  
  
Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, she laughed, dancing around. I remember him, too! Elfangor-Sirinial… she stopped. Tilted her head to her side. Couldn't believe what her mind was telling her.  
  
"What is it?" Mack chuckled. "Remembered his favourite dessert?"  
  
No, she said, not bothering to ask what 'dessert' was. No. I remembered my name.  
  
And she turned to walk away, leaving the Chee to decide that maybe she needed her time alone.  
  
  
  
Larynia-Talene-Sirinial. That was her name. That was who she was.  
  
With her name, came a flood of memories. Her parents, her two brothers, the fall of her planet and disgrace of her people, the tough times on the new planet, struggling for survival… and Marco.  
  
She almost wished she could lock some of her memories back in that dark hole where they had been hiding.  
  
But she remembered one more thing, as well. One thing that gave her hope.  
  
So Larynia - because that was her name - drew Theresa the Chee aside and said; I want to ask a favour.  
  
Theresa smiled. "Anything," she said. "We're Chee. If we can help someone, we're happy."  
  
Can you swim?  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
I mean, swim really well. As well as a whale. A dolphin. An orca.  
  
Theresa nodded again. "What's the matter?"  
  
Larynia didn't want to explain too much; she didn't feel like talking about Marco. So she only said; Me and my friends are from the future. We were trying to undo this defeat.  
  
"Then it is too late."  
  
No. We hid the Time Matrix that brought us here in the ocean. I would be grateful if you would find it for me.  
  
"Larynia," Theresa said, worried. "The ocean is a very large place. It would take us years, hundreds of years, thousands of years, perhaps, to find the Time Matrix there."  
  
Larynia disagreed. I know where it is. I do not know exactly where, but I know in which area.  
  
Theresa looked troubled, but promised; "We'll try." She smiled bravely and Larynia smiled back. "Well, it is our only hope," Theresa added and blinked. "Where is this place?"  
  
  
  
Larynia led the group of Chee to the beach. She was highly thankful that she hadn't lost her Andalite sense of direction and distance when she became a nothlit, or they would have been searching the coast for a shorter eternity.  
  
She pointed out the place where Marco had begun rolling the spherical Time Matrix into the ocean. She told them how he had hid it under seaweed and whatever else he could find, that he had been in orca morph, and that he had been gone for about one and a half hours.  
  
A Chee called Jeremy stayed with her on the beach, hiding them both under his hologram, and the rest - including Mack, Tomi, and Theresa - waded purposefully into the water.  
  
"What are you going to do with the Time Matrix?" Jeremy asked. He was usually very silent, so Larynia was surprised that he had spoken.  
  
But she wasted no time in answering. I am planning to save the Andalite world firstly, she said. I can warn them in time, let them beat back the Yeerk attack. Then I'm sending them to stop the Yeerks here.  
  
"Not much of a plan," Jeremy said. Then he shrugged. "But hey, I'm a Chee. What do I know of war and tactics and armies?"  
  
Larynia smiled at the android. She was sick and tired of Yeerks and battles and wars herself. Since Marco was killed, she had… well, at least since she had remembered who he was and that he was dead, she often felt like ignoring the war, letting the universe fend for itself best it could, and caring nothing if her two peoples fell into slavery.  
  
But then she realized that one reason she loved - she refused to say 'had loved' - Marco so much was that he would never have given up. And if he had known she was even thinking about it, he would have been furious.  
  
She'd always liked making him furious. But now, for probably the first time, she was going to do what he would have asked of her. And save the world while she was at it.  
  
Not because she wanted to. Not because it was her duty, although her sense of duty had always been strong.  
  
But because Marco would have wanted her to keep fighting. So fight she would.  
  
Jeremy stayed silent after that. Larynia didn't feel like talking, either. So neither of the two said another word until the Chee began coming out of the water again.  
  
Larynia got to her feet. She only saw one android head, bobbing above the surface far out among the waves, and then an arm as whoever it was waved, before it was all hidden under a hologram.  
  
You think they found it? Larynia asked Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy nodded. "They told me over Chee-net." He sighed. "Are you leaving at once?"  
  
Larynia bit her lip but nodded again, fingering at the dracon that she still carried. It would be easier. And safer. The Yeerks can't be allowed to spot the Time Matrix, and the Yeerks are the rulers of this planet. We can't let them find it.  
  
Jeremy agreed. Or at least he didn't disagree. All he said was; "Good luck. Keep out of trouble, okay?"  
  
Larynia nodded. I will try.  
  
And she watched for any sign that the Chee were returning. They were still hidden under their hologram.  
  
After some time all the Chee were hidden in the safety of Jeremy's hologram, now each wearing their normal, human-form hologram.  
  
And rolling the glittering Time Matrix between them.  
  
Did it take you long to find it? Larynia asked.  
  
"No," Theresa replied, smiling at the calculating look on Larynia's face. "We don't need air, so we can stay under as long as we need to. And we don't get tired, so we can keep working. And it keeps making this weird, humming sound that our sensors can detect from a few hundred meters away in the water."  
  
Larynia looked worried, wondering if the Yeerks had the same sensors, but hoping they hadn't. But she let the worry pass, and continued with her task.  
  
She stepped up to the sphere and placed one hand on it's metal surface. Her skin tingled. She turned back towards the Chee with a weak smile, readying the dracon in her other hand.  
  
"Good luck," Tomi said, and smiled. The others nodded and mumbled similar goodbyes.  
  
Larynia turned back towards the sphere, placed both hands on it and shimmered and disappeared.  
  
  
  
*2:59:00 REMAINING*  
  
Captain Jaruili-Taninis-Eredric turned around instantly at the buzzing sound, and found himself face to face with a human.  
  
A human standing in front of a sphere and holding a Yeerk dracon.  
  
On the battle bridge of the River's Promise itself, his own Dome Ship!  
  
Yeerk! he spat, and his tail was halfway towards her face when she suddenly disappeared again.  
  
Another buzz and the human reappeared, now a few meters away, but still with the sphere and the dracon.  
  
Some of Jaruili's warriors started forwards, when a thought-speech voice cried; Wait!  
  
Jaruili recognized the voice. He motioned to his warriors to wait, but that didn't stop them from raising and aiming shredders.  
  
Who are you, human? Jaruili asked. He had been contacted by humans earlier - humans and Andalites, to be exact - but the communication had been cut off with the excuse of Yeerks attacking and he hadn't heard from them since then.  
  
My name is Larynia-Talene-Sirinial, said the human, still speaking in thought-speech. Strange, for a human to do that.  
  
Jaruili felt like laughing at the name, but stopped at the last moment. Many others seem to be her as well today, he said. What proof do you have?  
  
The human motioned at the sphere behind her. This is the Time Matrix, she said. And then added fiercely; Don't come too close to it, or I'll shoot you. I won't let it be stolen.  
  
A young fighter pilot stepped up to Jaruili, walking cautiously and slowly, knowing his place was not to disturb the ship's captain any time he wanted to.  
  
Jaruili swivelled a questioning stalk-eye towards him.  
  
I am Merin-Arethil-Coorat, he said. I just arrived on this ship… I was sent here to confirm the identity my sister, who supposedly had called your ship. he nodded towards the human, who, as soon as she saw the pilot, had bit sharply into her lower lip. Jaruili was not sure what such a very non-Andalite gesture meant. Larynia-Talene-Sirinial. I do not know about the one who called your ship, but that… is not my sister.  
  
Why not? Karmil asked. He was Jaruili's TO - tactical officer.  
  
Because my sister cannot morph, said Merin. And I will not believe that that is my sister until she proves it by demorphing.  
  
Jaruili nodded towards her. Go on, he said.  
  
The human's pose faded. I can't do that, she said.  
  
And why not? Karmil demanded.  
  
Because I'm a nothlit.  
  
There was a murmur of thought-speech for a few moments, but silence fell when Jaruili called for it.  
  
Still, that is not my sister, Merin insisted privately. My sister would have convinced us all by now…  
  
Oh, Merin you fool, the human snapped, suddenly fierce. Don't you think I know when you're blabbering privately? Stop it, or I'll chop you to pieces like the slow, stumbling klutz you are!  
  
Merin stared as if he had just seen an Ellimist. Jaruili recognized a faint trace of disbelief before he turned his eyes back to the human, who continued without stopping.  
  
What's the matter? she snapped. Shredder-stunned or something? She glared at Merin, and didn't stop talking; I'll prove to you I'm your sister. Even though sometimes I really only feel ashamed about it. Get over here!  
  
Merin hesitated, and glanced at Jaruili, asking for permission. Jaruili thought for a moment, and exchanged a glance with Karmil, who said - privately - to Merin; Do you consider it safe?  
  
If that is my sister, I advise you all to keep your distance, Merin said to the captain and the TO.  
  
You believe it is?  
  
She certainly has temper enough. he sighed, maybe feeling a twinge of homesickness. I think it is safe.  
  
Then go, Jaruili said.  
  
By then, the human had spread her arms wide, still glaring as if to make a point of it, and was busy saying; Oh, are you scared? Frightened of a puny, harmless, tailless human. Brave Merin is afraid of a lone woman!  
  
But even if she gave the impression of being in control, being calm, one foot rested on the surface of what she claimed was the Time Matrix. Jaruili had by then figured out that it operated by touch, and he guessed that she didn't feel as safe as she seemed to. She was ready to disappear at any moment.  
  
Merin walked up to her, using the cocky swaggering typical of fighter pilots.  
  
The human waited until he was right in front of her. She took one look at his tail, up somewhere between relaxed and attack, and then she reached up to rest one hand on his forehead. Merin didn't move. His eyes went through the glazy state of someone receiving memories by thought-transmission.  
  
When the human pulled her hand away, Merin's expression had changed completely. From secure and cocky to surprised, relieved, and at the same time obviously troubled.  
  
Well? Karmil said impatiently.  
  
Merin didn't seem to hear. He blinked, his tail sunk far back to relaxed, and took the human's hand in both his. Sister, he said, his voice thick. What has happened to you?  
  
The woman smiled and her eyes were suddenly wet. Another unexplainable human thing that was unique for them, that they called 'tears'. It will take too long to explain, she said. I'll let you know later. She turned towards the captain of the ship. Jaruili? I need a word. A lot of them, actually.  
  
  
  
*2:30:00 REMAINING*  
  
For the what must have been the hundredth time, Merin flinched at the phrase.  
  
Why do you keep saying that? he asked.  
  
What? Larynia replied, toying with the dracon that she refused to let anyone else even take a look at.  
  
'Your home planet', he said. You talk of our home as if it isn't yours.  
  
It isn't.  
  
Why not? Merin asked.  
  
Larynia sighed heavily. Because too much has happened, she said.  
  
Tell me, Merin demanded.  
  
No, she said.  
  
Larynia!  
  
No, she repeated. I've never done as you've told me, why should I start now?  
  
Because now I'm the only one with a tail.  
  
Larynia smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.   
  
Please?  
  
Okay, she said, switching to private thought-speech. I'll tell you. If you swear to keep it secret. You can't ever tell anyone. Because if I tell you part of it, I'll have to tell you it all.  
  
Merin was surprised at the seriousness in her voice, but promised as he was asked. It was the least he could do.  
  
Larynia nodded. I'll start when our planet fell.  
  
FELL?! Merin cried out, in open thought-speech, making a more than a few sets of stalk-eyes turn towards them.  
  
Larynia gave him a sharp stare and he apologized for shouting out, but still felt somewhat shaken.  
  
Larynia nodded. Fell. To the Yeerks. Yes, it happened. I'll start there. And end where we are now.  
  
She lifted her hand and placed it on his forehead. He could feel how the memories were sent into his own mind. They came too fast for him to make any sense of them at first. Only a few moments after Larynia had removed her hand did he get them more or less in some sort of order.  
  
And he felt, if possible, even more shaken. He looked down at his hands to find them shaking, and clenched them to make them stop. Then he found that his hands wasn't the only part of him that was shaking; his whole body was trembling.   
  
He grabbed a hold of himself and forced some sort of dignity back to his posture. A fighter pilot did not tremble like a frightened child.  
  
Did not, he reminded himself again, discovering that his front knees were still twitching. Definitely not.  
  
I'm sorry, Larynia said, placing a hand on his shoulder - and then recalling that Andalites didn't do that, and removed it again.  
  
Is that what has happened to you?  
  
Larynia nodded. What will happen. Unless we do something about it. That was why I had that talk with your captain and the TO. In just a few minutes, he'll get a transmission coming in from me and Marco - you know which one.  
  
She paused and glanced at him, and continued when he nodded, confirming. I told him what to say, and what we will tell him, and hopefully he is smart enough to do as I told him. After that he will be calling the War Council, informing them according to what I told him.  
  
And what is that?  
  
What was just transferred over to you. That's all I know. The siege on your planet will remain the same, unthreatening, seemingly too unstable and too weak to be worth worrying about, for one more day. After that, the Yeerks will have secured Earth and they'll attack. Our fleet will try hurrying back, as you know, but traps are set around in Z-Space.  
  
I know, Merin said in a growl.  
  
Anyway. Jaruili will do his best to convince the War Council that a fleet shall be sent to Earth, my world… Merin flinched again, but Larynia ignored it … and I've given detailed instructions of how to prevent it from falling… how to prevent the Animorphs and cousin Aximili from being infested.  
  
How about evacuating our planet?  
  
No, Larynia disagreed. Karmil and Jaruili saw the flaws in that at once. The Yeerks will realise we know what's going on. They might do something that I don't remember, that I know nothing about, and can't expect. We don't want that.  
  
Maybe not, Merin agreed.  
  
At the same time as you're all busy saving Earth, the remaining part of the fleet will be speeding back home. When and if - maybe they won't risk it without the morphable human hosts, and Aximili who knows the defences - the assault on your planet can be stopped, from behind them and from the surface's armaments.  
  
Merin searched through his copy of Larynia's memories and found what he had been looking for. Their victory was inevitable once they reached ground level.  
  
Larynia confirmed that with a nod. True. That mistake won't be made this time. And if they do reach the planet's surface, we'll need to have prepared complete mobilization. Everyone. If they get down to ground, everyone with a tail will have to fight. Not just the warriors. They were slaughtered.  
  
Merin found the thought of teachers and cloud artists and dancers and… females… participating in battles somewhat disturbing. But he realised that his sister was right. From her own memories, she had managed to get herself and their parents on one of the three fleeing transports by using her tail.  
  
It wasn't that a bad idea, he realised. And it was necessary.  
  
Larynia continued. I have discussed it with the tactical officer, and he believes I am correct. I transferred a few battle memories to him, to help him understand, and he is working on the details of the plan.  
  
And what will you be doing? he asked.  
  
I could stay here, of course. The Time Matrix allows me to. But I'm going to the bridge of the large Mother Ship heading for your world and I'm going to stop it.  
  
How?  
  
I intend to hijack it.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
Not much happened in that one. *sigh* I didn't manage to put her in a lot of trouble in the end of this one, but I promise I'll do that for the next chapter instead. Or the chapter after that.  
  
Otherwise I'll take a trip to the doctor and ask what's wrong with me...  
  
Don't forget to be *good* little readers and review. (!!!) 


	26. Ship's Bridge

Ship's Bridge  
  
  
  
  
*2:24:00 REMAINING*  
  
Merin blinked with all four eyes and peered at his sister. Hijack it? he said after a short silence.  
  
Larynia nodded. The Time Matrix stood not far from them, and even as they spoke she was keeping an eye on it. She didn't trust the Andalites on the ship - not completely, if at all - and that made Merin feel sad.  
  
Larynia, a Mother Ship is a great target, considering it is the largest and most important ship the Yeerks have, even more so than the Pool Ships… but how, exactly, do you intend to do that?  
  
I will use the Time Matrix to drop in at the main bridge and blast everyone in sight so that I can take over.  
  
Merin still looked highly unsettled at the thought. Not surprisingly, he shook his head and said; You were never any good with a shredder, sister, and neither so with a dracon. And without your tail… no. And even if you manage to take the bridge, you will never be able to break the codes. You might be better than most females at computers, but… he sighed it will take an entire group of technicians to break those codes, and it will take them at least an hour to do it.  
  
Larynia smiled. I know someone who can help me.  
  
Who?  
  
The Chee, she said. And continued at her brother's puzzled expression: They are highly advanced androids. Pacifists, so they will not help me with any assault, but they might help me to break the codes.  
  
Let me see if I got this straight, Merin said. Because it sounds a bit stupid. You are planning to attack the bridge of the Yeerk Mother Ship as a defenceless human nothlit with a dracon and helped by only a pacifist robot?  
  
Larynia's eyes flashed dangerously at the word 'defenceless'. I wouldn't call it that, she spat. I've got strong arms and hands and legs and in a fair match I could take you down anytime.  
  
Really? Merin said, eyeing her new form again, wondering if she was telling the truth.  
  
She nodded, her eyes hard. If I grab that tail, you'll be the defenceless one.  
  
Larynia knew very well, of course, that she would never be fast enough to actually grab his tail, but she also knew that Merin didn't know that. And she hated when people thought she was 'defenceless'. It had happened too often, even while she had been an Andalite. With two older brothers - both warriors - her main goal since she was very small had been to prove that she could be like them. That she could be a warrior, too. That she was far from as 'defenceless', as some claimed.  
  
Now, in human shape, probably for the rest of her life, she was not going to take any comments about it from any Andalites. Marco had been human, and he had managed just fine. So could she.  
  
Merin still looked doubtful, and Larynia glared at him a last time before she got to her feet and walked away. She walked up to the Time Matrix and stopped, standing next to it, fingering it's gleaming surface. Merin saw her expression change as she did so, but couldn't decide if she saw the metal sphere as no more or less than a weapon, was afraid of it, or if she hated it bitterly like an old enemy.  
  
He left his sister where she was and, noticing that he was hungry and not thinking he was needed for the time, went to feed in the Dome.  
  
He didn't see when Larynia shimmered and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Theresa shook her head. From her perspective, in her time line, it had been only a few minutes since Larynia had disappeared, and now she had appeared back again and was asking for their help. Theresa had nothing against helping her, of course, being a Chee with all the helpfulness that came along, but she didn't like the general idea of Larynia's 'plan'.  
  
"It's not a very good idea," Mack said carefully. Theresa was glad she wasn't the only one with those thoughts.  
  
I know, Larynia replied. But I don't have that many options.  
  
"But you can't just stay there," Tomi objected. "Sooner or later the Yeerks in the other parts of the ship will figure out that something's wrong, and they'll try to break into the bridge."  
  
Larynia sighed. She fingered her dracon, that now hung in an easy-open strap by her hip. If you break the codes for me, I can seal off the bridge. I can seal off any area in the ship I want to.  
  
"They will still be able to break in by force," Mack pointed out.  
  
That will take time.  
  
"Yes, but it will happen."  
  
"And besides," Theresa added. "The chance that you will be able to overcome the Controllers present on the bridge when you arrive is very small."  
  
Larynia smiled. Let me worry about that, she said. All I ask is help with the codes. This is what I'll do. I'll secure the bridge - somehow - and then I'll go here, fetch someone to help me with the codes, and bring that person right back when he or she is done. Will you help me or not?  
  
The Chee exchanged a few glances. Not one of them liked the plan, but they knew they wouldn't be able to change her mind. They remained silent.  
  
Well?  
  
Jeremy smiled suddenly, and said; "I'll help you."  
  
Larynia nodded. I'll be back soon. It'll only seem like moments for you.  
  
"We know," Tomi said, sighing. "We know."  
  
Larynia flashed a grin and, placing a hand on the surface of the Time Matrix, disappeared.  
  
  
  
*2:18:00 REMAINING*  
  
Merin flinched with surprise, his tail flying instinctively up into attack, when his sister and the large sphere appeared from nowhere right in front of him.  
  
When he saw who and what it was, he relaxed, lowering his tail again.  
  
Larynia grinned. Scared you, didn't I?  
  
Perhaps, he admitted and looked out over the Andalite landscape.  
  
Larynia looked around as well, suddenly feeling the sharp bite of homesickness.   
  
She saw the darwa plant not far from where she was standing. She used to pick those… take them home and drying them, placing them here and there in her family's scoop. The smell was sweet and soothing, and it was one of the things she had missed the most after fleeing from her planet.  
  
She was standing on kanrish fornul, her favourite type of grass. She sank her toes into it, wishing she could taste it, but knowing it was impossible.  
  
Iirlek trees, with multitudes of fruits that dangled from branches, perfect for any young Andalite to use as targets while practicing with their tails.  
  
So much to miss.  
  
So much to long for.  
  
So much to save.  
  
She forced the sadness out of her mind and focused on her task. We can count on the Chee, she said. I asked them. One of them will help me. All I have to do is secure the bridge.  
  
But you cannot do that alone, Merin said.  
  
And why not?  
  
Because no-one can. Too much security, too many guards, too many things to keep an eye on. He smiled an Andalite smile with his main eyes, but this one was very sad. And you no longer have four eyes.  
  
So? Larynia snapped, feeling defensive of her new body.  
  
So, I arranged an… escort.  
  
I don't need an escort, she said.  
  
Maybe not, her brother agreed smoothly. But it will not do any harm.  
  
Larynia shook her head. No need to endanger well-needed troops without cause.  
  
Merin ignored the comment and continued. I talked to Karmil, the TO. He said he'd talk to captain Jaruili and for arrange someone to come with you. He paused for a few moments. To relieve you from duty at the bridge, he added then, watching carefully for her reaction. I'm sure you have better things to do.  
  
Larynia was silent for a few moments, her face unreadable. Merin couldn't decide if that was good or bad.   
  
"You mean you were talked to by Karmil, who told you that I wasn't good enough to handle the Mother Ship by myself," Larynia said then, very suddenly, going over to spoken speech as if to put up a distinct boundary between them. Her voice was low, and almost bitter. "You mean he told you to convince me to agree to this… this escort… so you Andalites could keep your multitudes of eyes on me and make sure things go exactly your way."  
  
Merin looked vaguely guilty. But Larynia only noticed it because she knew him well enough; not many others would have seen any trace of it.  
  
"I know my former people," Larynia continued, still bitter, and stressing the word 'former'. "I know them well. You know what else I know? I know I'm not going to be pushed around by the War Council, ship captains, War Princes and Princes and other officers. And especially, I'm not going to be pushed around by my brother." She glared at him, but then the glare softened. "Even though I hope he will refrain from trying to push."  
  
Merin pawed the ground, and shifted his weight to another set of hooves. He was still looking very guilty.  
  
Larynia decided that was enough. Her words, although she didn't regret them, had clearly stung badly. I will accept the escort, she said, switching back to thought-speech and reaching up to touch his cheek. On one condition.  
  
What condition? her brother wondered, relief in his voice.  
  
That they be put under your command, she said. And that you follow my orders.  
  
Merin caught her gaze and held it, trying to read the unfamiliar human face. He read enough to tell that she wouldn't back down on her demand. Done. But Karmil will not like it.  
  
I don't care what he thinks as long as he doesn't get in my way, she said, shrugging. And if he has a problem with that, he can go shove himself out an airlock.  
  
Merin smiled. Shall we go speak to him?  
  
Of course.  
  
Merin grew serious again when his sister turned towards the metal sphere next to her. Larynia?  
  
Yes?  
  
I just wanted to advice you not tell him that thing about the airlock to his face.  
  
Larynia laughed out loud. Then she took his hand and fingered the Time Matrix, causing them both to shimmer into nothingness.  
  
The two appeared again, at the exact same moment, seemingly out of thin air for anyone watching, in the centre of the bridge of the ship, and walked purposefully straight up to the captain. That is, Larynia walked purposefully (with the Time Matrix rolling along next to her like a loyal dog) and Merin followed, still having a few traces of respect for the captain and the TO.  
  
Yes? Karmil asked impatiently. Jaruili turned to listen.  
  
Larynia spoke first, in a dangerously neutral voice. My brother would like a word with you, tactical officer.  
  
Karmil nodded and looked at Merin. Merin straightened and told the TO the 'slight complication' of his orders and 'slight modification' that would be needed.  
  
Karmil was not happy about Larynia's demand, but he was far from stupid. He knew it wasn't worth blowing the whole idea just because of a 'slight complication'. The Mother Ship of the Yeerks was, after all, a key target. And this was their only chance to take it out.  
  
Merin was quick to point that out. And Jaruili, once he got the idea of what they were talking about, did the same. He was much more flexible than his TO, who strictly kept to orders and traditions and old beliefs. One of those traditions was that the TO would not go against an expressed order from his captain. Or so he said, as he muttered that he agreed to the condition.  
  
  
  
Merin, Larynia said, suddenly reverting to private thought-speech. I'm going to trust you. I need you to promise me something.  
  
What? Merin asked.  
  
If… if I am killed, you need to make sure no-one misuses the Time Matrix.  
  
Merin nodded gravely. I will keep it from the Yeerks, he said. I shall make sure it is in safe hands.  
  
No, Larynia said. Andalite hands aren't necessary safe. And when talking about this specific object, it will never be in 'safe hands'. If I'm killed, I want you to hide it and make sure no-one - not Yeerk, Andalite nor human - ever finds it.  
  
Merin looked puzzled. Larynia added; Please?  
  
He nodded, still a bit unsure, but promising to do as he was asked.  
  
Larynia smiled at him, reached up to press her fingertips against his cheek, and then placed a hand on the surface of the metal sphere that was the Time Matrix.  
  
The warriors that had been handpicked by Jaruili and Karmil for the mission were standing nearby, waiting. Merin and Larynia still suspected that one or more of the warriors might have been given 'individual orders', and were planning to keep an eye on the group. Karmil had, in fact, been given his orders of 'offering an escort' from outside the ship, and they weren't sure if he decided that that overruled the orders of his captain.  
  
Any last moment orders, captain? Merin called to Jaruili.  
  
Jaruili shook his head. No, he said. Good luck. The only order you have is to take the bridge of that ship, and make sure it never reaches our planet.  
  
At least not in one piece, Larynia said, grinning. Well then, let's get this show on the road.  
  
All the Andalites nearby stared at her, and she said Sorry, human expression before asking them all to join hands and get ready so that they could get to the Mother Ship bridge.  
  
The warriors did as they were told, and Larynia held her brother's hand as she focused on the Time Matrix.  
  
This was new. Every time she had used the thing, she had had something to go on. The first time, when Marco had used it, she knew his mind had searched for something familiar. Something he remembered. Something the Time Matrix could identify from those memories or thoughts. The second time, she had used Jaruili to get where she wanted. She specified time and person, nothing about location. It had worked.   
  
The other times, she did about the same thing. She specified time, always, and used persons or places to get where she wanted.  
  
This time, she only knew time. The little information she had about the Mother Ship was too scattered, too indistinct, to do any real good. All she could do was to hope for the best as she asked the sphere to do most of the work for her. The result was that the Time Matrix drained her of energy to do that work.  
  
The next thing she knew she was in a large area, feeling a bit wobbly. There was a shout, followed by thought-speech cries and the sound of dracons and shredders being fired.  
  
Larynia felt as someone pushed her to the side, felt the heat from a dracon where she had been standing, and then blinked to clear her vision.  
  
Larynia! Larynia, don't just stand there!  
  
Larynia pulled her hand away from the Time Matrix, pulled her dracon free and aimed it at the first enemy she saw.  
  
It was a Gedd. She fired, and missed.  
  
You never were any good as a shot, her brother remarked. His stalk-eyes swivelled, and he yelled Down! just as another dracon flew past them.  
  
Larynia recalled a few really bad words and muttered them in spoken speech to herself as she aimed at the next enemy. "Ha!" she exclaimed, when he sizzled and disappeared.  
  
The team of Andalite warriors quickly secured the bridge, and as the last of the Yeerks were fought down Larynia left with the Time Matrix, only to return the next second with Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy didn't hesitate. He refused to look at any of the bodies around them, any of the wounded and morphing or demorphing warriors, any of the scorch marks on the floor and walls, and walked straight to the computers.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked Larynia as his hologram flicked off and he opened a console in the computer. He placed his fingers there, attached a few wires, and there was a small click when he was finished. The warriors, including Merin, stared at his android form, some fascinated, some just curious.  
  
Crack the codes, she said. But first of all, seal off the bridge.  
  
Jeremy stood very still for a few seconds. "Done," he said then. The doors around the area were already shut, but now there were a few snaps and bangs as they locked and were reinforced by even stronger doors. The two drop shafts were sealed as well, visible red force fields appearing in their entrances.  
  
Merin smiled. Larynia, this guy would be treated like a War Council member at the technological academy.  
  
"Thank you," Jeremy said. Then added; "I think. What next?"  
  
Remove the codes, Larynia instructed. I need full access to any system on this ship, even if it is only something that lets out the wastes into space.  
  
"This ship has a lot of systems and a lot of codes, Larynia."  
  
Then break them, she replied. The sooner the better.  
  
Jeremy nodded and went to work. After ten or maybe even twenty minutes, he was done, and pulled his finger free, closing the console again. "There," he said, sighing as he turned on his hologram again. "It's all yours, Larynia. Now could you return me to Earth? This… scene… is depressing."  
  
He was still refusing to take more than the quickest glance on anything that was around them.  
  
Larynia did as she was asked, said goodbye to the Chee an extra time, and returned to the bridge of the Mother Ship.  
  
She found the Andalite warriors deeply busy with the computers. All of them had morphed and demorphed to rid themselves of their injuries by then, and they had dumped the bodies of the Controllers that had been on the bridge in a corner. Merin turned his stalks towards her when she appeared.  
  
Get this ship out of z-space, she said as soon as she had stopped shimmering. Put it on full alert but shut down all engines.  
  
That is already done, a warrior called Cerili informed her.  
  
Good.  
  
And what are we supposed to be doing now? he asked.  
  
What are you doing? Larynia wondered, watching as his fingers danced over the controls.  
  
Just familiarising ourselves with the system, Merin said with a very over-pleased voice.  
  
And what else?  
  
Tarul happened to find a few… controls… to the ship's Kandrona, Merin said, pointing towards one of the working Andalites to tell her who Tarul was. Simply put, he switched it off. Does a lot of damage, but only in the long run. Right now, we're trying to find the pool controls.  
  
And do what? Disable it?  
  
Merin nodded. There's only one problem.  
  
What?  
  
The main bridge has no control over the pool and the pool area, he said. They are simply two control systems with no connections between them, due to security reasons. We get no errors, no access denied, no nothing. Only an instruction to 'see the pool's control room'.  
  
Then that's what we should do, Larynia said.  
  
Do? Do what?  
  
See the pool's control room.  
  
There are bound to be codes, Merin warned. And since they have no connection to this system, they will not have been cracked by your friend.  
  
Then we'll crack them ourselves. Who here is good with computers? Larynia asked.  
  
Tarul, Cerili, and a third Andalite, a pilot called Gerid, stepped up at once. Larynia nodded. Good. You three, and… any volunteers? Four warriors raised a hand each, and she pointed at two of them, who silently left their stations at the computers. Stay here and keep an eye on things for me, Meril, Larynia said to her brother. I'll travel only in space, not time, to save energy - and to avoid getting everything mixed up. Seal off that area for me so no-one barges in while we're working.  
  
Anything else?  
  
Yes. I need a hologram of how the pool's computer area looks.  
  
One of the warriors arranged that for her immediately, and after studying it for a moment or so Larynia knew the area well enough to tell the Time Matrix where she needed to go. She gathered up the five chosen warriors and reached for the Time Matrix.  
  
It was one of the easier trips she ever made with it. After a short shimmer for such a short distance, and no blank-outs for travelling through time, they were there.  
  
The warriors were quick with dealing with the working Taxxons and guarding Hork-Bajir in the pool's control area. Then Tarul checked the door, making sure it was sealed off properly, and immediately went to work.  
  
Larynia glared at Cerili and Gerid, the two other 'computer experts'. Aren't you going to help him?  
  
In fact, Cerili said slowly, his eyes narrowing. No.  
  
Larynia knew at once what had happened. Her hand flew down to her dracon, but Gerid, that had been standing fairly close to her in the small room, lashed out with his tail and slammed it out of her hand.  
  
Traitors! Tarul cried, turning and preparing to fight.  
  
Gerid aimed a shredder, almost carelessly, and fired.  
  
The beam hit Tarul straight on his chest. He stumbled and fell forwards, his eyes blank and his tail limp even before he hit the floor.  
  
Much better, Cerili said. Now then. You, nothlit…  
  
Larynia turned towards the Time Matrix.  
  
No! a voice cried, and Larynia heard the shredder hit her more than she felt it. She didn't feel anything either, as she fell forwards and hit the floor face-first. There was still a good decimeter or two between her and the Time Matrix.  
  
Idiot! Cerili cursed. There was a tail-FWAP and a thought-speech cry. You almost killed her. She's no use dead.  
  
Larynia felt someone kick at her side, and grunted.  
  
She's alive, Gerid reported.  
  
Good, Cerili said, a bit relieved. We'll return to the main bridge, saying we're done down here. It was a bad fight but we only lost two warriors; Tarul and her.  
  
Will Merin fall for it? Gerid wondered.  
  
If we play your parts correctly, yes. Cerili's voice was very self-pleased. Poor thing. He'll be completely devastated… he sighed. It's only too bad we can't acquire her. But those burns she has… they would not follow her DNA.  
  
Cerili, one of the warriors who had volunteered for the mission said. Is all this really wise? Yes, TO Karmil gave the order, but captain Jaruili…  
  
Doesn't know about War Council member Athol's decision, Cerili snapped. And he better not find out. This is a classified mission. We take the Time Matrix, and hand it over to Athol - personally - together with this nothlit you almost killed and her brother. From there, we'll see what orders he has received from the Council of Thirteen…  
  
Larynia heard those words and was forced awake by her own mind. Council of Thirteen?  
  
That was bad. Really bad.  
  
And the nothlit?  
  
We leave her here. She isn't going anywhere. She is wounded, this room is sealed, and even then, she is in the middle of a Yeerk Mother Ship. Gerid? You think you can operate the Time Matrix?  
  
The traitors had planned it all very well, Larynia thought. They knew exactly what to do. They knew exactly how. And it might - just might - have worked.  
  
But they hadn't counted on one thing. Larynia smiled mentally to herself as she realised what she should do. They hadn't counted on loosing the Time Matrix.  
  
She saw Andalite hooves next to her and realised that Gerid had been asked to use the Time Matrix. He was probably stretching out for its surface at that very moment.  
  
Larynia launched forwards with all the speed she could muster, focused on the metal surface that her fingers just briefly touched as she fell down again, and the pool's control room shimmered and disappeared as she sent herself and the Time Matrix to another place, and another time.  
  
She wasn't sure if the Time Matrix had taken her to the right place, and she was too weak from the shredder wound between her shoulder blades to find out. She simply had to trust it.  
  
"Help me," she said, as the world darkened…  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
Remember #8 The Alien, when Ax talked to Alloran? Remember what he said; They have... they have infiltrated... they are on the home world... fight... Well? It seems Alloran knew what he was talking about.  
  
I'll put up the next part as soon as I've typed it up. And I promise I'll do my best to get them into some really nice, juicy trouble... *Hey, that's what I'm here for*. And by the way, it's nearing the end... whatever the end will be.  
  
Don't forget to review this one, while you're here. 


	27. Stolen

Stolen  
  
  
  
  
  
Jake stared for about a few extra seconds. Then the thought hit him; he might actually have to do something instead of just standing there.  
  
He bent down, turned the woman's face upwards. She was unconscious by then, and wouldn't be telling him any more for some time. But he felt that he needed to find out who she was.  
  
Her face was scorched by half-healed burns, and her hair didn't give the impression of having been looked after, but he recognized her anyway. The features were very similar to Rachel's, very similar to Jordan's and Sara's, and there was only one person with those DNA:s combined.  
  
He looked up at the Time Matrix, wondering if he dared use it. Looking around and feeling a sudden stab of fear - it was the Yeerks' planet now, after all - he decided to risk it.  
  
"Come on," he said to Larynia, knowing that she couldn't hear him. He lifted her up, trying to find some way to carry her with only one arm, and finally settled for letting her feet drag on the ground - he wasn't going to walk far anyway. Only a meter, if even that.  
  
Now for somewhere safe. Maybe not sometime safe - he didn't want to risk playing with time without a good reason - but at least some place the Yeerks wouldn't look for them.  
  
He placed a hand on the Time Matrix. The surface quivered, his hand tingled, and when he focused things went blurry for just a moment as the Time Matrix moved them to another place.  
  
Jake looked around, almost seeing the familiar scene through the darkness. Once, it had been a peaceful and joyful place. Now it was deserted and silent.  
  
The underground cave where the Chee had lived. The Yeerks had raided it a couple of months before the defeat, but - after sealing all the entrances - hadn't visited it since. The surviving Chee had gone out to live with the resistance, but Jake knew that there was still a few useful things in the sealed cave. The air was a bit stale, but not that bad. The caves under Visser One's future base had been far worse. The Chee must have had some type of ventilation system that still worked.  
  
For the moment, he was in the small room, the basement-elevator, that was all that was left of Erek's house. He left Larynia and the Time Matrix there, and began looking for a flashlight or something to start a fire with.  
  
Then he remembered where he was, and smiled.  
  
"Lights," he said, and the lights switched on. He was surprised that the system was still working, but he wasn't going to complain.  
  
The Chee that had fled had told him that they had gathered various supplies down in the cave, just in case the resistance needed them some time. Jake also knew that the Yeerks, when they raided the cave, didn't see any need to worry about those supplies. Unfortunately, the operation of getting to the supplies - deep underground - had been too extensive for the resistance to even consider. The sealed entrances were in the center of Yeerk territory.  
  
But with the Time Matrix, there was no need for entrances.  
  
He left the basement-elevator and started searching for the supplies. He found them in the edge of the cave, stacked neatly.  
  
Canned food. Medical supplies. Blankets. Clothes. And more. And more again.  
  
This place was a treasure! He could have fed the entire army for months on this! He could have built up the its morale by just mentioning it!  
  
His stomach interrupted his surprised thoughts by a large rumble, and suddenly he realized that he hadn't eaten anything worth mentioning for a very long time. He hadn't eaten after he'd arrived to this time, and not for more than a day before the trip with the Time Matrix from his own time.  
  
He didn't bother searching through the stacks of food for anything special, and instead was hungry enough to just grab what was lying on top. He also took the medical supplies, a few blankets, a portable kitchen, and - after a short hesitation - some of the clean clothes.   
  
He was still wearing the uniform that he had worn when Reith had been in his head, although by then it was little more than dirty rags, and he would be more than happy to get rid of it. Larynia's clothes must have been something she had found somewhere. Not a single garment was burnt, as her skin was, except for around that fresh wound on her back. But none of it looked new, and she definitely hadn't consulted a fashion expert when choosing them.  
  
Rachel would have fallen over with chock, Jake thought with a smile.  
  
After preparing some food - using the portable kitchen he had found - and gobbling it down without any table manners whatsoever, he started looking over the burn on Larynia's back. He used his highly limited medical skills - that he had mainly thanks to Cassie's parents - and the instructions in the first aid kit.  
  
He had seen enough dracon wounds to know that she would survive it. Be back on her feet in a day or two. His main problem was that by then, she was way over the two hour limit.  
  
Maybe she'd already been a nothlit when it happened. Otherwise she would surely have demorphed to rid herself of the wound. She wouldn't have wanted to become a nothlit. He knew that, because Larynia was very fond of her tail. That wasn't something she would give up without a fight.  
  
It was hard to tell time in the cave, but Jake knew it had been a few hours. He had just looked over Larynia's wound again, and was skimming through a book he had found, when she woke up.  
  
He smiled. "Hi."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. Then opened them. Prince Jake… she said. The Time Matrix?  
  
"It's here. Safe."  
  
Aximili… he's dead, right?  
  
Jake was surprised that she knew, but confirmed it. "How did you know?"  
  
I… asked the Time Matrix to find him. It couldn't. It only found the younger him, but appearing in the Yeerk Pool complex seemed a bad idea.  
  
"So you sent it to me instead," Jake finished. "Yeah, Ax is dead. He tried to take on the Visser in Hork-Bajir morph, and that wasn't the smartest thing he's done."  
  
Prince Jake… there is another thing you need to know. Andalite traitors… Karmil-Menathar-Tefil, tactical officer on the River's Promise. And more importantly… Athol-Darilan-Jemili.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
The War Council's second most important member.  
  
Jake made a face. "Don't worry. Rest first. We've got all the time in the world to deal with them later, thanks to the Time Matrix."  
  
Larynia asked for something to drink, and after having drunk a glass of water she fell asleep.  
  
Jake suddenly had something important to do. He was going to use the Time Matrix to fetch Rachel and Tobias.  
  
But not from then. He wasn't sure if they were still alive at that time, and if they were… if they were still free. So he decided to look for them a little earlier on the previous day… about dawn.  
  
Jake gave Larynia a glance, decided that she'd be fine alone for a few moments, and approached the Time Matrix.  
  
  
  
…"Safe might be somewhere the Yeerks wouldn't be looking for us," Tobias said finally. "Somewhere they don't expect us. Somewhere they think is safe."  
  
They exchanged a glance. Dawn was coming, and they could see with their own human eyes again. An advantage for them, but also a disadvantage; it meant that the Yeerks could also see them.  
  
"Yeerk pool," Rachel said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Somehow, I think I've got a better idea," a voice laughed.  
  
A shimmer, as if someone was bending the air and it didn't want to be bent, and there stood the Time Matrix and Jake.  
  
Rachel's mouth was wide open, but then she got to her feet, pulling Tobias up next to her. "Fine. Now let's get out of here."  
  
"What? No greetings? No 'Hi Jake, so you're still alive too'? No happy faces, no hugs? No surprised 'is that the Time Matrix'? Why not?"  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
The Time Matrix was hit by a dracon beam. Fortunately, the Time Matrix is indestructible and all that happened was that it glared bright red for a moment or so. Jake took a step back to avoid being burnt as the surface heated up. He watched it with some worry before it cooled down again with an almost arrogant sizzling.  
  
"That's why," Tobias said. "Yeerks are all over this place for the moment. Now let's leave."  
  
Jake nodded gravely, took Rachel's hand, made sure she took Tobias's, and placed the other on the Time Matrix. A brief moment of concentration and the three were all back in the elevator-basement.  
  
Tobias glanced over the room, and sat down heavily on the floor. "Erek's basement. I trust we're safe here?"  
  
"Yep," Jake agreed. "We and Larynia."  
  
Rachel had already noticed the corner where Larynia was sleeping on a few blankets. But she had also noticed the portable kitchen, and the food. Without asking first, she rummaged through what food there was, picked something, and began eating.  
  
"Hungry?" Jake guessed.  
  
"I could eat an elephant," Rachel confirmed, mouth full of food.  
  
Tobias did the same and began eating. Only when he had gulped down a few chunks did he ask; "Where's Ax?"  
  
"Dead," Jake said monotonously.  
  
"Oh," Tobias said, maybe wishing he hadn't asked. He glanced at the food in his hand, and placed it down again.  
  
There was a short moment of silence, and Jake turned his gaze to the Time Matrix to avoid having to meet their questioning glances.  
  
"How did you get the Time Matrix?" Rachel wondered, also looking at the sphere. "Didn't Marco hide it?"  
  
"I didn't get it, Larynia did," Jake said. "Don't ask me how. I was walking away from the Yeerk pool, just walking, and there she was… with the Time Matrix and that wound on her back."  
  
Rachel nodded, chewing enthusiastically at the same time. "You don't know what happened?"  
  
"I haven't asked, she hasn't told me. She only warned me about two Andalite traitors. It might be important. At least one of them."  
  
"Who?" Tobias wondered.  
  
"Athol-something-something, a War Council member."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"That's what I thought, too," Jake said, nodding.  
  
  
  
"Well, we have shelter, and food to last a year or longer," Tobias said. "And since this place is pretty safe - not to say totally safe - we could just stay here." He sighed. "But I can't know everything and do nothing. My conscience is killing me as it is."  
  
Rachel nodded, grinning in that perfect Rachel-way. "We've been down here a week, getting back into shape. I'm not hungry, I'm not tired, or thirsty any longer, and that means I'm officially ready to kick some serious Yeerk butt."  
  
In this case, Andalite butt, Larynia corrected helpfully. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, the only one not leaning against a wall. The shredder wound on her back might have healed partly, but it was still very sore. Otherwise I can agree to that, Rachel. Let's kick som butt. And we'll start with Athol's.  
  
Jake nodded, his arms crossed. He was looking at the Time Matrix. "We could break the pyramid of traitors from the base," he said slowly. "But that might take months, or even years. We don't have that time - we can get that time, but why all the extra work? We'll shatter it from the top. Athol is the most likely target. Larynia? What do you know about him?"  
  
The former Andalite sighed. Females aren't taught much about the War Council, she said bitterly. Because of security reasons this and that only warriors know how it all works. I know their names and what area they are in charge of. With a smirk, she admitted smugly; And that's only because I convinced my brother Nemsar that he had better tell me. He might be bigger, but I was faster.  
  
Rachel peered at her. "I thought your brother was called Merin?"  
  
I have two. Nemsar is the oldest.  
  
"And on the subject, where's Merin now?" Tobias asked.  
  
I don't know, Larynia said. When I left the Yeerk Mother ship three of the traitors were locked into the pool's control room. My brother was up on the main bridge, with a few warriors.  
  
"Loyal ones?"  
  
I don't know. But I know that Karmil, the TO on the River's Promise - the Dome Ship we talked to before - is a traitor as well. He's in contact with Athol and he should know which and who of the warriors on his ship are traitors.  
  
Tobias nodded. "Sounds right. So what's the plan, Jake?"  
  
"The problem is, we have no evidence." Jake rubbed his temples. "Except Larynia's word. And Andalites aren't known for being a trusting bunch. And the War Council… we should have worked harder on keeping Marco alive. He knew how to deal with that group."  
  
There was a flash of pain across Larynia's face. Rachel glanced at her, but only smiled encouragingly before she returned her attention to Jake.  
  
"We'll have to try the 'my way or the highway' method," Jake decided. "Which means, we bust in with the Time Matrix, start waving some shredders around the place and get them to listen. If they believe us, they'll take care of Athol for us. If they don't, we'll turn him into a neat pile of ashes and leave."  
  
The War Council has very high security.  
  
"That's why we're not using the main entrance," Rachel grinned. "And a guard or two… no problem."  
  
Try a guard or two hundred.  
  
Rachel's eyes began glittering.  
  
Larynia rolled her eyes. Jake? If she is supposed to be human, someone did a very bad job on her.  
  
Tobias smiled, but the smile was gone instantly - replaced by an innocent expression - as Rachel glared at him.  
  
What about Karmil? Larynia asked.  
  
"He'd be the person to pump information from," Tobias pointed out.  
  
Jake nodded. "We take care of Karmil on the way. I'm sure we can convince Jaruili. He's pretty decent."  
  
"For an Andalite," Rachel muttered.  
  
And my brother?  
  
Jake smiled. "We've got an awful lot to do, huh? Don't worry. We'll pick up your brother as well. If he'll help with the War Council problem." He stood up. "There's no reason to stay here any longer. Larynia? How's your back?"  
  
Been better, been worse, she replied indifferently. Don't worry about it.  
  
"Then you operate the Time Matrix. You know it best. Can you handle that?"  
  
Yes, my Prince.  
  
"Don't call me Prince."  
  
Larynia threw what remained of her hair over her shoulder. Why not?  
  
Jake blinked, surprised, and opened his mouth… only to close it again. He glared accusingly at her. "Ax never asked that."  
  
She smiled smugly as she stood up. I thought not.  
  
Jake sighed. And said; "First stop, we pick up Merin at the bridge of the Mother Ship. And make sure there are no traitors left there. Karmil and Jaruili had them handpicked, huh?"  
  
Larynia nodded.  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean the ones Karmil picked are traitors," Rachel pointed out. "If they were, and it was revealed, it would too obviously point a finger directly at him. He wouldn't risk that."  
  
"How about bait?" Tobias suggested. "If Larynia comes to the bridge - seemingly alone - with the Time Matrix the rest of the traitors will know something's wrong. They might jump to conclusions and panic."  
  
They're still Andalites, Larynia pointed out lowly. They won't panic.  
  
Rachel shook her head, agreeing with Tobias. "They'll do something. And when they do, we'll stomp them."  
  
"Classic Rachel plan," Jake said. "It's worth a shot. Larynia, we'll be in fly morph. Keep an eye on the Andalites when you appear, and see how they react. As soon as you've taken a glance on the scene, we demorph and have a talk to Merin."  
  
No problemo, Rachel said. Larynia? Don't forget to include us in your thought-speech.  
  
Larynia nodded, and just after Rachel shrunk down to fly size. Tobias followed quickly, growing gossamer wings and compound eyes.  
  
And Larynia? Jake added before his features were too much fly. If there's trouble, we don't need any heroes. Then you get us all out of there. Instantly.  
  
Larynia shrugged. Jake's face looked slightly worried as his eyes reversed to compound eyes and his face melted to the highly disturbing face of a fly.  
  
Larynia waited until all three flies had landed safely on her arm. Then she stretched out for the Time Matrix with a sigh and gave the order.  
  
  
  
*1:48:00 REMAINING*  
  
Larynia felt the familiar tremble in her fingertips as the Time Matrix moved her and the three flies.  
  
Then her brother's voice; Larynia! What happened? Did something go wrong?  
  
Larynia took a look at the warriors around her and registered their expressions. Most were surprised, as Merin, but one of them… she didn't know his name, but she made a note of who he was.  
  
She turned to her brother, smiling. No, she said. Nothing's wrong.  
  
Three flies landed on the floor and began demorphing. There were a few thought-speech cries of alarm from the warriors, but Larynia calmed them quickly.  
  
How many? Jake asked privately before he went back to normal speech.  
  
One, Larynia replied.  
  
Merin kept a stalk-eye on the demorphers as he asked his next question; Where are Cerili, Gerid, and Tarul? And the others?  
  
Larynia didn't answer his questions. She waited until her human friends had completed their demorphs and introduced them, one by one. Merin could identify them from the memories she had transferred to him, but the others could not.  
  
Merin nodded acceptingly at Jake - introduced as 'Prince Jake' - and again asked what had happened.  
  
Larynia sighed. She walked up to her brother, placed a hand on his forehead and again transferred a few memories. When she removed her hand again she grimaced and said; It's easier than explaining.  
  
Merin hid the worry on his face. I've had no suspected traitors here on the bridge, he said privately, including Larynia's three friends. Everyone has followed orders.  
  
"Good," Jake said. Tobias stood further back, guarding the Time Matrix, and Rachel was busy investigating the area. "But we can't risk leaving any here."  
  
Merin looked grim. Who is down in the pool's control room?  
  
You know that. Cerili, Gerid and two others. All of them turned against me. Tarul was killed.  
  
He was a good warrior, Merin said lowly. But all the ones down there are traitors?  
  
Larynia nodded.  
  
Jake had been listening to the conversation, and now he leaned his head to the side and said; "What are you planning, Merin?"  
  
We can make this ship self-destruct.  
  
Rachel looked up from the weapons station she had been admiring. Slowly a smile formed, and she turned to Larynia. "I like him."  
  
Merin's stalk-eye flickered towards her and then back to circling around the other Andalites.  
  
Prince Jake? Larynia wondered.  
  
"It is a way out," Tobias said. "But it destroys the chance to peeking into Yeerk plans. Are there any registered in the database?"  
  
A number, yes, Merin said. Some really useful. If the ship is destroyed… well. I think this… this traitor problem is more important. And we cannot risk leaving the ship in traitors' hands.  
  
"I think it's a great idea," Rachel said, rubbing her hands. "A big boom. Just too bad I can't watch."  
  
Merin glanced at Jake.  
  
Jake nodded. "Do it."  
  
"Don't forget to seal the evacuation shuttles," Rachel added.  
  
Merin confirmed that with a nod and began giving out his own orders, swiftly followed by every Andalite.  
  
Except one. The one Larynia had noted when she arrived.  
  
He was called Tanlorin, and he hesitated. Self-destruct, Merin? he said. These… humans. Are you sure..?  
  
Jake tensed. Merin glared at Tanlorin, eyes narrowed. Are you questioning my authority, Tanlorin?  
  
No, Tanlorin said quickly. Captain Jaruili put you in charge. I respect that. What I am questioning, is your judgment.  
  
The other warriors swiveled stalk-eyes to watch, at the same time giving the computers orders. Rachel stepped over to stand next to one of them, and made sure the right orders were being punched in.  
  
Tobias turned towards Tanlorin. His stare was almost as hard as when he had been a hawk. "Tanlorin, do you know why Jake, Rachel and I are here?"  
  
Tanlorin hesitated. But then straightened, arrogant, as the Andalite he was. No.  
  
"We're here because we know there are traitors on this ship."  
  
Tanlorin didn't blink. If anything, he straightened even more, lifting his tail proudly. A few of the other warriors turned stalks towards Tobias, only to swivel them to Larynia and then to Merin.  
  
"We don't know who here is a traitor," Tobias continued. "But we are pretty sure at least one of you stand on the Yeerk side." His eyes narrowed. "The side that doesn't want this ship destroyed."  
  
Tanlorin shifted his weight to another set of hooves.  
  
"So far we have no consistent proof," Jake said. "But disobey an order, and…" he made a cut-throat movement with his hand.  
  
Shall we continue? Merin asked Tanlorin calmly.  
  
Tanlorin nodded, seeing that - traitor or not - he and his opinions were backed into a corner.  
  
We will let captain Jaruili judge him later, Merin said privately to his sister and the three humans. As well as TO Karmil. Then we have more evidence.  
  
Jake agreed but sent a 'keep an eye on him'-glance to Rachel, who nodded.  
  
Then a computer voice spoke. "Warning. This ship will self-destruct in one minute. Immediate evacuation is recommended."  
  
Merin motioned to his warriors to gather around the Time Matrix. Including Tanlorin. Rachel took a place next to him. They all joined hands and Jake and Merin gave the all-clear.  
  
Larynia reached for the surface.  
  
"Warning. This ship will self-destruct in half a minute. Immediate evacuation is recommended."  
  
Tanlorin broke the circle, and his tail-blade flashed forwards - much faster than Larynia's hand.  
  
The Time Matrix shimmered and was gone.  
  
Tanlorin with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's note;  
  
*smug smile* See? I told you I'd get them into trouble. And if that isn't trouble, I think my dictonary is a bit different from yours...  
  
Wonder how they'll get out of this one? Hm.... *cough* oh, well. I'll think of something. Hopefully.  
  
Like the long-awaited Yeerk victory! YEAH! [[ehm, Blue Dragon is having a strict discussion with herself for the moment, please excuse her until she has learned not to blurt out which side she is on publically.]]  
  
[[She'll have to explain this to Visser One, you know, so don't await the next chapter any time soon... if at all. Review, and please send in a good word to V1 for her...]]  



	28. A Traitor

A Traitor  
  
  
  
  
  
*5:30:00 REMAINING*  
  
Larynia? Minalea-Silinan-Alareim said over the mirror wave call. Did we wake you?  
  
Of course you did. Why? Larynia was sleepy. It was the middle of the night, although it was bright enough to see because two of the four moons were up.  
  
Olana and I found something.  
  
What? Can't it wait? and then she asked; And what's Olana doing at your scoop?  
  
Mom's on the alshiir again. But I think you want to see this, Larynia, Olana-Soiru-Jinala's thought-speech said. I really think you want to see this.  
  
What is it?  
  
You know that scanner I've been building to see what and who are in the area? It's detected a space ship. A big one.  
  
You couldn't see a space ship on that scanner, Larynia protested. It is too well concealed. That scanner is barely more advanced than a toy!  
  
On the contrary, Olana said, her voice trembling with excitement - but still maybe with a trace of being insulted. It cannot be tracked by the large, advanced, complicated equipment, but this scanner is so plain they must have overlooked it when concealing the ship!  
  
Trust Olana to figure it all out. She was a technological genius.  
  
It's only about five hours travel away, Minalea said.  
  
It doesn't explain what it's doing there.  
  
Will you help us find out?  
  
Larynia thought about it.  
  
We'll be gone a few days for show, Minalea said. Since it'll be overnight anyway.  
  
We can say we went on a wandering. They'll let us go, Olana added.  
  
Larynia knew that Minalea would have the most problems convincing her parents, after getting into trouble with the military, but for something as innocent as a wandering…  
  
They did that monthly, just the three of them. Her own parents would be easy to convince - she was old enough for her mom to trust her and her dad knew she could look after herself. Olana's parents… her father was locked up for selling unregistered escafil devices illegally and her mother was so high on the alshiir root that she would hardly even notice if Olana was gone.  
  
Please, Larynia, we'd never manage without you! Olana said. And by the way, you're usually the one pushing us into something, so just this once let it be the other way!  
  
What if you get into trouble with the army again, Minalea?  
  
That's my problem, Minalea said.  
  
Okay, Larynia said. She was curious, after all - it wasn't everyday a space ship stood waiting for exploration only a few hours from your scoop. When?  
  
Now, or we might miss it. We'll be at your scoop in half an hour. We'll bring the ordinary stuff. Healer's kits, extra food, your emergency transmitter…  
  
Don't bring a shredder this time, Larynia warned her.  
  
I won't, Minalea promised. That's what had gotten her into trouble. She had gone to a gathering - a party - with her boyfriend Geralon - and a stolen military shredder. A very stupid thing to do, considering that the military shredders were bugged. And if I do, I'll get Olana to take out the bug.  
  
Don't, Larynia ordered.  
  
Minalea laughed her most rebellious laugh and the connection was broken.  
  
That was Minalea. Always a rebel. If someone said 'left', she'd go right. Larynia and Olana used to joke about it… if Minalea ever was infested, they'd feel sorry for the Yeerk.  
  
Larynia turned her stalk-eyes towards the night sky. She wondered how many ships were hidden up there. Then she sighed, flicked her tail through the air, refusing to start worrying about where her warrior brothers were, and went to find her parents.  
  
  
  
*1:40:47 REMAINING*  
  
"What the..?" Jake cried.  
  
Larynia froze. He took it, she said. He took the Time Matrix. Her brother was surprised to hear fear in her voice. It's gone!  
  
"That's not all that's gone," Tobias said urgently, looking around. "Rachel's gone, too!"  
  
My belief is that the human will do little help against one Andalite warrior, one of the fighter pilots said - almost proudly.  
  
"Make that one Andalite traitor," Tobias snapped, and the pilot pulled back from the sharp tone in his voice.  
  
The computer voice interrupted them all. "Warning. This ship will self-destruct in fifteen seconds. Immediate evacuation recommended."  
  
Merin turned to one of the warriors. Can you stop it?  
  
Not fast enough, the warrior said. Not when it has started. Shall we perform the ritual of death?  
  
"Warning. Ten seconds remain."  
  
Merin sighed, and nodded. There is no choice.  
  
The warriors agreed, and began. I am the servant of the People… Andalite heads bowed down in unison. I am the servant of my Prince… Stalk-eyes were raised towards the ceiling of the Yeerk ship.  
  
Jake shrugged. "Well, Tobias, Larynia, it was nice knowing you. I guess we're history."  
  
"Warning. Five seconds remain…"  
  
Larynia shrugged, as if to rid herself of a bad feeling, and then raised her head proudly to join the Andalites in their last ritual.  
  
  
  
Rachel knew at once that if she didn't move quickly, she'd be dead.  
  
Fortunately for her, when the Time Matrix shimmered into existence - it happened too fast for her to be sure exactly where - Tanlorin's four eyes were all turned away. So she had the millisecond she needed before she was noticed.  
  
She threw herself at his tail-blade and grabbed hold at its root.  
  
Tanlorin took a step back in surprise. You!  
  
"Yes," Rachel said, making sure his tail was held securely under her arm, with both hands around the tail-blade's root. "Me. But not for long." She began morphing grizzly.  
  
Tanlorin pulled at his tail, trying to break free. Rachel hung on grimly.  
  
Let go!  
  
"And let you kill me? Not likely, traitor," Rachel growled. As he pulled at his tail again she was dragged along, stumbling down to her knees and then lifted up into the air.  
  
Tanlorin's tail was strong enough to lift her up, but not strong enough to hold her there - especially not when she was partly grizzly. She was beaten down against the ground, and dragged over it.  
  
Still, she hung on. And by then her skin was protected by a thick layer of grizzly fur. She was growing, and she could feel the muscles in her arms getting stronger.  
  
Tanlorin was noticing that as well. He was pulling and tugging more desperately at his tail. But now, Rachel was no longer pulled along.  
  
She bared her teeth in a grizzly grin.  
  
Sorry, old chap, she said. But I had a few tricks up my sleeve. Let's see now… this will be interesting. Desperate Andalite versus seriously pissed grizzly. Yes. Interesting.  
  
She still held his tail under one arm, squeezing it tightly, as she took a step forwards and delivered one proper grizzly slap.  
  
That is, her entire arm and paw came at full speed towards his chest and sent him flying for as far as his trapped tail allowed.  
  
That's what you get for stealing Time Matrixes! Rachel said, walking up to the fallen Andalite. She held his tail in her mouth to leave both front arms and paws free.  
  
Tanlorin kicked at her. But although Andalites are pretty decent kickers, it did little more than to annoy the powerful grizzly morph.  
  
Merin said we needed you alive, she snapped. So alive you'll be. She looked down at him with her weak grizzly eyes. More or less, that is.  
  
She raised an arm.  
  
Just then Tanlorin flew up, and launched towards the Time Matrix.  
  
  
  
*THREE DAYS BEFORE THE DEFEAT*  
  
Not so fast, Rachel snapped, after the tickling feeling of being moved through time and space disappeared. She was still holding his tail in her mouth.  
  
Tanlorin was up on his feet again. And sneered; Can you not see in that morph?  
  
I can't see, Rachel confirmed, heard the sudden confidence in his voice and was instantly alert. But I can smell your stinking traitor butt well enough and I'm…  
  
Rachel stopped. Sniffed the air again.  
  
She knew that smell.  
  
It was the smell of the slightly stale air of the confined area of a space ship, combined with Taxxon stench and the leathery scent of Hork-Bajir. She smelled humans, the apelike Gedds… as well as one, single, reeking-with-arrogance Andalite.  
  
Well well well… Visser One's voice said. The guards gathered around, forming a circle. What have we here?  
  
Tanlorin straightened, saluted and said; Tanlorin-Athol-Dralnan of the Blue Assault Group reporting, he said. Bringing a human rebel that you might find very interesting.  
  
Rachel growled, still holding Tanlorin's tail, wondering to herself if she should bite it off and then kill him or not bother about it and kill him directly.  
  
Visser One's eyes narrowed. The Assault Group is hidden well, he said. But not well enough. How do I know you are who you claim you are?  
  
Tanlorin crossed his arms over his chest, raising his stalk-eyes. If I am not, you will kill me, or infest me. Either way, my uncle - whom I do believe you know - will be very upset. His name is Athol-Darilan-Jemili.  
  
One moment, Rachel snapped. That creep is your uncle?!  
  
Visser One turned towards her. Very good, Tanlorin. Except… that rebel. That rebel does not seem to be trapped. In fact, you seem to be the one who is trapped. IS THIS A TRICK?!!  
  
Tanlorin flinched back an entire step.  
  
And, while we're at it, friend Andalite, WHAT IS THAT SPHERE AND WHAT IS IT DOING IN MY SHIP?!!!  
  
Rachel made her decision and gave a sharp tug at Tanlorin's tail. She raised on her hind legs, slammed a paw across his face to knock him out, and reached for the surface of the Time Matrix.  
  
STOP THE REBEL! Visser One roared. His guards flew forwards, but landed on empty space when the sphere, the traitor and the rebel disappeared.  
  
  
  
*BACK IN NOW-TIME*  
  
Rachel smelled around the area to make sure it was the right place, and - after making sure Tanlorin was properly knocked out - demorphed again.  
  
She made a short trip to a Yeerk storage in the future to pick up a box of Andalite shackles - force field shackles to avoid the prisoners from morphing out of them - and placed a set on Tanlorin when she got back.  
  
His hands were locked together behind his back, his tail tied down to them, and a collar and a leash. The easiest and definitely the best way to keep Andalites prison.  
  
Rachel tied the leash to a strong-looking hook on the wall and went back to the Time Matrix. Tanlorin would be unpleasantly surprised when he woke up… but that was his problem.  
  
She found an old backpack, placed the shackles in it, and put the backpack on her back. After a second thought, she packed food and blankets as well.  
  
She had friends to save from a self-destructing Yeerk Mother Ship.  
  
  
  
*1:40:29 REMAINING*  
  
…"Warning. Five seconds remain…"  
  
Larynia shrugged, as if to rid herself of a bad feeling, and then raised her head proudly to join the Andalites in their last ritual.  
  
"Okay, everyone, join hands and we're outta here!"  
  
Jake had been standing with his eyes locked on the floor, but now raised them again. He did so just in time to see the Time Matrix and Rachel appear.  
  
"Do as she says," he snapped, and no-one hesitated to follow the order.  
  
The Andalites and humans were quick to reform the circle, joining hands, and - in the case of the Andalites - cutting off their ritual. Rachel smiled at Tobias before taking his hand and squeezing it. She motioned to Larynia to step forwards.  
  
The large sphere had barely stopped shimmering when Larynia commandeered it and the group back to the bridge of the River's Promise.  
  
  
  
*1:40:00 REMAINING*  
  
Captain Jaruili of the River's Promise turned his stalk-eyes at the familiar buzzing. He let out a thought-speech sigh when the Time Matrix and its group began coming into clear sight.  
  
Karmil! he called out over the ship. To the bridge!  
  
Merin stepped forwards, and bowed his stalk-eyes and head respectfully towards the captain. The Mother Ship is destroyed, captain, he said.  
  
Did you gather any information?  
  
"The database was huge and we were out of time and luck," Jake said before Merin got a chance.  
  
Jaruili swivelled a stalk-eye towards him, questioning, maybe a bit annoyed. And who are you, human?  
  
"Jake."  
  
The captain stared at him doubtingly, the name meaning nothing special to him, and Jake looked back calmly, waiting. They stood like that, each a leader expecting the other to be introduced first, until Larynia smiled and walked past Jake to join her brother.  
  
My Prince, she said to Jake. If you would allow me…  
  
Jake gave a curt nod, but all the Andalites on the bridge - except the ones coming from the Mother Ship - went a bit wild-eyed at what Larynia called the human. Larynia allowed herself a smug smile as they stared, looking shocked.  
  
My my, she said. Aren't we a bit rude, staring like that?  
  
The staring stopped instantly. Warriors went back to their duties, and Jaruili regained his dignified look.  
  
Better, Larynia said. We told the ship to self-destruct, and did so that quickly because we didn't trust our warriors.  
  
Why not? another voice asked, this one slightly annoyed. Karmil stepped out of a drop shaft and onto the bridge.  
  
Larynia looked at him, made a discreet gesture towards him with her hand and Jake nodded. Rachel saw that and put on her sweetest smile. "Captain Jaruili, we would like to demonstrate something. If that is okay with you?"  
  
Jake leaned his head a few millimetres to the side, wondering what she was doing. She mouthed "trust me" before continuing her smiling. The Andalites, unused to what they would call 'mouth sounds', of course understood and suspected nothing.  
  
Certainly.  
  
"We need a volunteer," she said, looking around, starting to dig in her backpack. Seemingly on chance she pointed at Karmil. "Oh, you'll do fine. Come here."  
  
Karmil's stalks flickered towards Jaruili, who nodded. The TO stepped up.  
  
"Tobias, could you help me with this?" Rachel said, still all smiles, as she pulled out the shackles. Jake stopped himself from laughing. Rachel turned to Karmil, the shackles dangling from her hand. "If I could borrow your tail?"  
  
Karmil seemed highly doubtful about it, but after a glance at Jaruili he did as he was told. Rachel clasped the first shackle around the tail, closing the sheath over it.  
  
Karmil scraped the floor with a worried hoof. Captain Jaruili?  
  
I assure you, Larynia said. There's no harm in it. Right, Merin?  
  
No harm at all, her brother agreed smoothly.  
  
Jaruili nodded. Continue.  
  
"Your hands, please?" Tobias said, and when Karmil brought them behind his back Tobias closed the shackles around them and tightened the connection between them and that of the tail.  
  
"Only one more," Rachel said and lifted the collar.  
  
Karmil reeled back. But Tobias caught his arm and held him still. Rachel closed the collar around his neck with a snap and took a hold of the leash.  
  
Like it? Larynia asked.  
  
Karmil's stalks flickered around uncertainly. No.  
  
Neither did I.  
  
"This," Jake said, motioning towards the shackles, "is something from the future. Made by Yeerks. It's made of a type of force field that reacts with certain energies. You have to know the trick to put it on or take it off. Very effective."  
  
Jaruili was watching with some degree of curiosity. TO Karmil, would you be able to break free?  
  
Karmil replied that he wasn't sure.  
  
"Try," Tobias said invitingly.  
  
Karmil began pulling half-heartedly at the leash. The collar tightened around his neck as he did so, and he stopped. He tried to free his hands, but failed. He shook his tail, pulled at it, but only to pull his arms painfully upwards. He stopped doing that as well.  
  
It is pretty safe, he said. Can we have it removed now?  
  
"Not just yet," Rachel said. And then added: "You're being such a good boy."  
  
How about morphing? Jaruili asked.  
  
"You cannot morph out of them." Jake said and grimaced. "Believe me. I've tried."  
  
You can always morph out, Karmil disagreed.  
  
Rachel tugged lightly at the collar. "You've been warned. But if you want to try it..?"  
  
Karmil, his face suddenly a bit arrogant as he thought he had found the way out, began morphing.  
  
And just as soon he began screaming in thought-speech, staggering, and stopped morphing. He melted back to Andalite, and stood there, shaking, eyes wild.  
  
It didn't work, did it? Larynia said. Very unpleasant, isn't it?  
  
Karmil made himself nod, still shaking.  
  
I think that is enough, Jaruili said, a bit shaken himself. Release my TO.  
  
"There is just one thing you need to know before we do that," Jake said.   
  
What? Jaruili asked.  
  
Captain, we told you we couldn't trust our warriors, Merin said. It's the same reason we are unwilling to release TO Karmil.  
  
What reason?! Karmil snapped. I demand you release me this instant!  
  
"You're not in the right place for demanding anything," Rachel growled, tugging at the leash. "So shut up."  
  
Jake, tell your people to release my TO! Jaruili said, beginning to look angry.  
  
"No," Jake said. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Karmil is a traitor."   
  
How dare you accuse me of such a thing?! Karmil roared.  
  
"You're tail is tied," Rachel replied simply.  
  
Jaruili stared. Karmil turned around in his shackles and started angrily towards Jake. Rachel and Tobias easily stopped him.  
  
This human has no idea what he is talking about! Karmil snarled.  
  
Jaruili's tail twitched. It is impossible, he growled. I've known Karmil since… since we were just arisths. I demand…  
  
Has the thought struck you, captain, that they might be the traitors? Karmil said, almost spitting out the last word.  
  
It just did, Jaruili said in a threatening voice. The warriors tensed, watching the scene but doing nothing yet.  
  
"We're the ones trying to save your ungrateful asses," Jake said, his arms crossed over his chest. "If you don't want to be saved, that's your problem. One ship this way or the other will make no difference. But I'm not leaving traitors behind. Not when the Andalite military is full of them."  
  
"But don't worry," Rachel grinned. "I've got a lot of shackles."  
  
Release my TO, Jaruili said. Warriors? If they do not release Karmil within…  
  
Larynia stepped up, put her hand on his forehead and transferred a copy of her memories from the pool's control room. About Cerili, Gerid, and the two others, as well as Tarul. Then Larynia stepped back. Jaruili stood for a few moments, looking through the memories, wondering if they were real or fake.  
  
It's not worth risking, Larynia said softly.  
  
Jaruili was silent. And with a blank face, he nodded. The only problem is, who can I trust?  
  
"No-one," Jake said.  
  
Karmil was, by then, furious. His stalk-eyes were darting around, and he was tugging again and again at the leash. Rachel pulled back with all her strength each time, making him stumble.  
  
Release me! he spat.  
  
Jaruili shook his head sadly. No, he said. Not until all this is cleared up.  
  
"You ought to understand that," Tobias said to the TO. "For the safety of the ship, you will have to be a good boy and do as you're told."  
  
Who else in the group we sent were traitors? Jaruili asked.  
  
Tanlorin, and the ones in the pool's control room.  
  
Tanlorin-Athol-Dralnan cannot be a traitor, a warrior said. You must be mistaken. His uncle…  
  
"That Athol-Darilan-Jemili guy," Rachel said. "Yeah, I know. Visser One helped me find that out."  
  
The Andalites looked a bit stunned at the disrespectful way of speaking about a War Council member. Jaruili had found out from Larynia's memories what Athol really was, but his eyes narrowed at the mention of the Yeerk leader.  
  
"Tanlorin tried to steal the Time Matrix, captain," Tobias said. "Rachel stopped him. Who knows where they've been between that?"  
  
Then Karmil gave a sharp yank at the leash, almost pulling it out of Rachel's grip, and roared; Blue Assault Group! It is time!  
  
More than half the warriors on the bridge burst into action. More began flooding out of the drop shafts.  
  
How many? Too many.  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
Okay, so not the worst trouble imaginable. Trouble, yes, but not that bad.  
  
I'm almost finished with the next one, it'll be up soon enough. I've got about three sentences left to write, and then I only need to prrofread it.  
  
  



	29. Council of War

Council of War  
  
  
  
  
  
*1:33:00 REMAINING*  
  
Rachel hissed a very bad word and reached for the dracon that was - as usual - strapped to her leg. Jake did the same, suddenly face to face with a Andalite.  
  
Jaruili reacted just as quickly. WARRIORS! TO THE BRIDGE! TRAITORS!  
  
Tobias's hand began morphing, fully to hawk, and then back to human. But now covered in that iron glove. His other hand carried a dracon.  
  
Jaruili was instantly surrounded by warriors. His tail fwapped, again and again, very skilfully. It was easy to see why he had managed to get himself promoted all the way up to captain.  
  
Kill them! Karmil shrieked. Kill them and take the Time Matrix!   
  
"Shut up," Tobias growled. He pulled back his glove-clad hand, let it fly forwards, and hit the traitor's face at full force. Karmil slumped together, but Tobias had already turned away to shoot a Andalite who's tail was flying towards them.  
  
Larynia! Get the Time Matrix out! Jake ordered. He was half-way through morph to tiger, already blood on his claws.  
  
Larynia glared at him, not wanting to be sent away in the middle of a battle.  
  
Do as he says, her brother said - asking more than ordering - blocking another strike and then sidestepping to push her towards the metal sphere.  
  
It was protected by a ring of Andalites that - hopefully - were loyal to the right side. Larynia was let through it.  
  
Get help, Merin said. Fetch… fetch someone we can trust. Fetch Nemsar.  
  
Larynia glanced around, nodded, and swiftly covered the two steps between her and the Time Matrix. She placed her hands on it and was gone.  
  
There went your prize, traitors! Rachel laughed. She had morphed grizzly by then, where she stood guarding the unconscious TO, and was teaching the traitors exactly how bad an idea it was to make a grizzly mad.  
  
Needless to say, they weren't very quick in learning. To her immense delight.  
  
But both sides had a big problem. Neither knew exactly who was on the other side. Traitors and warriors alike were standing here and there, looking around, wondering who to fight. Only around Jaruili, Karmil, Merin and the three humans did anyone seem to know which side the next was on.  
  
Then the Time Matrix appeared again. Andalite warriors wearing black bands around their arms leaped out from the circle around it to join the fight.  
  
Larynia remained with the Time Matrix, standing next to an Andalite who would stand out clearly in any crowd. Taller than most, he didn't need to use his stalk-eyes to look over the scene. He could see over the others' heads with his main eyes. He had a long, thick tail, ending in a scythe blade as long as a human's arm.  
  
Shortly said, he looked like the type of Andalite that might actually be a match for Rachel's grizzly morph. Or two or three of them.  
  
Merin! he thundered. You seem to have found quite a pleasant battle here!  
  
Merin laughed. I'm happy to see you, Nemsar. Will you join the fight?  
  
Why not? Stay here, Larynia.  
  
Larynia stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
To watch the Time Matrix, he added quickly, knowing his sister if not the human gesture. I'll need it later to get back to my ship.  
  
Nemsar's warriors were many, quick, and effective. The black bands around their arms made sure no-one mistook them for which side they were on, and with the help of the troops still loyal to Jaruili and the Andalite People the traitors were soon beaten back and captured. They were held in force field cages, since Rachel actually didn't have THAT many sets of shackles.  
  
"I never thought they'd be so many," she said, grinning. "But all for the best. It was a good fight."  
  
I agree, Nemsar said. Captain? I'm sorry about your ship. Your crew seems to have been reduced. Drastically.  
  
I think I can manage, Jaruili said, sighing. The problem will only be to arrange trials for this many. But… we haven't been introduced yet. Who are you?  
  
I am Prince Nemsar-Trenomar-Etiphor, Nemsar said. Older brother of one fighter pilot and one exceptionally unpredictable little female. Proud captain of an Alacrity ship, named the Yeerkbane.  
  
I didn't know that was your ship I just visited, brother dear, Larynia said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. I didn't know you had your own ship. I didn't even know there was such a thing as an 'Alacrity ship'.  
  
They are still in the test stage. Classified information. Nemsar shifted his weight uncomfortably, avoiding to meet her gaze, but then continued with another subject; And these… he motioned at his warriors Are my elite group. I've trained them myself.  
  
"They're good," Jake said.  
  
Nemsar nodded proudly and his warriors seemed happy about the praise.  
  
What are you humans planning now? Nemsar asked.  
  
"We're going to grab the highest traitor we know of," Rachel said happily. "And hopefully it'll be another battle worth fighting."  
  
"She's talking about a War Council member," Jake clarified at the inquiring look on Nemsar's face. "Aloth-Darilan-Jemili."  
  
"Serious butt kicking," Rachel chipped in happily.  
  
"Will you help us, Nemsar?" Jake asked.  
  
Nemsar looked worried, stepping up behind his sister, placing his hands on her shoulders. Most Andalites had sleek arms and thin, delicate fingers, but Nemsar could very well have won at arm wrestling against most humans. Larynia glanced up at him, but then turned her face to Merin.  
  
Nemsar did the same and Merin nodded.  
  
I'll be cursed if I miss it, Nemsar said, suddenly smiling. And as the Yeerkbane is down on ground for repairs - we were attacked in orbit just an hour ago… but we were lucky that Mother Ship seems to have disappeared or we would have been out of the fight for good - I'll help you any way I can. And so will my warriors.  
  
"That should improve the odds," Tobias said with a relieved sigh.  
  
  
  
*5:00:00 REMAINING*  
  
Larynia left her parents scoop exactly half an hour after her friends had called her. She brought her normal wandering equipment in a sac hung over her back, with a rope around her waist to hold it in place.  
  
Minalea and Olana waited a hundred meters or so away. Larynia galloped up to them, said a quick "hello", and the three trotted away with Olana in the lead. She had memorized the coordinates and her sense of coordination was excellent, even by Andalite standards.  
  
Minalea was the most eager, though, pushing her two friends to continue even after they were getting tired. She kept them to a speedy trot, always at the verge of breaking into a gallop. Until, after more than an hour had passed, her friends decided it was enough.  
  
I hate running, Larynia said in a very suggestive tone.  
  
And I hate driftball, Minalea replied. You know why? Because I'm not good at it.  
  
Minalea knew Larynia very well; Larynia's expression flashed angrily and she sped up, making both her friends follow.  
  
Larynia is right, though, Olana said. We have to run for nearly five hours totally - if we kept to normal speed. This fast it'll go quicker. The problem is we'll never be able to keep this pace.  
  
Wrong, Minalea laughed. You'll never be able to keep this pace. I'll be fine.  
  
That's it, Larynia snapped. Two against one. Slow down!  
  
She slowed down to a lazy trot and Olana did the same, saying; Sorry, Minalea, democracy at work.  
  
I hate democracy.  
  
That's because you're no good at it, Larynia chipped in pleasantly.  
  
Minalea pranced a bit, wanting to continue - if only because she had been told 'slow down'. Then she laughed. You two don't spend much time running. If you came to gatherings now and then…  
  
If we came to your type of gatherings we'd find ourselves chased by government officials, Larynia replied.  
  
Not you, Larynia, Minalea objected. You wouldn't be chased. You'd turn and fight. You'd turn tail.  
  
I'll turn tail on you if you don't watch it, Larynia snapped and swiped playfully at her friend's head. Minalea blocked it and tauntingly danced away on light hooves. The three continued running, now at a more bearable pace.  
  
  
  
*1:29:00 REMAINING*  
  
Nemsar, Jaruili said. Do you know the risks of doing this?  
  
What risks?  
  
Jaruili twisted his tail-blade to the side as he answered. This is way beyond any authorized mission, he said. I have surely stepped over a few boundaries myself, which will bring consequences - I am aware of that. Do you know the limit of what you, as a Prince and a captain, are allowed to do?  
  
Nemsar nodded grimly.  
  
And you are willing to risk it?  
  
Nemsar smiled. He squeezed Larynia's shoulders gently. For my sister, he said. He grimaced - a weird thing to see on someone without a mouth. Or she might… hurt me. And, of course, for the People.  
  
What about your warriors?  
  
The Andalites with black bands around their arms turned their stalk-eyes towards their Prince, and then towards the captain who was speaking.  
  
As long as they are acting on my orders, I'll take full responsibility for what they are doing, Nemsar said truthfully. But ask them, captain. He glanced at the group. They are allowed to speak for themselves.  
  
His warriors smiled as if they almost had forgotten that. We go where our Prince goes, one of them said, and the others agreed, murmuring. If he believes this is the right thing to do, then so do we, another stated.  
  
"And why does that sound familiar?" Jake said quietly, and Rachel and Tobias smiled briefly.  
  
Jaruili thought through the words of the warriors. Accepted them, and then turned to Merin. And you?  
  
I am still under your command, Merin pointed out. But I believe I disobeyed you when I took my sister's side against you in not releasing Karmil. I await your orders, but I cannot promise they will be followed.  
  
Go with them, Jaruili said. And laughed, surprising both himself and the other Andalites. If this ends with them wanting to put us all on trial for mutiny, they might as well have some really good reasons. Go take care of Athol. The against-all-rules-and-regulations-way. And that is an order, fighter pilot Merin-Arethil-Coorat.  
  
Yes, captain, Merin replied meekly.  
  
Good. Now hurry before I change my mind.  
  
  
  
The group made a side trip down to the Chees' cavern and left Karmil and a few of the higher ranking traitors there. All shackled properly, and tied some distance from each other. Among them were two Princes, twelve veteran warriors and sixteen battle-scarred fighter pilots.  
  
Jake wondered silently how many of their own those pilots had shot down.  
  
After that, Nemsar and Jake spent a minute organising some sort of plan while the others listened and commented. But the main idea kept to the 'classic Rachel plan'.  
  
  
  
*1:24:00 REMAINING*  
  
Jarali-Gerenth-Aulor - Head of Civilian Issues and the youngest member of the War Council- hid a yawn as the ever-boring Head of Defence and Assault continued his speech. Jarali had never liked the D and A, but he knew to hide that. Athol-Darilan-Jemili could be a very powerful enemy, and in the currents of War Council politics it was already easy enough to be swept away.  
  
…while I see no reason to call home any further troops, Athol finished.  
  
Athol, one of the informers protested. We have had vague reports of our ships in orbit being forced to take shelter on the surface. Rumours of raids on important space stations. And a Yeerk Mother Ship…  
  
None of it is confirmed, Athol said calmly. I will not base any decisions on rumours and simple nonsense. I refuse to…  
  
I am still Head of Council here, the aged Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrouss interrupted. And you, Athol, will do as you are told if I decide to overrule your decisions.  
  
Athol bowed down his stalk-eyes submissively. Jarali noticed some of the other Council members watching him closely as he did so. Athol wasn't very popular, mainly because the position he held was popular. It was the second most important office for any Andalite, and while no-one would dream of scheming against Lirem, there were often schemes against Athol - who was powerful enough to survive them.  
  
The War Council wasn't the united front the People liked to think it was.  
  
There was silence after Lirem had spoken. All the informers and the Council members knew him well enough to see that he was thinking, and did not want to be disturbed.  
  
This time, though, Lirem's thoughts were interrupted. By a short buzz, and a sudden thought-speech voice that roared; STAND STILL!  
  
Jarali's tail-blade flew up to attack when a large, brown shaggy creature appeared. After came a large black-orange striped being that itself was followed by a band of Andalites.  
  
Instantly, there were thought-speech orders being shouted by the towering Andalite in the centre of their circle. The Andalites spread out over the room and quickly overpowered the informers and surrounded the seven members of the War Council.  
  
Don't call your guards, Lirem, the same thought-speech voice said, as three of the invaders took positions by the door. We need a talk.  
  
Lirem looked around the room. Some informers were still fighting, but it was clear that they had no chance. The console for communicating with security was on the table, but also on the table was the striped being. He had sat down right over it, obviously knowing it was there, and he did not look like he would be easy to move.  
  
Jarali knew that Lirem's first thought would be to buy time.  
  
Who am I speaking to? Lirem asked.  
  
Me, for the moment, said another voice and the shaggy creature rose on it's two hind legs. And here's a tip; don't get me mad.  
  
Enough, Rachel, snapped the first voice. I'm the one on the table. The creature is called a tiger, if you want to know. My name is Jake, and I'm the leader of the human resistance.  
  
And you are followed by Andalites, Lirem commented. He glared at the Andalite in the centre. Only then did Jarali notice the two… humans, he assumed… standing behind to the Andalite, one on each side of a large metal sphere. They will be dealt with. Firmly. As with all traitors.  
  
That won't be necessary, the Andalite replied respectfully, bowing his stalk-eyes and tail down low. I am Prince Nemsar-Trenomar-Etiphor. And I, as well as my brother Merin-Arethil-Coorat over there… he pointed to another Andalite with his tail-blade believe it is among your own ranks you need to look for traitors.  
  
Nonsense! Athol snapped.  
  
Nonsense, Athol? Lirem said. That is for me to decide.   
  
Athol is correct, Lirem, another Council member, Kerroth-Treidis-Arymar, the Head of Finances, said softly. It is preposterous. That any Andalite…  
  
We've all seen traitors before, Kerroth, Japhar-Salator-Nakell, Head of Foreign Affairs, snapped. So why not among our own?  
  
We have all year ourselves, the human leader called Jake said. We could stay here for as long as we like. Unfortunately, you don't have all year. In fact, you have about one day, two at the most.  
  
Why? Athol snapped.  
  
Let's not get into any details, the one called Rachel snapped back. For now, it's because he says so.  
  
Why should I listen to him?  
  
If you don't, you've got a problem. A very large, furry one with big teeth. She bared her teeth at Athol, who lifted his tail into attack and took a step forwards.  
  
Enough, Jake and Lirem said at the same time. Lirem swivelled a stalk-eye at the tiger on the table, and continued; About traitors, Prince Nemsar?  
  
Yes, Nemsar said. There is one among you who has been, according to a very trusted source, in contact with the Yeerk Council of Thirteen. Athol-Darilan-Jemili.  
  
Aloth's facial expression was one worth remembering. Jarali could guess that he was not the only one with that opinion.  
  
Lirem kept Athol silent by raising a hand. He turned back to Nemsar. A very serious accusation, Prince Nemsar. On what grounds?  
  
This is absurd! Aloth erupted.  
  
Hush! Japhar barked. All accusations of this type needs to be properly and thoroughly investigated, according to regulation number…  
  
We know, Japhar, Kerroth sighed. We know. You and your regulations.  
  
Prince Nemsar? Lirem said, his left back hoof slamming, annoyed, against the floor. Japhar and Kerroth both flinched, while Athol's tail and stalk-eyes were beginning to twitch with rage. But all three were silent.  
  
We have the word of my younger sister, Nemsar said.  
  
And we can trust her, Merin added.  
  
A word is not good enough, Kerroth snapped. A word can as well as a lie.  
  
True, Jake said. But we also had an open rebellion on one of your fleet's Dome Ships, the River's Promise. It was caused by a traitor she named, a certain Karmil-Menathar-Tefil, a well-respected and trusted tactical officer, as well as more than half the crew. Among them, a nephew of Athol's… Tanlorin-Athol-Dralnan.  
  
Do not speak of me as if I was not here! Athol hissed. His tail twitched, but the creature on the table watched him calmly, not showing the slightest bit of fear. And do not accuse my nephew of -  
  
He tried to steal our Time Matrix, Rachel said. So shut up or I'll shut you up. Permanently.  
  
Jarali saw the signs of rage on Athol's face and wondered. Athol had been accused of things before, and always met the accusations calmly. Jaruili disliked the D and A deeply, but a traitor? No. He would never have guessed.  
  
I'm afraid this Council needs more proof than your words, Prince Nemsar, Lirem said coldly after the creature on the table had told the shaggy one to 'chill'. And if you do not convince us, you will be the one charged with treason. You, and any other Andalite involved in this. Do you understand?  
  
Yes, Nemsar said. But Athol is a traitor, and I am not leaving this room until that is proven.  
  
Neither will I, Jake said.  
  
Then you'll be staying here a very, very long time, Athol spat. Lirem, could you tell these… these creatures… that -  
  
Not so fast, Tarafor-Allonat-Fekaj, the Head of Sciences, said suddenly. He had been standing deep in his own thoughts, as usual. Someone mentioned 'Time Matrix' earlier. What was that about?  
  
"This," one of the humans said, patting the sphere. "This is the Time Matrix."  
  
And you are? Japhar asked.  
  
"Tobias," he said. "I'm also from the human resistance."  
  
Tarafor all of a sudden looked very interested in the discussion. His hands were trembling. Where did you get it?  
  
"In the future. On Earth."  
  
It's on Earth? Where?  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you? No offence, but no Andalite is getting their hands on this thing. You have a tendency to overdo things, and who knows what you might do?"  
  
And you humans? Jarali said, feeling a bit insulted - as the rest of the present Andalites. You do not have this… tendency?  
  
"Maybe," Tobias said, shrugging. "All the same, we're the ones who've got it, and we're keeping it." Then his eyes narrowed. "Are you Jarali?"  
  
The second human nodded. That's him, she said - in thought-speech, which caused some attention to be aimed at her. Attention she seemed to enjoy. From the refuge.  
  
What refuge? Jarali asked.  
  
"This discussion has taken a weird turn," Tobias said. "The refuge is the planet where the escaped Andalites live in the future. We're from that future. At least the tiger, the bear and us two humans…"  
  
I'm Andalite, the second human objected.  
  
"Sorry. But they did call me 'hawk' as well."  
  
Why would we Andalites need a refuge? Yramil-Salarouth-Gendirir, the Head of History - and the only one ranking below Jarali - wondered.  
  
Because your planet went bye-bye, Rachel snapped. Because you lost the war against the Yeerks.  
  
Impossible! Athol cried.  
  
Very possible, with a traitor as Head of Defence and Assault, Yramil disagreed.  
  
Council members? What do you suggest? Lirem sighed.  
  
I… Athol began, but was interrupted.  
  
Your opinion doesn't count this time, Athol, Kerroth said. I say we should isolate him, take him out of the Council… until a trial can be held.  
  
I agree, Tarafor said, and so did Japhar and Yramil.  
  
I believe that could work, Jarali said finally. But who can guard him? If he is a traitor, who can we trust?  
  
The human who had claimed to be an Andalite reached up and grabbed Nemsar's arm. She must have said something in thought-speech, because he nodded and two of his warriors were ordered to the sides of the Time Matrix.  
  
He himself walked forwards, followed by both humans.  
  
I have an idea, he said. We have gathered a number of traitors in a safe place…  
  
Quite the collection, Rachel said, baring her teeth in what could be a smile.  
  
Nemsar continued. We could take care of Athol as well for you, and return him later, when you need him. We have shackles that can hold him.  
  
Done, Lerim said, looking relieved.  
  
You even consider handing me over to them?! Athol roared.  
  
Not 'consider', Athol, Japhar said, not hiding the smugness in his voice. 'Considered'.  
  
The human reached into a backpack hung over her shoulder and pulled out a set of very weird shackles. We need to put these on, she said. Stay still, Athol.  
  
She stepped forwards. Athol's tail exploded into action and the blade had almost reached her face when Nemsar blocked it. There was a short thought-speech shout and a few of the warriors came rushing up to help their Prince. But Nemsar needed no help; in three swipes he had beaten the Athol down to his knees and somehow locked the D and A's tail-blade in his own.  
  
Well well well, Lerim said, eyes narrowed. It looks like you were right, Prince Nemsar.  
  
Athol got to his hooves, stalks darting back and forth, face a mask of anger and worry. His tail was held securely by the blade.  
  
Nice trick you've taught me, Larynia, Nemsar said to the human. Never thought it would work, but it actually does. Now shackle him.  
  
Larynia snapped a sheath shut around Athol's tail-blade. She grabbed his arms, forced them easily into place behind his back and fastened each wrist to the other elbow, as well as tying the tail down to it all. Then she added the collar around his neck and handed the leash to Rachel.  
  
Hello, traitor, said Rachel, grinning widely. She was demorphing, and so was the creature on the table. If you're nice, I'll be nice. Maybe.  
  
"Do you believe us now, Lerim?" Jake asked. "Unmotivated attack, against what he knew was happening upon your orders."  
  
Lerim nodded. The tense feeling in the room evaporated. The Head of Council put on his most ceremonial expression and his coldest gaze. In a low voice, he said; You are hereby relieved from your duties, Athol-Darilan-Jemili, as member of the War Council and as a leader of the Andalite fleet and military and as a model for the People. See yourself as a condemned traitor, because that is how you are seen. May you carry your tail low in your shame.  
  
The other members repeated his words, the words of an ancient but seldom used ritual, and Athol looked more and more furious.  
  
But Lerim sighed. Why, Athol?  
  
Athol stopped moving. He froze in place, swivelled his stalk-eyes towards the Head of Council and suddenly looked sad. He had not expected that question. Not at all.   
  
Because I saw it, he said in a barely audible whisper. I saw the defeat coming. I was Head of Defence and Assault, and… I knew we would lose.  
  
So you decided to help them to it, Japhar spat, tail and stalks twitching.  
  
No, Athol said, staring intently at the floor with all four eyes, still not moving. it was not simply because of that. They said… promised… they agreed to spare your family if you helped them.  
  
"Yeerks aren't known for keeping promises," Jake pointed out.  
  
Neither are Andalites, Athol replied fiercely, his shackled tail suddenly twisting. You don't understand. After what happened to my son… before I became Head of Defence and Assualt… three Dome ships sent on a suicide mission. They swore he'd be back. They gave their word. They promised. They PROMISED HE'D BE BACK!  
  
Rachel, now human, led the sobbing former War Council member towards the Time Matrix. With a simple touch, she, Athol and the sphere were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
I could have made Athol "the supreme bad guy". But I decided not to. He's just another example of a strong soul who cracked. It's sad, really.  
  
*Sigh*. Next part soon, as I always say. Except, this time I'll be away for a few days so it won't be THAT soon.  
  
It's very near the end now. Only two or three left. Depends on how much I'm able to shorten it. *which I'm not very good at* And then there's the epilogue, which I'm already done with, fortunately. I'll put it up at the same time as the last chapter. 


	30. Yeerkbane

Yeerkbane  
  
  
  
  
  
*1:14:00 REMAINING*  
  
Lerim sighed heavily. Athol was one of the few I thought I could trust.  
  
That happened to Captain Jaruili as well, Larynia said. With Karmil, the… But then she frowned, and reached up to put a hand on her forehead to steady herself.  
  
What's wrong? Merin asked.  
  
I… I feel strange, Larynia replied.  
  
Then there was an assortment of surprised sounds as Larynia faded and reappeared again, like someone standing in thick fog.  
  
What? she asked, seeing how they stared.  
  
What's this time's version of you doing now, Larynia? Tarafor asked urgently.  
  
She has sneaking out with two friends to see a ship some scanner had detected, Merin said, watching his sister worriedly with all four eyes. They just reached the ship. I've got a copy of her memories.  
  
Larynia nodded. I'm fine. I just need… I think I need to sit down for a moment. She began doing that, folding her legs under her to sit on the floor, but before she was done the backpack fell to the floor with a series of clonks from the shackles in it and she was gone.  
  
Simply gone.  
  
What happened? Lerim barked. Tarafor! You're the Head of Sciences. Explain this to me!  
  
Tarafor turned his stalks towards Merin. Tell me more about that ship.  
  
It was… destroyed. It had crashed… they didn't recognize it - couldn't tell if it was Yeerk or Andalite - but it was what warned her of the coming invasion. It was what, in the end, allowed her to escape.  
  
Tarafor, what happened? Lerim repeated impatiently.  
  
I believe she switched time line, Tarafor said, managing to look worried, excited and fascinated all at the same time. Something you have done has changed something about the present that -  
  
So she's dead? Nemsar said in a flat voice.  
  
Tarafor shook his head energetically. Not at all. She's… not needed, so to speak. Something in her past - but in our now - changed… so that she never joined this mission of yours. And if she did, she never got this far.  
  
"She must have never joined the mission at all," Tobias said. "Because we'd have noticed earlier if she was cut off halfway. Right?"  
  
Tarafor nodded, but doubtingly.  
  
"Is that good or bad, though?" Jake asked. "Cause it means she never even fled from the planet - never reached the refuge. So it could mean two things. Either there were no escapes - the Yeerk victory was total - or there was no Yeerk victory."  
  
I prefer the second option, Nemsar said.  
  
"So do I," Jake agreed. "Whatever that'd do to Earth."  
  
Tarafor?! Lerim said again. Jarali almost felt sorry for the Head of History. But Tarafor was, for once, in his proper element: Sciences, a topic rarely discussed in the Council of War.  
  
Despite that, he looked helplessly from Jake to Lerim, and to Nemsar and Merin, and then back to the impatient Head of Council. His front hoof pawed the floor. I'm sorry, he said. I… I do not know.  
  
  
  
*ALSO 1:14:00 REMAINING*  
  
How much further? Larynia wondered.  
  
Just about five hundred meters, Olana replied.  
  
But we won't see it, because it'll be cloaked, Minalea added.  
  
If it's cloaked, it's got something to hide, Larynia said reasonably. Or it might even be something to hide.  
  
Why would it 'be' something to hide? What would the Andalite fleet have to hide from the People? Olana wondered.  
  
A lot, Minalea and Larynia said at the same time. Minalea continued; That's why we're here to see it. To see what it's doing here, and what it's hiding.  
  
Olana shrugged and galloped on. She took the lead again, as Minalea and Larynia began discussing possible secrets. She counted the meters between her and the ship's position as she ran, so she wouldn't run into it.  
  
Then she stopped. Staring.  
  
What? Minalea asked.  
  
Two steps forwards, and you're through the cloaking, Olana instructed. Her stalk-eyes followed her friends as they did as they were told and came through the ship's cloak, watching for their reactions.  
  
The ship was gleaming black, and almost flat. It was built for speed - any idiot could tell that from studying its shape, you didn't need to go through advanced inaerodynamics to know that. There was no Dome, as on the great Dome ships - which would have hindered manoeuvrability - but a great deal of weapons, mainly the very conspicuous shredder cannons. There was at least half a dozen of them. Larynia also pointed out the numerous docking stations along the sides and gave an estimate of how many fighters it would be able to carry.   
  
The number was a long way past 'just impressive'.  
  
But not one of them recognized the ship. It was a beautiful ship, and somehow it felt wrong not to know what it was called.  
  
What now? Minalea added, getting bored with just admiring the craft.  
  
We could go home, Larynia said. Except our parents aren't expecting us back for another few days.  
  
They won't mind.  
  
No, but they'll wonder why we turned back so soon, and when parents start wondering they start asking questions. If they find out about us going alone to see this ship - or just of us finding it without informing them instantly - we'll be in trouble. It's 'dangerous' to go see an unidentified craft like this. And finally, they'll figure out about that scanner, Olana, and they'll wonder where you got the parts… by the way, where did you get them?  
  
Minalea got them for me, Olana said, shrugging.  
  
Larynia raised an eyebrow, to which Minalea responded; You don't want to know.  
  
Larynia? Olana said then, suspiciously. You usually don't go out of your way to worry about what our parents think. What type of mess have you planned this time?  
  
Larynia's expression was all innocent as she said; Oh, just to explore the inside of the ship.  
  
Minalea loved the suggestion, of course, while Olana protested.  
  
Two against one, Minalea said smugly, rubbing her hands. Democracy at work, Olana. Sorry.  
  
I hate democracy.  
  
Minalea blinked with faked surprise. You do? I'm actually quite fond of it, myself.  
  
Olana looked helplessly from one madly grinning Andalite girl to the next. You two are hopeless, she declared.  
  
Thank you, the two replied simultaneously.  
  
  
  
*1:08:00 REMAINING*  
  
I have a question, Japhar, the Head of Foreign Affairs, said suddenly. What is the human resistance doing on a mission concerning the Andalite War Council? I know you humans, and my question is; how does this serve your interests on Earth?  
  
"Because we need your help," Jake said. "We humans are what you Andalites would call 'primitive'. We don't have z-space travel or shreddercannons. We need help to fight the Yeerks up in orbit." He smiled wearily, for the simple reason that he had nothing else to do. "To tell the truth, we need help down on the surface too. We just lost our battle. In about an hour, the last resistance on Earth will be captured. We don't want that to happen."  
  
Lerim looked uncertain, shifting his weight to another set of hooves and back again. Jake… I'm afraid I am not aware of what title you hold… but I must inform you that in one hour, not even we can do anything.   
  
"I said 'captured', not 'infested'," Jake reminded him. "And I have no title. Although certain Andalites have had serious problems realizing that."  
  
Still, it does not give us much time… Lerim said.  
  
Tobias shook his head. "About sixteen hours. Visser One wanted us to wait for infestation so we would have time to despair properly."  
  
It takes months through z-space to Earth, one of the informers shot in.  
  
"No," Tobias disagreed. "Z-space has reconfigured."  
  
How do you know, human?! the informer snapped. The informers took their job very seriously, and regarded it as a personal insult if their information was questioned. Or wrong.  
  
"Because I know, Andalite," Tobias snapped back. "It's a bit hard to forget things like this. Because in those mentioned hours, I'll be infested and on my way to this planet together with my friend Aximili and an army of Yeerks, and this planet will fall into Yeerk clutches. Why? Because of Athol, probably, and because the Yeerks know it takes a day to get here, while you'd never expect them so soon."  
  
When Tobias was finished speaking there was a silence in the room. A good number of the Andalites were white-faced - an unavoidable effect of the phrase 'fall into Yeerk clutches'. But Lerim wasn't white-faced. He was more stern than usual.  
  
I remember young Aximili, he said. He allowed them to catch him alive?  
  
"'Allow' had nothing to do with it," Jake said in a defensive tone. "If I'd been able to change it, they wouldn't have caught me alive either. Or any of my warriors. Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do."  
  
You are only human. Aximili is Andalite.  
  
"Yes, he is," Tobias agreed. "But that only means they keep him under extra guard. If you ever wear those shackles, like the ones we put on Athol, you'll understand just how impossible it is for captured Andalites to commit suicide."  
  
But Japhar's forehead was in deep wrinkles. If they infest an Andalite on Earth…  
  
Jake nodded, knowing where he was heading. "That's what got them through your security. Right now they're dancing around the edges - as I hope you are aware of - but with the information in Ax's head they'll be brave enough to break through… and perfectly capable of it. So they'll get to the surface."  
  
And at that point, our planet is doomed, Jarali said heavily. He knew better than most how poorly defended the surface and the people really were. He was responsible for them, after all. He turned to the Head of Council. I think it is in our own best interest to help Earth, he said.  
  
"It took you a long time to figure it out, but you're right."  
  
The Time Matrix had reappeared, together with Rachel. Athol wasn't with her.  
  
Did Athol cause any trouble? Kerroth asked.  
  
"No," Rachel said, sighing. "So. What did I miss?"  
  
We are discussing the possibilities of assisting your planet, Yramil informed her.  
  
"Discuss faster," Rachel ordered. "And while we're waiting; Nemsar, is your ship ready to leave?"  
  
Nemsar nodded. By now it should be.  
  
"Good. Who else can we send?" she asked. When the War Council members and their informers hesitated, glancing around uncertainly - this had been Athol's subject - Rachel said; "You know what? This might take all day if we leave it to you. Nemsar, get someone to call all your friends. See if they're free. Lerim? Get Jake a list over all your big, bad battle ships and tell him which ones are able to get to Earth within a day. Then he'll pick out the biggest, bad-est of the bunch and send them there."  
  
She smiled a sweet smile and added; "You'll let me help pick the ships, right, Jake?"  
  
Jake nodded, a bit lost. "Whatever she just said."  
  
"Then move it!" Rachel exclaimed happily.  
  
  
  
Welcome to the Yeerkbane, Nemsar said, his stalks swivelling, and took his hands away from the still-shimmering Time Matrix. These are my quarters - the rooms where I rarely spend any time since I'm always on the bridge. This is the vestibule. I must admit, I've never gone further in, since I'm afraid I'll get lost.  
  
Merin began exploring the room, chuckling to himself about his "clumsy big brother" becoming a captain of such a ship.  
  
Nemsar grimaced and sent his warriors out of the room as another Andalite entered, swaggering cockily.  
  
Samaron, Nemsar said. The damage report from that attack, please.  
  
Samaron-Kilekti-Araggouth glanced at the three humans and the glittering Time Matrix with his stalk-eyes. He was the tactical officer on the ship; the one who had been in charge while Nemsar was gone.  
  
Yes, captain, he said finally, deciding Nemsar probably knew the humans were there. The damage to three of the shredder cannons from the collision with that Blade ship was minor, we fixed it in moments. The gravity instability we suffered turned out to be a computer problem - the computer is still not properly run in and the pilots are not yet accustomed to it. It has been attended to. And the belly of the ship was not even scratched.  
  
Nemsar looked proud and astounded at the same time. It took a direct hit with zero damage?  
  
Yes, captain, Samaron confirmed with a beaming expression. Zero damage.  
  
The belly, Merin said. That was always the weakness of the Dome ships, as the Yeerks well know nowadays. As a fighter pilot I've seen that.  
  
The shredder cannons were the biggest problem, then, Nemsar concluded. Good to have them fixed. They might be of use.  
  
"They will if we're going to Earth," Tobias said. "Because they've got a good number of Blade ships there for you to collide with."  
  
We're still lucky that Mother Ship was gone, Samaron said.   
  
You're welcome, Merin grinned. That was on Larynia's behalf, actually.  
  
Samaron blinked confusedly, but regained his stern TO-face quickly and continued; I do not know how we would have been able to deal with it. It is unwise to put an untried ship in a big battle the first time.  
  
She'd have been fine, Nemsar said, trusting his ship. I hope. Anything else?  
  
Yes, captain, Samaron said, nodding. We've got stowaways.  
  
"Stowaways?" Tobias said. "On a battleship? Who's that stupid?"  
  
"Me," Rachel snapped, glaring shortly at him.  
  
"You would be the exception, of course, Rach dear."  
  
I suspect them to be spies, Samaron said. Traitors. But it does not really fit in.  
  
"Controllers?" Jake guessed.  
  
On our planet? Impossible! Samaron disagreed forcefully. And if the Yeerks couldn't find better spies - or traitors, or hosts, or whatever they are - than those three, they are loosing their touch.  
  
Well then, Samaron, let's see these traitors and ask what they're doing on my ship. And how they found it. For it is cloaked, right?  
  
Of course.  
  
Merin looked from one to the other and hid a smile. By then, he had figured out who these 'stowaways' were. Why Larynia had disappeared suddenly. And, finally, how the destruction of the Mother Ship had contributed to it.  
  
And it seemed like he had been given a few more of his sister's memories than Nemsar had.   
  
  
  
By the time Samaron found his captain again - now in the tactical simulation room - Nemsar had arranged quarters for the three humans and the Time Matrix. All three of them, being exhausted and hungry, needed to rest. Also, the ship was up in orbit, waiting for the other Alacrity ships - and a few other ships - to join them in going to Earth.  
  
Samaron walked into the room and Nemsar and Merin, standing next to him, turned around to meet the three stowaways.  
  
It was impossible to mistake their sister for anyone else. She had barely entered the room - looking like a queen going where she wished to instead of like a prisoner - before her four eyes narrowed and she said one, short word; You.  
  
The next second she had launched at Nemsar, her tail flashing - flat of blade first, of course, she didn't actually want to hurt him, just scare him a bit. Or a lot. Nemsar hurried to block it and backed away. She danced after him, tail arching downwards again, when he said; Enough, Larynia!  
  
By then Larynia was surrounded by warriors, and was busy glaring at each and every one of them at the same time. Her tail twitched as if she wondered who to strike first.  
  
You know her? Samaron wondered.  
  
She's our sister, Merin said, laughing. He had backed away when Larynia entered the room, knowing her as well as he did. And no, she's not a spy. Calling her a spy would be like saying Yeerks aren't parasites.  
  
A SPY?! Larynia snapped at Nemsar. I'm not a spy!! How dare you let us be treated this way, Nemsar?! So this is your ship, huh? Why didn't you tell me you had a ship?! They had us locked in an aristh's quarters! Do you know how small those rooms are?! How come -  
  
I said enough, Larynia! Nemsar repeated with his most stern Prince-captain voice. Larynia grew silent.  
  
And don't turn tail on me when you're mad, Nemsar added.  
  
Larynia began sulking. You can deal with it.  
  
Who are your friends?  
  
Minalea-Silinan-Alareim and Olana-Soiru-Jinala, Larynia said. and they aren't spies, either, if you have to know. her face grew dark, as she muttered; Calling us spies… I'll teach you to call us…  
  
Did she cause trouble? Merin asked, a bit amused by the whole situation.  
  
Samaron nodded, regarding the young female with a degree of respect. She brought down two of your warriors, captain Nemsar, he said. That was before they grew careful, of course, but it is still a hard thing to do.  
  
Send them back to the academy, said Larynia, flicking her tail casually. They're not ready for the big, bad universe yet.  
  
Neither are you, Nemsar said firmly. We're not even on the planet any longer. This isn't a game, Larynia-Talene-Sirinial. Do mother and father know you're here?  
  
They think we went wandering. Don't be such a big brother, Nemsar. Let me call home and talk to father later - when it's too late to turn back, preferably - and it'll be fine.  
  
He'll be furious, Merin mentioned.  
  
I know, Larynia said.  
  
But you'll just smile your best smile and wrap him around your graceful little finger like you always do, Nemsar sighed. Who's ever going to teach you respect?  
  
No-one, Minalea said, being the first of the other two to speak. and me neither. Are you heading for a battle?  
  
If you have to know, yes, Merin said. Earth.  
  
Merin is a fighter pilot, Larynia said to her friends.  
  
That's what Olana wants to be, Minalea informed the group, at which Olana's stalks twitched uncertainly. Could we go see the fighters?  
  
Yes, of course, you should go see the fighters. I should send you in a fighter straight back home! Nemsar growled, getting angry. what do you think you're doing, exploring an unidentified battleship? Who knows who it might have belonged to? If this ship had belonged to any other captain… or what if it had been a Yeerk ship! What would you have done then?! Of all the stupid, irresponsible -  
  
Larynia rolled her stalks and began answering when another Andalite, an aristh, came in, saying; The other ships have arrived, captain. They are leaving. We are told to leave now as well - Head of Council Lerim himself is on the hologram. Shall I confirm the order at the bridge?  
  
Nemsar looked at the three females, indecisively. If he sent them back now…  
  
Please? Larynia said.  
  
What about you parents? Samaron wondered.  
  
Mine don't care for half a jadran, Olana declared with a shrug.  
  
I'm already in trouble, so a little more won't matter, Minalea said. They'll know it's my fault, not someone else's.  
  
He'd have to let the fighter stay on the planet… because the Yeerkbane needed to leave immediately. Nemsar shook his head. I can't take responsibility for…  
  
The aristh stirred. Lerim had obviously not been in his most patient mood. Captain? There is no time - we should not keep the Head of Council waiting. Should I confirm the order?  
  
Stop stressing the captain, aristh, or I'll chop your stalks off! Samaron snapped, true to his duties, and the aristh flinched back a few steps.  
  
We're old enough to be responsible for ourselves, Larynia stated.  
  
But none of the pilots would want to miss the battle! And he didn't dare send the three with just an aristh or two piloting the craft… who knows what might pop into Larynia's head? Or Olana's or Minalea's, for that matter?  
  
Exploring a battleship like that, they must have been mad!  
  
Their own planet might be attacked as well. Especially with most of the fleet away on duty. And if there was going to be a battle, wherever it was, the Yeerkbane was easily among the safest ships to be on.  
  
Nemsar pawed the ground with a front hoof. Glanced at Merin, who raised an eyebrow, signing that he couldn't decide. Samaron's stalks were lowered briefly, almost unnoticeably. Nemsar knew what his advice was.  
  
Confirm the order.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's note;  
  
There. That problem solved. Good.  
  
The next chapter is the second last one, and after that it's the last one - that will be put up together with the epilogue. Review this one, please; cause I want to know what you think of my general idea of the Andalite species, and more importantly how they're portrayed in this story.  



	31. The Other Way Out

The Other Way Out  
  
  
  
  
  
*ALMOST DAWN, EARTH-TIME*  
  
You're not going, Larynia, Nemsar said, stepping into her path and crossing his arms over his chest. The transport that was going down to the surface of Earth was behind him, and the Andalites inside it glanced out curiously. Word had spread quickly about the captain's feisty little sister. You're not a warrior. You're staying on this ship.  
  
I can fight as well if not better than any warrior on this ship, Larynia declared.  
  
I'm sure you can. But if I allow something to happen to you, mother will have me scalped - with my own blade. And if she doesn't, father will. Or Merin.  
  
Larynia took a few steps to the side.  
  
Nemsar relaxed, thinking he'd won. He motioned for the last of his warriors to enter the small fighter-transport. He sent a though to the bridge; Are you okay up there?  
  
Everything's fine, captain, Samaron's voice replied. All moonblade fighters released, an escort stays with the ship, and yours is the last transport. And he added privately; The humans are still in their rooms, watching the Time Matrix, and I will make sure they are provided for.  
  
Olana and Minalea?  
  
Both up here, captain, the TO reported.   
  
Where else? Minalea laughed. This is the best view we'll ever get over what'll be a great space battle. So, Larynia? Get back up here.  
  
I'm not coming back up, Larynia informed her. I'm heading down to the planet.  
  
The planet? Minalea said. Hey, can I come too? And Olana simply said; Good luck. Neither of them put forth as much as a word of argument.  
  
Nemsar, though, wasn't as easily convinced. No, you're not… he began, but stopped as Larynia fwapped her tail at him, twice, causing him to fall flat to the floor. She leaped over him elegantly and her hooves clopped as she landed and trotted the three remaining steps into the transport.  
  
He began getting up. Larynia, you're not…  
  
So stop me, she spat, glared at him, spun her stalk-eyes around to glare at the warriors in the transport. Her tail was still cocked. Despite being young - despite being a female - she looked very deadly. Anyone willing to try?  
  
The warriors looked away, one by one, stealing glances at their Prince-captain and deciding that since it was his sister, it was his problem. They weren't going to do anything about it unless ordered to.  
  
Cowards, Larynia said smugly.  
  
Nemsar got back up to his hooves and made sure nothing was broken. Then he entered the transport and sealed the door behind him. Larynia watched him alertly. Fine. Come along. But I've got witnesses; it's not my fault.  
  
Fair enough. Larynia smiled tauntingly, prancing a step or two. The transport was too crowded for any of her more elaborate dances. Giving up so easily, Prince-captain Nemsar?  
  
We don't have the time for me to argue with you. It's as simple as that. Pilot? Take us down to the surface, to the coordinates given. Standard burn.  
  
The pilot nodded. There was a snap and a short beep of alarm as the transport was released and immediately shot out into space. Two of the graceful moonblade fighters appeared to escort them, one on each side.  
  
Nemsar caught his sister's gaze and held it. Be careful.  
  
Certainly.  
  
Somehow, he didn't believe her.  
  
  
  
*DAWN, EARTH-TIME*  
  
Cassie had kept silent where she sat in her cell, cowering in a corner, maybe wishing she could melt away into the wall. It wasn't cold, but she'd shivered anyway.  
  
She hadn't been able to figure it out. The Hork-Bajir that had carried her to her cell… he'd spoken to her.  
  
She knew that voice. Knew it well. It was Jake's voice.  
  
But as the night moved on, she started believing that she'd just heard what she wanted to hear. The Hork-Bajir was just another Controller; she had imagined the voice because she wanted to hear it.  
  
Simple psychology, she told herself.  
  
She had almost convinced herself of the theory when she remembered how he'd stroked her cheek. And she couldn't have imagined that. Because his claw had - accidentally - left a scratch. It still stung when she touched it.  
  
Imagination couldn't have done that. Pure fact.  
  
So Cassie was back to falling between hope and despair when she had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. Who'd have thought she'd fall asleep in a place like that?  
  
But she must have. Because she woke again when a Hork-Bajir kicked at her. Hork-Bajir are good at kicking. Cassie rolled half-way across the room and into another corner, her head beginning to spin.  
  
"No morphing," a Hork-Bajir voice hissed at her from behind an aimed dracon.  
  
Cassie's newly awoken mind registered the situation and replied automatically. "Why not?"  
  
The Hork-Bajir continued in his guttural, half understandable version of English. "If you morph and escape, we have your friends… some are useless to us. You figure rest out. Get up!"  
  
Cassie did as she was told. She was seized by the arms, each arm bent up painfully behind her back, but she didn't mind that so much. She focused on trying to walk - at least stumble - with some dignity instead of being dragged as a trio of armed Hork-Bajir led her out of the room.  
  
If she'd known that the Hork-Bajir from the night before silently was leaving the pool area at that exact time, she wouldn't have cared. Of course, then she didn't know what a big part he would play in her freedom.  
  
She was taken to the pool area and pushed violently through a force field into a force field cage.  
  
Her friends were all there.  
  
As Jake was.  
  
Afterwards, she didn't know exactly what happened. One second she was falling through the force field, and the next she was sitting on her knees in the centre of the cage, with Jake's comforting arms around her and both with tears running down their cheeks.  
  
Visser One, probably watching from a safe distance, spoke. One at a time, he said. One at a time. Save the leader for last, it'll help break his spirit.  
  
Cassie buried her head against Jake's shoulder, perhaps trying to comfort him. But she felt her own built-up courage shatter like glass at that moment.  
  
"Jake," she wept, digging her fingers into his back. "Don't let them take me."  
  
Jake didn't answer.  
  
We'll start with the girl… the Visser continued. The one who morphed the wolf. Bring her out.  
  
Cassie shuddered. She could hear Hork-Bajir steps coming up behind her. She refused to turn and look at them. Tried with all her will to freeze the moment. Because the next could not be allowed to happen.  
  
"I love you," Jake whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Carefully loosened the grip her arms had around his neck. She saw out of the corner of his eye how he looked up.  
  
And felt his surprise more than saw it. Without warning, he flew to his feet, leaving her kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Morph and fight!" he cried to the caged members of the resistance, all sitting gloomily, downhearted, in cages all around them. "Morph and fight!" Jake repeated in a roar, as Animorphs and rebels watched in astonishment. "The Andalites are here! Morph and fight! Fight and never give up! Never surrender! Never -"  
  
Two Hork-Bajir leapt into the cage and a giant fist silenced the resistance leader. He fell together in a heap. Cassie caught him before he hit the floor, but the Hork-Bajir tore them apart and dragged him out of the cage.  
  
The Hork-Bajir and Jake easily got through the force field, but Cassie was stopped by it.  
  
"Jake!" she cried as she saw them half-carry, half-drag him away.  
  
"Look!" Marco exclaimed, pointing at an entrance.  
  
There was a distinct swoop. A magnificent little fighter came out of the entrance. Its wings, that had been retracted into the sides to pass through the tunnel, folded back out and together formed a sleek crescent moon, or two Andalite tail-blades, one on each side, each angled slightly downwards.  
  
Only then did Cassie notice the identical fighter already hovering by the pool.  
  
A green shredder beam fired once at the place where Visser One stood, but he leapt away to safety, snapping orders at his Hork-Bajir warriors and his bodyguard.  
  
The two moonblade fighters now present in the pool area's gigantic cave cleared an area just in time for another line of crafts to zoom out of the tunnel. They landed in a circle, guarded by the two moonblades and three more who came after the bigger crafts.  
  
Transports! Ax cried, ecstatic but unbelieving. Andalite transports!  
  
"Get his tail loose!" Tobias ordered.  
  
A very good idea, Ax commented.  
  
"His tail will do absolutely zero good unless we get out of this cage!" Marco objected, but began working on removing the shackles anyway.  
  
Cassie scanned the scene for some glimpse of Jake, but saw nothing. She tore her gaze away from where he had disappeared and looked towards the group of transports. Andalite warriors were pouring out, forming groups of five and setting out in an orderly fashion towards a cage each.  
  
They were releasing the hosts. The trapped resistance members cheered them on as they fought their way through dracons, Taxxons, human-Controllers and Hork-Bajir-Controllers. The moonblades helped clear a path with their shredders.  
  
They knew their way around the pool. Someone must have briefed them on how it looked. Where everyone was. And how the Yeerks would react..?  
  
The Andalites seemed to know exactly where to go and what to do. Their thought-speech orders were shouted loudly and without hesitation. They let the resistance hear what was said as well.  
  
Nemsar! Ax said suddenly. Marco was almost done with freeing his tail.  
  
Aximili! There you are! an Andalite voice boomed back.  
  
"Who's Nemsar?" Cassie asked.  
  
My oldest cousin, Ax said.  
  
Someone get him out of that cage, Nemsar ordered.  
  
I'll go, a female voice replied.  
  
Ax looked confused.  
  
No, you won't! Nemsar called, in a voice that suggested he did not even expect her to listen.  
  
"And who's that?" Tobias wondered.  
  
Unless I'm mistaken, it was Larynia, Ax said. Another cousin. What's she doing here?  
  
  
  
Jake opened his eyes again slowly, first having used his ears to make sure the room was empty. Not a breath, word or footstep had been heard. And sure enough… four plain white walls stared back at him. There was no-one there except him, where he sat in a corner.  
  
He stood up, leaning against the wall behind him for support. But as he moved his hand forwards, it hit a force field. He couldn't even stretch his arm out straight. Barely half a meter of space in any direction. If he morphed big he'd crush himself to death. Or at least break a good number of bones.  
  
He looked around in the corner he was trapped in. But he found nothing to cast a shadow in the force field, or in any way weaken it. And no cracks in the floor, wall or ceiling. Not even any small ones for a cockroach or ant to squeeze through.  
  
You're awake, a dry voice said.  
  
Jake looked up. The opposite wall, that had been white, was now transparent. A thick slab of glass-looking material. Visser One stood behind it, tail twitching thoughtfully as he watched the trapped Animorph leader with his host's main eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Jake asked wearily. "Why am I here?"  
  
Two reasons. One, if I'd have let you stay out there you would have caused trouble. I cannot allow that, as you probably understand. Two, you seem to be my only way out of here.  
  
Jake felt a cold shiver along his spine.  
  
Visser One's Hork-Bajir guard stood and sat around him. One of them was glaring at Jake with fury, hate, but Jake had more important things to worry about and barely even noticed it.  
  
The only Andalite-Controller of the universe sighed heavily. Rheith? Remove the force field and have someone bring him out here. And preferably do so before the Andalites find us.  
  
  
  
Marco was standing near the force field that held them trapped. He had morphed all the way to gorilla before Ax had caught the first glances of Larynia, making her way through the crowd towards the cage. But she quickly disappeared again among the much taller Hork-Bajir.  
  
Ax, wouldn't your cousin consider letting you out to be a high priority?  
  
Of course, Ax confirmed, stalks circling the crowd where he had last seen Larynia. She's coming.  
  
Could she by any chance come any faster? Marco wondered.  
  
I'm doing my best, snapped Larynia's voice. Quit complaining. This is not turning out to be as easy as it seemed. a female Andalite appeared next to the force field. She swiped at a Hork-Bajir guard with her tail, cut the small transponder from his wrist and snatched it in her delicate hands. The Hork-Bajir flared out at her, she avoided his blades, and cut his eyes with a neat slash.  
  
That's Larynia, right? Rachel said, in grizzly morph and near her famous grizzly mood. She was blind as always, but her nose told her there was a female Andalite nearby.  
  
Yes, Ax said. And to his cousin; What do you think you're doing here? You shouldn't be here.  
  
You could at least tell me you're happy to see me, Aximili, Larynia said, and tossed the transponder through the force field. Here. This will let you out.  
  
Ax caught it on his tail-blade and then walked right out of the cage.  
  
So, Marco said as the transponder was passed to Rachel, who sped out, handing it back to Larynia before hurrying to charge the nearest Controller. You an aristh or something?  
  
No, Larynia said, throwing the transponder to Cassie - now wolf - and then turning to meet an attacker with a lightening-quick tail.  
  
Then Ax's question is my question; what are you doing here?  
  
Trying to get you out of that cage, human, isn't that obvious?  
  
Cassie was let out and Larynia took the transponder back again as she danced forwards to meet a Taxxon. The Taxxon popped open as her tail struck, but she leaped out of the way for the reeking entrails. She handed the transponder to Tobias who stepped out, grabbed a dracon from the floor in his now permanently human hands, and gave the transponder back to Larynia.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "and although we might not seem grateful, it goes for all of us."  
  
Are females really allowed in battles? Marco asked curiously. Or in the fleet at all?  
  
Larynia was about to hand him the transponder but stopped herself at the last moment. You're asking an awful lot of questions. How about I just leave you in there?  
  
Marco looked uncertainly at Ax, who stood outside the cage, keeping Larynia's back clear. Is she serious?  
  
Ax shrugged. You never know with Larynia.  
  
Larynia dropped the transponder and kicked it casually into the cage. Marco snatched it up and hurried out before she had any chance to change her mind.  
  
Hurry up, Marco, there are Yeerks to kill! Rachel called from wherever she was enjoying herself with the Hork-Bajir guards.  
  
And our families? Marco wondered.  
  
Let the Andalites take care of them, Ax suggested. They will be let out with the rest. We need to find Prince Jake.  
  
Good point, Cassie said. I know which way they took him. Follow me. A wolf darted into the circle around the cage, passed between Tobias and Marco and then sped right into a pack of Taxxons, snarling to keep them out of her way. Tobias and Ax followed, leaving Larynia and Marco to bring up the rear.  
  
A grizzly roar was heard and Rachel called; Hey! Wait for me! and then; Out of my way, you piece of Yeerk crap!  
  
But before they reached the tunnel that Cassie had rushed into a red dracon beam shot down over the entrance. Ax and Tobias had to back away quickly to avoid the rocks that tumbled down, effectively blocking the tunnel.  
  
Bug fighter! Larynia spat. Merin, get rid of it!  
  
I'm on it! a moonblade near the other end of the cave sped towards them. But then Merin added; One moment now. Nemsar, what's our sister doing here?!  
  
My question exactly, Nemsar muttered.  
  
The bug fighter, Merin, the bug fighter! Larynia reminded him.  
  
Merin's moonblade fighter flew over their heads. Green shredders shot out, and narrowly missed the bug that turned a sharp right. The moonblade turned, set course and steered towards it.  
  
It looked like it would fly right over, at least the bug must have thought so, but at the last moment it twisted in the air to have one wing pointing downwards. That wing, formed like a tail-blade, sliced straight through the bug fighter. The two pieces fell to the ground, and all of a sudden the group had to scamper out of their way.  
  
That almost hit me! Rachel roared. She hadn't seen the wreckage fall, but Tobias had tugged so sharply at her fur that she'd moved.  
  
Sorry. then after a few moments he cried in open thought-speech; Bug fighters! Call down the extra moonblades, we're going to need them!  
  
A bug zoomed in from a nearby tunnel and fired at Merin's moonblade. The auto of the craft saved him, veering a sharp left, and Merin cried; HAHA! Missed me, you big fat bug! before returning fire and giving chase to the fleeing bug fighter.  
  
Behave yourself, Merin, Larynia muttered.  
  
"Cassie's in the tunnel," Tobias pointed out.  
  
So? Rachel snapped.  
  
So either you're as blind as always in that morph or you don't care that your best friend is trapped behind rocks and stones and rubble in a tunnel potentially full of Yeerks! Marco growled.  
  
Well, then say so! Rachel exclaimed. Where's the tunnel? Cassie! Cassie, can you hear me?  
  
  
  
Cassie was almost crushed. A large rock fell from the tunnel's roof and slammed down on her back. Although it didn't crush her completely, rolling off to one side, the back of her wolf morph was broken.  
  
Without waiting for another rock to hit her as well, she let out a howl - that was drenched in the thunder of the collapsing tunnel - and began demorphing, pulling her only partly functional body along with front paws that were already melting into fingers.  
  
She stood up and ran as soon as the demorph had given her human legs. The tunnel wasn't done collapsing, and she held up her arms and hands to protect her head. Of course, since no-one outruns a collapsing tunnel, she was soon covered in rubble and dirt and fell handless to the ground, hoping she wouldn't be crushed to death.  
  
And the ideal morph for that would be cockroach, she thought, before a rock found her head and things blurred and faded.  
  
  
  
Cassie! Rachel yelled again.   
  
"She can't hear you," Tobias said. "Or she can't answer. Anyway, we can't get in there."  
  
Unless we suddenly got very fond of digging, Marco shot in.  
  
Tobias continued; "We need another entrance."  
  
Hork-Bajir coming! Ax warned.  
  
Larynia spun around. The Hork-Bajir were still far away, but in a few minutes… Do you know what I think about those?  
  
What? Marco said.  
  
They're cheaters. I have one blade. They have, how many? A dozen? More? But you know what they say. Cheaters always finish last. The last was said with a grim satisfaction, not being far from rubbing her hands and grinning.  
  
Rachel laughed approvingly. Ax? I could get used to her. Now let's go find that other way into the tunnel.  
  
And go directly after Jake, cause that's what Cassie will do, Marco added.  
  
One of Ax's stalk-eyes were aimed upwards. He'd been watching the battle between the very agile moonblades and the bug fighters. That was lucky, because… Bug fighter! Take cover!  
  
Marco dove in under a still-burning piece of bug wreckage. He pulled in as far as he could, leaving room for Tobias and Rachel to squeeze in as well. Ax and Larynia disappeared off in another direction.  
  
After the bug had zoomed over them so closely that they felt the ground quiver, Rachel stormed out, roaring. The Hork-Bajir Ax had warned about had arrived. Tobias followed, raising his dracon to fire, and then Marco.  
  
Ax? he called. You still alive?  
  
Yes, Ax replied, already faced by a duo of the bladed Controllers.  
  
And so am I, thanks for asking, Larynia added. She appeared next to the pile of rubble she had hidden behind. She glanced around… her main eyes went wide. Marco! Move!  
  
After years of hearing similar cries of alarm Marco reacted without thinking. He dove forwards and rolled. The heat of a bug fighter dracon seared his back, making his fur melt and his skin bubble like boiling water, but missed him. Marco bellowed and stumbled into some sort of cover. The bug hovered above, indecisive, but then turned and took aim at Tobias. Tobias was already halfway in under the wreckage again, and made it safely.  
  
What's going on? Rachel demanded, hearing dracons, smelling scorched flesh and feeling the stabs of heat around her, but seeing nothing more than flashes of red light.  
  
A bug fighter is trying to kill us all, Ax informed her calmly, bringing down the second of the Hork-Bajir and backing in under the same cover he had used before. Rachel, you're standing right out in the open. Hide somewhere. You too, Larynia.  
  
Rachel did as she was advised, but as Larynia hurried back to her pile of rubble she shouted; Merin! Get your piloting tail over here! A Yeerk is trying to fry us!  
  
Merin didn't answer, but a moonblade swooped up and shot down the bug before it had time to react. It stayed there, hovering above them like a guard.  
  
They all came out of their shelters, to be met by Hork-Bajir - in decreased numbers, after the moonblade started shooting at them. Larynia leaped nimbly across the open space and joined Marco were he was demorphing.  
  
You okay? Keep morphing, I'll take care of the Hork-Bajir.  
  
"I'll be fine in a minute or so," Marco replied, almost totally human. A Hork-Bajir had spotted him - a morphing Animorph, easy prey - but Larynia stepped into the way and he hesitated. "It's lucky we all can morph."  
  
Lucky for you, Larynia corrected. I can't. If I get hit, I live with the damage - or die from it. Marco glanced at her, but she had her back to him and her face would have been unreadable even if he'd seen it. Now excuse me, I've got Controllers to deal with. The Hork-Bajir had stopped hesitating and came forwards.  
  
When Marco was done morphing she left him where he was and danced up to help her cousin, who again was quickly being surrounded by Hork-Bajir.  
  
  
  
Cassie scrambled out from under the dirt and rocks.  
  
Somehow, she had morphed completely to cockroach even as she blacked out. That was lucky, because otherwise she would have been killed. All the cockroach had to live through was loosing a leg and an antennae. Nothing horrible.  
  
When her small cockroach head peeked out from under the dust that covered the rocks from the fallen roof, she stayed completely still for a few moments to find out if the tunnel was empty. Having made sure that it was, as well as any cockroach could, she began demorphing.  
  
Back in her human shape, she hurried deeper into the tunnel. She probably should have morphed again, but for some reason she didn't. She crept along the tunnel as quietly and quickly as she could, and when she reached a turn she stood by the wall and listened for a few moments before daring to peek around it.  
  
The tunnel was empty. She stepped into it and continued. Since the floor was made of packed dirt - this was not one of the more elaborate tunnels in the pool network - she could see footprints on it. The tunnel must not have been used often, because the only footprints she could see were those of two Hork-Bajir and two furrows after Jake's heels where he had been dragged. And Andalite hoof prints.  
  
There must be two ways out, she thought, otherwise I'm trapped.  
  
Fortunately she was right. She knew, because around the next corner, the tunnel all of a sudden had a floor. And white walls. And it would make no sense to make the far end of a dead-end tunnel tidy when the tunnel itself wasn't.  
  
She continued more carefully, hoping that not even the most perceptive Hork-Bajir-Controller would hear her feet against the cold floor before she could hear the clicks from their giant claws. She was almost creeping along when the tiger came out of the other end.  
  
Cassie stopped.  
  
The tiger did so as well. He was limping, one front paw bleeding badly, but otherwise completely unhurt. Cassie. Good to see you.  
  
Cassie smiled happily, breathing a sigh of relief. "How did you get away?"  
  
I fought my way out, as the paw shows. How else? They didn't exactly sign a release form. Where's the nearest exit?  
  
"Not this way, it's a dead end," Cassie said. "The tunnel collapsed." She walked up to him and sat down to inspect his paw. He nuzzled her neck as she did so. But Cassie quickly stood up again, brushing the blood on her fingers off on her shirt. She began morphing wolf. "Let's go," she said in a low voice. "Let's get back to -" -the others. As soon as possible. Can you run with that paw?  
  
Of course. Otherwise I would have demorphed.  
  
They started running as soon as Cassie was completely morphed, but her mind was distracted.  
  
All she could think about was the wound on Jake's paw.  
  
A tiger's bite.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
I've finished the last chapter already, so it'll be up soon. But I didn't want to spoil a good cliffhanger by putting them up at the same time. *hehe*  
  
Probably, though, everyone has figured out what happened here. It's a bit obvious.  
  
Doesn't matter. Hope you liked this one, because it's the first where something "happens" after a long line of "eventless" chapters. If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, then start throwing stones at me and teach me to dance, because that's something I'm very bad at.  



	32. Infestation

Infestation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The biggest commotion during the battle of the pool must have been when Visser One tried to escape. There were far too many Andalites for any one of them to know or recognize all the others, and the Andalite-Controller hid among them, fighting with them, making sure no-one got more than a quick glance of his face. If anyone suspected anything, they didn't have time or chance to think further about it before the Andalite-Controller was lost in the sea of Andalites versus Hork-Bajir and Taxxons - and even human-Controllers.  
  
It would have worked, if not for the rebels. Each and every one of them knew to recognize the Visser's - or more properly Alloran's - face. And finally one of them suddenly growled and leaped at the Andalite-Controller, roaring "Visser!".  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. And when Visser One's tail flashed down to end the rebel who had clenched his hands around the Andalite-Controller's throat, three real Andalites were there to stop it. Five other Andalites fought him down and cleared an area around him.  
  
War-Prince Carfaril-Semithuril-Althagij was called to inspect the prisoner. As well as being responsible for the entire mission, he was a relative of Alloran and had dealt with Visser One many times before. And when he confirmed Alloran's identity, a roar of victory was heard from rebels and Andalites alike.  
  
A formal execution was to be held. Hork-Bajir stormed forwards to save their Visser but were held back by a circle of moonblades that hovered above.  
  
Alloran and the Yeerk in his head were saved by Prince-captain Nemsar, who stepped forwards and bowed to the War-Prince. My cousin was killed by this creature, he reminded the crowd. My cousin, Prince Elfangor. I feel that the one to end Visser One should be his younger brother, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, to restore his honour.  
  
War-Prince Carfaril, seeing nothing wrong with the suggestion, agreed immediately. He ordered aristh Aximili found and brought to him.  
  
With Aximili came the group of humans known as the Animorphs. Aximili was a bit unsteady, trembling, being among the top of the Andalite military all of a sudden, and receiving all their attention, after only being the only Andalite in the war of Earth for such a long time - as well as still being a lowly aristh.  
  
But when War-Prince Carfaril ordered him to finish what "the Andalite fleet should have done a long time ago", he hesitated, tail in attack and his main eyes watching the stubbornly silent and motionless Andalite-Controller with uncertainty.  
  
Prince Jake? he said. The Andalites muttered a few harsh words - human being a Prince, what nonsense, the aristh needed a few good lessons in…  
  
"Do as they ask, Ax," Jake said and nodded.  
  
That's not it, Ax said. This… this Andalite-Controller. It is not Visser One.  
  
Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You see it too, do you?" she said. "I knew there was something different about him."  
  
What are you talking about? War-Prince Carfaril demanded. Finish your task, aristh, or I'll have someone else do it. I am not a patient Andalite.  
  
"We've noticed," Marco said dryly. "But I'm with Ax. That's not Visser One. It's the wrong… wrong expression. Wrong attitude. Wrong way of standing - everything's wrong." He shuddered. "I know that nutcase when I see him, and that's not him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Cassie asked.  
  
Ax, Rachel, Marco and Tobias all nodded. "You if anyone should notice," Tobias said to Cassie.  
  
Is this true? Carfaril asked the Andalite-Controller.  
  
Alloran's face sneered. But then he nodded. It is so, he said. I am Rheith. And you, Andalite scum, will never find the glorious Visser now!  
  
Cassie sighed, almost with relief. "Good to know that," she said. "Cause this is not Jake, either." And she quickly got out of his reach to stand next to Rachel, who stepped in between them and clenched her fists warningly when Jake grabbed after Cassie's arm.  
  
Jake pulled back from Rachel's hostile glare. "Cass… what are you talking about?"  
  
Cassie shook her head. "No use," she said. "You can't fool me. I know Jake. Jake would have reacted in a completely different way if he'd met me in that tunnel like that."  
  
"But, Cassie…"  
  
"No dead bodies in the tunnel, after you supposedly been heavily guarded and escaped from it. No alive guards, either, just a clear route out," she continued, ignoring him. "Unnatural. I could smell it; it was too easy. But it was the paw that convinced me. You think I don't recognize a tiger's bite when I see one? Very clever, Yeerk, but you should have asked one of your Hork-Bajir to cut it for you instead."  
  
Alloran's face was unreadable, while Jake's eyes had grown dark. Cassie crossed her arms over her chest with a sad, determined expression.  
  
This is the Visser? Carfaril said, watching Jake.  
  
"Perhaps," Cassie said. "It's a Controller."  
  
"And Rheith?" Marco wondered, nodding towards the Andalite-Controller.  
  
"Some sub-Visser, probably," Rachel guessed. "Starve the Yeerk out and you'll have Alloran back," she told the Andalites. "If you want him back, that is. From what I heard, he wasn't always so nice."  
  
That is up to us, Carfaril growled. He was still watching Jake. Tell me, Yeerk, who are you?  
  
"Who cares who I am? You'll kill me anyway, thanks to this human." He stabbed a finger at Cassie, and then glared at the War-Prince. "Won't you, War-Prince Carfaril? Strike first and ask questions later, that's our War-Prince. Just like Alloran, huh? Always wondered which of you was the worst."  
  
Carfaril straightened up and his tail swooped gracefully into attack. There was no way he could mistake that sneer, that tone of voice, may it be disguised as Andalite or human or anything else. And there was no way he intended to ever meet that sneer or that tone of voice again. Visser.  
  
"Maybe so," spat Jake.  
  
Aristh Aximili? There is your brother's murderer. You know what to do.  
  
Ax didn't even cock his tail. He shook his head. No, he said. The Visser will have to be starved out.  
  
What are you saying, aristh?! Carfaril shouted. I! Want! That! Yeerk! Dead!  
  
You better do as you're told, Aximili, Nemsar advised silently in private thought-speech. He's not funny when he's angry. Do as he says.  
  
Ax refused. I will strike the Yeerk, he declared, but added softer, stalks lowered; Not the host.  
  
Do you defy a direct order from your War-Prince?!  
  
"Hey," Rachel said. "I don't know what you know about our Ax-man here, but that" she pointed at Jake "happens to be his entire chain of command. His Prince, if you couldn't figure it out. As well as my cousin. Not one of the Animorphs or the rebels want to see him infested. But none want him dead, either. So BACK OFF!!"  
  
An agreeing mumble was heard from the rebels, and here and there in the crowd, a morphable started morphing - to their battlemorphs.  
  
"You should have left them in their cages," Rachel snapped. "Because when angry, they're not a pleasant bunch."  
  
Carfaril didn't look concerned about the humans, which made Rachel's face darken further. She didn't seem to know if she should attack Carfaril or the Yeerk that had taken over her cousin first.  
  
"Jake's been infested once before," Tobias said, as Cassie put a hand on Rachel's arm to calm her down. Rachel shook it off. "We handled it then. We can handle it now."  
  
I'm sure you can. But I am the War-Prince here. As such, I take orders only from the War Council itself. One of my orders was to put an end to the Yeerk called Visser One. I don't care if he's in a Gedd, Taxxon, Hork-Bajir, human or Andalite. I want him dead! Is that clear, aristh Aximili?  
  
Ax didn't move. Carfaril quivered, about to explode again. But he said, in a very controlled voice; If you will not, you aristh keerach, I shall kill him myself.  
  
His tail flashed.  
  
Jake - or the Yeerk in his head - did not have time to move.  
  
Ax's tail was grabbed by Nemsar, reminding him not to intervene.  
  
Carfaril's tail-blade swooped downwards.  
  
It was blocked just a few centimetres from Jake's head by the small, sleek blade of a female. Carfaril's eyes flashed with surprise as Larynia danced in between him and the infested leader of the resistance, and the surprise turned to fury as she skilfully forced him to back away.  
  
I don't know who promoted you to War-Prince, she said. But you don't have the mental control for it. We all know what happened between you and Visser One. You've got too many emotions. And you can't keep a single one of them in check.  
  
Larynia! Nemsar shouted. What are you doing? Get out of his way!  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
Who do you think you are? Carfaril demanded.  
  
Not one of your arisths, Larynia replied. So don't try to boss me around. I'm with the humans and Aximili. Starve the Yeerk out, spare the host. Death from Kandrona starvation is said to be very… unpleasant. A painful, slow death instead of a quick one. I know I'm not in your chain of command, but you sure as four moons aren't in mine. And since this happens to be an infested human, it is for the humans to deal with.  
  
"I almost feel honoured," Jake said. "Good Andalite. Good female. Sign my release form as well, thank you."  
  
Larynia ignored the Yeerk. She was busy watching Carfaril; if he had had teeth, they would have been gritted down to powder by then. He was steaming. Remove her!  
  
Nemsar's fingers twitched into fists that opened again immediately. He didn't seem aware of it, but he was probably aware of the two Andalite warriors that closed in on Larynia, one from each side.  
  
But Larynia simply leaped out of the first one's way, and struck with the flat of her blade at the his head. He slumped together. The second turned to face her, tail swiping long before hers was even back in defence.  
  
Hold your position, Prince Nemsar! Carfaril barked as Nemsar took a step forwards. A pair of arisths blocked Ax's way just as quickly.   
  
Nemsar shuddered, but froze where he was. Retreat! he ordered.  
  
The remaining warrior backed away automatically. Larynia took a step back to where she had stood first, tail up in attack again, watching her opponent with calculating main eyes.  
  
"Good one," Rachel congratulated in a low voice.  
  
No. It'll do us little good, Larynia disagreed. I just made him mad. If you want your Prince to still be alive for another hour, we need to think of something. Quickly.  
  
Nemsar was honoured by a poisonous glare from the War-Prince. NEVER do that again, he warned, in a voice that made a good number of the arisths as well as some warriors feel uneasy. You heard me?  
  
Nemsar agreed by bowing his head, after a short pause, and Carfaril accepted it by flicking his tail to the side and saying; And now, Prince Nemsar; if your sister is not out of my way in the next moment, I must warn you that there is a certain risk to her good health.  
  
A short pause, during which Larynia stretched up to her full height and glared at the War-Prince.  
  
Larynia! Nemsar roared, using his Prince-captain voice. Don't you realize what you're doing? You're protecting a condemned prisoner. A condemned Yeerk prisoner!  
  
SHUT UP, Nemsar! I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm sentencing the Yeerk to a slow, painful death and saving an innocent host.  
  
Get out of the War-Prince's way this instant, Nemsar growled.  
  
Or else? Larynia replied, challenging, elegantly cocking her tail.  
  
Nemsar hesitated. But, gathering his courage, he threw himself forwards. Straight into his sister. She would have gotten out of his way in time, if she'd had more space to move. But next to her on the floor was still the unconscious warrior, behind her was Jake, and the Animorphs, and in front of her was Carfaril. The flat of her tail struck his side with all her strength, but it didn't slow him down.  
  
The momentum and impact sent them both rolling. A few Andalites leaped out of their way as Nemsar got to his feet - quicker than Larynia, since he'd been prepared for it - and, before she had gotten up, lay down on top of her, locked her tail-blade against the floor in his own and calmly brought both her hands up behind her back and held them in place. Larynia thrashed and kicked, stalks circling madly, but, lying on her side and realising just how much heavier than her Nemsar really was, she couldn't get up.  
  
There's a first, Ax said silently.  
  
"I didn't know Andalites did wrestling!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
We don't, Ax informed him.  
  
Carfaril nodded grimly. Good, Prince Nemsar. Make sure she stays there.  
  
Nemsar didn't answer, but more importantly; he didn't disagree.  
  
Jake took a step back as Carfaril turned towards him. Black and orange fur sprouted on his fingers, racing up his arms and along his entire body, as the Yeerk in him focused on the tiger.  
  
"He's morphing!" Tobias warned, unnecessarily.  
  
Carfaril's tail fwapped forwards for the killing strike.  
  
Jake, half-tiger, half-human, dove out of the way with tiger speed and when he came up the last parts of him were melting into tiger. He was on all fours, ears back, lip curled, head lowered and snarling. Keep back!  
  
"Ehm, Carfaril, or whatever your name was," Marco said. He was morphing, as the others - except for Tobias, now a human nothlit - and a few steps backed away. "I strongly advice you to do as he says."  
  
Nonsense! Carfaril said. He took a step forwards, preparing a strike.  
  
Jake leaped. About as fast as Carfaril could strike, his claws had adorned the War-Prince's face with four new, deep, bleeding cuts. Jake returned to his place on the ground. He almost avoided Carfaril's tail, that only left a small cut over his left front leg. I know how fast you strike, Carfaril, he said mockingly. I also know that, in this host, in this morph, I am just as fast.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Jake had leaped again. Carfaril's tail was back in attack, and he manage to slash across the tiger's shoulders, but not much smaller than a truck stops a leaping tiger.  
  
Bared teeth, jaws wide open, and claws ready, the tiger flew at Carfaril's unprotected throat.  
  
A beam of light!  
  
Jake was stopped right in front of the War-Prince's face, centimetres from it. Centimetres that grew when Carfaril backed half a step away, preparing a strike.  
  
Jake - twitching and struggling, kicking wildly in open air - flew upwards, in a perfectly straight line, up to the belly of one of the sleek moonblade fighters.  
  
Tractor beam, Ax explained.  
  
I wouldn't care what it's called, Cassie said. The important thing is, who's got Jake and the Visser now?  
  
Carfaril's main eyes followed the tiger upwards, towards the fighter, tail twitching. Put him down!  
  
War-Prince Carfaril, Merin's voice said. I believe, with all due respect, that a reconsideration would be wise.  
  
Who are you?!!  
  
Fighter pilot Merin-Arethil-Coorat.  
  
Since when does a simple fighter pilot tell a War-Prince what to do?! Carfaril raged. Put that Yeerk scum down!  
  
Merin! Don't you dare! Larynia shouted.  
  
I contacted the Head of Council, Lerim-Arrepoth-Terrouss, Merin said calmly. You might remember saying that you only take orders from the War Council. War-Prince, the War Council has orders to give. Will you listen?  
  
Carfaril's face was dark but he had lowered his tail and assumed a respectful pose. Of course. On screen.  
  
A hologram shimmered into existence in front of Merin's moonblade fighter. Head of Council Lerim's well-known stern face appeared on it, all four eyes searched out and focused on Carfaril, his gaze like icy spears.  
  
War-Prince! he thundered. Carfaril stayed still. I heard what you were trying to do. And I am not pleased! Do you hear me?!  
  
Yes, Carfaril said. A few of the warriors and arisths standing around him carefully moved away, as not to attract the Head of Council's furious gaze.  
  
So you can listen, after all. Good. Continue doing that, because here are your orders; make sure that human stays ALIVE.  
  
I like him, Rachel said with a grizzly grin.  
  
Carfaril didn't even twitch. Why, if I may ask?  
  
No you may not ask, War-Prince. You've got your orders. Now make sure you follow them. OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME DOWN THERE AND DEMOTE YOUR SORRY TAIL TO RUNNING ERRANDS FOR AN ARISTH!!!! Do you understand, War-Prince Carfaril?  
  
Understood, Carfaril confirmed sourly. But what about the Yeerk? The Visser?  
  
Don't bother me with details, War-Prince, Lerim said coldly, and then the entire pool area recoiled as he continued in a voice to blow mountains away; STARVE HIM! IS THERE SOMETHING IN THAT SENTENCE YOU HAVE DIFFICULTY COMPREHENDING?!!!  
  
No, Lerim, Carfaril managed in a little more shaky tone of voice.  
  
Lerim's stalks flicked away to the sides, scanning the pool area, while his main eyes watched Carfaril critically. Fighter pilot Merin, he said finally. I thank you for informing me about this… situation. his stalks stopped travelling around the pool area and he formed a typical Andalite eyes-only smile. Prince Nemsar.  
  
Yes, Nemsar confirmed.  
  
You can let your sister up now, Prince Nemsar, Lerim continued. That is no way to treat a lady.  
  
Nemsar did as he was told, going as far as stretching down a hand to help Larynia back on her hooves. Larynia swiped his hand away with the flat of her blade, got up and promptly turned her back to him. She smiled her sweetest smile at Lerim and bowed her head down respectfully. The Head of Council is correct, Nemsar, she said, almost purring. Absolutely not the way to treat a lady. she honoured her brother with a triumphant stalk-glare sharp as a tail-blade.  
  
Yeah, treat the ladies with respect, Marco said with fake cheerfulness. Even the one's who'll chop your head off if they don't like you.  
  
What an excellent idea, Larynia snapped, turning towards the gorilla, tail raised. Let me try it.  
  
I don't think we should go that far… Marco objected.  
  
Rachel laughed. Ax and a number of rebels joined in, while the rest of the Andalites glanced uncertainly at each other.  
  
Lerim ordered silence and even the resistance and the Animorphs listened. I have more important matters to attend to, he announced. I will trust your judgment from here on, War-Prince Carfaril. Make sure you do not disappoint me.  
  
The hologram was turned off and disappeared in a gleam of white.  
  
Now, War-Prince, Larynia said, hands on her hips - or where her hips would have been if she'd been human. Let the humans take care of the Visser.  
  
The human lives, Carfaril said. But I still want the Visser dead.  
  
He will be, Ax promised.  
  
  
  
Nemsar thought-sighed with relief when his hooves were again back on the Yeerkbane. Samaron came to meet him, concern on his face, Olana and Minalea following - probably coming to greet Larynia. And when they noticed that Larynia wasn't there they naturally got worried.  
  
Where's Larynia? Olana asked.  
  
Another transport? Minalea guessed hopefully.  
  
Nemsar shook his head, at the same time motioning for the group of warriors in the transport to pass by, but before he managed to say anything Samaron spoke.  
  
Captain, Samaron said. We have a… problem.  
  
What? Nemsar asked. Did my sister's friends cause any trouble?  
  
Would we do that? Minalea wondered innocently.  
  
No, Samaron said. They quieted down. By the time the battle began, they knew to keep out of our way.  
  
He threatened to have us shoved out an airlock, Olana clarified.  
  
Samaron sent her a stalk-glare. Could you two leave us so that I can discuss an important matter with my captain?  
  
Where's Larynia? Minalea asked again, this time more firmly.  
  
Still on the planet, Nemsar said.  
  
Alone?  
  
No. My blackbanded elite troop is down there as well. She's in good hands. Now go play somewhere else.  
  
Minalea darkened and there was a flash of anger in Olana's main eyes. But at Samaron's stern glare they both turned and trotted away.  
  
What is this about? Nemsar said in private thought-speech.  
  
The humans, captain, Samaron replied, also in private thought-speech. They're gone. Vanished without a trace.  
  
Nemsar nodded. I suspected so.  
  
But that wouldn't be a problem, if… Samaron hesitated, stalks darting around before he continued, and even in private thought-speech his voice was lowered to a whisper; We still have the Time Matrix, captain. What do we do with the Time Matrix?  
  
Nemsar's expression flickered from his normal Prince-captain calm to something similar to worry. Good question, Samaron, he said.  
  
The TO nodded. We cannot dispose of it, he reasoned. Or try to hide it. Too risky. Who knows who it might end up with? Maybe it, by a stroke of bad luck, gets into Yeerk hands. That would be fatal.  
  
We cannot destruct it, either, Nemsar pointed out.  
  
Samaron glanced at his captain with his main eyes. One hoof lifted off the floor, restlessly, but was firmly put down again. That only leaves one option, captain. We need to keep it.  
  
Until we figure out what to do with it. Nemsar nodded grimly. Who knows we have it?  
  
You, I, fighter pilot Merin and your blackbanded elite troop.  
  
All of which can be trusted. And no-one else will find out. Understood? No-one.  
  
Yes, captain.  
  
The Time Matrix will stay on the ship, Nemsar said. But only we, my brother and the blackbands will know it even exists. Only we and the blackbands will be here to guard it. he sighed heavily. It looks like we have a lifelong obligation here, Samaron.  
  
Yes, captain, Samaron agreed. It seems so.  
  
  
  
"The War Council," Jake said again. "I can't believe it. I still can't believe it."  
  
Start believing, Marco suggested. You saw it yourself. I saw it. Cassie saw it. And Rachel, Tobias, Ax, Larynia, and everyone else in the pool area. Even the Yeerks must have been impressed.  
  
Larynia's tail flew forwards. It stopped a millimetre from Marco's face. His four eyes blinked and only then did his own tail start moving. Larynia swiped it out of it's path with an exasperated expression.  
  
Distracted again! she exclaimed. Concentrate! Focus! What will it take to get that in under your thick skull? Do I have to cut it open and shove it in with my bare hands?  
  
"I wonder when the War Council decided we were a priority," Jake continued, ignoring the two.  
  
"I wonder when that group of loonies realised we existed," Rachel muttered, at which Larynia shot a sharp glare at her.  
  
Jake nodded, deep in thoughts. Cassie wrinkled her forehead as he stretched after his cup of tea. She slapped his hand away and wordlessly handed him the cup.  
  
"I'm fine, Cassie!" Jake said, rolling his eyes as he took it.  
  
"No use," Tobias said with a smile. "She's decided to treat you like a baby. No force in the universe could stop her."  
  
Rachel shrugged. "Not that it's anything you disapprove of, Tobias."  
  
"Of course not," Tobias said hurriedly. Rachel, sitting next to his in the sofa, leaned her head against his shoulder with a content smile.  
  
"I was infested by a Yeerk Visser, who had to be starved out," Jake said. "I happened to get a slight cold directly afterwards. Nothing worse than that. Nothing I can't deal with. It doesn't mean I'm made of glass."  
  
No, Marco agreed. Although you're kinda transparent.  
  
Larynia struck again and again Marco failed to block it. The female Andalite rolled her stalks towards the roof with a Why me? before she turned on her back hooves and left the room, muttering to herself, face dark.  
  
Jake grinned broadly. "I'm transparent, huh? Look who's talking."  
  
What? Marco began to demorph.  
  
Rachel lifted her head up and nodded. "You're certainly taking your time losing that bet. Right now, you couldn't defend yourself against a bunny with that tail. It's her, isn't it? You like getting on her nerves with your dumbness."  
  
'Taking my time'? Do you know how much practice it takes to avoid blocking a tail-blade coming at your face?  
  
"It's deeper than that," Cassie said. "It's not getting on her nerves he likes. It's her."  
  
Not really, Marco said, stalks flickering towards the ground.  
  
Cassie and Rachel exchanged one of those looks that any male would know meant trouble.  
  
"Ax?" Cassie said. "What's your opinion?"  
  
On what? Ax asked. And added; Stay in morph, Marco. I want to show you something.  
  
"On Marco's sudden inability to learn."  
  
You mean it's something new? Ax grinned and said, more seriously; I believe it is Marco's problem if he wants to chase Andalite females. But in that case, he better learn to tail-fight. Marco? Tail in attack. Aim this time, please. Last time you almost cut my face open. Strike.  
  
Marco delivered a perfect strike. Ax parried, switched to attack faster than any eye could follow, and his tail fwapped forwards. Marco attempted a block but failed, since Ax's strike was formed to twist to the side half-way, and it flew past untouched. The blade came to a quivering halt at the root of Marco's tail.  
  
See that? Ax asked.  
  
Yep, Marco replied.  
  
Show me. Ax struck. Marco blocked, switched to attack and copied the evasive twist, easily getting past Ax's block.   
  
Good, Ax admitted. Again.  
  
At Marco's sudden skill with his tail, Rachel and Cassie exchanged another look. Cassie began saying something, but right then the leader of Nemsar's blackbands came in, moving more tensely than usual, as any Andalite unaccustomed to the confinement in a house. His name was Saytaar-Lemitir-Dassauri, and he was one of the seven Andalites who's DNA Marco had borrowed for his Frolis Manoeuvre.  
  
We're leaving now, Saytaar announced. The transports have arrived. Aristh Aximili… a smile appeared, on a face obviously not used to smiling Pardon me. I almost forgot. Prince-captain Nemsar had you promoted to warrior status. It is not official yet, but… Aximili, you have been stationed on the Yeerkbane until further notice. The Yeerkbane will be hunting Yeerks out of this system.  
  
"And Earth?" Tobias asked.  
  
Four ships - two Dome ships and two Alacrity ships - will remain here to help you fight off the remaining Yeerks. As well as a surface based warrior squadron of 250 veteran warriors, under the command of Prince Ralgafir. He will be in contact with you, of course.  
  
Jake nodded, considering that to be very generous, coming from a fleet that just days before hadn't sent as much as a fighter to help.  
  
No Quantum viruses, I hope? Marco joked.  
  
Saytaar shook his head, forehead wrinkled, seeing nothing funny at all in the question.  
  
Human humour, Ax explained.  
  
Saytaar flicked his tail to show it didn't matter, and said to Jake; Good luck with freeing the rest of your planet. A look of uncertainty passed over his face. Just one more thing. Prince-captain Nemsar would like to know where his sister is.  
  
I'm staying here, Saytaar, Larynia announced calmly as she re-entered the room. If that is okay with Prince Jake.  
  
Saytaar probably didn't approve of the new way she addressed the human, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine by me," Jake said, shrugging.  
  
And if Nemsar and Merin don't like it, they can come down here and argue with me face to face, she continued. Or tail to tail.  
  
Saytaar nodded. I will forward that message. Aximili? Time to leave.  
  
Aximili nodded sadly. His main eyes went from one Animorph to the next. From one of the people he had fought next to for a total of about ten years, to the next. From the one who's life he had saved one day, to the one who had saved his the next. He tried a wavering smile, and when his eyes reached Jake he straightened up. My Prince.  
  
"You can go, Ax," Jake said silently. "You've got my permission. Relieved from duty."  
  
Thank you, my Prince. And, to you all, good luck and go-  
  
Don't say that word! Marco barked. I HATE that word.  
  
Then what should I say?  
  
Cassie smiled, understanding Marco perfectly. She stood up, walked up to Ax, took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll see you later, Ax-man," she said.  
  
Ax looked surprised, like he wanted to object, but then a calm came over his face and he smiled. Yes. I will see you all soon.  
  
Larynia stretched out her tail and Ax did the same. The blades touched briefly. Ax let go of Cassie's hand and smiled again, turned around and followed Saytaar out of the room.  
  
"I'll send a cinnabon as soon as they start making them again!" Tobias promised.  
  
Ax's stalks turned back. Do so, he said. And I will make sure you get to meet your grandparents sometime. I'll get you all to see my planet.  
  
"It's a deal," Rachel laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Probably Author's Briefest Note Ever:  
  
Don't forget to read the Epilogue. 


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that, young ones, is how humans and Andalites saved the universe, Merin finished.  
  
The two stared up at him, half expecting the story to somehow continue. Their uncle was excellent at telling stories. And he did so often, to their delight. This specific story they had both heard a thousand times, at least, maybe even more, as it was Merin's personal favourite. But they never tired of it.  
  
Their mother, though, wasn't as delighted. Merin! Stop filling the children's heads with nonsense.  
  
Merin swivelled his stalk-eyes up to look at her. It isn't nonsense, Larynia, he said. The children, Cassara and her older brother Erikkili, turned towards their mother and nodded importantly, agreeing.  
  
Larynia laughed and clapped her hands together. Of course it isn't, she agreed. Now you two, get some sleep. Move it!  
  
The two did as they were told, stretching lazily and yawning. They were tired, despite stubbornly staying up to be with their uncle. It was late, after all.  
  
"I don't think it is such a bad story," Marco said from where he was sitting in a chair, seemingly having been buried in a book. "It portrays your temper excellently, dear."  
  
Larynia glared at her husband. But she never managed to glare as angrily as she wanted to at him.  
  
"And of course," Marco added quickly, getting to his feet and slipping his arms around her waist. "It shows what a wonderful, brave individual you are." He put on his best smile.  
  
Larynia returned the smile, but then turned back to her brother. Don't scare them with your talk of defeats, she said. The Yeerks are still out there. You talking about defeats and failures won't help anyone. And they know the Time Matrix is a myth. If we do get defeated, we cannot count on the help of that myth.  
  
"Be nice to your brother," Marco murmured. "He's going back to the Yeerkbane tomorrow. Let him tell stories if he wants to."  
  
Larynia hesitated, reminded that she might not see her brother again after he left. Also reminded that, if he was called on, Marco might leave as well any time.  
  
At that thought, she snuggled up closer to him without really thinking about it. Do you want anything to eat before you sleep? she asked her brother.  
  
He sighed and declined, smiling. I'll be fine.  
  
Larynia nodded. Are you leaving early tomorrow?  
  
Before dawn, Merin said, the smile gone. Do not worry. I won't disturb you two or the children. I shall let you sleep.  
  
Larynia pulled loose from Marco's grip, walked up to her brother and hugged him, lightly, and then pulled back, smiling. Some human habits, she said. Are actually useful. Goodbye, Merin.  
  
Merin nodded and touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers. I won't be killed. Don't worry.  
  
Larynia nodded, maybe believing him, maybe not, and walked back to Marco, taking his hand.  
  
"And just so you know," Marco said. "I don't mind you telling stories. I think they're great. Make up some other ones as well. Since they kinda fit into what really happened, they are actually realistic. It's a nice idea." He shrugged. "You know I hate long goodbyes, so good luck and don't get yourself into more trouble than you need to."  
  
Larynia and her human husband left the large room, leaving Merin to stand and watch them go. The fighter pilot sighed, rubbing his temples. 'Realistic'? he murmured to himself. If only you knew. If only you knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
*SIGH*  
  
I'm going to miss this story...   
  
Just one more thing. Someone - don't remember who at the moment, sorry - said something in a review about how easy it would have been for them to just "change" the reality to fit their purposes with the Time Matrix, and create a world where the defeat never had happened. Like in the Andalite Chronicles. They could have done that, of course. Except for one little thing. Cassie was dead; if they'd have wanted her alive, they'd have to "create" her again. And she'd have ended up a "mockery of a person", as Loren's mom was in that mentioned book. As well as that, the story would have lost a lot of good material. A lot of good ideas.  
  
And, most importantly, it'd have been too easy. IT WOULD HAVE RUINED ALL MY FUN!!!  



End file.
